


TANQUE DE TIBURONES

by Alessa13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Homophobic Language, M/M, Murder Husbands, Past Child Abuse, Prison Sex, Rimming, Sadism, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: Will y Hannibal están en la cárcel, Hannibal sigue siendo el Destripador de Chesapeake y Will sigue siendo un perfilador que tenía encefalitis. Solo que en este universo alterno no se conocían y ahora van a ser compañeros de celda.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shark Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510121) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



> Esta es una adaptación al español del fic Shark Tank de xzombiexkittenx que hice en Agosto del 2019,todos los creditos le pertenecen y ahora que por fin pude contactar con la autora, ya tengo permiso para subirlo aqui. No copiar a otro lado. Es mi fic favorito y lo adoro.  
> Me he tomados ciertas libertades para poder adaptarlo al español, que realmente no afectana la historia principal.  
> para este trabajo no tuve beta, por lo que todos los errores son mios.  
> Antes de leer aseguraros de revisar todas las etiquetas, por que este es un fic duro, solo para adultos.  
> Si eres sensible...No lo leas. 
> 
> Alessa Britson.

El autobús de transporte lleva a Will desde la cárcel a la prisión estatal del Baltimore. Ha sido condenado a veinticinco años. Obtendrá la condicional en veinte si es bueno y se porta bien. No será posible, No con tantos asesinos en su cabeza y violencia a su alrededor. Se va a ahogar en eso…  
Will está demasiado exhausto para preocuparse por eso de una forma u otra. No ha dormido bien en semanas y todo ha empezado a difuminarse en los bordes de nuevo, confundiéndolo.  
Hay un puñado de tipos en el autobús y Will es uno de los dos únicos hombres blancos y no puede dejar de pensar en el racismo inerte del sistema.  
Dios sabe que pasó la mayor parte de su carrera profesional acechando a hombres blancos de mediana edad que hacían cosas indescriptibles.  
Es extraño pensar que estos delincuentes podrían haber recibido tres ataques por narcotráfico o haberse metido en una pelea de bar equivocada, aunque con la misma facilidad, podrían haber asesinado a alguien. Es imposible saberlo.

El tiempo no es particularmente agradable, pero tampoco está lloviendo. Nubes dispersas, cree que lo llaman. Will presiona su mejilla contra la rejilla que protege las ventanas y observa cómo pasan las líneas eléctricas y observa al ciervo emplumado que corre junto al autobús.  
Es posible que su cerebro ya no este hirviendo en su cráneo a causa de la encefalitis, pero el ciervo aun lo sigue.

No puede dormir con la cara chocando contra la reja de la ventanilla ya que con cada bache, el autobús rebota. Es obvio que ese trasto necesita una reparación, pero el inconstante traqueteo del camino, lo sume en un estado de sopor hasta que llegan a la prisión y el autobús se detiene.

Will es arrastrado fuera con el resto de sus compatriotas. Las cadenas de sus piernas lo hacen cojear, y casi es incapaz de no tropezar con sus propios pies. No puede entender cómo pueden caminar los demás. Siente como si estuviera cayendo a un pozo sin fin. Will pasó la mayor parte de su juicio entrando y saliendo del hospital a causa de su enfermedad y todavía no se ha acostumbrado al movimiento y a las cadenas. Tampoco a estar encerrado con cien hombres más, la mayoría de los cuales están frustrados, cabreados y aburridos. Will no necesita ser un genio para saber que esta nueva faceta de su vida se va a poner fea.  
Mantiene la cabeza baja mientras pasan por las puertas y entran en la primera fase del procesamiento.  
Todas las reglas y regulaciones flotan sobre su cabeza y Will siente que esta caminado tres pasos por detrás de su propio yo, obligado a moverse solo por inercia cuando los hacen desnudarse y pasar por el proceso de desinfección.  
Su piel es pálida, y no tiene tatuajes, y excepto por las cicatrices de su apuñalamiento cuando era policía, su cuerpo es un lienzo en blanco.  
Los demás lo están mirando y algunos de los guardias, con sus guantes azules y manos ásperas, lo están observando con algo parecido a la lastima.  
Will se pone su ropa nueva de prisión; ropa interior blanca, calcetines blancos, camiseta blanca, mono azul y le entregan lo esencial. Ropa de cama, ropa interior y papel higiénico. Se mueven de puerta en puerta a través de los pasillos y puede oír a algunos presos gritándole obscenidades, Cuando la última puerta se cierra, Will sabe que ya está todo perdido.  
Están en otra área, el área de espera libre de sus cadenas finalmente, cuando un tipo desaliñado con una mirada perpetua que parece decir “¿Estás hablando en serio?”, se sienta a su lado y con un suspiro lo saluda. “Hola tío. Soy Zee. Tienes pinta de encontrarte realmente mal. ¿Estás bien?”

Will mira sus zapatillas de lona gris, plana y fea. No tienen cordones y se pregunta si será porque él es un caso especial y temen que se suicide o si realmente nadie lleva cordones en los zapatos. NO puede reunir la energía suficiente para verificar

Eso. Su voz está atrapada en su garganta y carraspea varias veces antes de que pueda decir:” En realidad no.” Su voz es apenas un susurro una ilusión de sonido pero Zee parece oírlo de todos modos.

“Primera vez, ¿eh? Sí, todo esto puede ser un poco exagerado y abrumador, pero tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto y tienes que ser duro o te comerán vivo.”  
Will deja que Zee hable mientras asimila que Zee ha estado toda su vida entrando y saliendo del sistema. Infracciones menores que van sumando cada vez condenas más largas y Will se dan cuenta de que realmente Zee no sabe vivir en otro sitio que no sea una prisión. Básicamente ha crecido entre rejas.

Will no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando una mujer entra con un portapapeles entra en la sala. “Muy bien caballeros” dice ella. Su voz es alta, cálida y aun así posee fuerza y todos se giran para prestarle atención. “Algunos de vosotros ya lo sabéis, pero es como si fuera vuestras azafata de vuelo y todos tenéis que escucharme y prestarme atención igualmente. Vuestra celda es vuestro hogar, mantenedla impecable y limpia. Debéis hacer ejercicio regularmente, asistir a clases, y hacer terapia para vuestras adicciones a las drogas y al alcohol. Tenéis que trabajar en alguna de las fábricas de la prisión. La rutina es importante Nosotros os diremos cuando dormir, cuando comer y cuando mear. No habrá gritos, ni peleas ni joderéis en ninguno de los sentidos, Seguid las reglas, aprended disciplina, porque si tuvierais disciplina o algún control sobre vosotros mismos, ahora mismo no estaríais aquí.” La mujer habla como si estuviera recitando un sermón que se ha aprendido de memoria y mira directamente a Zee. “¿No es así señor Zeller?”

“Correcto” dice Zee alegremente con una sonrisa.

“Yo soy la oficial de celda Kartz. Podéis llamarme señora o jefe. Cualquiera está bien. Si me llamáis de otra manera, hare que os encierren, en vuestra celda o en el agujero, así que no lo intenten” Mientras habla abre otra puerta y la sostiene para que pasen. “Cabaleros, sean bienvenidos a la prisión estatal de Baltimore”. Déjenme que les muestre lo que a partir de hoy será su casa.”

Zee empuja a Will cuando la agente Kartz no está mirando. “Ella es agradable, no le gustan las tonterías pero no es cruel. Algunos de los otros celadores no lo son tanto. Y sé que es difícil ser el nuevo pececito en el acuario, pero intentare ayudarte, tío”

“¿Acuario?” Murmura Will mientras forman una fila, y están listos para salir.

“El Tanque”, explica Zee siempre a su lado. El inclina la cabeza y hace un gesto hacia la puerta por la que están a punto de pasar. “Bienvenido al Tanque de los Tiburones, hermano. No hay peces por aquí, El pescado, ósea tú, no sois importantes. Esos hombres son todos tiburones y sus bocas están llenas de dientes.”

Son conducidos Al área de recreación de la Unidad 3, bloque A, llevando lo único que les queda en el mundo. A sí mismos, y las pertenecías que les han entregado al entrar en prisión. La puerta se cierra tras ellos, las cerraduras bloquean el lugar y Will queda atrapado en un mar de hombres que están sentados, jugando a las cartas y mirando el Discovery Channel en una televisión de mierda, y hablando entre ellos. Todos levantan la vista cuando traen a los nuevos y Will puede sentir infinidad de ojos sobre él y desearía no haber tenido que afeitarse para ir a las Cortes.  
Kartz camina arriba y debajo, leyendo su desde su portapapeles y señalando sus celdas. Will va a la deriva, mirando a su alrededor en lugar de escuchar. El área es azul grisáceo y gris, dividida solo por los uniformes azul oscuro de los celadores y el azul oscuro de los reclusos. Si lo que buscaban era una especie de purgatorio guay han dado en el clavo.  
Zee le sonríe cuando los alcanza y les guiña un ojo. “Cuida de mi chico por aquí,  
¿Vale?” dice señalando a Will con la cabeza.

Kartz mira a Will de arriba abajo y suspira. “Por el santo Jesús… Alguien debería dejar de poner a las gruppies locas con las pirañas. Zeller, estas con Price, a menos que quieras cambiarlo por Graham”.  
“No señora. No puede poner al chaval con cara de bebe aquí. No hay precio que pueda protegerlo. Se lo comerían en media hora.” Dice Zee con pesadumbre.  
“Eso y que también echas de menos a Price.” Dice ella con un amago de sonrisa.

Zee no se molesta en discutir y Will no necesita usar su trastorno de empatía para saber que hay más que amor fraternal entre Zee y el llamado Price. Sea quien sea. Se traga el miedo y se cuadra de hombros, levantando la cabeza tal como le ha recomendado Zee, pero sin mirar directamente a los ojos. “No importa” dice Will tan firmemente como puede.  
“Pues deberías, Graham…” Dice Kartz. “Eso deja a Stammit, Lecter y….”

“¿Qué le paso a Múltiple?” Interrumpe Zee ajustando su ropa de cama, calzoncillos y papel higiénico para que no se le caigan.  
Kartz lo mira alzando una ceja y mira a Graham de reojo. “¿Miggs? Se tragó la lengua y se asfixio hasta morirse.” Kartz parece que tiene algo que añadir pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para guardarlo para sí misma. “Lecter tiene su celda para él solito…Otra vez.”  
“Pon a Budge con él y deja que Will duerman con Frankie. Quiero decir…sé que no es lo ideal, pero es mejor que nada…” Dice Zee.  
Kartz se ríe, aunque es un sonido carente de humor. “¿Budge y Lecter? Ya hemos alimentado a cuatro hombres con la locura de Lecter. Si juntamos a esos dos habrá sangre antes siquiera de que termine el descanso.”  
“¿Hay algún problema por aquí, agente Kartz?” El jefe de celadores Crawford aparece de la nada. Es un tipo grande que se mueve con el sigilo de un gato y parece tener la astucia de dicho animal.  
“No señor”, dice Kartz y Zee le da una mirada aguda.

Zee no le sonríe a Crawford, pero se encoge de hombros cuando este lo mira con un deje de decepción en sus ojos. “Lo siento Jefe. Lo intente, pero los echaba demasiado de menos como para no hacerles otra visita de larga estancia.” Crawford sacude la cabeza con los ojos casi en blanco y acompaña a Zee a su celda, que le es tan familiar como el mono que lleva puesto.  
Will está solo ahora. Cuando Crawford vuelve toma los papeles de Kartz y lo mira de arriba abajo.  
La cara de Crawford parece tallada en piedra y mira a Kartz.

“Debería ir con Durham, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Polo con Lecter.”

Kartz mira sobre su hombro y se frota las manos con evidente nerviosismo. No cree que sea buena idea llevar a Will con el tal Lecter, pero asiente sin rechistar y acompaña a un aterrorizado Will a encontrarse con el que será su compañero de celda durante los próximos 25 años, eso si ninguno de los dos muere antes y se pregunta qué es realmente lo que le ha hecho un loco así para perder a cuatro compañeros de celda.


	2. Chapter 2

La celda está vacía. La litera inferior está bien hecha y hay una colección de libros en una estantería y papeles en el escritorio alineados en ángulo recto. La celda esta impecable, ordenada y no huele completamente a sudor y a retrete como el resto de la prisión. Aparentemente su compañero de celda se baña regularmente, duerme en la litera inferior y todos le tienen miedo. Will sube a la litera superior y hace su cama, tragando saliva repetidamente, tratando de silenciar el grito que sabe que tiene atascado en algún lugar de la garganta y que ha estado conteniendo desde que fue arrestado.  
Alguien toca la puerta abierta y Zee asoma la cabeza, acompañada de un hombre que probablemente sea Price. Price parece una mierda. Obviamente ha estado involucrado en una pelea o dos y obviamente ha perdido pero no está agobiado por eso. Esta demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Zee sobre tonterías como para preocuparse por una simple pelea. Discuten como un viejo matrimonio pero se detienen cuando entran en la celda de Will.  
“oh…Ya veo a que te refieres, Zee. Soy Jimmy Price. Estoy aquí de vacaciones forzosas por un homicidio voluntario mientras conducía borracho. Y ya conociste a Brian…que es un jodido profesional.”  
La sonrisa de Will se siente forzada al oírlo hablar.

“Will Graham. Creo que mate a alguien” dice educadamente mirando sobre el borde de sus gafas a la vez que tiende una mano para saludar.  
Una voz por megafonía anuncia que el tiempo de descanso ha terminado y que todos tienen un tiempo limitado para volver a sus celdas. Después de eso hay un extraño silencio entre los tres hombres.  
“¿Drogas? ¿Deudas de dinero? Pregunta Price alzando una ceja y Zee le da un codazo.  
Will niega con la cabeza y sonríe con amargura.

“No, Encefalitis sin medicar. Se me fue la olla porque estaba fuera de mi mente. De modo literal.”  
Zee lo palmea en el hombro torpemente. “Bonita manera de romper con la rutina…”  
Se oye un carraspeo y una voz con un acento grueso que Will no puede identificar.

“Si me permiten…” dice alguien desde fuera de la celda y tanto Jimmy como Brian pierden el color de su rostro evidentemente estremecidos y se apartan del camino saliendo con prisas.  
“Hey…Hasta luego.” Se despide Zee de Will mientras Price lo arrastra y mira al recién llegado.  
“Lo siento. Solo saludábamos al recién llegado. Saldremos de tu….”

Will no llega a saber qué es lo que va a añadir Price, porque ambos hombres ya están demasiado lejos para oírlos. El mira a su nuevo compañero de celda.  
“Hannibal Lecter.” Dice una boca de labios finos y dientes irregulares y afilados.” Es un placer conocerle”

La puerta de la celda se cierra con un chasquido extremadamente fuerte cuando la cerradura electrónica la bloquea.  
El interior de la habitación ahora es más oscuro, sin la luz del corredor principal entrando por la puerta, Will mira fijamente el borde de sus gafas, y finge que está mirando a Lecter.  
“¿Está de acuerdo con que me quede arriba?” Dice Will haciendo un gesto con la mano a la vez que señala hacia la litera, apretando la mandíbula.  
“Lo estoy.” Dice Lecter todavía de pie junto a la puerta. “Hay unas cosas que debe saber sobre mí. No tolero la grosería, el comportamiento descuidado o el lenguaje obsceno. Respete mi privacidad en la medida que sea posible dadas nuestras condiciones y yo haré lo mismo por usted.”  
La boca de Will se mueve más rápido que su cerebro, sin darle tiempo a asimilar lo que está diciendo.  
“Entonces…. ¿Cómo piensas meterme la polla por el culo sin que se considere grosero?” Pregunta antes de darse cuenta.  
Las pálidas cejas de Lecter se levantan con sorpresa y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa.  
“No soy un violador.” Dice tranquilo y sin emoción. El acento pesado hace que Will deba prestar atención para entenderlo. “Tampoco me gusta repetirme. Sé que está

Asustado, pero por favor, vigile su lenguaje. Mi último compañero de celda tenía un lenguaje horriblemente inadecuado.”  
Will recuerda abruptamente que Miggs, según lo que ha dicho la agente Kartz, se tragó su propia lengua. Se pregunta cuanto tuvo que ver Lecter con eso y se da cuenta con horror que posiblemente mucho.  
Permanecen en silencio hasta que Will se presenta educadamente. Lecter extiende su mano y Will logra sacudirla sin hacer nada más para no cabrearlo.  
“Un placer conocerlo, señor Graham”, dice Lecter. Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.” Su mano es cálida y seca, sus uñas están pulcramente limpias y bien cortadas y su agarre es firme. Pero no intenta aplastar la mano de Will. No tiene que hacerlo para que Will se dé cuenta de lo fuerte que es.  
Will se frota la nuca. Para un hombre que es tan educado y con modales tan corteses, a Lecter no parece importarle que no pueda mirarlo a los ojos.  
“Yo…esto…. Puede llamarme Will.” Dice confundido.

“Puedes llamarme Hannibal entonces. “Dice Lecter, moviéndose finalmente por la celda y sentándose frente al minúsculo escritorio. “Recibo una gran cantidad de correspondencia” dice y Will escucha la advertencia sin que sea dicha: No te metas en mis asuntos y no tendremos problemas.  
Will sube a la litera superior y se acuesta boca arriba, mirando el techo de hormigón. Los antiguos reclusos han raspado sus iniciales en la pintura. Traza con las yemas de sus dedos los signos de cada pandilla y los desagradables dibujos de pollas. Entre la incomodidad de tener que subir a la cama y los grafitis sobre él, puede ver por qué Hannibal no quiere estar arriba.  
Will puede escuchar el suave sonido del susurro del papel y el rasguño de un lápiz. De vez en cuando, Hannibal suspira. Así se parece mucho a los antiguos alumnos de Will cuando impartía alguna de las que ahora le parecen estúpidas clases. Will extraña tanto su antigua vida que sus entrañas se encogen con anhelo. Se acurruca de costado y observa cómo los músculos de la espalda y los hombros de Hannibal se mueven debajo de su delgada camiseta blanca.  
“Me van a comer vivo allí fuera” Susurra Will en voz baja casi más para sí mismo que para su compañero de celda.  
Hannibal dobla la carta en la que ha estado trabajando, se da la vuelta y mira a Will, recostándose en la silla para no tener que estirar el cuello.

“No lo creo. O tal vez no del todo” dice. NO sonríe pero parece estar haciendo algún tipo de chiste privado.  
Will pasa toda la noche mirando el techo, despierto. Piensa que si pudiera llorar, tal vez ayudaría, pero no hay lágrimas en él. Está cansado, tiene miedo y le quedan 25 años.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando lo dejan salir para el desayuno, Will intenta que no sea demasiado obvio que esté intentando quedarse cerca de Hannibal hasta que ve a Zeller y a Price. Hannibal parece no darle demasiada importancia a su presencia, haciendo como que fuera idea suya quedarse cerca mientras se mueven por los pasillos mientras los guardias no los están vigilando.  
Zee bosteza. Tiene un chupetón que asoma justo por debajo del cuello de su mono y Price no solo tiene mejor aspecto, si no que se ve presumido.  
“¿Cómo esta Caníbal Lecter? Dice Zee y Will resopla.

“¿Resbalón freudiano o juego de palabras? “ Dice mirándolo divertido. Ambos hombres lo miran con absoluto horror en sus rostros.  
“No. Ninguna de las dos cosas. Quiero decir que Hannibal el Caníbal Lecter es posiblemente un caníbal real. Ósea, el realmente asesino a alguien y es como una salvavidas, pero… “Dice Zee.  
Price les entrega las bandejas a medida que la fila avanza.

“Lo que Brian está intentando decir es que según los tribunales, el doctor Hannibal Lecter mato a un hombre a sangre fría. Según cuentan, dicen que era un asesino en serie que se comía a sus víctimas, pero nadie ha podido probarlo.”  
Will pone los ojos en blanco. “Entonces hay rumores que lo afirman... Ya veo… Buena protección, si claro...”  
Zee lo agarro de un brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

“Escucha tío…No jodas con Lecter. No es broma. Miggs se tragó su propia lengua. En chico que estaba antes que él se cortó la garganta. El tío que estaba antes termino en reclusión permanente y su primer compañero de celda, se sacó los ojos. Te dije que aquí había tiburones, Graham. Bueno….Pues Hannibal es un puto tiburón villano, digno de las películas de Bond. Es inteligente, siempre esta hambriento y te tragara entero si lo dejas. Sal de su celda tan pronto como te sea posible.”

“Cuchicheando, como siempre,” Dice Hannibal detrás de ellos. Esta tranquilo y se mueve como un gato.  
“Solo está tratando de asustarme. Ya sabes… Las novatadas.” Dice Will.

Hannibal inclina su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y Will finalmente se encuentra con sus ojos. Son marrones, casi rojos y no hay absolutamente nada detrás de ellos. La empatía de Will golpea contra un muro de ladrillos. Todo lo que puede saber de Hannibal es que cada célula de su cuerpo le grita peligro y le dan ganas de salir corriendo, En lugar de eso levanta su bandeja y se la da a Hannibal.  
“¿Y qué te hace penar que no es verdad lo que dicen de mí?” Dice Hannibal suavemente. Continua a través de la fila y Will se da cuenta de que los otros prisioneros se mantienen apartados y nadie lo molesta, al contrario de Zee y Price que son empujados por otro interno que parece no estar contento con el ritmo al que se mueven.  
“Hey…. Chica linda. ¿Me chuparas luego la polla?” El recluso agarra la entrepierna de Will con fuerza al pasar por su lado.  
Will no dice nada y mira el borde de sus gafas y deja que Zee lo empuje a lo largo de la fila. Hannibal estaba equivocado. Will está jodido.


	3. Chapter 3

Will pasa una semana sin ningún problema real. Lo hace quedándose en su celda. Los prisioneros circulan libremente pero su presentimiento era correcto. Nadie quiere pisar la celda de un caníbal.  
Mientras esta en su celda, Will bebe del grifo y se come las galletas y las tazas de gelatina que Zee y Price a escondidas del comedor para él.  
Es aburrido estar allí encerrado, y Will piensa que podría volverse loco antes de que nadie tenga la oportunidad de hacerle daño.  
Le pregunta a Hannibal si podría coger un libro prestado,

Realmente no se hablan el uno al otro y Hannibal parece concentrarse en ignorar a Will como si este fuera un extraño mueble que alguien ha dejado olvidado en la litera superior pero cuando le pide el libro, Hannibal no parece realmente sorprendido por la solicitud. Mira a Will evaluándolo, y luego lo invita a que elija libremente, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Will aún no puede mirarlo a los ojos pero le da las gracias con educación y elige uno de los títulos en francés. Por qué es lo único que tiene Hannibal que realmente Will puede leer. El resto de los libros están en alemán, ruso y posiblemente japonés, aunque no podría asegurarlo con certeza.  
Will lee despacio, con su francés cajún medio olvidado es realmente complicado leer El Conde de Montecristo, y Zee le trae un diccionario de la biblioteca que realmente lo ayuda.

Al octavo día, Hannibal ya ha tenido bastante con la actitud de Will y suspira cuando se dirige a él olfateándolo ligeramente.  
Will levanta la vista sobresaltado y alza las cejas. "¿Acabas de olerme?" Pregunta casi ofendido.  
"Difícil no hacerlo. Will, por las noches tienes pesadillas y sudas. Apestas a miedo y ya ha pasado una semana. Usa las duchas." No es una amenaza implícita pero suena casi como si lo fuera. "Puedes usar mi jabón. De hecho usa mi jabón. El que proporcionan aquí no merece ese nombre y su olor es más atroz aunque el tuyo.  
Will piensa en sentirse ofendido pero antes de que pueda decir algo Hannibal se va, sin esperar una respuesta y Will no sabe cuándo volverá, y decide irse a las duchas antes de que el vuelva.  
No se ha afeitado desde que las puertas del mundo exterior se cerraron tras él, pero el rostro que ve reflejado en el espejo aún es demasiado joven y demasiado hermoso. Nunca se consideró un hombre atractivo, pero desde que llego es consciente de que muchos lo miran y les gusta lo que ven pero nunca había sido tan consciente de ello como lo es ahora. Se dirige a las duchas y tras abrir el grifo, baja la cabeza y los hombros y deja que el agua se deslice sobre él.  
El jabón de Hannibal huele a coñac y a mandarina y cuando se lo está enjuagando del cabello alguien lo empuja por detrás. Su cara choca contra la pared de azulejos y resbala, cayendo de rodillas. No puede ver absolutamente nada y tiene sangre en la boca y una mano en el pelo. Y alguien lo patea con fuerza en las costillas, No puede acurrucarse sobre sí mismo con alguien sujetando su pelo así que intenta zafarse jadeando por aire. Alguien lo empuja de nuevo contra el suelo con fuerza y de nuevo es su cabeza la que recibe el golpe. Pero finalmente consigue reunir el suficiente aire como para pedir ayuda débilmente, antes de recibir otra patada en las costillas.

No puede respirar, Su nariz sangra y se está asfixiando con el agua que cae de las duchas y con su propia sangre, Ni siquiera puede toser y la presión del pie que siente ahora en su espalda le impide inflar los pulmones.  
Hay manos ásperas en sus caderas y puede sentir como alguien se arrodilla detrás de él. Will intenta luchar, golpeando con su codo hacia atrás y vuelven a sujetar su cara contra el suelo. Luego esas manos tan ásperas están separando sus nalgas y Will intenta gritar, pero siendo sujetado con fuerza contra el suelo mojado es imposible y siente que se va a ahogar por lo que deja de luchar y las lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse por su rostro confundiéndose con la sangre y el agua de la ducha.  
De repente el peso de su espalda y las manos que lo sujetan desaparecen como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Él consigue ponerse de costado respirando a grandes bocanadas antes de rodar y retroceder hasta que su espalda choca contra los azulejos. Sus manos están temblorosas pero consigue limpiarse el agua, las lágrimas y la sangre y ve a Hannibal luchando con otro hombre bajo el cabezal de la ducha.  
Hannibal tiene un brazo presionado contra la garganta del otro hombre y por un loco instante Will piensa que se están besando, Entonces Hannibal se tambalea hacia atrás y la sangre brota de la boca del otro hombre que grita entre gorgojos. La boca y la barbilla de su compañero de celda también están empapadas en sangre que se desliza rosácea debido al agua que cae sobre él. Mastica por un instante y traga con una evidente mueca de placer lo que sea que tiene en la boca y sonríe mostrando sus dientes torcidos y llenos de sangre. Will siente como la bilis sube por su garganta y se inclina hacia un lado para vomitar cuando se da cuenta de que Hannibal le arranco la lengua al otro hombre y se la comió.  
Con una facilidad pasmosa Hannibal golpea la cabeza de su atacante contra las baldosas con fuerza suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente y se inclina hacia Will, quitándole el pelo que le cae sobre la cara.  
“Déjame ver" dice y Will tiene el instinto de apartarse y huir pero sus piernas se sienten como si fueran de gelatina y su estómago se aprieta en dolorosos nudos debido a las patadas recibidas. Hannibal inclina su rostro sobre él y sus dedos siguen apartando el pelo de su frente a la vez que sus pulgares alisan suavemente el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas. El agua limpia la sangre de su cara y siente los dedos largos de Hannibal acariciándola suavemente.  
"No tienes nada roto" Dice Hannibal complacido y con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Revisa también sus costillas y desliza suavemente sus manos por sus costados. "Ahora sigue mi dedo por favor. Así, muy bien. Tampoco tienes

Conmoción cerebral. Estas magullado e hinchado y posiblemente en shock, pero vivirás."  
"¿Por qué me ayudas? Pregunta Will con la voz apagada y suave.

Hannibal cierre el agua y se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura y luego una en la de Will y otra sobre sus hombros.  
"¿Prefieres que no lo haga? pregunta alzando una ceja y Will niega con la cabeza.

"No, La ayuda es bien recibida. ¿Estás muerto?" Pregunta mirando al hombre que yace inconsciente en el suelo.  
"No, ¿De qué sirve una lección si no estás vivo para aprenderla?" Pregunta Hannibal. Se queda con Will mientras se visten y luego lo acompaña al comedor.  
"Siéntate" Dice empujando a Will hacia abajo en una de las mesas. Will mira fijamente la mesa de plástico hasta que deslizan una bandeja frente a él.  
"Come." Dice Hannibal y se sienta al lado de Will en lugar de enfrente. Will abre su cartón de zumo como por inercia y habla sin mirarlo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?  
Hannibal parece pensarlo por unos momentos y muerde una manzana mientras mira a Will con curiosidad y este no puede dejar de pensar en la lengua que acaba de comerse hace escasamente 15 minutos.  
“Dicen que solías ser un perfilador del FBI."

“Era profesor consultor." Will se siente mareado y le duele el estómago pero sigue comiendo mientras nota como los maratones empiezan a formarse en su cuerpo.  
“Date prisa y termina de comer" Dice Hannibal mientras coge la manzana y el pan de Will y los mete en su mono. "No hagas preguntas ni me contradigas o los dos terminaremos en....  
"!!!¡¡¡BLOQUEO!!!!" La potente voz de Crawford resuena por todo el comedor y anda hasta quedarse al lado de Hannibal y Will. "Vuelvan todos a sus celdas excepto tú. Tu no, Lecter"  
Los prisioneros salen del comedor, pero cuando Will se propone a seguirlos, Hannibal lo agarra de la muñeca con suavidad y lo sujeta a la mesa. “Come" Dice de nuevo y está seguro de que Crawford va a gritarles hasta quedarse afónico pero algo en el rostro de Will parece hacerlo cambiar de opinión. “¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios te ha pasado, Graham?" Pregunta cansado y hastiado.

“¿Sobre qué señor? " Pregunta Hannibal con su tono suave y su acento marcado y Will aprovecha su oportunidad.  
"Hannibal me venció," Dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras sigue comiendo.

Ambos hombres se giran para míralo como si de repente se hubiera vuelto verde y Crawford logra articular un " ¿Cómo? totalmente incrédulo.  
"Yo le dije que era un puto mentiroso y le golpee." Dice Will sin siquiera inmutarse. Crawford abre la boca incrédulo y se pasa una mano por el pelo.  
"¿Y dónde sucedió eso exactamente?

"En la celda, Me bloqueo, hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo. No volverá a suceder, señor." Dice Will mirándolo con media sonrisa y ojos inocentes.  
La cara de Crawford es como una tormenta a punto de estallar. "¿Me estás diciendo que ninguno de los dos estuvo cerca de las duchas a primera hora?" ¿Que nadie le arranco la lengua a nadie más con los dientes?  
Will no tiene que fingir su expresión de asco. "¿quién diablos hace algo así? Crawford mira entonces a Hannibal evaluándolo.  
¿Algo que añadir, Lecter?

Hannibal niega con la cabeza extiende las manos y sigue hablando con su acento pesado. "Me temo que mi temperamento ha mejorado desde que llego el querido Will pero como el dicen el problema ya está resuelto.  
"Por tu propio bien espero que no lo estés cubriendo Graham. No cometas el error de pensar que él es tu amigo, Nadie se hace amigo del diablo. Ahora salid de mi vista. Los dos.  
Lo siguiente que sabe Will es que él y Hannibal están encerrados en su celda y Hannibal está sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.  
"Puedo protegerte. Es decir, si quieres que lo haga... Will se traga su miedo y pregunta con voz desafiante. "¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?"

Hannibal lo piensa un momento. "Mi mente se estanca aquí y tú eres interesante. He oído a hablar de tu trastorno de empatía y sé que ves a los asesinos con tanta nitidez que te conviertes en ellos, Mataste a uno con su propio método."  
“Estaba enfermo y yo..." protesta Will pero Hannibal no lo deja terminar.

"Permanecerás en esta celda a menos que yo te acompañe. Yo decidiré lo que comes y que comes. Cuando duermes y cuando puedes ducharte....  
"Oh ya veo, Quieres experimentar conmigo, por mi empatía"

Hannibal no lo niega. “Si en cualquier momento deseas rescindir nuestro acuerdo puedes hacerlo"  
Will quiere golpearlo en la cara. "¿Planeas follarme por el culo también o solo mi mente? Si se me perdonas el lenguaje”  
"Pareces terriblemente seguro de que soy homosexual." Dice Hannibal mirándolo con una expresión que denota que se lo está pasando en grande.  
"¿Crees que me importa tu sexualidad en el exterior o si esto es solo temporal?" Will hace una mueca, se da la vuelta, apoya las manos contra el marco de la cama y deja caer su cabeza hacia abajo." Realmente me importa una mierda. ¿Quieres verme usar mi don? Sabías que me atacarían en el momento que estuviera solo. Me seguiste porque quieres un idiota que confía demasiado en sí mismo y que puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿Y si hubiera habido más de uno? ¿Crees que hubieras podido luchar contra todos o me hubieras dejado allí?  
"No, te hubiera dejado ser violado en grupo si eso es lo que estas preguntando. Y aun así la oferta de protegerte seguiría siendo la misma."  
"Oh, mi héroe...“.-Dice Will con amargura. "Ni siquiera tuviste que molestarte. Simplemente entraste, te comiste la lengua de un hombre y coaccionarme para que acepte lo que tú quieres."  
Hannibal se levanta y se para detrás de Will poniendo sus manos a cada lado de él encerrándolo. "¿Estas tratando de antagonizarme?".-pregunta bajo y peligroso con la boca muy cerca de la oreja de Will. Will quiere pelear, gritar y sacarle sangre desesperadamente, y no puede quedarse quieto y controlar su boca al mismo tiempo. "¿Por qué? ¿Te estas excitando?  
"No" dice Hannibal pero sus dientes se cierran suavemente sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Will y sus caderas presionan contra su trasero pero no está duro.

Will se queda muy quieto porque es muy consciente de que Hannibal ha mutilado a varios reclusos y las posibilidades de que no dude en hacerle lo mismo a Will son muy bajas. "Lo siento... No volveré a maldecir"  
Su aliento sale trémulo cuando Hannibal lo suelta. "Es la grosería lo que no puedo soportar Will" Él pone una mano alrededor de su garganta y aprieta su agarre lo suficiente como para restringir su suministro de aire pero no lo suficiente como para cortarlo por completo. "Dejaras de poner deliberadamente a prueba mi paciencia y si quieres que te sodomice tan solo tienes que pedírmelo cortésmente como todo lo demás."  
Para absoluta humillación de Will y a pesar de que Hannibal no está excitado puede sentir que su propio pene se endurece. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo toco de manera sexual exceptuando el asalto de esa misma mañana. Hannibal inhala y Will se da cuenta de que lo está oliendo de nuevo."  
"Ya veo... “Dice Hannibal con su otra mano serpenteando sobre los cierres del mono de Will. "  
¿Eres homofóbico, Will? ¿La idea de ser penetrado te repugna irracionalmente?

Will niega con la cabeza. Su voz se ha quedado atrapada en algún lugar de su garganta y le duele tragar ya que la mano de Hannibal aún controla cuidadosamente su aire. Las aberturas de la tela se abren en la parte delantera, exponiendo su camiseta y sus boxers. Su erección es demasiado obvia y no tiene modo de ocultarla.  
"Los estudios han demostrado que cuanto más violenta es la homofobia, mayores son las tendencias homosexuales que el sujeto intenta ocultar. El odio a sí mismos, se vuelve hacia afuera. ¿Eres tú así Will?" pregunta con voz suave, El no toca su piel más allá de una suave caricia con los nudillos en la piel de su estómago mientras su mano va bajando para tirar de la ropa interior de Will hacia abajo, metiendo el elástico de la prenda bajo sus testículos dejándolo completamente expuesto.  
"No" Jadea Will.

"No, que." Dice Hannibal apretando la mano en señal de advertencia. Por un momento Will no puede respirar en absoluto y luego Hannibal se relaja. "No, No eres homosexual o no, no eres homofóbico. ¿O es una petición para que pare?" No espera la respuesta de Will. "¿O es la violencia la que te despierta? ¿Te gusta que te lastimen? ¿Es el pensamiento de podrías ser forzado y que tus suplicas no me importarían nada? Dime Will, ¿qué es lo que te hace gotear?

Will no puede encontrar su voz, Ni siquiera cuando Hannibal lo ahoga de nuevo, Todo lo que puede hacer es aferrarse, con los nudillos blancos al armazón de la cama carmesí por la vergüenza. Hannibal finalmente lo suelta y retrocede y Will siente que podría desmayarse.  
"Hazme saber tu decisión...Sobre lo que quieras." Dice Hannibal sentándose en su escritorio y comenzando a revisar su correspondencia.  
"Está bien" Dice Will con un susurro áspero. Hannibal es aterrador en su inescrutabilidad es aterrador en su capacidad de violencia pero sin su ayuda Will sabe que sin su ayuda no podrá sobrevivir ni a una semana. "Tenemos un trato."  
"Perfecto." Dice Hannibal sin volverse. Will se levanta la ropa interior con las manos temblorosas y se arrastra hacia su litera, Se acurruca lo más pequeño que puede, presiona su rostro contra la almohada y grita por la frustración. Sin poder soportarlo más, mete sus manos dentro de sus boxers y empieza a masturbarse, Ya está mojado antes de untar la longitud de su polla.  
"No Will. Si quieres algo debes pedir permiso." Dice Hannibal sin volverse.

Will no ha tenido una erección en meses, Entre las pesadillas, el insomnio, los medicamentos el juicio por asesinato y su reciente encarcelación, no ha tenido muchos estímulos. Ahora siente como si su cuerpo estuviera compensando todo el tiempo perdido y esta tan excitado que le duele.  
"No te gustara lo que te hare si me desobedeces, Will" Dice Hannibal con voz firme.

Will aleja sus manos y las mete entre las sabanas para evitar tocarse pero las palabras acuden a su boca.  
"Hannibal por favor puedo sacudirme la... “Luego considera su lenguaje y dice  
¿Puedo masturbarme por favor?

Hannibal finalmente se da la vuelta y Will puede sentir su mirada como si fuera fuego sobre su espalda.  
"¿Por qué?" Pregunta en tono neutro.

Porque estoy duro como una piedra hijo de puta malvado... Piensa Will pero no lo dice. "No lo sé, pero no es por el dolor." dice en su lugar.  
"Gira sobre tu espalda y ponte boca arriba, por favor." Dice Hannibal de pie a su lado.  
Will ni siquiera se molesta en discutir, Sin siquiera la presión del colchón sobre su miembro, Will no puede evitar los pequeños movimientos de sus caderas, Hannibal

Presiona sobre su estómago, justo donde se están formando los moretones y Will sabe que incluso a través de su ropa interior, la forma en la que se sacude su polla es visible.  
"¿Estás seguro? Pregunta Hannibal presumido.

"Eres un sádico." protesta Will con los dientes apretados." Por eso fuiste a la escuela de medicina por eso te convertiste en psiquiatra. Eres más controlado que un psicópata y más peligroso que un sociópata. Te has comido a gente y ahora estoy seguro de que no son rumores, Jesús...eres un jodido caníbal y un asesino en serie y nadie lo sabe.  
"¿Estas tratando de adularme con mi vanidad?” Hannibal sonríe son mostrar los dientes. "Pero si, puedes masturbarte con la condición de que me digas en lo que estás pensando mientras lo haces.  
Will desliza su mano dentro de sus boxers ahuecando su polla. “Me transformo en asesinos en mi cabeza, No puedo decir si esto me excita porque me gusta o por qué es lo que a ti te gusta y estoy interpretando tus sentimientos. Es aterrador pero estoy tan confuso en este momento... Todo duele y lo siento todo mezclado y esto solo me excita más y hace que me ponga más duro."  
Jadea Will mientras su mano aprieta su miembro y Hannibal tiene el descaro de parecer intrigado. Will espera preguntas pero todo lo que dice es que saque su pene.  
Will se quita su ropa interior y envuelve su mano más cómodamente a su alrededor.  
"Ahora estoy pensando en la terminología anatómica médica para hablar sucio de forma correcta y si alguna vez dices cosas como polla, joder, follar o si todo son palabras como masturbación o sodomía. "Le duele la cara, la cabeza, también el estómago y las costillas pero Hannibal se siente glorioso como no lo ha hecho desde hace casi un año y así se siente Will también debido a su empatía. Hannibal se ha comido la lengua de un hombre y nadie lo ha detenido y ahora tiene a un agente del FBI que miente por él, No puede asegurar d si podrá tener tanto control sobre alguien durante mucho tiempo o si se cansara, pero por ahora puede hacer lo que desee con este hermoso desastre lleno de desórdenes y desesperación y se siente casi como un dios.  
Will se estremece con el deseo de Hannibal.

"Si me dices que hacer o cómo hacerlo es casi como si me obligaras sin hacerlo realmente. Pero obligarme a hacerlo yo mismo significa que obtienes la satisfacción de verme incómodo." Susurra Will acariciándose más lentamente de lo normal.  
Por un momento Hannibal parece sorprendido y pone su mano sobre la garganta de Will de nuevo, La litera no es lo suficientemente alta para impedir que su brazo descanse sobre el estómago de Will 1ue su codo se clave en sus costillas.  
"Que extraño regalo tienes, Will Supongo que tendremos que experimentar y ver  
Hasta dónde podemos llegar."

La polla de Will llora una espesa gota de pre eyaculación y ahoga una maldición.

"Oh, joder..." Susurra y luego la mano de Hannibal le aplasta contra su cuello y aprieta un grupo de nervios de en su muslo.  
"Modera tu lengua" Will jadea sin aliento, Esta cerca y apenas se toca a sí mismo. Solo aguanta tirando de su miembro con los pequeños espasmos de su mano. Gira la cara para mirar directamente a Hannibal cuyos ojos se ven casi negros en la penumbra de la celda.  
"¿Puedes disfrutar del sadismo si mi empatía significa que yo también disfruto?" Will se ríe un poco histérico. Hannibal sube a la litera con facilidad y se arrodilla sobre Will. Está doblado casi a la mitad para no darse de cabeza contra el techo y eso no lo hace arecer menos amenazador o peligroso. Solo está más cerca Hannibal pone todo su peso sobre la garganta de Will y con su otra mano presiona los moretones que cubren las costillas de Will.  
El ciclo de retroalimentación de emociones no evita que Will tema por su vida. Lucha, revolviéndose bajo el cuerpo del otro hombre y su gemido se ahoga cuando Hannibal lo besa. Sus dientes se cierran sobre la lengua de Will sin presionar y Will llega y llega como lo que se siente una segunda vez cuando Hannibal suelta su garganta. Will tose y jadean cabalgando sobre lo que se siente como una ola de adrenalina y endorfinas.  
La sonrisa de Hannibal es depredadora. "Si" dice aun inclinado sobre el pecho de Will.  
"¿Qué?" El corazón de Will truena como un caballo desbocado. No sabe si lo que siente es alivio o vergüenza.  
"Si, Aun puedo disfrutarlo. Dice Hannibal. “Necesitas otra ducha" Y Will cierra los ojos, para no tener que ver la sonrisa de Hannibal. Will se sobresalta por la sorpresa cuando Hannibal se baja de encima de él u se sienta nuevamente en el

Escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus rodillas, como si estuviera vestido con un puto traje en vez de con un mono de la prisión estatal de Baltimore.  
"¿No quieres que yo...? " Dice Will con asombro cuando puede ver que Hannibal está excitado también.  
"No. Y no volveré a repetirlo." Es posible que Hannibal tenga su propia línea que no cruzara por lo que está allí sentado con una erección, ignorándola. Es posible que Hannibal no quiera por que no encuentra a Will  
Y o a la violencia excitante. O porque solo se corre cuando está matando a alguien.

Will extiende su mano y agarra el rollo de papel higiénico del estante que esta de la pared se limpia el estómago y la polla y se viste de nuevo.  
"¿A cuántas personas has matado? Pregunta Will con curiosidad. "No tengo parafilia." Susurra Hannibal irritado.  
"Antropofagolagnia" Murmura Will y Hannibal se relaja un poco, dándose la vuelta con una expresión que podría decirse que es casi cariñosa.  
"Ese es el termino correcto pero no para mí. Me alegre ver que eres tan inteligente como esperaba, pero ahora quiero que te acuestes, Estas demasiado cansado y ha sido una mañana estresante para ti. Duerme y te despertare cuando salgamos al patio,"  
Will espera que Hannibal no mienta y que sus crímenes no fueran motivados sexualmente. No cree que pudiera soportar disfrutar de su propia violación.  
"No habrá recreo hoy para nosotros, Estamos encerrados."

"Nos dejaran salir al patio. Crawford no arriesgaría a que nos quedemos aquí con la moral baja. Podría ser peligroso..."  
No parece que Hannibal tenga la intención de hacerle daño a Will en la propia hora más o menos y Will se echa la manta por encima y se acurruca. Hannibal tenía razón. Está agotado. Está al borde de dormirse y desearía tener a sus perros con él. Se siente frio y desolado y después de unos minutos se da cuenta de que esta temblando.  
"Puedes dormir en mi cama. No te hare preguntar esta vez."

Will se queda dónde está por unos momentos pero le duele la cabeza y se siente como si lo hubieran magullado en cuerpo y alma. Baja a la litera de Hannibal, ardiendo de vergüenza, Es tan incómoda como la suya pero la almohada huele al

Jabón de Hannibal y la manta a su sudor. Sus hombros se relajan y el dolor de cabeza retrocede un poco.  
"¿Vas?" Dice Hannibal en francés descansando su mano izquierda sobre el pelo de Will y frotando con su pulgar en círculos cera de su sien.  
"Oui, Ça va" dice Will, El temblor se ha detenido y tiene segundos parara pensar en lo traidor que es su cuerpo antes de quedarse dormido


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los días se desdibujan en un desfile de terror de bajo grado, pero Will sigue a Hannibal. Sin embargo, es mejor que estar atrapado en la celda y a Hannibal no parece importarle si habla con Zee, con Price o con cualquiera de los otros don nadie del bloque. Está lo suficientemente feliz como para ocuparse de sus cartas o sus dibujos mientras Will juega a las cartas y maldice entre risas.

Will se sorprende de que Hannibal no se queje de la comida, Cuando se atreve a decir eso, Hannibal simplemente continúa revolviendo mecánicamente los huevos revueltos en polvo que les sirven cada día con el desayuno.

“Nuestras fortunas suben y bajan y se lo que es tener hambre.” Dice sin inmutarse.

El café de Will es prácticamente lodo y aun con cantidades industriales de azúcar tiene un sabor espantoso.

“El hambre no cambia el gusto de los alimentos y esto sigue siendo una mierda.” Dice Will jugando con su tenedor en los huevos revueltos. “¿Puedo saltarme la manzana?” Pregunta con cara de asco.

“No.” Dice Hannibal, pero ya no está prestando atención.

Al día siguiente, Hannibal se queja durante el desayuno. Y al día siguiente, y así todos los días hasta que se convierte en rutina. Solo se queja en el desayuno. Hannibal murmura sobre los requisitos alimenticios dietéticos y la incapacidad de los cocineros para hacer algo con el bacon que no sea quemarlo. En las otras comidas no dice ni mu.

Sus quejas sobre el desayuno son tan infinitas como las estrellas y con frecuencia lamenta su incapacidad para alimentar a Will adecuadamente.

Will se pregunta porque Hannibal siempre estaba solo antes de que el llegara, pero mantiene la boca cerrada. Le gusta Hannibal por las mañanas porque no es una persona madrugadora y cada día es un espectáculo verlo hasta que consigue su primera taza de café. A Will le gusta porque Hannibal casi siempre da miedo, pero todas las mañanas le recuerdan que Hannibal Lecter también esta aburrido y cansado de la comida de la prisión y mataría a un hombre alegremente para conseguir una comida decente y eso en su caso es literal, aunque por mucho que se queje, bebe el horrible café con leche con cuatro toneladas de azúcar que les sirven.

La sorprendente fuerza física de Hannibal proviene de una rutina diaria de ejercicios a la que se apega religiosamente. Sus músculos son impresionantes y Will se pregunta a cuanta gente tuvo que matar Hannibal para desarrollar ese aspecto físico y por qué siente la necesidad de mantenerlo ahora.

Como a Hannibal le encanta controlar todo lo que come Will, los ejercicios que hace y cuánta agua bebe, adapta su propia rutina para que sea eficaz en el metabolismo más rápido de Will y su constitución más pequeña. No puede decir si eso le gusta a Hannibal para seguir alimentando su complejo de dios o porque quiere alimentar otra cosa cuando Will adquiera un cuerpo que sea del agrado de su compañero de celda.

Mientras se ejercitan Will intenta recordar casos en los que había oído hablar de sospechas de canibalismo, pero no puede. <sin embargo, en algún momento su mente hará clic y encontrara la conexión y el descubrirá que es Hannibal y cada dato que él le da sobre su vida, es algo más para agregar a su perfil.

El ejercicio ayuda sobre todo a vaciar su mente. La rutina de Hannibal es agotadora y cuando terminan, Will siempre tiembla como un potrillo recién nacido. Se arrodilla sobre las baldosas de las duchas, con la cara presionada contra el muslo de Hannibal y deja que Hannibal le lave el pelo. Cuando siente que puede volver a ponerse en pie, se apoya contra la pared debajo del cabezal de la ducha con los brazos igualmente inestables y deja que Hannibal lo bañe. Al principio es humillante. Se siente como si fuera uno de sus perros callejeros, pero pronto aprende a ignorar los gritos de los otros reclusos cuando les gritan obscenidades. Su sumisión hace que Hannibal parezca más fuerte y cuanto más fuerte parece Hannibal, menos probable será que alguien los moleste. Y por qué no….También es jodidamente bueno sentir sus manos en su piel.

La mayoría de las veces no le gusta que lo toquen. Es difícil para el que alguien invada su espacio personal, pero a Hannibal parece que no le importa. Casi siempre se acerca demasiado, de una manera demasiado física y que hace que Will quiera salir corriendo hacia otro lugar más privado y toca a Will con firmeza, casi de manera clínica y sin un propósito pero su toque no es estresante. No hay

Incertidumbre o preguntas en su toque y si quiere algo de Will, se lo hará saber, al igual que Will se lo hará saber a él. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es preguntar y esa es probablemente la relación más simple que ha tenido Will en toda su vida.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Hannibal lo dejo masturbarse y Will no se ha atrevido a volver a preguntar. Es demasiado humillante tener que preguntar algo así. Sólo intenta hacerlo una vez sin el permiso de Hannibal y este lo arrastra de la litera y lo hace quedarse sobre un solo pie, con los brazos extendidos y sin mover un solo musculo hasta que se derrumba del agotamiento. Ha estado así por más de una hora, y luego no puede volver a levantarse. Hannibal lo acuesta en su propia litera y deja que duerma apoyado contra su pecho. Will no vuelve a desobedecer ni una sola vez aunque n es fácil olvidarse de esas cosas y menos cuando Hannibal se empeña en hacerle preguntas invasivas y personales. Por lo general, en el comedor, cuando están cenando y cuando están encerrados en la celda piensa en sexo…Es inteligente y Will está dispuesto a darle eso a Hannibal pero no facilita para nada su celibato involuntario.

“¿Alguna vez te has penetrado digitalmente o con ayudantes sexuales mientras te masturbas?” Pregunta un día Hannibal a la hora de la cena... Mastica un trozo de carne que posiblemente sea enlatada.

“Una vez y no me gusto. Duele.” Dice Will sin tratar de bajar la voz. También aprendió esa lección de una manera difícil y Hannibal continua con su interrogatorio.

“¿Te gusta practicar sexo anal con mujeres? Will no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

“No tengo mucho sexo, Hannibal. La mayoría de mujeres requieren contacto visual antes de dejarte que te las folles.

“Entonces eso es un no…” Señala Hannibal.

“Exacto. No tengo sexo anal con mujeres, conmigo mismo, ni con el cartero ni con nadie. Sé que es una de esas cosas de las que todos hablan, como el santo grial del sexo.” Will a esas alturas está apuñalando sus judías verdes con saña. “En el nivel fundamental se trata de romper el tabú, el poder y el dominio. Veo muchas cosas en mi trabajo pero de maneras realmente feas y para nada excitantes. Entonces es cuando pienso en ello y realmente me da miedo.”

“¿Por qué te ves como el agresor?” Pregunta Hannibal mirándolo fijamente.

Will se mete las judías en la boca para no tener que contestarle de inmediato, pero Hannibal es paciente como un santo.

“A veces sí.” Murmura Will. Hannibal, que es como un a veces es como un grano gigante en el culo, ni lo duda.

“¿Y el resto del tiempo? “Soy una víctima.”

Hannibal es bastante inescrutable pero incluso Will puede ver que algo oculta.

“¿Te asusta sentirte como una víctima? ¿O te asusta el hecho de que te excite sentirte así?

“La idea de ser asesinado no me excita, no…” Dice Will con un suspiro.

“No estamos hablando de asesinato.” Dice Hannibal. “Estamos hablando de follar.

La cara de Will se vuelve roja y abre los ojos con sorpresa al oír a Hannibal usando una palabra tan vulgar. “Modera esa lengua.” Dice divertido pero su estúpida polla ha oído la palabra follar en el espeso acento de Hannibal y ahora esta duro como una piedra y la forma en la que Hannibal lo mira, da por descontado de que él también lo sabe, porque puede olerlo.

“¿Cuando volvamos a la celda después del recuento puedo….?

Hannibal no se molesta ni en dejarlo terminar. “No.” Dice y Will se hunde en su asiento, porque pensaba que si preguntaba en público y le daba esa humillación a Hannibal, el diría que sí.

Will se arrastra hasta la puerta de su celda y esta se cierra tras ellos y Hannibal lo mira con sus ojos oscuros y le hace un gesto con la mano.

“Desnúdate y acuéstate. Puede que tenga algo más que ofrecerte.”

Will, a pesar de todos los terribles atributos que Hannibal, confía en que su compañero no lo folle sin permiso. Se desnuda con una velocidad que hasta lo avergüenza y se acuesta en la litera de Hannibal como se le ha indicado. El espera que Hannibal le haga una paja rápida pero lo que no espera es que Hannibal se la chupe hasta que quiere llorar. Will tira de su propio pelo y se arquea hacia arriba, sintiendo como las manos de Hannibal presionan sus caderas hacia abajo. Está a punto de correrse dos veces y entonces Hannibal se aleja, dejándolo al borde. La tercera vez Will gime.

“Hannibal por favor… Dios… déjame correrme. Lo necesito... ¿Puedo?

Hannibal presiona dos dedos contra su pirineo y traga hasta llevarlo a su garganta, tan adentro que Will piensa que se va a desmayar. Se corre con un gemido ronco en

El fondo de la garganta de Hannibal y vuelve en si justo para ver como Hannibal se relame los labios. El también esta duro. Por un segundo que parece una hora, Will se queda atrapado en el intrincado nudo que es su relación. Si le ofrece a Hannibal algo, él podría decir que si, por que ha puesto a Will en una situación en la que sería descortés que no proponerle a cambio, pero también podría decir que no, solo para demostrar que aún está al mando y si intuye los pensamientos de Will, Hannibal pensara que su oferta significa todo lo contrario y que Will se está viendo obligado y no sabe qué hacer. El juego de Hannibal a veces le da dolor de cabeza.

“Ven aquí.” Dice Hannibal como una ofrenda. Empuja a Will de costado y se acuesta detrás de él. “Por favor, presiona tus muslos juntos y mantenlos así.” Dice y Will lo hace, porque si Hannibal pretende follarlo, la verdad es que no le quedan fuerzas para luchar.

La espalda de Will presiona contra el pecho de Hannibal y siente como su polla se desliza entre sus muslos, meciéndolo con cada empuje y Will sospecha que si no estuviera tan cansado posiblemente volvería a ponerse duro.

“Estas siendo amable conmigo…No esperaba eso” dice Will y Hannibal muerde la parte superior de su hombro con la suficiente fuerza como para extraer sangre y con unos pocos empujes más, él se corre entre los muslos de Will. Es solo cuando Hannibal presiona sus dedos pegajosos contra los labios de Will, y el los lame con hambre, es cuando se da cuenta con cuanta astucia ha sido manipulado desde la hora de la cena, pero esta tan cansado que se queda dormido en esa misma posición, con Hannibal abrazándolo y sus largos dedos descansando sobre su estómago.

“No aprecio que juegue conmigo.” Dice Will durante el desayuno.

Hannibal levanta sus cejas con sorpresa. “¿No? No recuerdo que me hayas pedido que pare…”

“Si bueno, pero tampoco recuerdo haberte dicho que sí. Si es si, Hannibal. “Tu aurais préféré que je ne te suc pas?” (1)

Pregunta Hannibal en francés.

A Will le duele el hombro donde lo mordió Hannibal y quiere frotárselo pero no le dará esa satisfacción a Hannibal. “Se considera buena educación pedirle a un hombre permiso antes de ponerte su polla en tu boca y chuparla.”

La expresión de Hannibal se transforma al momento y su cara parece una máscara. No hay ninguna expresión allí y en la luz fluorescente que es su desorden de empatía, los ojos de Hannibal son la mirada muerta de un tiburón. Solo hay hambre y es de sangre. Él está mirando a alguien detrás de Will y la piel de Will se eriza, pero no se da la vuelta, especialmente cuando Hannibal le sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes a quien sea que está mirando. Coge un trozo de bacon del plato de Will con sus dedos y muerde la loncha pariéndola por la mitad. Es una advertencia y una amenaza y quien está detrás de Will dirige su atención a otra parte, porque Hannibal se relaja en su asiento.

“Nunca vuelvas a hablarme así en público” Dice Hannibal mas tarde. Están sentados en el área de recreo y Hannibal configura su tablero de Go. Will suspira y agita sus marcadores con un dedo. El juego no se le da muy bien, pero cada vez lo hace mejor. “Hablo en serio, Will. Si haces referencias a actos sexuales donde yo no sea la pareja dominante, nos vamos a encontrar en problemas y tendremos peleas con otros reclusos.”

“Sí, claro…como si yo tuviera el control total de esa experiencia.”

La boca de Hannibal se arquea hacia arriba en una media sonrisa con ese comentario.

“Pero por si acaso… Hazme caso en esto, Will” y pone un marcador en el tablero.

Después de un buen rato en el que Will ya ha perdido suficientes veces, Hannibal se acomoda en su silla y cierra los ojos. A veces hace eso. Se queda muy quieto y cierra los ojos, y aunque no está dormido su mente está lejos y Will se queda siempre a su lado y no está seguro de quien protege a quien.

Él está haciendo eso exactamente cuándo Zee, Price y un par de ancianos llamados Mellori y Hart se unen a ellos. Es como una puta reunión de grupo por parejas, incluso si Hannibal está lejos, en su palacio mental.

“Eso da miedo. ¿Puede oírnos?” Pregunta Mellori.

“No tengo ni idea. Di algo jodidamente estúpido y descúbrelo por ti mismo.” Dice Will. Son interrumpidos por la llegada de un nuevo prisionero y Price pone cara de sorpresa exagerada.

“Bueno, estadísticamente la improbabilidad de que haya dos caníbales en un solo bloque se acaba de multiplicar.”

Hannibal no reacciona, por lo que Will cree que no puede escucharlos. No es algo por lo que se apostaría la vida, pero aun así Will se encoge de hombros. “¿Tienes algún tres?” Price niega con la cabeza y Will vuelve a coger ficha.

“Dicen que estaba toda la casa llena de restos. Pelo en los cojines, restos óseos en la pared y en la cocina y hasta en la cena. Mató a un grupo de chicas que se parecían a su hija, se las comió y luego cuando los federales consiguieron atraparlo y lo cercaron, mato a su esposa y a su hija.” Dice Zee.

Hart se inclina un poco y baja la voz.

“Pero no es alguien de quien preocuparse. El cobarde solo mataba a mujeres… Si realmente quieres algo sobre lo que preocuparte, los Wood te tienen en su punto de mira, Will. ¿Tienes un tres?

Will abandona su tres con molestia y tras a Hannibal niega con la cabeza,

“Hannibal no co9mparte...No creo que me vaya a alquilar a unos neonazis basura blanca.”

“¿No sabes que se la tienen jurada a Hannibal y viceversa?” Dice Zee, haciendo rebotar su pierna bajo la mesa. “Lecter y Andrews, el jefe de los Woods se metió con Hannibal la primera vez que llego aquí, Lecter le arranco un trozo de cara con sus dientes antes de que lograran separarlos. Los metieron en el agujero unas semanas. Andrews recibió un montón de puntos y tiene una fea cicatriz que se lo recuerda cada vez que se mira en el espejo. Todavía no han atacado a Lecter porque Andrews es un cabrón que se pasa la vida en custodia pero volverá en unos días y será mejor que te armes y seas rápido, Habrá sangre en el agua pronto y mejor que no sea la tuya.

“¿Cuál es tu problema con los Woods?” Le pregunta Will mas tarde esa misma noche.

“Que son unos bastardos nazis.” Gruñe Hannibal con ira contenida. Will no habla la lengua materna de Hannibal pero sabe reconocer una maldición en su tono cuando la escucha. Hannibal tira su camiseta sobre la cama con rabia. Esta cabreado pero no hay salida. A través de su empatía Will puede sentir la furia de Hannibal y él es una bestia imponente y lo han encerrado allí con él. “Esos bastardos ven algo que es bello y bueno y por su puesto quieren destruirlo y no voy a consentirlo. No voy a consentir que se acerquen a ti.”

La mayoría de las noches, Will sueña con Hannibal. A veces, Hannibal esta como estaba aquel día en las duchas, respirando con dificultad y con la cara llena de sangre, tragando carne humana, pero en sus sueños es su lengua la que Hannibal devora. Otras veces, las costillas de Will se abren y Hannibal se agacha sobre él, devorando sus órganos como si fuera un lobo y Will ve un ciervo emp0lumado que lo acecha y Will corre como si fuera una presa pero no puede escapar. Will no sabe

Si esos sueños cuentan como pesadillas ya que se despierta temblando de miedo pero también dolorosamente duro.

Esa mezcla repugnante de terror y excitación lo golpea ahora y Will se siente petrificado, pero su mente se acelera, des construyendo a Hannibal como si fuera una de las escenas de sus crímenes.

“perdiste a alguien que estaba bajo tu protección, cuando eras joven.” Dice Will dejando que el péndulo se deslice.

“Sugiero que te calles” Dice Hannibal con voz amenazadora. “Lo que seas….Lo que sea que has hecho…”

No se sorprende cuando Hannibal lo golpea contra la pared con un antebrazo sobre su garganta. “Estas poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, Will. He dicho que te calles.”

“Sea lo que sea lo que te hicieron no es excusa para ser un monstruo, NO puedes ser un monstruo porque algo salió mal….” Dice Will agarrando los antebrazos de Hannibal.

El agarre de Hannibal no se relaja.

“Querido, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre los monstruos?

La risa amarga de Will resuena en la celda y a pesar de que Hannibal no lo suelta.

“Todo, Hannibal. Lo es todo. Y ahora sé que cuando naciste y te entregaron a tu madre e dijeron que eras un niño, pero no era verdad. Le entregaron una criatura hecha de sombras y mentiras que consume todo lo que toca y alguien en el camino decidió alimentarte con crueldad y privación y te hizo crecer, porque supo que jamás serias un buen hombre. Ese es mi regalo, Hannibal. El poder verte y entender a personas como tú.”

Hannibal se relaja y lo mira ladeando la cabeza. “Eres un desastre curioso, ¿verdad?

“Ese soy yo y ahora voy a hacer que te corras, porque hay algo que definitivamente está roto en mí y me parece una idea estupenda hacer eso en este preciso momento y cuando termine, espero que me devuelvas el favor, por que anoche dormí como un hombre muerto.

“Yo….” Hannibal, por una vez se ha quedado sin palabras y aunque Will no puede mirarlo a los ojos, logra sonreír con franqueza. “La tienes grande, Hannibal pero

Desde aquí no creo que llegue…” Cuando Hannibal relaja su agarre, Will se deja caer sobre sus rodillas.

“¿Si?” pregunta poniendo sus manos sobre el cierre del pantalón de Hannibal. “Sí. Estoy seguro de que podemos resolver algo”

Will no se considera un experto en pollas, porque para empezar el solía salir con mujeres cuando podía., Cuando no se asustaban de él. Ha visto mucho porno, que tienen muchas pollas, pero en la vida real solo ha visto las de los demás presos en las duchas o las de los cadáveres en la fría mesa de un forense y eso precisamente no era estimulante., así que realmente no tiene mucho donde comparar, pero si todos los hombres son del tamaño de Hannibal, entonces tiene un alto respeto por todos los que alguna vez han chupado una polla.

Las manos de Hannibal acunan su cráneo mientras folla la boca de Will. No es brusco, si no suave, dando pequeños golpes que empujan la garganta de Will que mordisquea la polla de Hannibal. Involuntariamente los ojos de Will esta llorosos y literalmente se le cae la baba y Hannibal lo mira con curiosidad. Will mete las manos en la tela de sus pantalones para no agarrarse a las caderas de su compañero o a sus muñecas... Su nariz cocha contra el vello de Hannibal y apenas puede respirar cuando el empuja más adentro en su garganta. Tose y empieza a entrar en pánico, pero Hannibal no retrocede y mantiene su agarre firme.

“Respira, querido muchacho… Respira por la nariz.” Dice Hannibal acariciando sus rizos con sus dedos y puede notar como esos dedos se vuelven casi garras.

Will hace un sonido agudo y vergonzoso y gime mientras Hannibal sigue sujetándolo. Finalmente se desploma a sus pies, secándose la boca con la manga de su mono y jadea, entrecortadamente.

“No pasa nada. Trabajaremos en eso más tarde.” Dice Hannibal mirándolo con amabilidad. “Ahora quítate la ropa y túmbate en la cama con una almohada bajo tus caderas.”

Will se pone de pie vacilante y aunque mira a Hannibal desconfiado, hace lo que le dicen. No espera que Hannibal se abroche los pantalones y se siente en la silla mirándolo. Will se siente desconcertado y no está seguro de que es lo que quiere Hannibal, pero puede darle un buen espectáculo, si eso es lo que quiere. Le arde la cara con mortificación, pero ajusta la almohada debajo de él, girando las caderas contra la desgastada tela. No hay suficiente fricción para que él llegue, pero supone que ese no es el propósito de este ejercicio de todos modos. Cuelga la cabeza entre los hombros y mira el metal de la litera. La mirada de Hannibal es como un peso sobre él. Se siente cachondo y fácil y lo que es peor, le gusta. La cárcel es difícil para

Él. No hay espacios abiertos a excepción del patio, y hay demasiada gente, con demasiadas emociones fuertes que lo golpean a cada segundo, pero en esto momento, en esta celda, todo lo que tiene que hacer es lo que Hannibal le pide. H

Hannibal lo observa hasta que Will está sudando, con el cabello húmedo y la polla dolorida por la fricción de la almohada y luego está en la cama, justo detrás de él, separando sus muslos y Will grita cuando siente su boca contra su agujero. La lengua de Hannibal lo abre y Will presiona su rostro contra el colchón para sofocar un gemido. Los pulgares de Hannibal presionan contra su perineo, y Will se estira hacia atrás, incapaz de apartarse de Hannibal.

“Por favor….” Jadea, sin saber siquiera lo que está pidiendo y menos aun lo que quiere de Hannibal.

Hannibal empuja un dedo hacia él y el cuerpo entero de Will se aprieta. Hay un no atrapado en algún lugar de su garganta, pero Hannibal se aleja lo suficiente como para decirle: “Relájate, te gustará.” Y luego escupe directamente en el agujero de Will y desliza otro dedo, lamiendo el borde estirado de Will y frotando suavemente su próstata.

“Esto es exactamente lo contrario cuando te dije que si es si…” Jadea Will y Hannibal sonríe contra su cuerpo. Will aprieta sus puños contra sus parpados hasta que ve estrellas.

“¿Entonces quieres que pare? “ Pregunta Hannibal y muerde la carne del culo de Will, con los dedos retorcidos dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus brazos se sientan como si fueran de agua. Will abre más sus piernas, baja los hombros y sacude la cabeza. “No” dice, pero siente como Hannibal se aleja, sentándose con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

“Ven aquí.” Le dice indicándole que se levante y Will va, y cuando llega a él, Hannibal lo acomoda sobre su regazo., con las rodillas presionando sus caderas y desliza de nuevo dos dedos en su interior, y lo folla con ellos hasta que Will se aferra a él, jadeando contra su hombro. Su polla gotea constantemente de algo que no está previsto, pero tampoco se ha corrido todavía. Hay una gran mancha sobre la almohada donde estaba acostado y ahora está manchando todo el estómago de Hannibal.

“Cuando quieras…” dice Hannibal y Will sacude su polla casi de manera frenética y se corre gimiendo maldiciones, con los de su amante profundamente enterrados en su interior.

Todavía está temblando cuando Hannibal saca sus dedos y guía la cabeza de Will hacia abajo y Will sabe lo que espera que haga. Chupar a Hannibal no es más fácil

Cuando esta tan relajado, pero a Hannibal no parece importarle que no esté contribuyendo mucho. Utiliza su agarre sobre el pelo de Will para follarse su boca hasta que de repente lo aparta y estalla manchándose el estómago y el pecho y tras un breve instante que Will aprovecha para recuperar el aliento, el lame la polla, el estómago y el pelo áspero del pecho de Hannibal hasta dejarlo limpio y él le acaricia el cabello, casi como si acariciara a un perro, pero Will sabe que esa no es su intención, ya que Hannibal esta tan cansado como él.

“¿Puedo dormir aquí?” Pregunta Will casi son fuerzas para moverse. Hannibal no contesta, pero los reorganiza hasta que Will está apoyado contra la curva de su cuerpo, de regreso al pecho de Hannibal y esa noche, ambos duermen como dos hombres muertos.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal se despierta gritando y es un sonido agudo, desesperado y escalofriante. Will casi se lastima intentando sujetarlo y Hannibal lucha, confundido y desorientado, pero Will logra imponerse a él y lo sujeta como puede.

“Hannibal. Soy yo, Will. Déjame ayudarte.” Le susurra hasta que Hannibal deja de revolverse y se queda quieto. Se quedan así un rato, con Will sentado encima de los muslos de su compañero, agarrando y manteniendo sus muñecas entre sus cuerpos y con las frentes juntas.

Una de las porras de los guardias golpea las rejas de la ventana de su puerta y ambos hombres se sobresaltan. “A ver si te callas, Lecter.” Dice a modo de advertencia y Will se recuesta sobre el pecho de Hannibal, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Lecter tiene ya la cara sin expresión pero su pulso está tan desbocado como el suyo.

Will está bastante seguro de que cualquier cosa que diga en ese momento hará que Hannibal se aparte, así que se queda en silencio y suelta sus muñecas cuando este las gira en sus manos.

Se siente inmovilizado por la mirada de Hannibal. Siempre hace demasiado calor en la celda. Se supone que la temperatura elevada es para mantener a los reclusos atontados y en silencio de la misma manera que los centros comerciales pacifican a

Sus clientes, pero eso no evita que un escalofrío recorra su cuerpo. Los músculos se mueven sin decirlo y la mirada de Hannibal se vuelve más aguda. Es la de un depredador viendo a su presa. Will se prepara para el dolor, cuando la mano de Hannibal se alza, pero este suspira y aparta uno de los rizos de Will de su frente.

“Trae tu libro.” Dice Hannibal con tanta dignidad como puede reunir en ese momento y Will lo mira confuso. ”Me gustaría leerte.” Y Will hace lo que le dicen. Se levanta de la cama antes de que Hannibal cambie de opinión.

Deshace su cama y arrastra su manta hacia abajo para hacer un apoyo para que Hannibal pueda sentarse cómodamente, baja su libro mientras su compañero se pone cómodo y luego se sienta, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Hannibal., pasando las páginas cada vez que el lituano se lo pide. La voz de Hannibal suena de manera suave y corre de una manera que no lo hace cuando habla en inglés.

“…. Porquoi me fais-tu demander la permission dénttrer chez moi? Nés- tu plus mon maître, ne suis-je plus tu esclave?” (2)

Will puede sentir como late el corazón de Hannibal y su ritma ya se ha asentado. Hannibal es cálido y a Will empieza a molestarle que duerman mejor con un caníbal asesino en serie que cuando estaba solo y las pesadillas lo perseguían en sus sueños. A veces quiere hacerle daño a Hannibal de alguna manera, pero no puede identificar si esos son sus sentimientos o un extraño reflejo de los de su compañero. Los motivos de Hannibal son lo suficientemente claros, pero sus emociones son complicadas y demasiado contundentes para ser las de un psicópata al uso. Son las cuatro de la madrugada y Will decide que se preocupará por eso a una hora más razonable y deja que la voz de Hannibal lo arrulle y se sume en un ligero sueño.

“Excursión Monte-Cristo sourit à son. ‘Haydée, dit-il, vous savez…” “Porquoi ne me dis-tu pas tu comme d’habitude?

“Es extraño. El inglés tiene tantas palabras para cosas tan especificas pero nada que pueda traducir esto.” Comenta Hannibal. ¿Por qué me hablas tan fríamente? Es tal vez lo más parecido al idioma inglés...”

Will tararea distraídamente y luego dice “Ella le habla informalmente mientras se hace llamar su esclava. Eso es raro, ¿no?

“Tú me llamas Hannibal. No doctor Lecter.”

“Si hablamos francés, entonces me gustaría llamarte de “vous”. Dice Will. “N’êtes- vous plus mon maître, ne suis- je plus votre esclave?” (3)

“Quizás…” susurra Hannibal.

“Además, te impresiono.” Dice Will con descaro.

Se despierta a la mañana siguiente con Hannibal aun abrazándolo. Sin saber ni como se han deslizado hacia abajo en la cama hasta quedar tumbados, Will bajo el peso para nada insignificante de Hannibal y lo empuja hasta que este se mueve, gruñendo por lo bajo, sin despertarse del todo hasta que de repente lo está. Ambos se congelan y Hannibal agarra la muñeca de Will con tanta fuerza que le hace daño hasta que se relaja y lo suelta. Will se levanta sin perder el tiempo y después de mear, se lava la cara. Por un momento se ha asustado en serio, pero ahora empieza a entender a Hannibal y su terror al despertar junto a alguien.

“Zee dice que Andrews sale hoy de aislamiento.” Dice Will de manera distraída. Su pelo apunta a todas partes y por mucho que lo intente, no logra dominarlo. No es exactamente un peinado sexy, pero no está lejos. Hannibal se sienta al borde de la cama, frotándose los ojos. “Lo sé”. Dice con calma y Will se da cuenta de que el pelo de Hannibal sí que es totalmente sexual. Su acento es mucho más espeso por las mañanas y no tiene su gracia habitual cuando se mueve a través de la habitación y Will contiene el aliento mirándolo y no es hasta que se desbloquea la celda que puede olerlos a ambos. Apestan a sudor y a semen. Hannibal sonríe. Will puede verlo en la forma en que se forman las arrugas en sus ojos.

Lecter bebe el terrible café y se queja de sus huevos revueltos una vez más y Will le cede su taza de café, para que Hannibal este realmente despierto para cuando Andrews entre en el comedor,

Cuando Zee dijo que Hannibal le había arrancado un trozo a Andrews no estaba exagerando, sino todo lo contrario. La cara del nazi es un desastre. Tiene la mejilla hundida contra sus dientes y una fea cicatriz le cruza el rostro.

Hannibal bebe el café de Will arqueando una ceja.

“A juzgar por tu expresión, veo que el aspecto de Andrews no ha mejorado desde que lo metieron en el agujero.” Dice confiado y casual, pero Will piensa en la expresión asustada de su rostro la pasada noche y está seguro de que realmente no era de Andrews si no por algo de su pasado. Sea lo que sea, sabe que los Woods serán un problema y Will se da cuenta de que Zee tenía razón. Deberá armarse y pelear por que no hay sitio donde esconderse. Pronto habrá sangre y mejor que no sea la suya.

“Si estás preocupado por tu seguridad,” dice Hannibal como si pudiera leerle la mente, “entonces me alejare de ti. No hay ninguna necesidad de que corras peligro por mi culpa. No quiero que te veas involucrado en mis peleas. Es peligroso”

Hay más cosas de las que admite Hannibal. Will lo mira por un momento y se da cuenta de que en realidad Lecter intenta protegerlo, de una manera condescendiente y extraña para él. Will piensa en hacer exactamente eso. Alejarse de él y que Hannibal se ocupe de sus propias mierdas. Sabe que puede cancelar el trato cuando quiera y dejar que los Woods y Hannibal se maten entre ellos y cuando piensa detenidamente en ello se da cuenta de que eso no solucionaría absolutamente nada. Will se encoge de hombros.

“¿Alejarme de ti y perderme tus manipulaciones y tus sacudidas?” dice con dulzura.

Ahora a un lado de ellos, Andrews hace contacto visual con Hannibal y le hace el gesto de que es hombre muerto, pasándose su propio pulgar por la garganta en una clara amenaza y Hannibal le sonríe, mostrando sus dientes afilados y torcidos.

Will se da la vuelta y ese es el momento en que Andrews se fija en él y lo mira como a una presa.

Will deja que lo peor de los criminales que ha perseguido a lo largo de su carrera se mueva a través de su empatía. El estrangulador de Westbridge dibuja la sonrisa de su boca, y saluda a Andrews con los gestos alegres de uno de los asesinos del cartel colombiano que masacro a toda una familia pero quien se asienta tras sus ojos es el Destripador de Chesapeake, lo suficientemente astuto y cruel para no haber sido atrapado, pero que está allí de todos modos, dominando su mente y Andrews se retrocede y se va.

Esa noche, Price se acerca sigilosamente a Will en los lavabos de las duchas mientras Will se mira al espejo, tratando de verse a sí mismo en el reflejo.

Hay demasiados monstruos en su cabeza y ahora que el peligro ha pasado, se siente mareado y enfermo.

“¿Dónde está Lecter?” Pregunta Price mirando con ansiedad a su alrededor.

Will se pasa una mano por la barba, calculando su largo, pero no hay mucho pelo ahí que se pueda agarrar.

“Lavándose el pelo. Necesito un favor” dice Will mirando a Price. Price niega con la cabeza y Price niega con la cabeza.

“Escúchame Graham. Sal de esa celda. Apártate de Lecter y pídele a Crawford que te transfiera de bloque. Él sabe los problemas que hay entre Hannibal y los Woods y estoy seguro de que te ayudara.”

“¿Y luego qué? ¿Se abre la veda para ver quién es el primero en romperme el culo? Soy un ex policía y mi cara no ayuda a pasar desapercibido. Mis opciones son

Hannibal, ser violado por la mitad de los presos y posiblemente asesinado, o pasar el resto de mi condena en reclusión. Al menos con Hannibal se lo que voy a recibir.”

La expresión de Price es amarga. “Hay custodia protectora y si no tiene que haber otra opción. Zee y yo estamos preocupados por ti., No dejes que te manipule para que lo ayudes, Will. Hannibal no es tu amigo y hay algo que está realmente mal en él.”

“Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Quieres decirme que el canibalismo y el asesinato no son lo suficientemente malvados?” Pregunta Will sarcásticamente. “Mira, Price. Enserio necesito un favor. ¿Puedes ayudarme o no? Te prometo que no le diré que me has ayudado. Mantendré tu nombre fuera de esto. No tienes por qué tener miedo.”

Prince al final suspira y asiente.

“Vale tío. Dime que es lo que necesitas.”

Will se lleva a Price a su celda, imaginando que Hannibal puede manejar estar lejos de el por unos minutos. Todo el mundo sabe que es peligroso y como no forma parte de ninguna pandilla y de ningún grupo los otros presos lo dejan en paz y por ahora los Woods dan vueltas cerca de él, observándolo pero sin atacar todavía.

Price sale de la celda de Will minutos antes de que vuelva Hannibal, justo a tiempo para el cierre. Will está limpiando el lavabo y todo lo demás cuando escucha a Hannibal regresar. No se da la vuelta cuando la puerta de la celda se cierra y las cerraduras electrónicas las bloquean. Espera a que Hannibal hable.

“No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para cortarte el pelo.” Dice Hannibal finalmente, después de que durante unos momentos el silencio se haya vuelto incómodo.

Will se pasa una mano por la cabeza recién rapada y se mira en el espejo mientras Hannibal aparece detrás de él.

“Ya bueno….No tenía ganas de que alguien me agarrara del pelo durante una pelea.”

“¿Quién te ha ayudado, Zeller o Price? Pregunta Hannibal con voz fría y Will sonríe amargamente hacia el espejo.

“Sabes que no te lo voy a decir. Déjalos en paz. Sólo han hecho lo que les he pedido y ya está hecho.”

Hannibal se mueve rápido como una serpiente y su manía de forzar la sumisión de Will con asfixia está empezando a ser preocupante, pero en un momento Graham

Se sume en la inconsciencia antes de poder meter su brazo entre el de Hannibal o morderle y patea inútilmente antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

Cuando Will despierta se da cuenta de que Hannibal lo ha atado con las sabanas a modo de camisa de fuerza y que sus pies están inmovilizados contra los barrotes de la cama con su ropa. Hay algo en su boca y Will sospecha que es su ropa interior. Al menos estaba limpia… piensa Will ridículamente. A pesar de las garantías de Hannibal, todavía hay una parte de Will que se aterroriza pensando que su compañero lo va a violar, pero el aun esta vestido y se asusta el triple porque acostumbrado a los horrores que ha visto en su trabajo no sabe que es lo que va a hacerle Hannibal si atacarlo sexualmente no entra dentro de sus planes.

“Solo llevas inconsciente unos minutos.” Dice Hannibal con calma. “Normalmente te pediría que me explicaras porque voy a castigarte, pero sospecho que lo único que saldrá ahora mismo de tu boca serán maldiciones y realmente no deseo dañarte gravemente.”

Will lucha sin poder hacer nada. Ni siquiera puede sentarse. No de la manera en que las sabanas lo envuelven como si fuera una crisálida.

“Según nuestro acuerdo, debes solicitar permiso antes de hacer cualquier cosa. No has mencionado tu deseo de cortarte el pelo, ni me lo has pedido, por lo que voy a castigarte. He considerado castigar a Price y a Zeller si no me decías quien te ha ayudado a hacerte este desastre capilar pero…. “Hannibal le da unos momentos para que Will asimile lo que le está diciendo y Will se queda quieto e intenta rogarle a Hannibal que no lo haga, pero dado que lleva su propia ropa interior como mordaz, no puede. Hannibal pone una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro. “Puedo ver que hacerles daño a ellos, sería suficiente castigo para ti, pero no deseo algo tan drástico. A fin de cuentas, es solo pelo y vuelve a crecer.”

Locamente, Will se siente agradecido por eso y piensa si no sufre síndrome de Estocolmo o de persona maltratada. No puede pensar con claridad con Hannibal acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad, casi cariñosamente.

Hannibal cambia de posición y se sienta sobre las piernas de Will, clavando sus rodillas hacia abajo y Will no puede ver lo que está haciendo aunque puede intuirlo cuando Hannibal sujeta su pie con su mano y luego siente un agudo pinchazo en la planta del pie.

“Esto debería resultar lo suficientemente incómodo para que la próxima vez recuerdes que cada paso y cada acción que haces, es porque yo lo he permitido.”

Cuando Hannibal termina, las plantas de los pies de Will están laceradas en media decena de sitios, pero realmente no duele como pensó que dolería. Solo siente la

Humedad de la sangre deslizándose y sabe que dolerá más tarde. No le cabe ninguna duda.

“ahora voy a dejar que te levantes y te recomiendo que me agradezcas que no te haya dañado más y limpies la sangre del suelo.” Hannibal tiene un bisturí. Un maldito bisturí y lo oculta de nuevo entre su ropa después de limpiarlo.

El saca la mordaza de la boca de Will y la arroja al fregadero y Will hace muecas con su boca para desencajar su mandíbula mientras Hannibal lo desata. Tiene la boca seca pero gruñe un “Gracias” porque Hannibal tiene un puto bisturí escondido en alguna parte entre su ropa y Will está atrapado con él en una maldita celda. No sabe ni como coño consiguió Hannibal un arma como esa y de repente es consciente de lo loco y peligroso que es y de a cuantos de sus compañeros de celda ha matado.

Se levanta de la cama y pone los pies ensangrentados en el suelo. Le duelen cuando los cortes se abren por el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos y se arrodilla y acepta la toalla mojada que Hannibal le da y comienza a limpiar la sangre. Le duele la garganta y la cabeza y por cada gota de sangre que limpia caen más y los mira como si fueran una extraña escena de un crimen y lo ve con claridad absoluta. Hannibal es sádico, doctor en medicina, psicólogo y asesino en serie.

“No eran trofeos quirúrgicos” Dice Will dejando que la toalla se escape de sus manos. Se pone de pie de un salto y la adrenalina lo atraviesa Siente que su corazón está tratando de salirse de su pecho. “Todos pensábamos que le Destripador de Chesapeake estaba cogiendo trofeos quirúrgicos, pero estábamos equivocados.”

Hannibal lo mira sorprendido. Es difícil asegurarlo, pero casi parece impresionado.

“Fuiste tú. Eres el Destripador. Todos los órganos que te llevabas, la carne… No eran trofeos. Te los estabas comiendo.” Dice Will. Hannibal le sonríe y da más miedo que nunca.

“chico listo. Es realmente impresionante”

Will retrocede cuando Hannibal va hacia él, pero no tiene a donde escapar, ósea que hace lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento. Golpea a Hannibal en la boca y este se tambalea, pero la distancia no es muy grande dentro de los confines de la celda.

“oh dios mío…” El acaba de golpear al destripador de Chesapeake que encima tiene un maldito bisturí y él está allí atrapado con él. Hannibal se limpia la sangre de la boca con la muñeca.

“Eres valiente, Will. Admiro tu coraje.” Dice sonriendo.

“A la mierda tu admiración.” Dice Will, jadeando como un animal. Hannibal lo golpea lo suficientemente fuerte como hacer que se tambalee sobre sus pies heridos y cae y pronto Hannibal lo tiene boca abajo contra el suelo, y le retuerce el brazo lo suficiente como para que Will piense que le va a dislocar el hombro de sitio. Will no quiere morir así, pero en lugar de sentir el frio del acero del bisturí robado, Hannibal lo suelta y la rueda sobre su espalda y mira a Hannibal.

“Levántate de ahí y déjame mirar tus pies. Se suponía que tenías que quedarte quieto hasta mañana.” Dice Hannibal tendiéndole una mano. Will deja que lo ayude a levantarse y lo acuesta en la cama y luego él se sienta en la silla y pone sus pies sobre sus rodillas. El Destripador murmura algo en francés sobre los tercos estadounidenses y Will siente que ha sido transportado a una realidad alternativa, cosa nada nueva, ya que se sentía así desde mucho antes de ser arrestado, cuando su cabeza hervía bajo los efectos de la encefalitis.

“Sin embargo lo hice…” dice Will cuando Hannibal empieza a limpiarle los cortes.

Hannibal levanta una ceja. “No quiero hacerte daño, Will.” Dice acariciando los tobillos de Will con las yemas de sus dedos. “N’es tu plus mon esclave, ne suis-je ton maïte?”

Hay sangre por todo el suelo, pero Hannibal simplemente envuelve los pies de Will en dos pares de calcetines y luego limpia el mismo el desastre.

“¿No vas a hacerme daño?” Pregunta Will incrédulo.

“No. Dormiré en tu litera esta noche y no quiero que te levantes hasta que no sea absolutamente necesario. “Se sube a la cama de Will y este puede oírlo acomodarse. Puede imaginarse a Hannibal allí con los ojos cerrados, en su palacio mental y con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago.

Will frota su cabeza recién rapada. No tiene pruebas de quien es realmente Hannibal realmente. Podría gritarlo desde la montaña más alta y no serviría de nada. Si no descubrieron quien era Hannibal cuando lo detuvieron, no van a encontrar nada ahora. Él no es una amenaza. Will se da cuenta de eso. No hay nada que pueda hacer para lastimar a Hannibal, por lo cual no hay ninguna necesidad de que Hannibal le haga daño a él.

“Es mejor pedir perdón, que pedir permiso.” Dice Will acurrucándose en la litera de Hannibal. Hay un largo silencio y luego Hannibal dice:

“No a mí.”

“No se lo diré a nadie. “A nadie le importa.” Dice Will en voz baja a modo de disculpa. Hay otro largo silencio y luego la voz de Hannibal se oye en un susurro.

“Te ves más joven con el pelo así, Te ves frágil y por eso habría dicho que no.”

Will suspira, mirando la litera sobre él. Si no se equivoca, ese es el modo de Hannibal de pedir disculpas también.

“Estamos jodidos, Hannibal” Dice Will en un susurro ahogado. Hannibal baja y se sienta al lado de Will. Mete la mano bajo el colchón y saca una navaja casera hecha de plástico afilado con el mango de cinta adhesiva y lo presiona contra la mano de Will.

“Úsalo y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Ellos no dudaran en asesinarte, ósea que no dudes en defenderte.” Dice con un susurro. No se inmuta cuando Will o agarra del cuello del mono., tirando de él. Podría cortarle la garganta y librar al mundo del Destripador para siempre, pero Hannibal nunca saldrá de la cárcel, y él es todo lo que tiene Will, así que lo acerca a él y lo besa. Hannibal retrocede, sobresaltado.

“Si esto es un intento de…

“¿De qué? ¿De apelar a tu mejor naturaleza?” Will esconde la navaja bajo el colchón para poder agarrar a Hannibal con las dos manos. “No seas obtuso, joder. Se lo que eres. Sé quién eres. He pasado años perfilándote.”

Puede ver como las pupilas de Hannibal se dilatan. Puto narcisista…

“Un día te pediré que me folles.” Dice Will mirándolo atentamente. Las manos de Hannibal agarran sus muslos con suficiente fuera para Will sepa que más tarde habrá marcas allí. “pero hoy no”

“¿Sabiendo lo que soy?” pregunta Hannibal con la respiración tranquila a pesar de que su pulso se ha disparado.

“Sabiendo lo que eres” Will lo besa de nuevo. Le duelen los pies, el hombro y Will piensa en los mitos en los que saber el nombre de algo te da poder sobre él.

  * Hannibal el caníbal” dice desabrochando su mono. Cambia su agarre al pelo de Hannibal y le da un suave empujón.



“No haré una mala broma si haces que me corra.”

“Di por favor” La sonrisa de Hannibal muestra sus dientes, pero Will son se inmuta esta vez y Will niega con la cabeza. “No. Te lo cambio por la verdad.” Es posible que Hannibal se aparte pero Will sabe que no será así. Tira un poco del pelo de Hannibal y sonríe. “Solo piensa en que lo sé y que aun así te dejare que te metas mi polla en la boca”

Hannibal tira de la ropa interior de Will y aunque Will aún no está duro, el acaricia su glande con su lengua y Will puede sentir como se pone duro del todo.

“Eres el Destripador de Chesapeake, pero has matado a muchos más que solo a las víctimas que hemos encontrado. “ La mano de Hannibal es cálida y callosa a su alrededor, acariciando su polla mientras se agarra sobre él. Will echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira la parte inferior de su litera. “El FBI simplemente no nada sobre esas víctimas. No las exhibes. Al menos no como sueles hacerlo. Oh, por dios…Deja de joder y chúpame.” Los dientes de Hannibal le raspan la polla antes de envolver sus labios alrededor y hacer lo que Will quiere. Quid pro Quo. Él le da placer a Will y Will le dice lo que él quiere saber.

“Cocinas, ¿verdad? Muy bien…ahí vamos. Alimentas a los que se creen tus amigos con tus víctimas. No es el canibalismo lo que te excita. Es el poder. Eres meticuloso hasta el borde de un TOC porque tienes que controlar todo. Una vez te quitaron el control y casi te destruyeron.”

Hannibal presiona un dedo contra su entrada y Will ahoga un gemido,

“Tienes gente que piensa que son tus amigos, pero estas solo. Has estado solo toda tu vida. Nadie querría estar contigo… “Will tiene que detenerse cuando Hannibal empuja un segundo dedo contra el demasiado pronto. “ Si lo supieran…”Will respira con dificultad viendo como su polla entra y sale de la boca de Hannibal. “Pero yo lo es y no pienso apartarme de ti… Los ves a todos como a cerdos, como carne. Lo haces para hacer algo hermoso de algo indigno.”

Will planta un pie sobre la cama, para empujarse con más fuerza en la boca que lo chupa y siente como la sangre le empapa los calcetines. Hannibal levanta la pierna de Will y la apoya sobre su hombro. No es una postura cómoda, pero hace que Hannibal pueda llevarlo hasta su garganta y Will no piensa quejarse. El sonido que hace chupándolo es fuerte, húmedo y obsceno.

“Nunca habías conocido a nadie que fuera más inteligente que tú y que pudiera burlarte… Alguien que estuviera a tu altura…”Will empuja sus caderas hacia arriba y la cabeza de Hannibal hacia abajo y se corre, No puede detener el pequeño gemido de dolor cuando Hannibal sigue chupándolo a pesar de que está demasiado sensible. Poco después Hannibal lo deja ir y se sienta. Su cabello es un desastre, y sus labios están rojos, hinchados y usados y Will piensa que nunca lo ha visto tan hermoso.

“Yo estoy a tu altura.” Dice Will acomodándose la ropa y sonríe débilmente. “Bien… Buenas noches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) Todavía están leyendo el conde de Montecristo y la sección que citan es esta:
> 
> “¿Por qué pedir permiso antes de entrar? ¿Ya no eres mi amo o he dejado de ser tu esclavo?  
> Montecristo le devolvió la sonrisa. “Haidee, dijo “ya lo sabes”
> 
> ¿Por qué te diriges a mi tan fríamente, tan distante?


	6. Chapter 6

Durante un largo momento Hannibal sólo lo mira. Luego empuja la pierna de Will hacia atrás y lo golpea en la parte superior del muslo, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle daño. Will grita y se revuelve, pero es una batalla perdida.

“Compórtate o te pondré sobre mis rodillas.”, dice Hannibal con una nota de humor en su voz. “No pienses que no lo haré.”

Se sube sobre el torso de Will, con las rodillas casi en las axilas, bajo sus brazos, y aprisionándolo entre sus muslos. En la oscuridad de la celda es una sombra oscura y violenta que no se preocupa en que Will pueda herirlo, y Will siente que Hannibal es como arenas movedizas y a la vez tierra firme.

Meses atrás, cuando vivía una vida diferente, la mente de Will ardía, hasta que finalmente lo consumieron en una pesadilla de la que no pudo despertarse, hasta que finalmente se despertó esposado a la cama del hospital. Las llamas de su cerebro se apagaron y se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho. Una cosa era dispararle a un asesino en el fulgor de una persecución, y otra muy diferente dejar que los asesinos de su mente derramaran en él lo peor de sus crímenes, intoxicándolo con sangre y muerte y hacer que la muerte se convirtiera en arte.

Hannibal conoce a los asesinos de su cabeza. Él es uno de ellos y se da cuenta de que Jack Crawford tenía razón. Hannibal es el demonio, pero Will se ganó su lugar en el infierno él solito.

Mira a Hannibal, arrodillado sobre él y jadea poniendo sus manos sobre sus muslos hasta llegar a sus costados y las apoya en su cintura.

“Si…Si por favor.” Dice relamiéndose los labios.

Hannibal no pierde el tiempo y mete una almohada bajo su cabeza antes de sacar su polla. Will no tiene que hacer mucho, sólo inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para

abrir la garganta y dejar que Hannibal se folle su boca. Sus manos acunan la cabeza de Will. Sus dedos se curvan alrededor de los huesos que guardan la mente dañada de Will y sus pulgares acarician el suave rastrojo donde antes estaban los exuberantes rizos de Will, trazando las líneas de su cráneo.

Hannibal sonríe y jadea con el aliento contenido, mientras estalla en el fondo de la garganta que lo acuna.

“Tu facilidad con el lenguaje es increíble… Has aprendido más francés de lo que esperaba en tan poco tiempo.”

Es lo más cercano a una broma que Will ha oído de Hannibal. Will piensa en levantarse y lavarse los dientes, pero no quiere ponerse de pie, por lo que se deja hacer cuando Hannibal lo acuesta de lado y se coloca presionando su pecho contra su espalda a la vez que lo envuelve entre sus brazos.

“Durante cuarenta años, donde yo me crié, estaba la prohibición de imprimir cualquier libro en lituano y se imprimían en ruso. Cuando finalmente se levantó la prohibición, Vincas Krévé- Mickevicius publicó una colección de folklore y cuentos de hadas. Dainavos salies senu zmoniu padavimai. Aprendí inglés leyendo libros similares. Cuentos infantiles pero culturalmente importantes y por suerte para ti, tengo un grato recuerdo de ellos.”

Will murmura en señal de asentimiento, pero está tan cansado que apenas está escuchando y deja que la voz de Hannibal lo arrulle mientras le recita cuentos populares lituanos y Will se duerme y sueña con la casa de Baba Yaga, erguida sobre sus patas de pollo y donde Hannibal está de pie junto a la cocina, mientras le sonríe con sus dientes manchados de sangre y Will sonríe en sus sueños por primera vez desde que cayó enfermo.

A la mañana siguiente, Will apenas puede caminar. Las laceraciones de sus pies no duelen cuando está sentado pero en el momento en que se pone de pie y el peso de su cuerpo presiona contra ellas, su comodidad se convierte en agonía. Hannibal lo observa cojear con una mirada de deleite y lujuria mal contenidas.

Esa mañana Hannibal se bebe su café horrible y no se queja de la comida. Por el contrario observa a Will con una intensidad que debería sentirse intrusiva y Will gira los ojos en blanco. Es fácil ver ahora el hambre que se oculta tras los ojos oscuros de Hannibal.

Will lame su cuchara y Hannibal contiene el aliento. “No estoy seguro cuando empecé a alucinar y eso era solo parte del problema, porque no sabía lo que era real y lo que no. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar, pero a la vez nada parecía correcto.”

Hannibal apoya su barbilla en su mano y el codo sobre la mesa y lo escucha con ojos fascinados.

“Siempre viste las cosas un poco distintas, ¿verdad?” dice sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

“Sí. La forma en la que entro en las cabezas de los asesino…En la que veo los crímenes…Me convierto en ellos en abstracto, como si fuera un actor que representa su papel. Puede sentir sus pensamientos, lo que sienten, lo que ven… como si tuviera un guión. Cuando me puse enfermo empecé a perderme en eso. Caminaba sonámbulo, el tiempo se perdía de manera que estaba en mi casa para despertar en la escena de un crimen, y horas más tarde aparecía en un estado diferente sin saber cómo había llegado allí.

“¿Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?” Pregunta Hannibal y Will niega con la cabeza. “No. Simplemente pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Pensaba…No lo sé. Solo sabía que me ardía el cerebro”

“Tenías suficientes motivos para pensarlo.” Hannibal se ve distinto hoy, pero Will no sabe porque y piensa que con el tiempo, terminará descubriéndolo.

“Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando maté a ese hombre. No al principio, pero luego volvió a mí y lo vi con una claridad absoluta. Hannibal bebe su café y sigue mirándolo de esa manera extraña.

“Creo que cualquier abogado decente podría haber alegado que tu enfermedad era un factor contribuyente. Mataste a un asesino, ¿verdad? Eso no es una gran pérdida para la sociedad.

La risa de Will es escalofriante y mira a Hannibal a través del marco de sus gafas.

“No creo que las cosas sean así, Hannibal. No creo que el juez me hubiera dicho: Oh gracias. Has matado a un asesino horrible. Un gran servicio para la comunidad. Eres libre de irte.”

“No hubiera sido muy diferente, Will. Mataste a un hombre bajo la influencia de una enfermedad terrible que afectaba a tus capacidades físicas y mentales., pero te sentiste mal y te declaraste culpable y eso fue lo que te trajo aquí y déjame decirte que declararte culpable no fue lo más inteligente.” Dice Hannibal sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente y con una expresión aguda.

“No. Tienes razón. Declararme culpable no fue lo más inteligente.”

Will puede ver que Hannibal está planeando algo pero no sabe el que y de repente siente que no le importa demasiado siempre que se quede con él.

“Termina tu desayuno.” Le dice con voz imperiosa mientras él hace lo propio con el suyo.

Rato después salen al patio, donde se nota el calor de un maravilloso y cálido día primaveral. El calor del sol se atenúa con una suave brisa y el estado general de los ánimos de los presos es más ligero y calmado.

Los que juegan al baloncesto parecen hacerlo de forma menos agresiva y las pandillas no se irán tanto como suelen hacerlo y todo el mundo parece contento de disfrutar la paz mientras dura.

Hannibal se sienta en las gradas con la cara vuelta hacia el sol, absorbiendo todos los rayos que puede en su piel.

Técnicamente están en territorio latino que pertenece a dos pandillas distintas pero aquí dentro hermandades por que la política racial es lo primero. Ellos parecen ser los presos que más cariño y tolerancia le tienen a Hannibal y no parece importarles que se siente en su zona, cosa buena, ya que tampoco le prestan atención a Will cuando está sentado a su lado.

Price no es tan bienvenido, pero va hacia Will y lo aparta a un lado, lejos de Hannibal por unos momentos.

“¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho ese bastardo malnacido?” Pregunta mirando a Will con cara de horror.

“Nada…En realidad no es tan malo.” Will se tambalea sobre sus pies y desea poder volver a sentarse en las gradas.

“¿Qué no es tan malo? ¡Por el amor de dios, Graham! ¡Apenas puedes caminar!” Exclama Price. Will mantiene su mirada fija en los Woods, que están sentados cerca de la cancha de baloncesto y se encoge de hombros, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos para aferrar en su puño cerrado la navaja que Hannibal le dio. No es una gran arma pero servirá, aunque las heridas que inflija no sean mortales.

“No es lo que piensas. Son mis pies.” Dice Will con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol.

Price lo mira como si no entendiera. “¿Tus pies?

Will suspira. “Sí. Mis pies y es una larga historia.” Price pone expresión de sorpresa y lo mira. “Ya claro…Mi agenda esta tan ocupada que creo que es mejor que no

hablemos de eso, porque no sea cosa de que no tenga suficiente tiempo y me quede a la mitad de la historia…”

Ok. Punto para Price. “Es un castigo, no un abuso.” Will sacude su cabeza y se da cuenta de lo mal que suena en voz alta. “Tenía sentido cuando Hannibal me explico porque me estaba castigando…” Price niega con los ojos en blanco. “Por supuesto que si…” Will dirige su mirada hacia Hannibal cuando siente que lo está mirando y su corazón parece dar un vuelco. Hannibal parece más joven cuando lo mira así y sus rasgos afilados se suavizan en los bordes con una sonrisa y parece más humano.

Se ve a sí mismo como Hannibal lo ve. Tan delicado sin su pelo, con la postura inestable debido a sus pies, pero más fuerte y sólido de lo que parece a simple vista. Pero hay algo que nadie más sabe. Solo Hannibal. Él sabe que hay algo oscuro y sangriento dentro de él y que si se declaró culpable no fue por lo que hizo, si no por cómo se sintió cuando lo hizo. El poder. El placer y eso hace que Hannibal ahora lo vea como algo único y precioso.

“Oh, joder…”, Murmura Will y Price lo mira preocupado, retorciéndose las manos. Will le da una disculpa y lo tranquiliza. “No…No es nada. Sólo me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí.” Palmea el hombro de Price y empieza a cojear de regreso a las gradas. Hannibal gira la cara hacia el sol, con los ojos cerrados una vez más.

“Hola Mictecacihuatl” dice un recluso latino al que llaman “Duct Tape” y se para al lado de Will ofreciéndole su mano., ¿Necesitas ayuda?

A Will le cuesta unos segundos darse cuenta de que Duct Tale está hablándole a él.

“No, gracias” le dice y Duct Tale continúa sin preocuparse hasta sentarse con los demás. Su español es demasiado rápido y está demasiado lleno de jerga para que Will lo entienda. Price se sienta a su lado y Will suspira. “¿Qué es lo que me ha llamado?” Siente que algunos de los cortes de sus pies se han abierto y está sangrando de nuevo.

Price es reacio a acercarse demasiado a los latinos, porque les tiene miedo pero se inclina hacia Will igualmente.

“Ellos llaman a Lecter Mictlantecuhtli, pero no sé qué significa Mictecacihuati. Tendrás que preguntarle a alguien más, pero ese nombre no cabrea a Lecter, así que en realidad no puede ser tan malo.”

“Mictlantecuhtli es el dios principal del Inframundo para los mexicanos. “ Dice Hannibal sin abrir los ojos. “Él tiene el dominio sobre todos los tipos de muerte. La

heroica, y la no heroica. El a veces es descrito como un dios cruel que despedaza a los muertos y se los come y le rendían culto practicando el canibalismo ritual. Los españoles, cuando llegaron en los tiempos de la conquista, lo convirtieron en Satanás para suprimir las tradiciones locales.

“Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta que te llamen así…” Dice Will poniendo los ojos en blanco ahora que Hannibal no puede verlo.

“No es tan malo. A medida que avanzaban los apodos en la prisión, podría haber sido mucho peor. Creo que Doctor Muerte fue el peor y el más ridículo. Yo era un cirujano excepcional y no mate a ninguno de mis pacientes intencionadamente.”

Will ya sabe que no le va a gustar la respuesta pero pregunta de todos modos. “Entonces… ¿Cuál es el otro? Mict… como se llame

Hannibal abre los ojos y le sonríe a Will con ternura.

“Mictecacihuatl es la esposa de Mictlantecuhti.” Dice mirándolo fijamente y Price no puede evitar soltar un sonido que es en parte, tos resoplido y risa y Will suspira.


	7. Chapter 7

Will trabaja en el patio haciendo mantenimiento básico pero como Hannibal ha estado en demasiados altercados como para tener el privilegio de poder trabajar, Will esta solo durante unas horas cada día. Cuando le es posible, Hannibal se queda en el patio y lo vigila y Will piensa que en parte es por su trato y en parte porque le gusta ver a Will trabajar a la luz del sol.

Dado que cada paso que da es como si estuviera caminando sobre cristales rotos, el amor de Will hacia Hannibal ahora mismo se evapora en un odio de bajo grado y todo lo que desearía es verlo arder. Está ocupado maldiciendo el nombre de su compañero, cargando césped en una carretilla hacia el cobertizo cuando de repente se ve atrapado. Son seis hombres con esvásticas en el cuello y en los brazos, cabezas rapadas y manos enormes. Acorralan a Will, empujándolo y agarrando su mono mientras tratan de sujetarlo. Will sabe que no debería luchar, Sabe que si lucha contra ellos hay más posibilidades de que lo maten, pero lucha igualmente.

Consigue dar unos cuantos golpes y la piel de los nudillos se le rompe contra mejillas y bocas, pero debido a lo inestable de sus pies, cae y es arrastrado por el suelo y el mono se le rasga en las costuras mientras se lo arrancan.

Van a violarlo y luego lo mataran, o al menos sabe que deseará estar muerto al final y lo ve tan claro como el agua, por lo que se defiende pateando, arañando y mordiendo cualquier cosa que se le acerque. Pasado un segundo tiene las uñas y la boca llenas de sangre y consigue coger la navaja y se la clava a uno de los hombres, bajando desde la mejilla hasta la barbilla, con la cuchilla raspando hasta el hueso. Apuñala a otro hombre en el ojo antes de que le rompan la muñeca y el arma se le escurre entre los dedos desapareciendo bajo uno de los bancos de trabajo.

Piensa que todo está perdido hasta que ve una sombra en la puerta y luego ve a Hannibal correr hacia él. La luz del sol que entra por la ventana, hace brillar la hoja del bisturí y un hombre cae sobre sus rodillas, con la sangre brotando desde su carótida. Otro agarra a Hannibal, intentando inmovilizarlo y este lo apuñala en el muslo antes de hacerle un lave rápido y girara tras él y romperle el cuello. Consigue patear la rodilla de otro, antes de que lo derriben contra el suelo.

No pueden mantener a Will y a Hannibal abajo durante mucho tiempo ya que Will muerde el brazo que lo sujeta y se libera. Él fue policía y logra poner a uno de los Woods en posición de sumisión inmovilizándolo hasta que Hannibal logra liberarse, rompiendo el brazo que lo mantiene sujeto y logra hacerse con su bisturí de nuevo justo antes de que los celadores caigan sobre ellos y haya golpes de porras por todas partes.

Hay sangre por todas partes y el hombre que apuñalo Will en el ojo todavía grita, por lo que el deduce que vivirá. La cuchilla en realidad no era muy larga. Se da cuenta de que la cara que ha rajado es la de Andrews, la misma que Hannibal mordió. Will escupe sangre a Andrews mientras son arrastrados de vuelta al bloque.

“! Si lo intentas atacarme de nuevo te cortaré tanto que necesitaran registros dentales para reconocer tu puta cara, ¡¡joder!! Grita Will mirándolo con un solo ojo ya que tiene el otro cerrado debido a la hinchazón y su brazo está gritando en agonía pero sigue luchando contra los brazos que lo sujetan con rabia.

Ve que Hannibal está sangrando por la cabeza, mientras trata de ponerse en pie y Will comprende que debe dejar de revolverse y dejar que los guardias lo esposen y mira como Beverly Kartz se acerca hacia él y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro.

Él sabe que lo están arrastrando por los pasillos y que está dejándolo todo perdido de sangre pero lo ve todo borroso y ve a una enfermera mirándolo y preguntándole quien es el presidente.

“¿Obama, supongo? ¿Dónde está Hannibal?

Su cabeza empieza a despejarse y Will ve que está en la sala médica, con un yeso en su muñeca rota. Tiene un ojo morado, tres heridas defensivas en uno de sus antebrazos, dos dientes que se le mueven, una uña menos y el hombro torcido. Sus pies sangran de nuevo y una enfermera lo mira confusa y con el ceño fruncido.

Crawford está de pie junto a su camilla y lo mira con la expresión de un hombre al que se le ha terminado la paciencia hace mucho.

“No hay que ser perfilador para saber lo que ha pasado, pero dime Graham… ¿Qué coño le ha pasado a tus pies?

Will gira la cabeza buscando a Hannibal hasta que lo encuentra, al otro lado del cristal de seguridad. Tiene una herida en la cabeza, está sangrando y tiene el labio partido, pero no parece gravemente herido, ya que discute acaloradamente con un médico. Will también observa al hombre al que le saco el ojo y aún está vivo y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Suspira y mira a Crawford.

“Estaba en medio de una pelea. ¿Usted qué cree que me paso, jefe?

La enfermera niega mirando a Crawford y le dice que eso no se lo ha hecho en ningún tipo de pelea y este mira a Will de nuevo.

“Tienes que contármelo, Graham. No quieres verte en medio de todo esto y puedo hacer que te lleven a custodia preventiva.” Dice mirando los moratones que Will tiene en sus muñecas y el mordisco de su hombro. ¿Esto también te lo has hecho en la pelea?

Will asiente y sigue en sus trece.

“Podemos hacerte una prueba de violación y podemos alejarlo de ti.” Dice Crawford pero ya sabe cuál será la respuesta de Will antes de que hable.

“Mire señor. Me asaltaron y yo me defendí y si no hubiera sido por Hannibal ahora estaría muerto. El me protegió y me dio un arma para defenderme. Y eso es lo mejor que ha hecho alguien por mi desde hace mucho tiempo.” Mira de nuevo hacia Hannibal que sigue discutiendo con el médico.

“Él te dio un arma para proteger su reputación. No te equivoques, Graham. Ya te dije que él no es tu amigo ni lo será nunca. Te protege por que le eres conveniente.”

Al otro lado del cristal Hannibal le arrebata la aguja al médico y empieza a coserse a sí mismo. El nota la mirada de Will en él y le guiña un ojo y Will suspira.

“Yo era perfilador en Quántico. Trabajaba para la unidad de ciencias del comportamiento impartiendo clases.” La revelación que ha tenido antes mientras

hablaba con Price vuelve a él y por un momento se debate entre guardárselo para sí mismo o decírselo a Crawford pero dada su insistencia en cambiarlo de celda, decide decírselo. “Hannibal Lecter no me hará daño. En la medida que puede sentir, está enamorado de mí.”

Sorprendentemente esa revelación no hace que esa revelación haga más feliz a Jack.

“Eso es maravilloso…Si… Estas equivocado si piensas que esto no va a terminar mal, Graham.”

Nadie habla mientras dos cuerpos son llevados a la morgue y tres de los involucrados en la pelea pasan la noche en el hospital mientras Hannibal y Will son dados de alta y llevados a su celda, para disgusto de Hannibal, que quería que le prestaran más atención a Will.

“Deberían haberte dejado en observación.” Se queja mientras están encerrados en su celda. “Recibiste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y puede ser peligroso. Ven aquí y déjame que te vea.” Hannibal se sienta pesadamente, dejándose caer en la cama, con la pierna extendida. “Eso no son médicos, son carniceros y deberían quitarles sus licencias. A ver tu ojo…Lo tienes muy hinchado.”

Will se sienta a su lado en la cama. Le han dado suficientes calmantes como para sentirse como si florara y los dedos de Hannibal son ligeros sobre el hematoma mientras busca huesos rotos. Le pesa la cabeza y la apoya en el hombro del médico.

“Menos mal que tienes la cabeza muy dura… “Dice Hannibal acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

“Apuñale a uno de ellos con la navaja en el ojo.” Murmura Will mientras Hannibal empieza a desvestirlo. Por un momento Will se sorprende por su habilidad para desnudar a alguien que no está ayudando en absoluto y un escalofrió lo recorre al darse cuenta de que Hannibal logro mucha practica desnudando a todas sus víctimas.

“¿A cuántas personas has matado?” Pregunta Will con un hilo de voz. Hannibal revisa las vendas en los pies de Will y coge un paño que previamente había mojado y empieza a lavarse la sangre de la cara.

“A muchas.” Dice y suena extrañamente pensativo.

Will asiente y se mueve amablemente cuando Hannibal quita las mantas de bajo su cuerpo y para poder tapar a Will y este se arrastra hasta que logra poner su cabeza en el muslo no herido de Hannibal. Puede sentir su pulso latiendo allí junto con los ruidos que le hace el estómago. Y le habla con voz suave.

“Cuando me ayudaste, ¿se te acelero el pulso como lo hizo el mío al atacarles?" Crawford cree que eres incapaz de sentir como lo hacemos nosotros pero yo creo que sí que es posible.

“¿Sentir el que? Hannibal se estira y coge papel y un lápiz y empieza a garabatear algo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, como si intentara recordar algo.

“Amor.” Dice Will y Hannibal no dice nada durante mucho tiempo y si habla más tarde, Will no se da cuenta, por que ya ha caído dormido.

Durante los siguientes días Will se siente como si hubiera hecho un viaje de ida y vuelta al infierno, pero él y Hannibal siguen encerrados así que todo lo que tiene que hacer es acostarse y sentir pena por sí mismo. Hannibal le pregunta que si recuerda algo de su corto tiempo en el hospital y Will se encoge de hombros.

“Recuerdo que me guiñaste un ojo.” Dice mientras sigue tragándose la compota de manzana. No entiende como los de la cocina de la prisión logran arruinar la compota de manzana, pero lo hacen y sabe asquerosa, como todo lo demás.” Y también recuerdo que le dije a Crawford que me herí los pies durante la pelea.” Hannibal asiente y no lo menciona de nuevo.

Una semana después los dejan salir de su encierro y Hannibal deja a Will con Zee y Price y se va a llamar por teléfono durante media hora.”, para molestia de los otros reclusos. Will lo vigila pero no se molesta en empezar ninguna pelea. Cuando Hannibal termina de llamar por teléfono lleva a Will de vuelta a la celda y le entrega un papel doblado.

“Me he tomado la libertad de llamar a mi bufete de abogados y tu nuevo abogado te vera mañana por la mañana y te explicara tu proceso de apelación.”

“El juez ya ha dictado sentencia. No me van a sacar de aquí, Hannibal. ” Will despliega el papel y ve una larga lista de nombres. La letra de Hannibal es horrible. Estrecha, llena de florituras y difícil de leer. Sea lo que sea, Will a tener que copiarlo de nuevo. Hay una página metida entre la otra, Son tres lados llenos de algo que parecen nombres.

“¿Qué es esto?”

“Es una lista completa de las personas a las que he asesinado en los últimos 20 años, incluidos los prisioneros de aquí.” Dice Hannibal con calma. Es una lista muy larga. A los lados de las nombres hay fechas y Will lo mira. “Son las fechas en las que fueron asesinados. Sugiero que busquen sangre en el triturador de basuras de mi casa. Es difícil limpiarlo adecuadamente. Estoy seguro de que los CSI deberían poder encontrar algo allí. También hay una lista de ex pacientes míos que han

acumulado su propio recuento de víctimas. Es fácil manipularlos bajo la terapia adecuada.

“¿Por qué me das esto?” Will dobla los papeles una y otra vez hasta que no puede ver ninguno de los nombres. Le tiemblan las manos. Una cosa es saber que el hombre al que te estas follando es una asesino en serie, y otra muy diferente conocer el nombre de todas sus víctimas. Gente a la que mataba como si fueran animales. Y se pregunta por un momento es si estará enfermo. Hannibal le quita el papel antes de que pueda destrozarlo accidentalmente y lo deja sobre el escritorio. Luego toma la cara de Will entre sus manos y lo mira fijamente.

“Vas a contar la verdad sobre mí a cambio de una sentencia reducida. No hay ninguna razón por la que debas quedarte aquí más tiempo del que realmente llevas.”

“¿Estas tratando de deshacerte de mí?” Pregunta Will incrédulo.

“Absolutamente sí. Que estés aquí es claramente un error judicial. También he llamado a una colega mía que te ayudara a formar una defensa sobre tu inocencia. Tu abogado anterior era claramente uno de los peores. Testificarás, yo seré juzgado de nuevo y encontrado culpable y declarado demente legalmente. Me trasladaran al Hospital Estatal de Baltimore para Criminales dementes y tú te iras libre, con tu condena cumplida.”

Will no puede volver la cabeza para apartar loa vista, por lo que cierra los ojos. Las manos de Hannibal son firmes en su cara y aun puede sentir a Hannibal mirándolo.

“Tú no eres tan altruista.” Dice Will con un hilo de voz. Hannibal pasea una de sus manos hasta la espalda de Will y lo acaricia mientras el pulgar de su otra mano acaricia el costado de su mandíbula.

“Tienes razón. No lo soy, pero para ti, tal vez lo sea.”


	8. Chapter 8

El abogado que Hannibal ha contratado es un buen orador, realista y esta encantadísimo de que él sea el que de la noticia de que han encontrado al Destripador de Chesapeake. Mira a Will entusiasmado.

“Quiero que te afeites esa barba y que empieces a dejarte el pelo más largo. Eres una cara inocente que puedo vender” 

Will ignora eso. Su abogado anterior había dicho lo mismo antes de que Will se declarara culpable

¿Cómo funciona esto? Legalmente me refiero. Es Hannibal quien te paga, ya que yo claramente no lo hago…

Las cejas de Brauer se alzan. ¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque según lo que yo sé, el dinero proviene de algún tipo de organización benéfica tipo Proyecto de Inocencia, que dicho sea de paso fue creada exclusivamente para ti. Todas las donaciones son privadas. Si él es realmente quien está pagando para que declares contra él, podría ser complicado, legalmente hablando.” Su voz parece estar intentando decirle algo a Will y él lo capta y se encoge de hombros, mirando su yeso.

“Tal vez esté equivocado…” Le dará a Hannibal su atención absoluta cuando regrese a su celda. Cualquiera que sea el juego al que Hannibal está jugando, a Will no le gusta. Hay algo raro en todo eso.

Brauer se recuesta en su silla, satisfecho. “Buen chico. Entonces, ahora te voy a explicar cómo va a ir todo esto. Voy a hablar con el fiscal del distrito y vamos a llegar a un acuerdo. Testificarás contra Hannibal Lecter. Requerirá una declaración por escrito y algo de tiempo en los juzgados si Lecter decide jugar duro y luchar contra los cargos. A cambio de tu cooperación y los nuevos indicios sobre su estado mental, tú serás puesto en libertad condicional, aunque posiblemente seas liberado sin cargos por que te digo en serio que soy bueno. Muy bueno en lo que hago.

“Hannibal se declarará culpable, pero loco. “ Murmura Will y Brauer lo anota en su archivo.

“Bueno… Pues ese no es mi problema. ¿Tienes la lista de nombres?” 

Will desliza el papel sobre la mesa, aunque es reacio a entregarlo y no sabe por qué. Ha copiado de nuevo los nombres para que sean legibles, y ha reconocido a las víctimas del Destripador y uno o dos casos que jamás habían sido resueltos, pero la mayoría de los nombres son muertes de las que nunca había tenido constancia. Brauer coge la lista sin tener ningún interés real en los nombres, si no en su longitud.

"Estoy impresionado. Lecter tenía un trabajo a tiempo completo, mantenía un calendario social Y todo lo hacía mientras se escabullía a los largo de Maryland asesinando a la mitad de estado. Simplemente no puedo entender de donde sacaba el tiempo… “Brauer golpea su pluma contra sus dientes. ¿Y dices que alentó a muchos de sus pacientes a cometer homicidios?”

Will mira por la ventana en lugar de mirar a su visitante. “Sí. Era buen psiquiatra, ¿eh?

“¿Cómo ha sido como compañero de celda?” Brauer pregunta, anotando algo más y Will tiene ganas de coger sus notas para ver qué clase de mierda va a inventarse ese abogado para que lo dejen en libertad. Tus registros dicen que has sufrido heridas.

“¿Estas preguntando que si me pega y me folla?” Will está molesto pero Brauer ni se inmuta. “Fui atacado por la Hermandad Aria.” Dice obstinadamente.

Will se obliga a hacer contacto visual.

“Lo voy a decir por última vez. Hannibal Lecter es un asesino, un caníbal y un hijo de puta. Estoy dispuesto a hablar sobre eso, pero no me ha violado y no voy a hablar sobre eso. Sigue adelante.”

“Will, la corte te va a preguntar. No pareces asustado de él, y fuera de esto está pagando para que yo esté aquí, así que necesito que me digas que está pasando o esto nos va a explotar en la cara en el momento en que alguien te pregunte algo difícil. Eres perfilador, ¿verdad? Pues cuando testifiques van a querer escuchar tu opinión experta, ósea que dime… ¿Cuál es tu opinión experta?

Will frota la mano sobre las cortas cedras de su pelo.

“Es un narcisista con complejo de dios. Nunca va a salir de la cárcel, por lo que dar a conocer todos sus asesinatos, le va a permitir ser el centro de atención durante un tiempo. Con eso va a poder controlar el sistema legal y a sus víctimas. Ahora recibe una gran cantidad de correo, ya sabes, gente buscando su opinión, propuestas de matrimonio y todo ese rollo. Imagínate. Si es un asesino en serie reconocido, los medios lo van a adorar. Hannibal es también un hedonista y este es un lugar horrible. Sé que está ocultando nombres, y sé que cambiara esos nombres por algún privilegio. Está deseando que lo trasladen a una institución mental para tener más tiempo para no se… Tejer canastas traumatizar a más pacientes.”

Brauer esconde una sonrisa detrás de su mano y tose.

“Bastante acertado pero quizás deberías saltarte la última parte. Y ahora dime.

"¿Estás en una relación sexual con Hannibal Lecter? Will bufa y lo mira.

“Ya te he dicho que…”

“Vamos, por favor. No se puede engañar a un mentiroso, Graham. Sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy preguntando.” Will mira hoscamente por la venta de nuevo.

“! ¿Y qué quieres que diga? Brauer considera todos los ángulos. Will casi puede escuchar los engranajes girar en su cabeza hasta que finalmente dice: Te está dando todos sus asesinatos. ¿Realmente crees que va a importar que el tribunal piense que te forzó?

“A lo mejor. Lecter está orgulloso de lo que es. Es un monstruo pero no creo que le guste que todos piensen que es un violador. “

“Pues habla con el… Es posible que vuestra relación no aparezca, pero debemos estar preparados.

Will pasa enfurruñado todo el camino hasta que vuelve a su celda y no puede describir cómo se siente. Cando llega Hannibal no está allí y eso lo pone aun de más mal humor. Le duele la muñeca, le pica bajo el yeso y puede sentir como rechinan sus dientes.

Sale de la celda y todo lo que le ha pasado últimamente le parece malo. La pelea con los arios despertó su ira, y hay algo sobre Brauer que ha traído de vuelta el grito que ha estado conteniendo desde que lo detuvieron. Está buscando pelea y sabe que eso es posiblemente lo más estúpido que ha hecho hasta ahora, incluido todo lo que ha hecho con Hannibal.

Andrews está de vuelta al bloque y su cara aun esta vendada. El musculo y el tejido están tan dañados que posiblemente necesitara cirugía plástica para reparar el daño. Will empieza a acercarse a él, sin saber si está planeando darle un golpe o no, cuando Hannibal aparece de la nada y lo agarra por el brazo.

“Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, no lo hagas. Will.” Dice Hannibal y Will intenta sacudirse, furioso, pero el agarre de Hannibal es como una tenaza.

“¿Hay algún problema, caballeros?” Escuchan a Kartz gritarles y Hannibal lo suelta.

“No hay ninguno, agente Kartz”. Dice Hannibal al que aún le duele el verdugón te tiene en el hombro donde ella lo golpeó durante la pelea con los arios. Ella confía en él y más que ninguno de los otros guardas, pero eso no es un impedimento si tiene que volver a golpearlo. Baja la voz y le susurra a Will:

“Si comienzas una pelea, no puedo prometer que seré capaz de protegerte tal y como tengo la pierna y lo que es más importante. No te darán la libertad c0ndicional.

Will se dirige al gimnasio porque si no golpea algo, comenzara a gritar solo para liberar la tensión. Hannibal lo sigue a una distancia respetable y se sienta a esperarlo sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas, apoyando allí sus antebrazos y lo observa golpear el saco de boxeo hasta que a Will le duelen las manos, el sudor empapa su camisa y gotea desde sus pestañas y se da cuenta de que esta jadeando.

“Estas en una forma horrible. No tienes que cargar tanta tensión en los hombros o te harás daño.”

“Fui apuñalado cuando era policía. No puedo ponerme de otra forma.” Dice Will con los dientes apretados.

Hannibal se levanta y se mueve detrás de él. Los hombros de Will no se relajan. En todo caso se contraen aún más y entonces las manos de Hannibal los empujan hacia abajo, cálidas y firmes. Sus pulgares se clavan en los nudos de sus músculos y duele hasta que se le pasa y Will piensa que en realidad podría ponerse a gemir cuando la tensión empieza a disminuir. Hannibal desliza sus pulgares por la parte posterior de su cuello. “Me resulta extraño que estés más enfadado conmigo cuando trato de ayudarte que cuando te hago daño.”

Will apoya su frente sudorosa contra el saco de boxeo.

“Hannibal… ¿Qué es lo que no me dices? Brauer quiere que yo testifique que eres… Joder, No sé qué es lo que quieres.

“• Y eso debe ser extraño para ti, ¿Verdad? No poder predecirme.” Dice Hannibal plácidamente. “Deberíamos volver a la celda. Es casi la hora de contar.”

Will no discute. No se puede discutir con Hannibal. 

No es hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos que se da cuenta de que no se ha duchado y que tendrá que darse una ducha de puta en el lavabo. Eso o Hannibal va a tener que aguantar su sudor por un día. Observa como Hannibal mueve todos sus papeles del escritorio a la estantería para que este despejado. Luego sus artículos de tocador. Luego se quita los zapatos y se desnuda hasta la cintura. Will no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo y cuando se lo pregunta Hannibal lo mira expectante.

En lugar de responder, Hannibal lo abofetea con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo tambalearse.

La puerta de la celda es gruesa y solo tiene una reja por la cual mirar. Es difícil ver lo que pasa en el interior una vez que se cierran las luces y Will piensa en el genio que inventó eso para una cárcel. Le da privacidad a los internos, lo cual es agradable, pero también esa privacidad puede ser algo problemático y la prueba está en los compañeros de celda a los que mató Hannibal antes de que el llegara, aunque ahora esa privacidad funcionará en beneficio de Will.

Ha sido tantos asesinos en su cabeza…Tantos recuerdos musculares que realmente nunca fueron suyos que le dan algo de ventaja y se acerca a Hannibal y lo golpea con fuerza en el plexo solar. Hannibal golpea contra la pared y Will vuelve a golpearlo en un costado. Al siguiente golpe Hannibal lo detiene pero •Will esta tan enfadado que se está ahogando. Lecter lo empuja con sus manos Y Will cae al suelo, pero con un movimiento rápido golpea con su yeso la herida del muslo de Hannibal y ambos contienen un jadeo de dolor.

Will se levanta y Hannibal lo agarra del cuello de su ropa, lanzándolo a través de la habitación. Un segundo y al siguiente lo golpea de nuevo. Es muy rápido. Will patea su rodilla para desestabilizarlo y Hannibal cae, y Will su sube a horcajadas sobre el con uno de sus antebrazos contra su garganta y con una rodilla sobre sus costillas y otra sobre la herida de su muslo. Hannibal no se molesta en defenderse. Simplemente agarra la mano herida de Will y tira de su pulgar hacia atrás y Will grita, sintiendo un estallido de dolor en su brazo herido. Hannibal lo aleja de él y Will lo maldice y lo golpea de manera ineficaz.

Y Hannibal lo agarra para volver a empujarlo lejos. Will lo golpea de nuevo y ambos caen contra la litera. Will golpea con sus costillas contra el metal y Hannibal no se abre la cabeza de milagro.

Hannibal lo arrastra con facilidad sobre el colchón, con fuerza bruta y le presiona la cara allí, sin dejarlo respirar. Justo cuando Will piensa que va a desmayarse, lo suelta otra ve y Hannibal no aprovecha su ventaja hasta que Will se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y rueda sobre su espalda.

“¿Me estas dejando ganar?” Pregunta incrédulo. Hannibal se quita el pelo que le cae sobre los ojos y si le duele algo lo está ocultando maravillosamente.

“Estas enfadado.” Dice como si eso lo explicara todo." 

“Will se sienta y ve que la postura de Hannibal es una advertencia. Esta listo para atacar.

“Me has abofeteado.”

“Prefería que hicieras esto aquí y lo sacaras de tu cuerpo antes de empezar una pelea con Andrews.

“Will le da un cabezazo que lo hace caer de nuevo y esta vez se sienta sobre el pecho de Hannibal y le pone una mano alrededor de la garganta, ejerciendo presión sobre su tráquea.

“Eres un imbécil condescendiente. Crees que estas muy por encima de todo esto, pero si puedo hacerte daño a ti, también soy capaz de hacérselo a otro. ¿Te preocupas por mí? Bien, pero se defenderme solo. “Dice Will casi fuera de sí y aprieta su agarre. Hannibal se está asfixiando pero no se defiende. Sus dientes están manchados de sangre pero deja que Will lo estrangule. Will pienso en lo fácil que sería aplastar su tráquea… Se le ve tan frágil… Seria hermoso.

“Si te transfieren de aquí, ¿crees que vas a estar mejor en otro sitio? Te van a meter tantos productos químicos en el cuerpo que te vas a olvidar hasta de tu nombre. Te van a meter en una puta celda acolchada y cuando des problemas te darán tratamiento de electroshock y te amarran a la cama.”

Will esta tan cabreado que quiere romper la caja torácica de Hannibal, arrancarle el corazón y comérselo. Quiere hacerle daño y verlo sufrir. Quiere ocultar esa luz de fragilidad en un sitio donde solo él pueda verla….Es egoísta y codicioso pero quiere…

Will lo suelta y mientras Hannibal tose intentando recuperar el aliento Will lo besa. Las manos de Hannibal son grandes y cálidas contra sus muslos y se deslizan hacia atrás para acuñar su trasero… Pone todo su peso sobre el pecho de Hannibal y sigue besándolo con fuerza, hasta que Hannibal gira la cabeza a un lado para poder coger aire.

De repente los pensamientos de su cabeza no encajan y sabe que son reflejos de los de Hannibal, asentándose en ángulos dolorosos.

“Eres un desastre. ¿Lo sabes? Veo dentro de tu cabeza y eres un desastre Hannibal Podrían condenarte a pena de muerte ¿Pensaste en eso siquiera? Dice Will siento como la ira se esfuma y acaricia los pómulos marcados de su compañero.

“No lo harán” Dice Hannibal con la voz ronca. Su ritmo cardiaco ya se está calmando pero el de Will corre como una gacela. Ya no se siente cabreado, pero sigue siendo como un cable de alta tensión y energía acumulada. Besa a Hannibal de nuevo, hasta que vuelven a quedarse sin aliento y siente como su boca se frota contra su barba.

“No puedes saberlo…” dice Will mientras toma decisiones rápidamente, sin preguntarse si son correctas o no. “No sabes ni la mitad de lo que crees pero no es tu culpa… Es una de las desventajas de estar como una cabra y tener un complejo de dios del tamaño de Júpiter.” Murmura mientras se aparta para quitarse la camisa. “Quítate la ropa” Dice y se arrastra hacia la litera para ayudar cuando Hannibal no se mueve lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto., Los puntos de la pierna de Hannibal se han abierto y sangra y Will se inclina para lamerla pero Hannibal lo aparta.

“La boca humana está lejos de ser estéril, y preferiría no contraer una infección aquí dentro.”

Will lo muerde con fuerza en el muslo y Hannibal gime entre dientes y sus manos patinan sobre la cabeza de Will, sin pelo suficiente para agarrar. Su ritmo cardiaco podría mantenerse estable siempre, pero ahora esta tan duro como lo está Will.

“Brauer quiere que le diga a los del jurado que me estas follando.” Dice Will. Sostiene las caderas de Hannibal todo lo estables que puede y desliza su boca por su polla. No es fácil aun pero logra llevarlo hasta el fondo de su garganta y se siente orgulloso cuando lo oye maldecir.

“¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?” Pregunta Hannibal y Will puede oír como ahora su pulso empieza a acelerarse. Quita su boca de la polla de su compañero solo suficiente para decir “No”. Un delgado hilo de saliva que conecta su boca con la polla de Hannibal tiembla y se rompe. “Quiero ser yo quien lo haga.”


	9. Chapter 9

El cuerpo entero de Hannibal se estremece y de repente está en otro lugar. La claridad vuelve a su expresión y sus puños se aprietan en las sabanas, estrujándolas entre sus manos y se levanta sobre sus codos.

“Me temo que eso no está sobre la mesa.” Dice con calma. “No en este punto al menos.”

“Está bien… De acuerdo entonces.” Dice Will y no está seguro de que clase de cosas hacen que el Destripador de Chesapeake se despierte gritando y sollozando por las noches, y tampoco está seguro de querer saber qué es lo que lo hace temblar con< miedo. Se levanta lo suficiente como para quitarse el resto de su ropa y se pone a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Hannibal, que se sienta completamente y tira de él acomodando las rodillas de Will a los lados de sus caderas y vuelve a besarlo. Las contusiones que florecen en su cuello tienen la marca de las manos de Will y Will presiona su boca allí, para sentir la sangre caliente correr bajo la superficie de su piel.

“Dime Will… ¿Eso te haría tener más control sobre tu propia vida? Pregunta Hannibal a la vez que dobla las piernas para que Will pueda apoyar la espalda contra sus rodillas.

“En realidad no.” Dice Will rodando sus caderas. Empuja su polla contra la de Hannibal y suspira con alivio cuando este capta la indirecta y los toma a ambos en su mano, un poco demasiado secos y un poco demasiado apretados. ¿Follándome me harías sentir que tienes el control?

Hannibal frota su pulgar sobre el glande de Will y el presiona su rostro contra su cuello, para sofocar un gemido.

“No necesito sodomizarte para tener el control.” Su uña raspa la hendidura del miembro de Will y Will no necesita ver la cara de Hannibal para saber que está encantado con la forma que su toque lo hace estremecerse.

“No...No lo necesitas. ” Will está de acuerdo. Levanta la mano de Hannibal hacia su boca y chupa dos de sus dedos. Hannibal presiona su lengua justo en la parte de atrás y Will se atraganta. Agarra los hombros de Hannibal con una mano y lo sacude con la otra. El aliento de Hannibal se vuelve más fuerte. Saca sus dedos mojados de la boca de Will y los apoya contra sus labios.

“Entonces dime lo que quieres…” Will lame las yemas de sus dedos pero no puede mirar a Hannibal a los ojos. “Dímelo Will.” Su voz es menos demanda y más una súplica.

Will se arrodilla y Hannibal frota sus dedos suavemente contra su entrada.

“Hazlo. Confío en que no me hagas daño.” Dice Will antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión, y se da cuenta de que a pesar de que tiene miedo, confía en él.

El suspiro de Hannibal está lleno de anhelo y tiene cuidado cuando empuja sus dedos contra Will. Molesta un poco, pero realmente no es doloroso. Will lo empuja contra su espalda y se frota descaradamente contra el cuándo Hannibal lo abre. Su cabeza cuelga entre sus hombros y el sudor empieza a correr por su columna vertebral. Los dedos de Hannibal no son pequeños y el aliento de Will tartamudea cuando le mete un tercer dedo y demanda sus labios para poder besarlo.

“Busca debajo del colchón…” dice y cruza sus dedos en el interior de Will cuando él se inclina sobre su pecho y le muerde un pezón a la vez que lo golpea con su lengua.

Will se las arregla para meter una mano bajo el colchón y saca una bolsita de lubricante de grado médico.

“¿Pasas todo el tiempo robando cosas de la sala medica? ¿Cómo te las apañas?” Jadea conteniendo un gemido áspero.

“Pónmelo, por favor…” Dice Hannibal contra sus labios.

“Te lo digo enserio… “Will se aparta un poco y abre el paquete con los dientes y lo exprime sobre la polla de Hannibal. Por mucho que lo intento no consigo saber cómo te metes allí…

“¿A dónde crees que voy cuando te dejo en la celda con los celadores?

La respuesta de Will se pierde en un gemido cuando Hannibal saca sus dedos y lo agarra de las caderas lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle los dedos marcados.

“Me hacen ir cuando no están seguros de sí es una urgencia médica o no o cuando el medico esta en alguna de las otras cárceles en las que trabaja. Hice una apendicetomía una vez y he aprendido un poco de juego de manos en mi tiempo libre. Me mantengo bien provisto de alcohol quirúrgico…”

“Robas alcohol quirúrgico para limpiar la celda, ¿verdad? La mitad de los otros internos se lo beberían y tú lo usas para limpiar…” Will se queda sin palabras cuando siente la polla de Hannibal presionando contra su agujero. Tiene un momento de pánico y agarra la garganta de Hannibal de nuevo. Hannibal se queda quieto. Sus pupilas están completamente dilatadas y esta sonrojado por la excitación.

“Tú decides Will… “

Will aprieta su agarre para poder sentir a Hannibal luchar por cada sorbo de aire y se relaja hasta que Hannibal está dentro de él. Se siente completamente diferente a sus dedos y las piernas de Will tiemblan como si pudieran ceder. Hannibal lo sostiene con las manos durante un momento y luego tira de el para besarlo y Will se queda de rodillas con las manos sobre sus hombros.

“Ahí tienes… “Dice sin aliento, bajo y suave y Will está seguro de que en realidad no está prestando atención a lo que dice y acaricia la espalda de Will con sus dedos. “Respira, mon chéri… Pretendo hacerte arder…” Susurra mientras Will sigue asfixiándolo. Es algo desconcertante. Will había imaginado este momento cientos

de veces y ninguna de esas veces Hannibal era considerado. No ha sido considerado hasta ahora, sino todo lo contrario. Ha sido casi cruel con Will y ha violado casi todos sus límites pero ahora está siendo dulce y cariñoso y Will lo besa, mordiendo su labio y obligándose a bajar sobre su longitud. Cualquier ruido que haya podido hacer Hannibal ha quedado ahogado bajo las manos y la boca de Will y por primera vez, este lo mira a los ojos fijamente y Hannibal contiene el aliento cuando ve un resplandor azul allí, brillando en la casi oscuridad de la celda.

“Tais-toi et baise-moi” (1).- Dice Will y Hannibal le sonríe, salvaje y agudo. NO le pide a Will que lo suelte relaje un poco su agarre. Un Momento Will está sobre él y al siguiente, Hannibal se retuerce como un gato y Will esta boca abajo, sobre el colchón y Hannibal detrás de él. Toma a Will por su cadera y su hombro y empieza a follarlo con fuerza. Will apenas logra poner sus manos sobre su boca para contener sus gemidos. Nunca ha sido especialmente ruidoso durante el sexo pero ahora, cada vez que la polla de Hannibal lo llena puede oírse gemir.

“Oh...Joder…Esta bien…Me gusta…. Oh dios, Hannibal…”

Hannibal cae sobre él, con su pecho presionando contra su espalada. “Dime, mon chéri…” Su peso descansa sobre el cuerpo de Will mientras agarra la polla de Will con una mano, acariciándolo fuera de tiempo con sus embistes y Will no puede decidir hacia donde quiere empujar.

“Nunca lo había hecho…” dice Will con la voz ronca. “No pensé… ¡Oh Si…Oh dios, ahí…!” Tiene que dejar de hablar, tratando de no gritar.

“¿No pensaste que te gustaría?” Pregunta Hannibal. “Cuando nos entendemos tan bien, ¿Cómo podríamos tropezar aquí, mon amour? Quiero que te corras para mi así… ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? “Dice quitando su mano de la polla de Will.

Will se queja casi gritando.

“Por favor, Hannibal…Por favor…Tócame. Maldita sea…”

Hannibal se sienta sobre sus talones, tirando de Will para que este sentado en su regazo y de repente se siente más adentro que antes. Will se estira hacia atrás, pegando su espalda al pecho de Hannibal y levanta un brazo para poder tirarle del pelo.

“Muy bien mon chéri….Lo hare si eso es lo que quieres.” Hannibal vuelve a poner su mano sobre la polla de Will y empieza a moverla con fuerza y rapidez. Will se retuerce impotente sobre su polla, presionando hacia atrás para sentir a Hannibal sólido e inamovible contra su espalda y su orgasmo se precipita a través de él y se corre con un jadeo ronco, repitiendo su nombre, mientras su cuerpo se aprieta en

ondas, y Hannibal se siente enorme por dentro. Hannibal lo acaricia y lo besa suavemente en la nuca antes de empujarlo hacia abajo y follarlo, duro y rápido.

Will intenta hacer algo útil para ayudarlo pero siente que le tiembla todo, como si no tuviera huesos y se estremece con la tensión liberada. No pasa mucho rato antes de que Hannibal se ría de su interior y se corra sobre su espalda. Will gruñe una queja, pero luego Hannibal lo lame, acariciando los brazos y la espalda de Will hasta que el temblor disminuye.

¿Va? Pregunta Hannibal depositando un beso en su piel y Will se pone de costado para poder mirarlo.

“Oui, Ça va”

Responde Will poniéndose de costado y observando perezosamente como Hannibal se levanta y moja su camiseta para limpiarse. Will deja que Hannibal lo lave un poco antes de apartar su mano.

“Sólo acuéstate. Estas asesinando el resplandor crepuscular.” Hannibal sonríe, pero se acuesta a su lado y pasan cinco minutos abrazados, sin hablar hasta que Will suspira.

“¿Me vas a contar lo que te paso o voy a tener que adivinarlo?” Por un momento piensa en decir la palabra analizarte, pero no está seguro de cómo podría tomárselo su compañero. Podría cabrearse, o peor…Alejarse de él y Will no quiere eso.

Hannibal se humedece los labios, mirando hacia arriba. “¿Tu qué crees?” dice él en tono sarcástico.

Will lo mira y por un momento piensa que es imposible que alguien le haya podido hacer tanto daño a Hannibal. Piensa en que de intentarlo, podrían lastimar su cuerpo, peor no lo suficiente como para dañar a la criatura oscura que lleva dentro. Nadie podría hacer eso a un Hannibal adulto y Will se horroriza ante la repentina comprensión.

“¿Cuantos años tenías?”

“Once.” Dice Hannibal sin dudarlo, aunque su acento suena más marcado y su voz más grave. “Trece cuando se detuvo. Fue algo cruel en un mundo cruel y realmente he pasado por cosas peores.”

“El…” Will empieza a hablar y cuando Hannibal lo corrige, no puede evitar un escalofrío.

“El no… Ellos. Pasé tres años en un orfanato. Estuve mudo todo el tiempo. No dije ni una sola palabra en esos tres años y tampoco hice ningún sonido voluntariamente. Creo que eso frustró a muchas personas que pensaban que debería estar agradecido y asustado y algunos de ellos pensaron que forzándome cambiarían eso.”

Will siente escozor en los ojos, pero no llora y se acurruca más contra el pecho de Hannibal, acariciándolo y jugando con sus dedos sobre su vello.

“¿Los mataste?

Hannibal cierra los ojos y suspira tragando saliva. “Sí. Lo hice”

Sus nombres posiblemente no están en la lista que Will tiene. Abusadores de niños. El no siente ninguna compasión por ellos ni por su destino. Intenta imaginar a Hannibal cuando era niño, tambaleándose al borde la pubertad. Intenta imaginar a alguien haciéndole daño e intentando hacerle hacer algo que él no quiere.

“Lo siento…” dice Will con un hilo de voz.

“No seas tan simple…Tú no eres así, Will” Dice Hannibal con irritación.

“Sólo pretendía ser amable.” Dice Will y Hannibal lo pellizca en la oreja. Will lo muerde en la oreja, pero no con fuerza, solo lo suficiente como para mostrarle sus dientes y Hannibal suspira satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hannibal lo llama cariño mío y Will le dice: Cállate y fóllame.)


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente, parece que a Hannibal lo han arrastrado por los 9 círculos del infierno y Will descubre que le gusta verlo así. Observa como Hannibal examina su garganta en el espejo que tienen sobre el lavabo y lo ve fruncir el ceño con una expresión que no logra identificar. Los moretones de su garganta se han oscurecido durante la noche y Will no puede evitar sentirse un poco engreído. Las marcas de

sus manos y de sus labios se extienden por todo el cuello de su compañero y se levanta y rodea la cintura de Hannibal con sus brazos, dándole un suave beso en el cuello. Apoya su barbilla en su hombro y sonríe.

“Esto cambia las cosas.” Dice finalmente Hannibal con un suspiro. “No hay forma de ocultarlos y los demás internos sacarán sus propias conclusiones. Ahora habrá peleas…”

Will descubre que está particularmente despreocupado. “así nos mantendremos unidos y pelearemos si es necesario.” Está tentado a poner sus manos sobre la polla de Hannibal hasta ponerlo duro, pero las puertas de la celda se abrirán pronto y podría volverse incomodos si los otros reclusos o los guardias los pillan follando.

Hannibal se da la vuelta y lo mira. “La idea es sacarte de aquí, no haré que te ganes una cadena perpetua por mi culpa.”

“Hannibal, soy el puto testigo clave en el caso contra el Destripador de Chesapeake. A nadie le va a importar si me meto en peleas mientras estoy en prisión. “

Hannibal ni siquiera lo regaña por maldecir. Sólo suspira y se viste y Will no está seguro de que le guste esta situación. Hannibal parece cansado y preocupado y Will se pregunta cómo de duro fue ganarse su reputación aquí. Cuantas peleas, cuantos viajes a aislamiento, cuantos rumores plantados antes de que los demás lo dejaran solo. Y Will ha eliminado todo eso en una sola noche. Más tarde se le ocurre que si él no es la puta de Hannibal, entonces para los demás serán maricones y ve que eso no es exactamente un gran avance.

Will se siente loco, pero no abrumado por los delirios de la fiebre y la muerte como cuando estaba enfermo. Se siente peligroso. Quiere ir al gimnasio y pelear contra Hannibal en las esteras. Nada de golpes, solo derribo y arrastre. Quiere que Hannibal lo arrastre para que pueda demostrar su fuerza delante de todos, pero también quiere hacerle cosas terribles a Hannibal…con Hannibal.

“Eres el Destripador de Chesapeake y yo soy el Destripador de Chesapeake, el Hacedor de Muñecas y cien asesinos más. Podemos con ellos. Que los jodan a todos.”

Hannibal lo mira alzando una ceja. “Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, pero lo hago…. He creado a un monstruo.”

Will le hace una mueca y lo mira con sorna. “No te adjudiques todo el mérito.” Dice presionando un beso en la esquina de la boca de Hannibal y se aparta para terminar de vestirse antes de que las puertas de la celda se abran.

Se están dirigiendo al comedor cuando se cruzan con Crawford y este lo aparta, agarrándolo del brazo. Hannibal sigue adelante con los demás y Will intenta no mirarlo cuando sigue adelante. Esta bastante seguro de que ha fallado en su intento de no mira a Hannibal cuando Jack le habla. “¿Te estoy aburriendo Graham?

Will vuelve su cara hacia él y lo mira.

“Lo siento” Dice Will intentando parecer avergonzado. Crawford sigue su mirada por la fila de prisioneros que se dirigen al comedor y luego aprieta su agarre en el brazo de Will. “Lo que sea que estés haciendo con Lecter se termina ahora.”

Will mira algún punto a la izquierda de la cara de Crawford. “¿Haciendo el que, jefe?” Intenta no sonar desagradable, pero su tono sigue siendo sarcástico. Crawford frunce el ceño. “Parece que a Lecter lo han arrastrado por un seto y tu pareces flotar dentro de tus zapatillas. Por el amor de Dios… Estás testificando contra él, Graham.”

Un tic se instala en la mandíbula de Will. “No nos estamos haciendo daño, señor.”

“Yo no he dicho nada sobre haceros daño. He dicho que quiero que pares lo que estéis haciendo.”

Will al fin lo mira a los ojos y dice desafiante:

“¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo?”

“No me presiones, Graham u os separaré y os pondré a cada uno en una punta del corredor.”

La voz de Jack retumba por el corredor pero Will no se inmuta.

“No puede poner a nadie más con Hannibal. Soy el primer compañero al que no ha matado. El asesinará a cualquier otra persona con la que lo obliguen a estar.”

Crawford gruñe. “Pes lo pondremos en aislamiento y veremos si le gusta estar solo.”

Will se encoge de hombros. “Sus abogados lo despellejaran vivo y luego no habrá cárcel en la que pueda volver a trabajar. Lo sabe. Lo acusaran de castigo inusual y cruel basado en rumores sin fundamento o algo así.”

Es el turno de Crawford para rechinar los dientes y Will lo interrumpe antes de que pueda decir algo.

“Le gusto, jefe.” Dice Will. “Puedo manejarlo. Me está ayudando a salir de la cárcel porque me quiere. No nos joda con esto, por favor. Hannibal comenzará a perturbar la paz si nos separan. Déjeme manejarlo a mí.”

“¿Cómo manejaste a los arios?” Dice Crawford.

“Ellos comenzaron esa pelea e iban a matarme. Hannibal sólo me protegió.” “Si, pero mató a dos personas para hacerlo.”

“Supuestamente…” Dice Will.

Crawford se yergue en toda su altura. Es un hombre enorme y Will de repente se siente pequeño a su lado. “Al próximo de los dos que ponga un pie fuera de la línea, pienso enterrarlo tan profundamente en esta cárcel que ni los mejores abogados del mundo lo van a poder sacar. ¿Ha quedado claro?

“Si, señor” Dice Will y tras eso, Jack lo suelta y se va y dos los guardias lo escoltan hasta el comedor.

El desayuno se desarrolla sin incidentes. Will y Hannibal se sientan con Hart, Mellori, Price y Zeller como de costumbre y Zee los mira sin disimulo.

“Por dios, Lecter. Te van a comer vivo.” Hannibal levanta la vista y Zee se atraganta.

“Quiero decir…”

Price corta a Zee antes de que pueda seguir cagándola.

“Sabe lo que quieres decir. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha pensado en lo que está haciendo? “No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.” Gruñe Hannibal.

“Bueno, da igual que no me la hayas pedido, porque te la voy a dar igualmente.” Responde Price envalentonado. “Sé lo que te espera, y es mucho peor que cualquier cosa que estés imaginando, Lecter.”

Will mira las manos de Hannibal, así que se da cuenta cuando Hannibal hace un poco de juego de manos y coge el cuchillo de Price. Sabe que por mucho que registren a Price no lo van a encontrar por ningún sitio y Hannibal se habrá salido con la suya robando cubiertos y nadie será castigado. “No tengo miedo a morir.” Dice Hannibal. “Saber que mi vida puede terminar en cualquier momento es un consuelo para mí. Vivimos al filo de un cuchillo”

“No seas idiota, Lecter. “ Dice Mellori.” Si tu vida te da igual, piensa en la de Will.”

“Estos moretones no son problema para mí. Will hace lo que desea y yo lo complazco. Quid pro quo.” Hannibal bebe un sorbo de su horrible café y dice: “Will, termina tus huevos., Me da igual si les echas tres litros de kétchup. Sólo cómetelos.”

Will intenta no reírse, y su rodilla golpea la de Hannibal, mientras hace lo que le dicen.

“Chicos… ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? “Dice Zee ofendido y Will no puede evitar reírse esta vez.

A pesar de las terribles predicciones de todos, la mañana transcurre sin incidentes. Will puede ver como los engranajes de cobran vida en las mentes de los otros internos, empezando a girar lentamente. No es un proceso rápido. No Está preocupado cuando lo llevan a la sala de visitas para reunirse con la mujer que está preparando su alegación de incapacidad para la defensa. Todo es un poco surrealista. Abogados caros y psiquiatras, Es como su juicio otra vez, solo que esta vez, se entera de lo que está pasando.

La doctora Alana Bloom es una mujer hermosa y Will sabe que debió suponerlo. Y él es muy consciente de que parece un desastre. Ella tiene un fajo de papeles delante y una expresión cautelosa en su rostro y Will se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando.

“¿Entonces usted y Hannibal trabajaban juntos?” Pregunta Will torpemente. “Fue mi mentor en Johns Hopkins” Dice ella con la voz contenida.

Will mira el borde de sus gafas y siente que el rubor acude a su rostro.

“Esto…Él me dijo que habían sido amantes.” Por supuesto, Hannibal no ha dicho nada de eso, pero Will es bueno perfilando y ella no le responde, pero aparta la vista. “Lo siento.,.. No es asunto mío y no debí haberte dicho nada Estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda.

“¿Es cierto todo eso? ¿Realmente mató a todas esas personas?

Will se encoge de hombros, pero se pone derecho y la mira de reojo. No pregunta cómo se ha enterado. No sabe si se lo ha contado Brauer o ella y Hannibal aun hablan aunque supone que habrá sido Brauer.

“Se comió la lengua de un hombre la primera semana que me encerraron. Se la arrancó con los dientes y se la tragó.”

Alana se tapa la boca horrorizada y cierra los ojos. Will mira a cualquier parte, menos a ella deseando poder dejarla llorar en privado, pero ella pone la mano sobre

la mesa y se recompone rápidamente. Ella es fuerte como el acero y él puede ver que eso era lo que a Hannibal le gustaba de ella.

“Eras perfilador en el FBI.” Le dice Alana. “Un profesor de ciencias del comportamiento, pero puedo ver que también era consultor en algunos casos,

¿Verdad?

Will cierra los ojos un momento y le vienen imágenes a la memoria de él mismo, caminando por el bosque y tratando de meterse en la piel de un asesino que mataba a adolescentes tras torturarlas y luego las tiraba como si fueran basura. Recuerda haber visto las escenas del crimen dejadas por el Destripador de Chesapeake. Imágenes en el proyector y cuerpos en las mesas de autopsias y asiente afirmativamente.

“¿Cuándo descubriste que tenías encefalitis?” Pregunta la doctora Bloom. Posiblemente tiene el archivo completo, pero Will supone que ella lo quiere oír por sus propias palabras.

“Después de que me detuvieran. Los médicos creen que no ha causado ningún daño irreversible, pero nadie lo sabe con certeza.” Will vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Apenas recuerda nada de eso. “En ese momento tenía episodios de sonambulismo, y tenía pérdidas de tiempo. Realmente no podía distinguir si estaba despierto o dormido y soñando la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo era surrealista y me sentía como si me estuviera derritiendo, a la vez que mi cabeza hervía.”

Alana hace una anotación y Will se da cuenta de que ahora todos toman notas sobre él, piensa Will con amargura. Posiblemente tengan algún archivo en algún lugar lleno de notas sobre él. “¿Puedes recordar la primera vez en que te diste cuenta de que algo andaba mal?”

La risa de Will se escapa de su garganta sin pretenderlo. “Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, pero a la vez todo parecía tan normal… Recuerdo que en cierto modo la gente siempre ha sentido miedo por lo que puedo hacer, Doctora Bloom. Siempre me decían que algún día me metería tanto en la mente de algún asesino que luego no podría volver a salir. Pensé que lograría reponerme pero me despertaba subido al techo de mi casa, o andando por la carretera en una noche helada con la policía preguntándome si estaba borracho, pero en realidad no se cuando empecé a escapar de la realidad. Nada tenía sentido en ese momento.

“En sus registros médicos dice que tuvo una convulsión. “ Dice Alana leyendo el informe y Will hace una mueca.

“No me acuerdo. Ya le he dicho que el tiempo parecía escaparse.”

“¿A quién mataste y por qué, Will Graham?“ Pregunta ella.

“Había un asesino al que estaba cazando. El mataba a prostitutas en las áreas de descanso. No es algo particularmente especial. Muchos asesinos matan en ruta, pero él estaba vistiéndolos como a muñecas y los dejaba en lugares públicos. Era grotesco y era como si se estuviera burlando de ellas. El FBI me contrató para consultarme los casos del Destripador De Chesapeake. Hacía tiempo que sus ciclos no se repetían y pensaron que podría haber huido a México o algo así y me quedé investigando los casos del Hacedor de Muñecas. Pasé más tiempo pensando como él que como yo mismo y cuando le encontré yo tenía una pistola, pero no le disparé. Lo desarmé con mis propias manos y lo expuse como si fuera una macabra obra de arte, como solía hacerlo el Destripador y me quede observando. Me atraparon en la escena, aun con sangre en mis manos.

“¿Y te declaraste culpable?”

Will se desploma en su silla. “Lo hice, pero miremos el lado positivo…Ya no tendrán que preocuparse en buscar al Destripador. Estando aquí dentro, le he encontrado.

Inmediatamente se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso. Alana mantiene la compostura, pero le está costando y Will puede verlo.

“Lo siento… Sólo he conocido a Hannibal como asesino. Me imagino que fuera era encantador. Es encantador y cariñoso cuando quiere, y últimamente más que de…” Deja de hablar al darse cuenta de que cuanto más habla, más lo empeora.

Alana se recompone de nuevo y le pregunta de cuan consciente era de sus acciones.

“Realmente no lo sé. Me costó un poco de tiempo volver a mí. Ahora recuerdo haberlo hecho y recuerdo haber pensado que era hermoso y justo.” Will gira sus muñecas esposadas y se mira las manos.” Pero los muertos me hablaban y me decían que yo era un monstruo hecho de hambre e ira y tenía cuernos en vez de alas saliéndome de la espalda. Era y me sentía como un dios y cuando desperté en el hospital, era de nuevo yo mismo. Era profesor y perfilador. Tenía siete perros que posiblemente me hubieran devorado si me hubiera muerto allí de encefalitis. Y era raro, porque era yo, pero yo seguía viendo al el Destripador de Chesapeake.”

“¿Viste a Hannibal Lecter en ese dios?” “Sí. Así es como vi a Hannibal Lecter.”

De repente se siente incómodo y no quiere seguir hablando. Piensa en Hannibal cuando le lee en voz alta en francés. En la forma irritada en que respira al leer sus estúpidas cartas, cuando piensa que Will no lo está mirando. En la forma en que

puede ser cruel un momento y ser cariñoso al otro. Piensa en su pulcritud obsesiva y piensa en cuando pone su boca exuberante en su polla y lo chupa y piensa en la forma en la que le gusta oírlo a él ahogándose cuando pone la suya en la boca de Will. Piensa en cuando lo ayudó en las duchas y en como entro cuando a Will lo acarralaron en el cobertizo. Hace tanto tiempo que conoce al Destripador, que engancharse a esta relación ha sido más fácil de que debería haber sido. Él sabe qué clase de monstruo es Hannibal y le gusta así.

Alana le dice algo y Will tiene que preguntarle si se lo puede repetir y le pregunta por cuando fue apuñalado cuando estaba al servicio de la policía en Nueva Orleans y que por que no le disparó a un sujeto armado y hostil.

“No tengo antecedentes de comportamiento violento, si es lo que quiere saber. Rescaté a siete perros callejeros y la mayoría de mis compañeros, estudiantes y colegas me apreciaban. Era un tipo agradable, un poco extraño pero no era un mal tipo. He tenido relaciones con mujeres que terminaron por que no podían lidiar con mi trastorno de empatía y que además no apreciaban que el tipo con el que se acostaban no fuera capaz de mirarlas a los ojos.”

Parece que desde eso ha pasado una eternidad. Ayer no era capaz de mirar a los ojos de Hannibal y hoy es lo único que quiere hacer. Se da cuenta de que el recuerdo de Hannibal lo persigue durante todo el tiempo que dura la entrevista y vuelven una y otra vez a trivialidades. No mostro signos de ser un asesino y luego estaba enfermo y se había convertido en uno y ahora que ya está mejor de nuevo no lo es… Una buena defensa, si….

Alana le da la mano. Tarda unos segundos y luego su control de hierro vuelve a ella.

“Cocinábamos juntos. Me hacía cerveza y tocábamos el theremin, me ayudaba con mis notas, editó mi tesis y llevaba las corbatas de seda más horrible que he visto en toda mi vida, con unos trajes a cuadros igual de horribles. Y nunca fue real… Para el nada fue real… Y cocinábamos…Oh, dios mío…”

Alana aparta la mano y se cubre la boca de nuevo y Will no puede evitar deslizar su mano entre las suyas, para intentar reconfortarla.

“El siente más emociones de las que creería. Puede sentir amor, y si dijo que se preocupaba por usted, era cierto. Si cocinó con usted, fue porque en cierto modo intentaba compartir una parte de su yo real. No hay nada malo con usted, Doctora Bloom. Hannibal Lecter está roto de muchas maneras, pero no fue el asesino el que se sintió atraído por usted. A él le gusta la belleza, y eso es lo que vio en usted. El trata de llenar su vida con belleza, porque en realidad está llena de cosas feas.

“Entonces… ¿Por qué te está ayudando?” Apartando la mano, con su voz llena de amargura y Will se pregunta si debería sentirse insultado por eso.”

“No hay belleza en un instituto mental” Dice Alana, y no logro entender porque quiere que lo trasladen a uno a cambio de que tu quedes libre. Él es psiquiatra sabe lo que le espera a alguien con su patología en un sitio así.

Porque él me quiere, piensa Will pero se lo piensa dos veces antes de decírselo a ella.

“No lo sé, Doctora... Sólo sé que quiere que sea libre. Más allá de eso, aun no lo he resuelto.


	11. Chapter 11

Will encuentra a Hannibal afuera, sentado en las gradas con los latinos, y discutiendo rápido en español. Duct Tape está sentado al frente del grupo y mirándolo con tristeza.

“Si ella engañó a su esposo anterior, ¿Por qué crees que casarte con ella marcará alguna diferencia? No tienes forma de saber si eres su único amante. ¿Estás seguro de que el niño es tuyo?” Dice Hannibal exasperado. “Querías mi consejo. Pues este es mi consejo. No te cases con ella”

“Hola” Dice Will mirándolos interrogante y Hannibal le hace un rápido resumen de la situación.

“Eres empático.” Dice Hannibal. “Díselo. Casarse con una mujer que tiene un largo historial de infidelidades no es algo inteligente.”

Duct Tape lo mira expectante y Will les sonríe,

¿Terapia gratis? La idea de pedirle consejos de salud mental a Hannibal le parece una locura, pero luego recuerda que el apodo que tiene este hombre en la prisión es Duct Tape y calla.

“No te cases con ella.” Dice apoyando a Hannibal. De todas maneras no entiende de lo que están hablando, pero Hannibal parece muy seguro de lo que está diciendo.

El grupo empieza a discutir entre ellos de nuevo y Hannibal acaricia el banco a su lado y Will se sienta.

“¿Cómo está Alana Bloom?” Pregunta mirándolo y Will suspira.

“Bastante cabreada contigo. No puedo creer que le hayas pedido a tu ex amante que me ayude.” Dice Will y Hannibal se encoge de hombros.

“Es la mejor en lo que hace.” Dice Hannibal y Will pone los ojos en blanco.

“Mataste a personas y las cocinaste con ella. Se las diste de comer… Hay mucho ahí donde pedir perdón…” Dice Will.

“No le estoy pidiendo que me perdone, Will. Le pido que me ayude a enmendar un error judicial.” Hannibal coloca su brazo detrás de él y vuelve la cara hacia el sol. “Además ya he encargado un traje para ti, para el juicio. Me estremezco solo de pensar en verte llevando el mismo traje horrible de polivinilo que usaste la última vez. “

Will se pasa la mano por la barba y lo mira.

“Hannibal, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes comprarme un traje. Voy a declarar contra ti.”

“Tengo mucho dinero en cuentas de todo el mundo, ósea que si puedo. Me gustaría verte con un traje bonito. Pude usar los teléfonos antes y simplemente lo encargué.”

Will piensa que le gustaría tener un poco más de pelo y estirárselo de pura desesperación. “Hannibal, no puedes, porque las cosas no son así. Si descubren que tú lo estás pagando todo, el caso se irá a la mierda.”

“También llame a Brauer. Discutimos si tu caso se puede considerar defensa propia, dado que no sabías lo que hacías mientras estabas enfermo. Pensamos que sería mucho más fácil para ti si no tuvieras que subirte al estrado para declarar eso.” Dice Hannibal mirándolo con una sonrisa y Will gime con desesperación. ”Hannibal…Tampoco puedes hablar con mi abogado…”

“Estoy loco, ¿no? Soy una persona mentalmente insana con una clara obsesión por ti…Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.” Dice Hannibal suavemente y Will se contiene las ganas de besarlo.

“Bueno…Eso es cierto.” Murmura Will y Hannibal, con gran control, se contiene de responder a eso.

“Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que debo decir cuando me pregunten porque estás intentando sacarme de aquí, si todo el asunto es que estás obsesionado conmigo?

¿No se supone que deberías hacer todo lo contrario para que me quedara aquí contigo?

Hannibal sonríe con satisfacción. “Eso es lo que todos pensarían.”

“Está loco.” Dice uno de los reclusos latinos llamado Bareback. “Y eso es un punto a su favor.

Will no cree que necesite consejos de un hombre que se hace llamar voluntariamente Bareback, aunque tampoco debería estar escuchando al Destripador de Chesapeake, pero aparentemente, ahora esta es su vida.

“Si la cagas con todo este rollo de la puta obsesión, no tendrás a nadie a quien culpar, excepto a ti mismo, joder.” Dice Will enfurruñado.

“Modera esa lengua.” Le contesta Hannibal pero Will puede ver que todavía está sonriendo mientras uno de sus dedos acaricia la nuca de Will con suavidad. “Quiero que les digas la verdad sobre mí a los del tribunal. Qué te ofrecí protección, que he sido cruel contigo, que te convertí en un objetivo para la Hermandad Aria… pero sobre todo quiero que les digas que te di la lista de todos mis asesinatos por que este lugar te destruiría a trozos y que no deseo ver eso.” Will quiere que Hannibal le diga por qué exactamente, pero sabe que no va a recibir una respuesta directa, por lo que se guarda sus propios pensamientos. Observa como el reflejo dorado del sol se pone gris en el cabello de Hannibal y como hace destacar los morados negros y rojos en su cuello y le dan ganas de morderlos.

Esa noche, le pide a Hannibal lo folle de nuevo. No tienen lubricante, por lo que Hannibal se lo come hasta que el jadea contra las sabanas y luego lo gira sobre su espalda y lo mira. Hannibal se siente más grande así en su interior y Will le clava las uñas en los hombros y muerde sobre las marcas de su cuello, intentando ahogar su dolor y su placer contra la piel de su amante.

“Me gustaría hacerte esto en algún lugar a la luz de sol. Extenderte sobre sabanas de seda y escuchar cada uno de tus gemidos, deleitándome con la música que saco de tu cuerpo.” Dice mirándolo con intensidad y Will gime, mortificado. Hannibal pone una mano sobre su boca, intentando sofocar sus gritos y Will intenta apartar la cara, pero la mano de Hannibal lo mantiene con la cabeza quieta.

“Me encantaría verte exhibirte, verte tocándote y disfrutaría con tu vergüenza y tu excitación al hacer que te abrieras con un dedo para mí.”

No está empujando contra Will tanto como lo está meciendo, tan solo moviéndose lo suficiente como para que su polla presione contra su próstata, estimulándola. Will se queda al borde del orgasmo, incapaz de correrse así, pero tan cerca me muerde la mano de Hannibal cuando intenta gritar. Hannibal respira con dificultad, intentando contener el impulso de golpear con fuerza a Will contra el colchón, pero su control de hierro flaquea, mostrándolo en la forma en que aprieta sus dientes y su sudor gotea sobre la piel de su amante. Will se siente dolorido. Sus súplicas están amortiguadas contra la mano de Hannibal hasta que él desliza su

mano hasta su polla y la sustituye por sus labios. Lo acaricia hasta el borde y cuando siente como el cuerpo de Will lo aprieta, él se corre en su interior, gimiendo su nombre. Ambos hacen una mueca cuando sale de su interior y Hannibal ni se molesta en levantarse para conseguir algo con que limpiarlos. Simplemente se queda allí, recuperando el aliento y mirando las huellas que el mordisco de Will dejó alrededor de su pezón.

Will traza con las yemas de sus dedos los arañazos que ha dejado en la piel de Hannibal y ve como uno de ellos aun sangra. No puede cuanto de lo que siente es un reflejo de lo que siente Hannibal y cuanto es suyo, pero nunca ha sentido eso por ninguna de sus amantes anteriores. Nunca había estado con un hombre antes, pero tampoco con un asesino en serie, o con alguien en una prisión, ósea que piensa que quizás sentir esto no sea tan extraño, al fin y al cabo. Le gusta ver las marcas en el cuerpo de alguien, sin que sean el resultado de algo violento.

“Si no estuviera tan cansado, me preocuparía que tu atención se disipe tan rápidamente a otra parte” Dice Hannibal y Will sonríe. Acaricia la cara de Hannibal, sintiendo como raspa su incipiente barba y siente como la expresión de su compañero se relaja de una manera en que no había visto hasta ahora. Will lo besa y le acaricia la polla y Hannibal sisea antes de agarrarle la mano y retirarla.

“Soy diez años más viejo que tu…Ten compasión…”

¿Qué harás conmigo si no la tengo?” Responde Will con un deje divertido en su voz y Hannibal empuja lo que parecen dos dedos en su interior y Will suelta un jadeo completamente humillante. No hay forma de que se endurezca de nuevo, pero se siente increíble y no quiere que Hannibal pare. Se arrastra sobre el hasta quedarse a horcajadas, con las rodillas extendidas a ambos lados de sus muslos y Hannibal frota su próstata hasta que Will gotea sobre su estómago y hunde los dedos en el vello de su pecho. Will prácticamente solloza cuando su cuerpo se retuerce con los espasmos de algo que se parece mucho a un orgasmo sin serlo. Y se derrumba contra el cuerpo de Hannibal, completamente agotado, que le acaricia la espalda, en un gesto posesivo.

“¿Aun tienes ganas de seguir burlándote de mí?” Le pregunta con un susurro y Will niega con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para hablar. Y él sonríe satisfecho a la vez que alcanza una de sus camisetas, para intentar limpiarse un poco.

El bloqueo de puertas se produce tan temprano que se quedan dormidos y se despiertan de nuevo mucho antes de que se apaguen las luces. Hannibal hace que Will se levante el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se laven en el lavabo y Will considera durante unos segundos iniciar otra ronda, pero realmente está tan cansado que ni siquiera lo intenta. Se acurrucan en la cama, con Will apoyado una

vez más contra el pecho de Hannibal, escuchando su corazón mientras él recita sus cuentos de hadas en lituano y Will se da cuenta de que empieza a encontrar palabras cada vez más conocidas. Cuando Hannibal termina, se quedan en silencio un rato hasta que Will pregunta en un susurro:

“¿Tus padres te tenían miedo?” No puede evitar preguntarse si Hannibal torturaba a animales, no por malicia, si no para ver su funcionamiento interno. Hannibal acaricia la piel entre su mandíbula y su oreja y se inclina para depositar un beso allí.

“Los sirvientes si me tenían un poco de miedo, pero mis padres no. Los padres lituanos son distintos a los estadounidenses. Eran cariñosos, pero distantes, y mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa, no porque no nos quisiera, si no debido a sus compromisos de trabajo. A mi madre sin embargo si la veía con más frecuencia y puedo deducir que no me tenía miedo, ya que dejó a mi hermana pequeña a mi cargo. O tal vez fue su miedo lo que la convenció de que será un protector digno. Ella sabía que yo no formaba vínculos cariñosos con nadie, pero aun así me dejo a cargo de Misha, a la que quise con toda mi alma.”

“¿Tienes una hermana?” Will se pregunta porque ella nunca viene de visita, y se le cae el mundo encima cuando Hannibal le dice con voz triste:

“Ella murió. La mataron” Y entiende porque Hannibal dejó de hablar. Se imagina a un niño pequeño y extraño, con los ojos oscuros tremendamente perceptivos, inteligentes e inhumanamente crueles. Su silencio era una amenaza. Su respuesta negativa a someterse a sus abusadores. Fue su castigo hacia los que le hicieron daño a él y a su familia. Hannibal, tan perceptivo como siempre pregunta que porque nunca tiene visitas y Will se encoge de hombros.

“Tú tampoco.”

“Alana vino durante algún tiempo.” Responde Hannibal, y Will siente el pinchazo de los celos. “Pero le dije que no volviera. Ella se molestó pero no me importaba si no venía. Ya te he dicho que he formado pocos apegos a lo largo de mi vida, de los cuales no podía prescindir, y Alan no era uno de ellos y aunque Hannibal no puede notarlo, Will sonríe,

“No tenía amigos ni a nadie que se preocupara por mí, por lo tanto no tengo visitas. Oh, joder, Hannibal, tienes la piel helada…Ven.” Dice Will echándoles una manta por encima, y la ceja arqueada de Hannibal dice mucho. Realmente nada cambia en su expresión, pero Will puede ver el amor en sus ojos y lo besa suavemente.

“Entonces estas tan solo como yo. No debe de ser fácil sentir los reflejos de los sentimientos de los demás en ti mismo.” Dice Hannibal mirándolo.

“No lo es, pero ahora estoy seguro de que todo lo que hice se debió a mi empatía y que no lo haría de nuevo. No soy un asesino, Hannibal.” Dice Will abrazándolo y apoyando de nuevo la cabeza contra su pecho y Hannibal le acaricia el pelo, pero no contesta.


	12. Chapter 12

Will tiene una reunión que no espera con Brauer al día siguiente y Brauer parece aún más presumido que la última vez.

“Lecter ira al manicomio por que por lo que puedo decir, su cerebro es como un saco lleno de gatos. Dentro de poco, su abogado vendrá a verte y te explicará como Lecter te ha dado acceso a todo su patrimonio, lo cual es una completa locura, ya que vas a testificar en su contra, pero son buenas noticias para ti.”

Will mira a Brauer sin entender, esperando que le explique, pero el abogado solo hace un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia.

“¿De verdad soy el único que está intentando saber qué es lo que está haciendo Hannibal?”

Brauer se encoge de hombros y lo mira.

“No me pagan para ser curioso. MI trabajo es sacarte de aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta más?”

“¿Cuándo empezamos?” Will se frota las manos con un gesto nervioso.

“Ya lo hemos hecho. Firmas aquí, aquí y aquí…La doctora Bloom testificará la semana que viene. Supongo que querrá verte antes de eso y dentro de un mes, o mes y medio como mucho, estarás fuera.” Dice Brauer empujando una pila enorme de papeles hacia Will.

El aliento se atasca en la garganta de Will y cuando encuentra su voz de nuevo dice: “La ley no funciona así.” Y Brauer lo mira sonriendo.

“Lo hace cuando tienes la oportunidad de juzgar al Destripador de Chesapeake, así que, amigo mío… Empieza a firmar.” El abogado le pasa un boli mientras sigue sonriendo.

Para cuando Will ha terminado de firmar todos los papeles le duele la mano, la muñeca le arde y quiere encontrar a Hannibal para poder gritarle hasta quedarse

afónico. No se trata de nada en particular, pero la última vez que se pelearon, le pareció que la solución de Hannibal había ido bastante bien. Y espera que de una manera u otra, su amante le saque toda la frustración.

Brauer lo detiene antes de que los guardias lo lleven de nuevo a su bloque.

“No le digas a Lecter nada sobre tu fecha de salida, ¿vale? Sé que es el quien está pagando todo y preparando tu salida, pero lo último que queremos es que se cabree y cambie de opinión.”

“Hannibal no me hará daño.” Dice Will seguro de sí mismo.

“¿Y si piensa que te va a perder? Yo de ti no me arriesgaría. La gente hace cosas extrañas, y no puedo asegurar de que él no decida comerte para mantenerte siempre a su lado.” Will piensa en replicar que de una manera u otra, Hannibal ya se lo está comiendo. Con esos pensamientos vuelve hacia su zona, hasta que se da cuenta de que todas las celdas están cerradas y una sensación de malestar se instala en la boca de su estómago. Uno de los reclusos está pasando una fregona hacia un pasillo que se puede considerar zona peligrosa y Will puede ver sangre manchando el suelo. Hay una salpicadura arterial oscura, que gotea rojo en la pared del fondo, y lo que parecen ser diez pintas de sangre por todas las paredes y el suelo. El olor pesado es familiar para Will. Huele como a un matadero bajo el aguijón de la lejía.

“Abre la setenta y tres.” Dice el celador en su radio y la puerta de su celda se abre. Hannibal no está dentro. El guardia le quita las esposas y el pregunta que donde está su compañero, sin recibir respuesta. “Cierra la setenta y tres” Dice el celador por toda respuesta y las puertas se cierran y Will se lanza hacia la reja de su puerta, golpeando con fuerza.

“¡¿Dónde está Hannibal?! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¡¡Dime que le han hecho a mi compañero!!!” Grita fuera de sí y una porra golpea contra los barrotes, dándole un golpe en los dedos.

“¡Cálmate Graham!” Oye Will que le gritan pero el guardia ya se va y le pega una patada a la puerta de su celda obteniendo por única respuesta los gritos de sus compañeros reclusos diciéndole que se calle.

Will recorre la celda de arriba abajo. Se siente mareado y enfermo por los nervios y no puede detenerse. Quiere golpearlo todo pero sabe que si lo intenta se romperá algo contra las paredes de hormigón y piensa en golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta hasta que alguien le haga caso.

Los mantienen encerrados hasta que las luces se apagan, y Will patea de nuevo la puerta maldiciendo, con la suficiente fuerza como para que le haga daño. Los libros

de Hannibal aún están en la estantería y no han quitado su ropa de cama y Will se dice a si mismo que si Hannibal estuviera muerto, ya se habrían llevado todas sus cosas.

Camina arriba abajo hasta que se cansa y luego se sienta en la litera de Hannibal y espera. La celda vuelve a estar muy caliente, pero él tiene frio. Ahora la celda parece demasiado grande y se siente desamparado y se clava los dedos en la cabeza, y las uñas en el cuero cabelludo. Reconstruye escena tras escena, intentando averiguar lo que ha pasado y cada vez el peor que la anterior ya que cada vez termina con Hannibal dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres.

Will baja el Conde de Montecristo de su litera y lo agarra como si fuera un talismán... Es lo suficientemente grande como para cruzar los brazos sobre él, como si fuera un niño sujetando su peluche favorito y sabe que debe resultar patético, pero le da igual. No sirve de nada preocuparse. Hannibal está vivo o no, y si no lo está… ¿Vale la pena preocuparse por el Destripador de Chesapeake?

Siente que en vez de horas pasan días antes de que salga el sol y él espera y espera hasta que Crawford aparece en su celda. Will se acurruca contra su libro. Quizás el Destripador no sea una gran pérdida para los demás, pero la cárcel lo ha hecho egoísta y no quiere prescindir de Hannibal. Hannibal es ahora su todo y no cree que pueda continuar sin él.

“Por favor…” Suplica Will mirando a Jack y sabe que se ve más frágil que nunca. No sabe si está temblando pero no puede mantenerse estable sobre sus pies y Jack le pide que se siente y Will lo hace.

“Todavía está vivo.” Dice Crawford sin preámbulos y Will siente que puede volver a respirar desde que vio la sangre empapando el suelo. Jadea como si hubiera corrido una maratón. “Los arios volvieron a atacarle”

“¿Cómo…?” Will traga saliva porque siente la garganta seca y lo intenta de nuevo. “¿Cómo está de mal?

“Vivirá” Dice Crawford evasivo y palmea a Will en el brazo, intentando infundirle ánimos. Will asiente, todavía incapaz de soltar el maldito libro. “¿Puedo verlo?”

La cara de Crawford es severa. Comprensiva pero severa. “No hay ninguna posibilidad en todo el infierno de que puedas verlo. Él no está aquí, peor te mantendré informado, ¿de acuerdo?” Y palmea de nuevo a Will en el hombro antes de marcharse.

Will todavía está allí sentado, tratando de llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones cuando Zee se acerca.

“Hola, amigo.” Dice Zee con voz suave. “Supongo que ya te has enterado. ¿Quieres saber lo qué pasó?” No se molesta en esperar la respuesta de Will. “Lo esperaron en el corredor de la muerte. Ya sabes… Ese jodido pasillo que lleva a la lavandería en el que no se ve una mierda y que todos quieren evitar. Pues ese. Andrews, Jackhammer y Hall. Hizo un gran trabajo antes de que los guardias los atraparan. Lecter mató a Hall.

Zee está un poco pálido. Normalmente es como el radio patio de la prisión, pero Will apuesta a que nunca había visto algo así. Es un jodido ladrón, no un asesino y no todos reciben cursillos avanzados para ver a un asesino en serie en acción y se frota el cuello y el pelo con evidentes nervios.

“Zee…” Will intenta tranquilizarlo y Zeller lo mira.

“Lecter le arranco la puta garganta a Hall con los dientes y de repente fue como si Hall hubiera perdido la mitad de la sangre de su cuerpo. Mierda, Graham. Había sangre por todas partes y el puto Hall estaba gorgoteando hasta que cayó al suelo desplomado. Lecter estaba cubierto de sangre y a todos les llevo un momento darse cuenta de lo mal herido que estaba.

“¿Cómo de mal?” Pregunta Will sintiendo todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor frio.

“Se estaba sujetando las tripas, intentando mantenerlas dentro de su cuerpo con sus manos. Está bastante jodido.”

Will siente que el color abandona su rostro y parpadea un par de veces, porque le aguijonean los ojos.

“Jesús, Zee…” Dice intentando que no se le quiebre la voz. Zee se sienta en la litera.

“Se llevaron a Lecter a un hospital de verdad. Jackhammer está en el agujero y no creo que vuelva a ver la luz del día en mucho tiempo. Lo han acusado de otro intento de asesinato y lo han trasladado al pabellón de máxima seguridad. Andrews se fue corriendo como una puta apaleada, pero consiguió cortar a Lecter antes de que llegaran los guardias. Jackhammer es una mierda racista, pero estaba intentando salvar a Hall cuando llegaron. Y Lecter estaba allí sentado, con las piernas espatarradas, sujetándose las tripas, y con la espalda contra la pared, pero no dejaba de reírse. En cuanto vieron lo mal que estaba, se lo llevaron en helicóptero.”

Will finalmente puede dejar su libro que esta abollado por su agarre, y piensa que Hannibal se va a cabrear cuando vuelva y lo vea y siente ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de que Hannibal tardará al menos dos meses en recuperarse y que Brauer le

dijo que él estaría fuera en un mes y nada va a impedir que Andrews termine el trabajo si Will no está allí para protegerlo.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?” Pregunta Zee y Will niega con la cabeza.

“No…. Sólo estaba pensando.” Dice Will. Su expresión ha cambiado por completo y de repente Zee tiene miedo.

“Bueno…Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde vivo, supongo.” Will lo mira a los ojos y asiente. ” Sí, gracias”

Zee se va pero Will apenas se da cuenta. Puede imaginar la escena con detalles perfectos y horribles. Sangre en el suelo y en la pared. Hall cayendo de rodillas mientras se aferra la garganta desgarrada, con los ojos desorbitados por el terror y la certeza cuando se da cuenta de que va a morir y Jackhammer gritando mientras intenta salvar a su amigo. Hannibal esta tan cubierto de sangre que nadie se da cuenta de que se está desangrando, porque ríe, a pesar de que sus tripas se le escurren entre las manos y Will lo ve en su mente como da dos pasos hacia atrás y cae, deslizándose por la pared, mientras sigue riendo. No tiene miedo. Siente dolor y sabe que se está muriendo, pero piensa que tal vez se salve y eso es lo que le causa más gracia de todo. Will va a tener unas serias palabras sobre su jodida actitud cuando vuelva y sabe que lo que está planeando es quizás lo más estúpido que ha hecho nunca y que si Hannibal se entera lo va a golpear por ser tan gilipollas, pero está tan cabreado ahora mismo que todo le da igual lo que pueda hacerle.

Will se pone ropa limpia y se lava la cara. Se mira en el espejo durante unos minutos y apenas se reconoce a sí mismo. Es como si Hannibal hubiera sido pequeñas ampollas que causan la formación de callos en el alma de Will, protegiéndolo para evitar que otras acciones y personas le causen un daño mayor y se da cuenta de que no sabe quién es la otra y quien la perla en esta extraña metáfora. Es como si Hannibal hubiera sido el duro carbón presionando en su interior hasta que Will se convirtió en un diamante, tan duro e impenetrable que podría cortar cualquier cosa con sus bordes.

Will se pone las gafas, toma el libro de nuevo y se lo lleva al comedor. Se sienta con Zee y con Price, intentando dar una imagen desvalida. Puede ver a la agente Kartz mirándolo con pena, aunque posiblemente ella sea la más difícil de engañar y él se ajusta las gafas y no tiene que fingir su desinterés en su desayuno porque en realidad no tiene hambre.

Luego vuelve a su celda y juega al Go contra sí mismo. Aun no entiende el juego del todo, y cuando le parece que logra perder en las ambas posiciones, abandona el juego. De vez en cuando un guardia pasa por delante de su celda, solo para

asegurarse de que no ha intentado suicidarse ni nada parecido. La postura de Will es casi letárgica y apática y su rostro refleja que tiene miedo.

Cuando les permiten salir al patio, se dirige a las gradas con su libro apretado contra el pecho y Duct Tape le tiende la mano y lo abraza, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

“Lo siento mucho, hombre. Mictlantecuhti cayó mal pero jodió a Hall. Que se joda el pinche puerco. Lecter hizo bien sacando a ese maricón, sin ofender, claro.”

Will no está seguro de lo que ha dicho Duct Tape pero duda que algo de eso sea halagador, pero da las gracias igualmente y mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que los guardias no pueden oírlos, pero baja la voz de todas maneras.

“Necesito un favor… ¿Puedes conseguirme un…? No sabe decir arma en español, pero hace un leve gesto de apuñalar y Duct Tape lo entiende.

“¿Necesitas un chuchillo? ¿Un arma?

“Sí.” Dice Will y ve como el hispano se gira hacia uno de sus amigos y le pide algo a Luis, que se baja de las gradas con rapidez y se acerca a Will. Will puede ver que tiene tatuajes por todas partes y reconoce los que le identifican como asesino, proxeneta y traficante de drogas. Luis es peligroso, pero Will está loco y eso empata el marcador.

“¿Estas planeando hacer alguna locura?” Luis dice mirándolo y Will se sorprende al oírlo hablar en su idioma, con un claro acento de Baltimore.

“¿Puedes ayudarme o no?” Pregunta Will sin dudas y Luis lo mira de arriba abajo. “¿Y si te pillan y alguien pregunta?

Will se aferra a su libro y se encoge de hombros.

“No sé de donde salió y no tengo ni idea de lo que me están hablando.” Dice Will con convicción. Rato después, justo antes del cierre, Duct Tape se acerca a él en el comedor cuando está sentado con Zeller y Price y le desliza algo afilado. Es una navaja de aspecto malvado hecha con lo que Will supone que es la pieza de alguna de las camas. Will lo guarda entre las páginas de su libro.

“A nadie le gusta Andrews. Dice Luis que si haces esto, no nos debes nada.”

Will asiente con su cabeza y luego regresa a su celda, ignorando las miradas horrorizadas de Price. Se sienta en el escritorio de Hannibal para que los guardias puedan verlo y se envuelve en una actitud de tristeza y miedo. Finge leer y traza su plan.


	13. Chapter 13

El calor no mejora y Will siente que se está quedando en los huesos, aunque se aferra a la rutina de Hannibal. Hace ejercicio, se ducha y se obliga a comer algo en todas las comidas. Los guardias revisan las celdas dos veces por semana, a medida que la violencia empieza a aumentar entre los reclusos, pero no encuentran su cuchillo.

Will decide que Brauer puede irse a la mierda y le pide a Price que vuelva a raparle el pelo, y se afeita la barba, pero aun así, su cara sigue siendo demasiado bonita. Sigue siendo un ex policía en una cárcel, pero ya no muestra vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

Alguien trata de joderlo en las duchas y Will golpea su cara contra la pared, le retuerce las pelotas y se las aprieta tan fuerte que hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que el tipo termine en la enfermería.

A otro interno que intenta ser demasiado cariñoso, lo golpea con la pata de una silla en la sala principal y le rompe algunos de los huesos del pie.

Es inteligente, rápido y nadie tiene suficientes cojones para admitir que ha sido él, con su frágil apariencia, quien los ha herido y los guardias no lo pillan nunca.

Los latinos no lo protegen, pero no es algo que lo preocupe demasiado, pero como le tienen mucho respeto a Hannibal, dejan que Will vaya con ellos. Se sientan juntos muchas veces durante el almuerzo y Will aprende a hablar español. También aprende a insultar a alguien en cuatro idiomas distintos.

Cuanto más se aleja de Zee y de Price, menos probable es que resulten heridos en el fuego cruzado.

No descubre quien, pero alguien se entera de su historial y el piensa que será un baño de sangre cuando los internos descubran que mató a un asesino mientras estaba de servicio pero al final, lo espantoso de su crimen y su extraño don de empatía, triunfan sobre lo que era en realidad. Un maestro que trabajaba para el laboratorio criminalístico haciendo perfiles. Chicos con lo que no ha hablado jamás quieren saber si es cierto que puede convertirse en otra persona y que puede leer mentes y Will intenta no ser demasiado grosero cuando les dice que se vayan a la mierda, molesto solo hace que la gente crea que de verdad puede leer mentes.

Zee logra arrinconarlo un día y le pregunta que si realmente hizo esa mierda de la que todos hablan y Will lo mira con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

“No me mires así, Graham. Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Me dijiste que mataste a alguien mientras estabas enfermo, pero no me dijiste nada de toda la demás mierda.”

Will flexiona la muñeca dentro del yeso, intentando averiguar cuando podrá quitarse esa cosa.

“Dicen la verdad, pero lo que tu realmente quieres saber es si estoy arrepentido de ello.”

Zee en cierto modo quiere que Will le diga que sí, porque realmente le da miedo que esa parte oscura esté oculta dentro de la cabeza de su amigo, y quiere que le diga que no es cierto y a Will le gustaría decirle eso, pero hay gente escuchando, listos para escuchar la información de primera mano.

“Sí. En cierto modo lo siento. Me asuste y me declaré culpable por lo fácil que fue matar a alguien y lo siento por que me gustó la sensación cuando no debería haberlo hecho, pero no me arrepiento. Si me declaré culpable fue porque no sabía dónde comenzaba mi verdadero yo y dónde el asesino. Ahora si lo sé.”

Zee traga saliva y su voz en inestable cuando dice:

“No creo que Lecter haya sido bueno para ti, tío.” Y Will sonríe con amargura.

“Hannibal es lo mejor que voy a conseguir. El me entiende y sabe lo que hay dentro de mí y es uno de los primeros que lo sabe y no me tiene miedo.”

Zee pone cara de aflicción. “Graham, a ver…Escúchame. Lo que hace Lecter es meterse en la cabeza de los demás y los hace hacer cosas jodidas. Pero jodidas de verdad.”

Will lo mira y cuando habla su voz es tranquila y suave.

“No conocía a Hannibal cuando atrapé al Hacedor de Muñecas. Le rompí todas las articulaciones del cuerpo, lo colgué como a un títere usando ganchos en su piel, le corté la cara para que pareciera una máscara y me quede allí, viendo cómo se asfixiaba, suspendido bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Tardó media hora en morir y lo estuve mirando cada puto segundo.”

“Joder…” Dice Zee con una mueca arrugada y Will se va antes de que pueda seguir lastimándolo con sus palabras, muy consciente de lo que está surgiendo de él en esos momentos. Ya no siente el peso de las alas de asta de ciervo, porque la extraña criatura que estaba saliendo de su piel ahora tiene un nombre y una cara y los conoce bien. Will es esa criatura. Una cosa sin forma que él puede modelar a voluntad, destruyéndola y creándola de nuevo cuando la necesita.

Will duerme en la litera de Hannibal, envuelto en las sábanas que todavía huelen a ambos y cuenta los días. El revisa el correo de Hannibal, sin encontrar nada interesante. Son los típicas rarezas que la gente les envía a los asesinos en serie. Hojea todos sus libros, sin saber siquiera lo que está buscando. No hay documentos ocultos entre las páginas. No hay notas a pie de página. Lo único que escribe Hannibal está en sus cuadernos, pero Will no entiende nada, porque están escritos en lo que parece lituano, posiblemente codificado. Lo echa tanto de menos que parece que se estuviera volviendo loco. Sin Hannibal es dominante todo el tiempo, y sin algo contra lo que luchar, Will siente que está tropezando.

Se vierte contemplando los cuadernos de bocetos de Hannibal. Están llenos de fachadas clásicas y ciudades modernas. Ve las calles de Paris, de Londres, Nueva York. Ve castillos y casas, ferrocarriles y muelles. Hannibal también dibuja desnudos clásicos y diagramas anatómicos, estudios de mano y retratos de los presos de la cárcel y de personas a las que Will no ha visto en toda su vida pero no sabe si debe cabrearle que Hannibal no lo dibuje a él hasta que encuentra algunas recreaciones de obras clásicas con sus rostros. La agonía de San Sebastián, la muerte de Patroclo, Hércules y la reina Omphale y varias obras que Will no conoce y piensa que probablemente debería preocuparle que Hannibal los dibuje a uno de los dos o a los dos moribundos o muertos pero luego piensa que Hannibal está en el hospital, después de haber sido destripado y piensa que quizás su compañero no iba tan desencaminado.

Hay una adaptación de Hades y Perséfone como Mictecacihuatl y Mictlantecuhtli, excepto que es Will está en el lugar de las dos mujeres. El detalle del vestuario es perfecto. Un perro de tres cabezas yace en las sombras con una cabeza gruñendo, otra relajada y la otra mirando con adoración a la figura que claramente es Will. La interpretación del dibujo es clara. Coloca al espectador en el lugar de un alma muerta, dónde será juzgado por los dioses, pero sólo dos cabezas miran hacia el frente.

Will se pregunta de dónde saca Hannibal el tiempo., si alguna vez duerme o si está despierta la mitad de la noche. Will saca con cuidado la página del cuaderno y la clava en la pared desde donde pueda verla, acostado en la cama de Hannibal. Piensa más de lo que realmente debería tratando de averiguar si Hannibal quería decirle algo con ese dibujo.

Uno de los arios lo sigue hasta el gimnasio y Will lo golpea en la garganta, haciéndolo caer y luego le suelta encima unas pesas de 300 libras sobre su pecho., inmovilizándolo y posiblemente rompiéndole alguna costilla. Will se pone de cuclillas a su lado y sonríe cuando se inclina para susurrarle: “Si vives, dile a Andrews que no sea tan cobarde. Si me quiere puede venir el mismo a por mí.

Estoy aquí mismo.” Will vuelve a su celda, se acuesta en la cama de Hannibal y mira el dibujo.

La doctora Bloom vuelve a verlo. Se miran el uno al otro durante un buen rato sin decirse nada, hasta que Will se quiebra y le pregunta.

“¿Cómo está él?” Porque él sabe que por supuesto, la doctora habrá ido a ver a Hannibal., aunque sólo haya sido para reconfortarle. Ella aun lo ama y Will lo sabe.

“Es un paciente terrible. Todos los médicos lo odian, pero se lleva bien con las enfermeras. Pasó el suficiente tiempo trabajando en un hospital para aprender a no molestarlas y él siempre ha sido apreciado y querido por quienes le rodean.”

La expresión de Alana es de pesar y mira a Will de nuevo con los ojos llorosos. “Es encantador cuando quiere serlo. Tenías razón. Lo abofeteé.

Will se encoge de hombros. “Probablemente yo también lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar.” Él puede ver sus miedos ocultos y ella no le cae mal del todo, así que Will le dice: “No escapará del hospital. No después de una cirugía abdominal mayor, e incluso si lo hiciera, el no vendría a por ti. Le gustas.” Will intenta convencerse a sí mismo que no está celoso. No tiene sentido que el este celoso de ella porque Hannibal le dijo que no lo visitara más y al final él volverá a decirle lo mismo e intenta no pensar en eso.

“No estoy aquí para hablar de Hannibal Lecter.” Dice Alana con firmeza.” Me gustaría hablar un poco más de tu encefalitis.

Mientras hablan Will se da cuenta de que el cambio que está sufriendo es suficientemente evidente para preocupar a alguien como la doctora y se disculpa por su actitud y le dice que desde que Hannibal fue apuñalado, ha estado sometido a un gran stress y se relaja, suaviza su postura y su voz y la ve como ella misma también lo hace. Will se pregunta si es así como Hannibal se sentía todo el tiempo, antes de entrar en prisión, cuando tenía que medir todas sus acciones para parecer algo que realmente no era.

La doctora Bloom hablará con el juez en algún momento de las dos próximas semanas y Will se lo agradece profusamente, un poco torpe, cuando intenta estrecharle la mano con sus esposas puestas.

Cuando Will regresa a la celda, se para frente al espejo y observa si hay algún cambio visible mientras deja atrás al Will Graham que se hace la víctima, tremendamente traumatizado por haber matado a un hombre de una manera horrible bajo el influjo de una terrible enfermedad.

Es como mirar el mar cuando la marea cambia. Es imposible ver los cambios a medida que ocurren, pero el principio y el final son muy diferentes.

Antes de que hayan pasado dos semanas más, Hannibal vuelve a la prisión y lo internan en la sala médica y cuando hace tres semanas, el vuelve al bloque A. Pálido y cansado, la agente Kartz lo empuja en una silla de ruedas. Will puede ver a los internos dando vueltas a su alrededor, como tiburones a la espera de sangre y toma el relevo de Kartz, y Hannibal mira con disgusto a todos, pero el propio Will puede sentir que una sonrisa idiota se instala en su rostro. Kartz los acompaña todo el tiempo.

“No debe esforzarse, Si es necesario lo pondremos en aislamiento mientras se recupera, Graham. Toser, estornudar, reír y toda esa mierda pueden retrasar su recuperación.”

“Señora Kartz.” Dice Hannibal con gran paciencia. “Soy cirujano de trauma y soy médico. Se lo que tengo que hacer.”

La expresión de Kartz es trecientos por ciento impasible. “Si, bueno, tú eres el que está entrando en una prisión en la que todos se pelean últimamente y así que cirujano o médico, le voy a decir a tu compañero lo que puedes o no puedes hacer.” Se gira a mirar a Will muy seria. “Y lo digo en serio, Graham. Si follas con él o lo que sea, podría morir.”

Will logra contener una carcajada a tiempo y la mira intentando no reírse.

“Lo tendré en cuenta, señora Kartz.” Kartz los deja en su celda y Will ayuda a Hannibal a pasar de la silla a la litera. El viaje desde la sala médica hasta el bloque A lo ha dejado visiblemente cansado.

“Te has cortado el pelo otra vez.”• Dice Hannibal poniéndose una mano protectora sobre la herida y Will se sienta en la silla de ruedas y se mece de un lado a otro.”

“Si bueno… Hacía más calor que en el culo de Satanás y no había nadie aquí para decirme que no lo hiciera.”

Will se deleita con la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Hannibal porque sabe que quiere reprenderlo por su lenguaje, pero ahora ya no tiene influencia. Will se pregunta si está preocupado y si Hannibal se pregunta si Will puede hacerle daño, ahora que puede hacerlo y lo mira como si Will quisiera romper su trato, ahora que ya no puede protegerlo. Hannibal aún es difícil de leer. Cuando se trata del Destripador, Will lo conoce como a sus propias manos, pero cuando se trata de Hannibal, el hombre, es un poco más inescrutable.

Will quiere poner las manos sobre cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hannibal y revisar su herida, pero la puerta está abierta aún, y tendrá que esperar.

“¿Cómo fue tu estancia en el hospital?” Le pregunta y Hannibal hace una mueca. “Tediosa. ¿Y cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí?”

Will se acerca y le pasa una mano por el pelo. Está sucio y necesita lavarlo y eso debe de estar poniéndolo histérico aunque no lo muestre.

“Revisé tus cosas. Me dibujas mucho.” Dice Will y Hannibal frunce el ceño con preocupación y Will quiere besarlo para aliviar eso. “No te preocupes. NO le diré a nadie que eres un romántico.”

“Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas.” Dice mirando el dibujo que Will ha clavado en la pared.

“¿Y qué más da? He decidido que ya que ese dibujo es mío, no cuenta.” Dice Will alegremente. “Acuéstate y te lavaré le pelo cuando te despiertes.”

Will espera hasta que Hannibal ha cerrado los ojos y su respiración es un ronquido suave, debido a los medicamentos. Will se inclina para besar sus labios suaves y flojos y pone su libro de El Conde de Montecristo a su lado cuando coge su cuchillo hecho con la pieza de cama.

Nadie lo ve salir de la celda y se mezcla con todos los demás. No hay nada en su postura que alerte a los otros prisioneros. No hay debilidad y no hay agresividad. Fácilmente podrían ignorarlo como al humo de los cigarrillos que se fuman en el patio.

Llega a la esquina del llamado corredor de la muerte y encuentra a Andrews entre la multitud jugando a las cartas en una de las mesas. Andrews mira hacia arriba y Will llama su atención. Le guiña un ojo y le lanza un beso y se va hacia el corredor de la muerte, tan vacío y peligroso como siempre y allí lo espera.


	14. Chapter 14

Andrews es un hombre grande. Es alto y gordo pero tiene músculos de levantar pesa: El típico hombre que luce su gordura como si fuera una armadura. Tiene tatuajes en el cuello, la cabeza afeitada y unas manos enormes que asoman por las mangas de su mono. Su cara es un desastre por los dientes de Hannibal y la navaja de Will.

“No necesitamos más mierdas. Ni siquiera sé porque empezó. Hannibal te hirió y tú lo heriste a él. Estáis en paz. Tal vez podamos….” Dice Will pero el ario lo interrumpe.

“Voy a cortarte tu jodida polla de maricón y se la meteré hasta el fondo a Lecter por la garganta hasta que se ahogue.” Dice Andrews.

Will respira hondo y deja que su ira salga lentamente. Tiene una sensación rara en el estómago y no sabe si es por nervios o porque está emocionado. Su corazón late estable y uniformemente. Andrews se abalanza sobre él y Will retrocede dos pasos rápidos para que el peso total de ambos se estrelle contra la puerta de la lavandería. Tiene un bloqueo de mierda y con un buen empujón se abre fácilmente y es otra de las razones por las que el corredor de la muerte es tan peligroso. Se puede desaparecer en la lavandería, ruidosa por las máquinas y nadie se da cuenta hasta mucho después. Will sabe que muchos de los presos que han sido violados o asesinados, lo han hecho en esa habitación. La puerta se cierra tras ellos y Will retrocede, poniendo distancia mientras Andrews se tambalea, Sólo tiene una oportunidad, y sabe que si la arruina será condenado a cadena perpetua por intento de asesinato, aunque también es posible de que si la caga, salga rápidamente de la cárcel para ir directo a la morgue.

Se mantiene firme cuando Andrews vuelve a atacarlo, pero no puede hacer mucho para detener el golpe que el ario le da en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento. No puede usar sus manos, por que corre el riesgo de lastimarse los nudillos, pero le da un codazo tan fuerte como puede en la cara, donde no hay músculos para protegerlo. Andrews vuelve a golpearlo y lo hace caer de espaldas. La cabeza de Will choca contra el suelo y la sangre inunda su boca. No sabe si se ha mordido la lengua o la mejilla, pero sea cual sea el daño, le es difícil tragar y respirar.

“¿Crees que no puedo sacarte tus tripas de maricón como le hice a Lecter?” Gruñe Andrews y Will tendido boca arriba, esperando a que su diafragma deje de dar espasmos le enseña el dedo medio al ario. Se acurruca sobre sí mismo cuando el otro hombre lo patea en el costado y logra atraparle el pie, atenuando la fuerza del golpe. Andrews se tira al suelo y envuelve sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Will sin molestarle en sujetarle los brazos con las rodillas. Sólo lo estrangula.

“Esto es lo que haré por ti, niña bonita.” Dice Andrews mientras sigue estrangulándolo. “Voy a follarte y después te cortaré la polla. Dejaré la puerta abierta para que te encuentren antes de que mueras y cuando vuelvas del hospital puedes ser mi novia. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te suena bien?

La visión de Will comienza a ponerse oscura en los bordes y le sonríe a Andrews mientras desliza su cuchillo casero entre el yeso y su piel… Andrews tarda unos

segundos en darse cuenta de que Will no tiene miedo, antes de que este le clave el cuchillo y tire hacia arriba. Es una navaja mucho mejor que la anterior, dentada y afilada y lo suficientemente grande como para cortar profundamente al ario.

Will aparta a Andrews a un lado antes de que se caiga sobre él. Se pone rígido y la sangre brota de su estómago. Se le asoman las tripas y Will coge un par de calcetines de una pila cercana de ropa y se los mete en la boca para evitar que grite y sus alaridos alerten a alguien. No tiene tiempo de hacerle a Andrews todo lo que le gustaría, así que solo mete sus manos en la herida y tira de los intestinos del ario hasta que se desparramen desordenadamente a su lado. Cualquier sonido que sale de la boca de Andrews es amortiguado por los calcetines y por el ruido ensordecedor de las máquinas y aunque Will sabe que esto no va a ser artístico ni hermoso, trabaja rápido y hace lo que puede.

Cuando termina, está empapado en sangre. Se desnuda rápidamente y mete su ropa en una de las maquinas encendidas. Se limpia la sangre en una de las picas y toma ropa limpia de uno de los montones que están listos para ser entregados a los presos. Según sus cuentas, no han pasado más de cinco minutos y no tendrá muchos más antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que algo no anda bien. Will sale de la lavandería, pasa por la sala de recreación y regresa a su celda.

Sacude lentamente el hombro de Hannibal para despertarlo y sonríe. “Hey…Hola.” Dice con voz suave.

Los ojos de Hannibal se abren lentamente y un poco desorientado, murmura algo en japonés.

“Sé que necesitas dormir, pero necesito que te calles y que no discutas. Sólo confía en mí, ¿vale? Will saca la sábana de su litera y la deja colgar como una cortina, aunque sabe que va en contra de las reglas. Se quita los pantalones y la ropa interior y se arrastra sobre Hannibal.

“¿Will?” Murmura Hannibal, noqueado aún por los analgésicos.

“Joder…Espero que puedas hacerlo ahora.” Dice Will. Hannibal lleva pantalones con cordón y una camiseta suave desgastada, así que a Will le resulta bastante fácil sacarle la polla sin tener que desnudarlo. “No te muevas…Déjame hacer a mí todo el trabajo.” Pone todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y las presiona contra los muslos de Hannibal. Se asegura de que li este mirando y le pregunta: “¿Si?”

Hannibal acaricia la cabeza de Will, claramente confundido, pero complacido. “Probablemente no debería pero sí. Toujours. (1)”

Will desearía tomarse su tiempo con esto, pero sabe que no tienen. Se dobla sobre sí mismo y chupa la polla de Hannibal, con mucho cuidado con los dientes. Es mucho más fácil cuando Hannibal está blando. Lo siente como algo más personal, y le gusta sentir como el miembro de su amante se endurece contra su lengua. Cierra los ojos y se concentra, y el alivio lo golpea cuando siente como Hannibal se hincha y se endure. Traga todo lo que puede, hasta que le lloran los ojos y babea incontroladamente y hace los pequeños sonidos de asfixia que sabe que le encantan a su amante.

Sucede tan rápido que casi no se da ni cuenta. Los celadores empiezan a gritar y se activa la alarma de bloqueo. Los guardias con equipos de disturbios se apresuran a entrar en la celda y la silla de ruedas sale disparada hacia el pasillo y la cortina improvisada cae. Will es arrastrado de encima de Hannibal y los guardias le gritan que se quede en el suelo mientras le esposan las manos a la espalda. Les suplica que no le hagan daño a Hannibal mientras lo obligan a levantarse de la cama y a arrodillarse al lado de Will. Hannibal jadea de dolor e intenta acurrucarse contra sí mismo, pero no puede, ya que le esposan las manos a la espalda.

Crawford entra en la celda y le gruñe a uno de los guardias. “Levántalos.”

“Por favor, no… Lo pueden matar. No puede ponerse de pie aún.” Protesta Will hablándole a Jack con un deje de súplica en su voz.”

Crawford duda ante eso, como si reevaluara la situación. Will tiene razón. Hannibal no puede levantarse, y si no puede levantarse, entonces no es el culpable del desastre que han encontrado en la lavandería. Mira la sábana medio arrancada de la cama, la desnudez de Will y la saliva que está tratando de limpiarse en su barbilla. También ve que Hannibal está a medio vestir, con su miembro al aire. Uno de los guardias se quita el casco y lo mira.

“Ellos estaban…“dice un poco cohibido. Jack alza una ceja y lo mira expectante. “Graham se la estaba chupando a Lecter.” Dice el guardia claramente incómodo.

Crawford parece que está al borde de un aneurisma. “¿Me tomas el pelo?”.- Dice perplejo mirando a Will y él se encoje de hombros, intentando parecer avergonzado.

“Han pasado tres semanas. Le echaba de menos”

Hannibal se desploma, cayendo de rodillas para descansar su peso sobre una de sus caderas, apoyado entre la litera y la pared. Se oye un horrible gemido de dolor y Will no puede decir si está fingiendo o no.

“¡Por dios! Llevad a Lecter a la sala médica. Graham. Tú vienes conmigo. Will agacha la cabeza y deja caer los hombros.

“Por favor… No me lleve a aislamiento y me aparte de Hannibal ahora que ha vuelto… Sé que supone que no debemos…” Se las arregla para que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, para intentar conmover a Jack.” Sabe que no es un mal hombre.

Todo se mueve rápidamente. Hannibal se coloca en la silla de ruedas con demasiada suavidad y se lo llevan y Will está de pie, en ropa interior y una expresión lastimera en su rostro cuando ve a media docena de antidisturbios rodeando la celda .Están buscando a un asesino, no a una pareja de reclusos que rompen la regla de no follar.

Crawford se lo lleva a la lavandería y le hace un gesto con las manos. “¿Puedes decirme que ha pasado aquí?”

Por un momento el aliento de Will se atasca en su garganta, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que quiere Jack.

“¿Me está pidiendo que le haga un perfil?”

Crawford asiente. “Claro, Graham… ¿Para qué iba a quererte aquí si no?” Se gira y le grita a un guardia que le traiga unos pantalones”

“Mi perfil no se va a tener en cuenta en ningún juicio, pero veré que puedo hacer.” Y Jack asiente mientras los guardias le quitan las esposas.

“Todos los reclusos saben que la cerradura está rota, por lo que entrar habrá sido fácil. El arma todavía está aquí, pero no hay huellas por que la han limpiado. Tampoco hay huellas de zapatos. Y la acumulación de sangre indica que la víctima estaba a cuatro patas cuando se produjo la herida. Su asesino estaba debajo de él.

¿Lo ve? “Dice Will señalando un vacío hay sangre. Andrews fue empujado sobre su espalda cuando aún estaba vivo.”

Will camina delicadamente por la lavandería. Ahora entiende por qué los asesinos regresan a la escena del crimen. Ver a todos moverse, sin entender, tiene una especie de poder.

Andrews está costado boca arriba donde Will lo dejó, con la cavidad del cuerpo vacía, con la carne roja y la grasa amarilla en exhibición. Sus vísceras están cuidadosamente dispuestas a su alrededor deletreando ‘Zig hiel’.

“No es así como se escribe Seig heil” Señala Will un poco orgulloso por ese apunte.

“No, joder.” Dice Crawford. Se le ve enfermo. Todos los celadores lo parecen. No es el tipo de muerte con la que están acostumbrados a lidiar.

“De cualquier manera es una burla. Quien sea que haya hecho esto, probablemente sea de una ideología contraria a la de Andrews. Usando sus agallas en vez de su sangre le está diciendo que es un cobarde. O tal vez fue obra de alguna pandilla rival.”

Will acepta un mono y una camiseta que le están demasiado grandes, lo que le va de lujo. Es más fácil verse pequeño y frágil en una ropa que le está demasiado grande y además va descalzo, lo que acentúa su vulnerabilidad.

“No se necesita ninguna habilidad para infringir este tipo de daño. Es solo apuñalar y abrir. Cualquier persona con un cuchillo afilado, fuerza suficiente y tiempo, podría hacerlo.”

Se pone al lado de Crawford, registrando la escena final. Seguramente, más tarde Hannibal querrá todo lujo de detalles, aunque lo más posible es que se interese más por cómo se sintió Will antes, durante y después. Algunas de las pilas de ropa se han caído y absorben la sangre, y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo demonios ha terminado haciendo un perfil de su propia escena del crimen, aunque realmente no le da demasiada importancia. Se siente tranquilo y poderoso y una especie de calor reconfortante se ha instalado en sus huesos y se siente bien.

Crawford lo envía de vuelta a su celda, advirtiéndole que no cuelguen más sabanas. Esta vez Will recupera a Hannibal en cuatro horas. Todavía se le ve cansado, pero los médicos han determinado que es poco probable que muera y como los médicos de la prisión no le tienen mucho amor a su compañero, lo dejan marchar alegremente.

¿”Que es lo que hiciste exactamente, Will?” Pregunta Hannibal con los dientes apretados en el momento en que las puertas se bloquean. Está cabreado. Muy cabreado. Will se sienta en la litera .Ha matado a un hombre, destripándolo como a un cerdo, y ha sido un asesinato premeditado. Ha mentido y se ha salido con la suya.

“No me van a atrapar.” Dice Will muy serio y Hannibal suspira.

“Estúpido idiota. Si te descubren y te quedas aquí, en la cárcel, te mataré yo mismo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Tousjours significa siempre en francés)


	15. Chapter 15

Will ha imaginado su muerte a manos de Hannibal más de mil veces y de mil maneras diferentes. No puede predecir de qué manera sucedería, ya que Hannibal es impredecible en sus métodos. Aparte de la tortura y la extracción de órganos, no tiene un patrón. A Will le gusta pensar que con él, su muerte sería un poco diferente a los demás. A veces Will piensa en todas las victimas del Destripador, en cuantas han sido y cada vez le resulta menos horrible. Solo es un número. Un número perdido en los archivos del FBI.

“¿Cómo lo harías?” Pregunta Will antes de pensárselo dos veces y el silencio que sigue a su pregunta dice mucho. Si pudiera hacerlo, posiblemente Hannibal le habría golpeado la cara, pero dado su estado actual sólo lo mira con desdén.

“Quítate de mi cama.” Le dice su compañero, ignorando los intentos de Will para ayudarlo a pasar de la silla de ruedas a la cama.

“Hannibal...” Dice Will sintiendo que pierde el control de la situación.

“Estoy cansado. Por favor. Concédeme la cortesía de estar en silencio.” Parece darse cuenta por primera vez que el libro aún está sobre el colchón. Lo levanta y le da la vuelta entre sus manos y luego simplemente lo deja caer al suelo. Se acuesta boca arriba, cruza las manos sobre su pecho y ante el estupor de Will, se duerme.

Will se sienta al borde de la litera y Hannibal no se molesta ni en abrir los ojos. “No William. He dicho que te quites de mi cama.”

Will se levanta de nuevo, incómodamente atrapado entre la litera y la silla. Se siente como si estuviera enfermo.

“Hannibal…” Dice de nuevo suplicando.

Su amante le está dando tratamiento silencioso que es mezquino e infantil, ya que es lo único con lo que Hannibal puede herirlo en estos momentos y es muchísimo peor que si lo estuviera golpeando. Will se sienta en el suelo y se abraza las rodillas contra el pecho. Le duele el estómago donde Andrews lo pateó y le duele la cabeza.

“El día que te hirieron le pedí una navaja a los latinos y Luis me dijo que si mataba a Andrews no les debía nada. Así que no les debo nada. He esperado a que volvieras para tener una coartada plausible, así que fui a la lavandería, Andrews me siguió y lo maté. No sé qué quieres que te diga, Hannibal. Funcionó y ahora Andrews está

muerto y nadie puede inculparme. Ni siquiera Crawford. No con el perfil que le he dado.”

Hannibal abre los ojos y lo mira, y su mirada es como un amanecer. Lucha para sentarse y Will salta para ayudarlo. Le quita las mantas y la almohada a su propia cama y se las pone detrás a Hannibal, proporcionándole un apoyo.

“No estoy preocupado por Crawford ni por ninguno de los demás guardias. Me preocupan las represalias que la hermandad aria pueda tomar contra ti. Ellos sabrán que has sido tú.”

Sean cuales sean las drogas que le están dando a Hannibal para sacarlo de la sala médica, lo están pateando ahora. Se recuesta contra el respaldo que Will le ha hecho y lo mira. Sus palabras se arrastran y su acento es espeso y pesado contra sus labios y aunque tarda unos segundos en enfocar de nuevo el hilo de sus pensamientos, lo hace.

“Y si ellos saben que has sido tú estarás en serios problemas. Estoy preocupado porque si te atrapan y te quedas solo aquí, no podré protegerte. Y si estás fuera y te encuentran, tampoco.”

Dice arrastrando las palabras.

“Puedo cuidarme solo, Hannibal. Creo que lo he demostrado.” Hannibal se acomoda y Will sabe que la pelea se ha terminado.

“Ese no era nuestro trato…Yo debía protegerte y ahora no puedo hacerlo.” Dice Hannibal y sonríe, con un poco de melancolía. A Will le sorprende la profundidad de sus sentimientos cuando su amante lo mira. Mira su sonrisa, y la curva de su boca y Will no quiere ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento, porque no confía en que la respuesta se ajuste realmente a lo que siente.

Hannibal suspira y le dice a Will que se acerque y cuando lo hace tira de su camiseta hasta que consigue apoyarlo contra su muslo. Le acaricia el pelo y con ese simple gesto, alivia la tensión que Will siente en su cuello y sus hombros.

“Mi querido muchacho…” Dice como si Will no tuviera más de cuarenta años. Por unos momentos parece que tiene más que decir, pero solo toma la barbilla de su compañero entre sus dedos para que lo mire y alisa su pulgar sobre su pómulo. “Antes de que llegaran los guardias, te cortaría desde la garganta al ombligo, te abriría las costillas, y te arrancaría el corazón. Es un músculo duro, pero aun así, arrancaría grandes trozos con mis dientes y me los tragaría antes de que pudieran alejarme de ti.”

Will piensa que eso es extrañamente romántico y sonríe. “¿No preferías comerte mi cerebro?

“Eso sería preferible, pero no es muy seguro comer cerebros humanos, porque puedes infectarte con la enfermedad de Creutzfeldt Jakob, por lo tanto, tu corazón sería un sustituto metafórico. Los egipcios creían que allí era donde residía el alma.”

Sus palabras cada vez son más espesas y se hace difícil de entender,

“¿Y lo harías realmente?” Pregunta Will mirándolo casi con adoración y Hannibal niega con la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes y somnolientos.

“No. No quiero matarte, William. Sería un gran desperdicio.”

Will toma su mano entre las suyas y le da un cariñoso beso en los nudillos.

“Quiero hacer un nuevo trato.” Dice pero Hannibal se ha quedado dormido. Will se sienta de nuevo en el suelo, durante un rato y observa a Hannibal. Hay hematomas en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos y le levanta la camiseta. Puede ver otras dos líneas de hematomas en su pecho y encima de sus caderas y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Restricción de seis puntos para un hombre con una gran herida grave en el su vientre. Hannibal ha estado atado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le salgan magulladuras y lo han drogado hasta las cejas porque ahora no es solo un asesino. Es el Destripador de Chesapeake. Ahora es Hannibal el Caníbal y la gente le tiene miedo y esa es la vida a la que se entrega a cambio de la libertad de Will.

Will puede verlo como si estuviera allí mientras sucede. La nueva habitación de Hannibal no tendrá ventanas, aunque sus obras de arte decoraran la estancia, recordándole lo hermosos que es el mundo ahí fuera, pero sin la posibilidad de volver a él jamás. Las sábanas de su cama serán blancas y limpias y Will sabe que allí es donde lo amarraran cuando de problemas. Le aplicarán la restricción en seis puntos de su cuerpo y lo llenaran de sedantes para que sea pacífico y flexible, pero no obtendrán lo que quieren. Lo verán abatido y dominado, y cuando eso no sea suficiente, lo conectarán a unos electrodos y le pondrán una mordedura entre los dientes y le darán electroshock hasta que conmocionen su cerebro maravilloso y hasta que no quede nada de Hannibal. Will se pregunta si ese es el plan de su amante para poder escapar. Borrarse a sí mismo para que Will sea libre y Will se da cuenta de que no quiere eso. No quiere que Hannibal haga ese intercambio, Se levanta del suelo y se sienta en el escritorio. Abriendo uno de los cuadernos. Se gira en la silla para mirar a Hannibal y lo ve con el pelo canoso sin lavar, con una mano descansando sobre su pecho y otra dónde hace tan solo unos minutos estaba Will.

“Será mejor que tengas un plan… Si estás jodiendo conmigo te juro que te vas a enterar…” Amenaza Will sintiendo que se le caen las lágrimas y se frota los ojos con rabia pero Hannibal simplemente continua durmiendo.

Will se queda mirando el papel en blanco que tiene delante y después de un buen rato, empieza a escribir la que será su declaración en el juicio del Destripador de Chesapeake.

Después de que Hannibal haya vuelto del hospital, parece que el tiempo se acelera. Las investigaciones sobre quien mató a Andrews continúan pero las investigaciones apuntan lejos de Will y él las ignora, sabiendo que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

Hannibal es cariñoso e irritable por turnos, dependiendo de donde se encuentre el ciclo de sus analgésicos y Will se aficiona a las sonrisas somnolientas que Hannibal le da cuando está drogado. Son sonrisas anchas, dulces y despreocupadas que muestran sus dientes torcidos y afilados y cada vez que Will las ve siente como si un pájaro aleteara en su pecho. A veces Hannibal le murmura cosas en lituano y japonés que Will no entiende y a veces también juegan al Go, y cada una de esas veces, Hannibal lo aplasta en el juego.

Llega el día en que Will debe ir a declarar ante el juez y le han dicho que vendrán a buscarlo por la tarde. El mundo se inclina bajo sus pies y se mueve a través de los minutos aturdido. Desayunan y luego Will ayuda a Hannibal a bañarse, con cuidado de no mojar su herida, y luego se limpia a sí mismo, sintiendo la mirada de hambre de Hannibal en su cuerpo.

“Me gustaría que tu pelo fuera un poco más largo.” Dice pero es interrumpido por alguien que le dice: “Hola Lecter. Estas a la altura adecuada para chuparme la polla.” Está claro que el dueño de esas palabras no es demasiado inteligente y que parece que no aprecia su vida y Will intenta no pensar en cuando Hannibal era un niño y abusaban de él, pero a su compañero parece que no le importa demasiado que lo ataquen con esas palabras.

“Help Truck” Dice Will proporcionándole el nombre del preso a Hannibal y este pone los ojos en blanco a la vez que suelta una carcajada.

“Will, si algún cretino desea poner sus partes delicadas a una corta distancia, siento que le debemos a Darwin que no intervenga.”

“Dice que te arrancará la polla con los dientes y se la comerá si eres lo suficientemente imbécil como para intentarlo siquiera” Le grita Will al preso y se siente satisfecho cuando los otros presos ríen.

“Llévame de vuelta a la celda.” Le dice Hannibal con tono imperioso en su voz. “He conseguido una cuchilla de afeitar y no te vas a presentar ante el juez con esa triste pelusilla en la cara.”

Will no se molesta ni en ofenderse. El cree que su barba es perfectamente respetable y como sabe que a Hannibal le gustar darle ordenes, no le importa que le mande y empuja la silla de Hannibal hasta la celda.

Mientras se sienta en el suelo para que su compañero pueda alcanzarlo sin tener que forzar los músculos de su estómago, se pregunta por su propia cordura. De los dos, uno es un asesino en serie caníbal y el otro el idiota que se deja poner una cuchilla en el cuello y Will se da cuenta de que es él al que deberían internar en un manicomio.

Las manos de Hannibal son cálidas y firmes. La maquinilla de afeitar es una mierda con mango de plástico pero cumple su función, aunque es de tan mala calidad que no evita que la piel de Will se irrite un poco. Él cierra los ojos y se imagina dejando que Hannibal haga esto por él en algún lugar que no sea una celda, quizás ese mismo lugar a la luz del sol dónde su amante lo imaginó acostado sobre sabanas de seda y usando una navaja de afeitar de verdad. Una navaja de hoja recta con mango de nácar, y está cien por cien seguro de que Hannibal es de los que saben usar una navaja de esas para algo más que no sea cortarle la garganta a alguien. La idea de que Hannibal coloque algo afilado en su garganta no es aterradora. Sino excitante y cuando ya casi está terminando, Hannibal le da un pequeño golpe con la cuchilla.

“Sádico” murmura Will y un pequeño y vergonzoso gemido se escapa de entre sus labios cuando Hannibal se inclina y lame la sangre que mana del corte.

“Si, lo soy, pero parece que a ti te encanta.” Dice Hannibal presionando su pie descalzo contra la ingle de Will, donde empieza a despuntar una erección más que evidente. “¿En que estabas pensando? Pregunta Hannibal con curiosidad y Will quiere decírselo, pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta.

“En que este podría ser nuestro último día juntos.” Dice en cambio. Si deciden dejarlo libre, lo dejarán ir de inmediato y puede que nunca vuelva a ver a Hannibal. Este aleja su pie de Will y susurra.

“Podría.” Dice con tristeza y Will suspira.

“Cállate. Tú estás haciendo esto.” Murmura intentando que su voz no se quiebre y se encorva hacia adelante para alcanzar una toalla para quitarse los restos de jabón de su piel. Cualquier excitación que tuviera, se ha ido. Se levanta y se pone el jodido traje que Hannibal encargó para él. Se ajusta como si estuviera hecho a medida aunque apuesta a que se ve mejor que nunca, lo detesta. El primer día que llego a la prisión sintió que el corazón podía salirse de su pecho y ahora siente lo mismo pensando en que quizás se vaya. Hannibal lo mira con los ojos entornados y estira una mano hacia él.

“Ven aquí y déjame besarte antes de que te vayas.” Sus manos se sienten ásperas contra la mejilla recién afeitada de Will, pero su boca es húmeda y suave. Will se aferra a su mono y siente que su vida es un puto desastre. Se obliga a soltarse y alisa con sus manos la ropa de su amante. “Te ves tan bien, que te comería sin dudarlo.” Dice Hannibal con una sonrisa y Will sonríe también, aunque de manera triste. “Quizás nos veamos más tarde.” Dice débilmente y Hannibal le alisa la camisa y el chaleco, a la vez que le coloca bien la corbata y le acaricia el pecho.

“À la prochaine” (1) dice Hannibal y Will lo mira con pesadumbre cuando los guardias vienen a llevarlo a los tribunales.

“À la prochaine” Dice Will antes de salir de la celda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hasta la próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

Will se dirige desde la prisión hasta el juzgado. No es una simple vista de libertad condicional y Kartz lo acompaña, sentada a su lado y con los pies apoyados en el asiento de enfrente. Aparte de ellos dos y el conductor, el autobús está completamente vacío.

“No pongas esa cara de funeral… Estás largándote de aquí.” Dice ella mirándolo y Will apoya la cabeza contra el cristal y observa cómo pasan los postes telefónicos. El aire acondicionado está demasiado fuerte y el siente frio.

“Quizás…” Dice acariciando el tejido suave de su traje y piensa en cómo se sintieron las manos de Hannibal contra su pecho. Era casi como si estuviera acariciando su pie.

“Intenta que la emoción no te abrume. No hay forma de que vuelvas a la prisión para otra cosa que no sea recoger tus cosas.” Dice Beverly pero Will no le presta atención. Piensa en que el traje ha sido cuidadosamente diseñado para ajustarse al yeso de su brazo. Es el mejor traje que ha tenido y seguro que nadie se espera que un profesor de ciencias del comportamiento se presente a su audiencia de libertad con un traje así.

Piensa en lo que hará si consigue la libertad. No es posible que vuelva a sus clases, aunque tampoco tiene ganas, y sabe que cuando termine el juicio contra el Destripador de Chesapeake hay muy pocas posibilidades de que alguien recuerde que el hombre que atrapó a Lecter era sólo un maestro.

No tiene a nada esperándolo fuera. No queda nada de su antigua vida ya que se lo quitaron todo cuando le pusieron las esposas y lo metieron en la cárcel. Ahora todo lo que tiene es su celda setenta y tres en el bloque A de la prisión estatal de Baltimore, su rutina diaria y a un hombre que ha sido todo su mundo durante un año.

Will siente la boca seca y traga saliva.

“No tengo nada fuera, y lo poco que tengo allí dentro, no puedo llevármelo conmigo.”

“¿Y tú billetera o tu anillo de bodas? Pregunta Kartz curiosa, intentando averiguar más cosas. Will sabe que está intentando pescarlo, pero realmente no le importa. Es mejor que hablar de otras cosas.

“No estoy casado.” Dice y piensa en que realmente no tiene ni idea de donde están sus pocas pertenencias. La casa se vendió, sus perros fueron adoptados y aunque tiene algo de dinero ahorrado, y puede vivir cómodamente por algún tiempo, sabe que deberá buscar trabajo más temprano que pronto, porque no sabe qué va a ser de él si no trabaja. Tal vez lo dejen volver al laboratorio… Eso estaba bien. Era tranquilo y sencillo.

Piensa en sus amigos allí dentro: En Price, Zeller, Mellori y Hart. Incluso piensa en Duct Tape, Bareback y en Luis y ahora todos se han ido. Un año de su vida se va, y el en lo único que puede pensar es en que a lo que más va a echar de menos es a Hannibal.

“Soltero, ¿eh? ¿Qué haces después de la corte, Graham?” Beverly le guiña un ojo y Will se ríe, porque sabe que ella en el fondo solo lo dice para animarlo. Ninguno de los dos habla durante el resto del camino hasta el juzgado.

Las salas del juez son de madera oscura y estanterías, pero las ventanas están abiertas y entra la luz del sol. Huele a cuero., Brauer ya está esperándolo allí, con su maletín sobre una silla y sonríe al verlos llegar.

“Te ves bien, Graham.” Dice dándole la mano y sonríe satisfecho al ver que se ha afeitado. “Y ahí está esa cara de bebe que sabía que tenías. ¿A que así se ve mejor, agente Kartz? Y ella sonríe.

“Parece un chico guapo de clase alta.” Dice ella y Will siente que le arde la cara.

“Menos mal entonces que mi cara es bonita…No sé qué hubiera sido de mi si hubiera tenido que confiar en la justicia para salir de la cárcel.” Dice en tono de broma y tanto Kartz como Brauer se ríen.

“No sabía que fueras tan gracioso, Graham.” Dice sorprendida y Will puede ver que tiene la misma expresión satisfecha que tenía el día que les reventó un alijo de drogas a unos presos.

La puerta de la sala se abre y entra la juez E. Cheung, según reza la placa que hay en su escritorio. Es una mujer baja, con el pelo gris y una expresión severa. La juez observa a Kartz quitarle las esposas a Will con una ceja levantada.

“Eso no parece ni muy seguro ni muy inteligente.” Dice con un tono neutro en su voz y Kartz la mira y le enseña el yeso de Will.

“No lo es, pero no soy un riesgo. No estoy en condiciones ni de huir ni de pelear.” Dice Will intentando no mirar a Kartz. Ella sabe perfectamente que si está en condiciones de pelear, pero no dice nada.

“Pelear, huir, alimentarse y follar. Esos son los cuatro imperativos biológicos que tenemos para sobrevivir. Hannibal Lecter va a juicio por comerse a sus víctimas entre otras cosas, y a mi parecer no parece que tenga un apetito fácilmente saciable, ósea que dígame en qué lugar lo deja a usted, señor Graham. ¿Cómo de preocupada debo de estar realmente?

“Esta vista ni se trata sobre Hannibal Lecter, señoría.” Dice Brauer suavemente y Cheung lo mira evaluándolo.

“Por supuesto que sí.” Dice ella. “¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí? Por qué soy la única juez que no ha cenado en su casa y eso se debe a que me mudé aquí poco antes de que lo arrestaran. Lo conocí, por supuesto. Posiblemente Lecter fue la única persona en toda la fiesta que no intentó coquetear conmigo. Le pregunté que por qué no había traído a una cita y el me respondió que estaba solo en aquellos momentos y eso me hizo preguntarme que era lo que estaba mal con él. Con un

hombre así, con ese encanto, solo esperas que en realidad esté solo porque es un viudo reciente, porque si no, la otra opción es que le esté haciendo daño a alguien.

“Sospechó de la triada oscura, supongo. Maquiavelismo, Narcisismo y psicopatía” Dice Will mirándola y ella asiente.

“Siempre puedo verlos. Muchos hombres de altos vuelos son sociópatas. Más tarde me dijo que su cita, una doctora, no había podido asistir y eso me tranquilizó. Me engañó. Su traje de carne era perfecto. Solo mi instinto me puso en la alerta de que él era un monstruo.”

Will se queda pensativo unos segundos. Esa cita tenía que ser Alana y aunque a lo primero Hannibal no la tuvo en cuenta, luego debió pensar que ella podría ser una buena coartada.

“Él nunca ha tratado de ser conmigo algo que no es. Desde el principio se ha mostrado como un monstruo. Él era algo terrible y yo solo tenía que descubrir el que.”

Cheung se pone las gafas para leer y mira por encima de ellas a Will.

“Hannibal Lecter es muchas cosas, y algunas de ellas son la razón por la que hoy este aquí, señor Graham. Es evidente de que él está pagando a su abogado, que le ha convencido para que testifique contra él y que le ha comprado ese traje hecho a medida. Tiene su nombre escrito por todas partes, y según todos los oficiales, ustedes dos mantienen una relación íntima. Hago bien en desconfiar de usted, porque no sé a qué juego están jugando usted y el señor Lecter.”

“Su señoría…” Protesta Brauer y ella le detiene con un gesto de la mano.

“Estoy hablando con el señor Graham.” Dice mientras sigue evaluándolo por encima de los cristales de sus gafas de lectura.

Will respira hondo y se toma un momento antes de contestar.

“No es un juego. No para mí. Fuimos asignados como compañeros de celda sin diseño ni propósito. Yo fui atacado en mi primera semana y Hannibal luchó contra el otro hombre y le arranco la lengua de un mordisco y se la comió. Me protegió.”

“¿Y que tuvo que hacer usted a cambio?” Pregunta Cheung intrigada.

“Soy suyo.” Contesta Will porque es la única manera que se le ocurre para definir su relación. “Ese fue el trato.” Se siente fuera de sí, y tiene ganas de salir volando de regreso a la celda, pero se obliga a seguir mirando a la juez. “Hannibal no es tan listo como él cree, su señoría. Yo era perfilador del FBI. Mi trabajo consiste en

entender a personas como él. Él se enamoró de mí, se obsesionó conmigo y con mi capacidad de verle tal y como era y usé eso a mi favor.”

“¿Lo usó?” Ella es aguda y sus uñas golpean con desconfianza sobre los papeles de su escritorio. No le cree, aun no.

“Soy empático, no loco. Él es un asesino en serie. Puedo entenderle, pero no hay conexión porque yo no siento lo mismo por él que el por mí. No te conectas románticamente con alguien como Hannibal Lecter.”

“Ya veo….” Cheung tararea pensativamente, “Escuché que la doctora Bloom fue quien te evaluó y tengo tus registros médicos y las transcripciones de tu juicio anterior. Dime… ¿Por qué te declaraste culpable?

Will se encoge de hombros. “Por qué maté a alguien.”

“¿Y por qué ahora debería dejarte libre entonces? Pregunta ella mirándolo sin perder detalle.

Will mira el cielo azul por la ventana abierta. Huele a ciudad y a perritos calientes, a humo de cigarrillos y al tubo de escape de los vehículos.

“El hombre al que asesiné era peligroso y estaba armado, pero lo que hice fue más allá de la defensa propia. Estaba enfermo y no pude controlar eso, pero si vuelvo a la prisión, entonces eso cambiará y seré yo el que termine siendo peligroso. Volver allí, con Lecter me convertirá en algo realmente terrible, y yo no deseo eso.”

“Aja… He visto fotografías de lo que hizo y debo decir que aunque fue cruel, usted estaba enfermo. Su víctima fue el Hacedor de Muñecas, y considerando todo lo que él les hizo a esas pobres mujeres, el mundo está mucho mejor sin él, por lo que no tengo ningún reparo en revocar su veredicto de culpabilidad. Ahora lo que necesito saber es que trato ha hecho con Lecter. Necesito saber que caja de Pandora estoy abriendo.

Will recuerda cuando le hizo esa misma pregunta a Hannibal, con los dos acostados piel con piel en la litera de su compañero. Fue su última noche juntos y le pidió la verdad y Hannibal lo miro a los ojos y le dijo: “Si deseas saber la verdad, mi querido muchacho, aquí está. Te estoy ayudando a ser libre, porque eso es lo que hace la gente con las cosas que ama. Las deja marchar y tú eres a lo que yo más amo en el mundo.” Y Will había querido gritar sintiendo como un nudo se instalaba en su garganta…“No me digas eso, por favor.” Hannibal había sonriendo, sintiéndolo estremecerse entre sus brazos. “¿Por qué no? Querías la verdad.” Will lo miro y negó con la cabeza. “No es la verdad. Ambos sabemos que no puedes…” Y

los dedos de Hannibal se deslizaron por la cara y el cuello de Will, como si pretendiera memorizar sus facciones con sus dedos. “Eso es algo que tu decidiste por ti mismo, dados los asesinos que habías encontrado en el pasado, pero si puedo, y lo hago. Puedes creerme o no, pero esa es la única verdad.” Había dicho antes de inclinarse y besar a Will suavemente y ahora Will obliga a sus pensamientos a volver a la sala, con la juez.

“No tuve que hacer un trato. Hannibal cree que es más listo que nadie porque la mayoría de las veces nadie es capaz de demostrarle que está equivocado.”

Cheung suspira.

“Pero entonces… ¿eres tú más inteligente que él?” Y Will se pone recto, enderezando los hombros. “Hice lo que quería, le di lo que quería y él…” Will traga saliva y la mira directamente a los ojos. “Le dije al alguacil Crawford que Hannibal no puede sentir amor, pero lo que siente el por mí es algo parecido. Hannibal Lecter realmente no me ama, y nunca lo hará, pero él no desea verme destruido, jugar a Dios lo divierte y sacándome de allí, alimenta su complejo de dios y cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, y seguir moviendo los hilos. Y dándome mi libertad lo demuestra.”

Cheung mira a la agente Kartz. “¿Qué piensa, agente Kartz?”

Todos la miran con sorpresa y Beverly evalúa a Will por unos instantes. Ella todavía sospecha que fue Will quien mató a Andrews y Will se queda muy quieto y se obliga a mirarla. Durante unos segundos muy largos y horribles, Will piensa que ella va a verter todas sus sospechas sobre él y no hay nada en absoluto que Will pueda hacer para detenerla.

“No va a reincidir.” Y Will trata de no desplomarse con alivio. “Sáquenlo del alcance de Lecter antes de que pueda hacerle algo realmente horrible, y Graham volverá a ser un miembro productivo para la sociedad. Mantenerlo en prisión con Hannibal sería un error.”

“Bien entonces.” Cheung toma un bolígrafo y firma unas hojas de papel y se las da a Brauer. “Felicidades señor Graham. Es usted un hombre libre.”

Will se queda sentado y los mira un poco perdido. “No entiendo.” Dice con total franqueza.

Brauer lo palmea en la espalda y le muestra los papeles que Cheung acaba de firmar.

“Significa que tu apelación funcionó y que para mañana a esta hora, tu registro se borrará. No eres un ex convicto Graham. Podrías volver hasta a tu trabajo si quisieras. “Puede ver la confusión de Will y vuelve a palmearlo en la espalda después de guardar los papeles en su maletín. “Hey, Will. Se acabó. No estás en libertad condicional. Eres libre.”

Las siguientes horas pasan en destellos rotos. Realiza movimientos según indicaciones y Brauer le devuelve su cartera y su reloj. La propiedad de Wolf Trap se vendió por lo que no tiene casa a la que regresar y Brauer lo lleva a un hotel donde le ha reservado una habitación.

“¿Estás bien?” Le pregunta Brauer. Lo había empezado a mirar preocupado en el juzgado y Will logra asentir. Hay tanta gente dando vueltas, Hay tantas mujeres, y Will se da cuenta de que no le interesa ninguna de ellas. Sólo quiere a Hannibal. La vida ahora le parece surrealista.

“Estaré bien.” Dice tratando de ser convincente y la cara que pone Brauer le da a entender que no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

“Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo tienes que llamarme. “ Dice tendiéndole una tarjeta con su nombre y su número de móvil. Will asiente y lo ve marcharse y Will se sienta en su habitación de hotel.

La televisión está encendida, los rostros de los empleados le sonríen y le desean una estancia agradable. Le informan de que hay una piscina en el piso 14 y un gimnasio en la planta baja y el asiente. La cama es demasiado blanda y hay un montón de almohadas y Will piensa que quien coño necesita tantas almohadas. Se levanta y se quita la chaqueta, se desabrocha la corbata, la camisa y se quita los zapatos. Mira la manga adaptada a su yeso y piensa en lo que le debe haber dolido a Hannibal hacer ese ajuste en su ropa. Esta colgando la chaqueta cuando se da cuenta de que en el bolsillo hay algo.

Hay dos hojas de papel. Uno está en blanco, para proteger la chaqueta y evitar que se manche. El otro es el dibujo de Hannibal de ellos como dioses del inframundo. Hannibal a veces tiene una letra preciosa que parece estar escrita para figurar en una placa de cobre y cuando lo intenta parece que tiene manos y no patas de pollo. Se nota que le ha tomado tiempo y esfuerzo escribir en la parte trasera del dibujo.

_“Querido Will: Vete ahora y siéntete amable con tus sentimientos hacia mí. No te desanimes, porque no seré un marido inadecuado para ti ante los dioses inmortales. Mientras estés aquí solo, gobernaras todo lo que vive y se mueve. Los que te decepcionen y no apacigüen tu poder con ofrendas, realicen ritos con_

_reverencia hacia ti y paguen tus regalos serán castigados. Para siempre tuyo, Hannibal Lecter.”_

Will relee unas cuantas veces la nota, pero no la entiende. Tras acariciar con sus dedos el dibujo unas cuantas veces, lo dobla y lo guarda en su cartera y se da cuenta de que el mini bar está lleno. Lleva sin beber más de un año entero, pero Will abre la primera botella y brinda al aire con un suspiro.

“Eres un jodido idiota, Hannibal.” Y comienza a beber.


	17. Chapter 17

Will se despierta con la peor resaca que ha tenido en su vida. Pide el desayuno más grasiento que encuentra a través del servicio de habitaciones y vomita dos veces. Se mete en la ducha y reza por la muerte mientras espera. Le duele cada centímetro del cuerpo y la luz le hace daño en los ojos y bebe vaso tras vaso de agua hasta que llega su desayuno, come y vuelve a dormir.

Se despierta de nuevo alrededor de las dos de la tarde y empieza a sentirse de nuevo como algo parecido a un ser humano. Laman a la puerta y se tambalea hasta allí.

“¿Hola? Habitación equivocada.” Dice sin molestarse primero en comprobar quien es.

Es una mujer rubia con la mejor cara de póker que ha visto en su vida y lleva una pequeña maleta de oficina con ruedas, como las que suelen llevar los abogados.

“William Graham ¿Verdad? Pues no me he equivocado.” Dice ella y sin esperar respuesta entra en la habitación mientras Will se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar.

“Supongo que eres la abogada de Hannibal” Dice Will mirándola. No es una mujer alta, aunque lleva tacones de aguja y entra como si fuera la dueña del hotel. Se sienta en una de las sillas que hay al lado de un escritorio y cruza sus piernas.

“Soy Bedelia Du Maurier.” Dice ella sin tenderle la mano. Ella tiene una voz suave y habla en voz baja, haciendo que Will tenga que escuchar atentamente para entender lo que dice.

“Hannibal me ha hablado mucho de ti.” Dice sonriendo de forma misteriosa. Lo mira como si pensara que Will está muy por debajo del nivel normal de Hannibal y

como si Will no cumpliera con sus expectativas. Hay una bandeja con medio plato de huevos que ya están congelados que le han sobrado de su desayuno, mini botellas de alcohol por todas partes y Will está en ropa interior. Desde luego no está dando muy buena imagen.

“Apuesto a que si…” Dice Will sacando una bata del baño y poniéndosela. La única ropa que tiene en estos momentos es su traje. “¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?”

Bedelia abre su maleta y empieza a sacar archivos.

“Tenemos mucho de lo de que hablar, señor Graham. Para empezar, ahora usted es copropietario de todos los bienes de Hannibal Lecter en Estados Unidos.

Will se atraganta con su propia saliva y la mira como si no estuvieran hablando el mismo idioma.

“¿Qué?” Will opta por sentarse en la silla de al lado de la de Bedelia, porque siente que las piernas no lo van a sujetar y ella desliza varios papeles sobre el escritorio.

“Hay algo que debe entender, señor Graham y es que Hannibal es extremadamente rico, por lo tanto, ahora también lo es usted.”

“No quiero su dinero” Dice Will conmocionado.

Las cejas de Bedelia se alzan con sorpresa. La reacción que ella esperaba, desde luego no era esta. Tal vez ella se imaginaba a alguien engatusando a Hannibal para encontrar una salida fácil, aunque pensándolo mejor, tratar con Hannibal no puede considerarse algo fácil.

“Sin embargo, esta es toda la información que necesitará para acceder a sus cuentas bancarias, las llaves de su casa, aquí en Baltimore y de su automóvil. La casa está un poco desordenada ya que el FBI la revisó en busca de pruebas, pero casi todo lo demás, excepto la cocina y el sótano, están a su entera disposición. Según instrucciones de Hannibal, todo está limpio y la casa ventilada y el frigorífico abastecido para que pueda acomodarse en ella de inmediato.” Le sigue explicando Bedelia.

Will necesita café. Agua…quizás whisky. Alguna cosa. Su estómago se encoge y le sube la bilis por la garganta. Él la ahoga de nuevo.

“No quiero vivir en su casa.” Dice con un hilo de voz.

Bedelia tiene la misma extraña quietud que Hannibal y Will siente que lo echa de menos con una ferocidad que lo sorprende incluso a él y eso es lo que debe mostrar

su rostro en esos momentos ya que Bedelia posa suavemente su mano sobre la suya.

“Deja que te dé esto. Me imagino que lo mereces después de haber sido su compañero de celda durante un año.” Dice Bedelia mirándolo con expresión suave.

No hay forma de discutir con ella. Will ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar a hacerlo. Ella le sonríe y tras despedirse se va. Will mete todos los papeles en una bolsa de plástico, y se dirige al Wal-Mart más cercano y se compra pantalones vaqueros, algunas camisetas, ropa interior y usa su propia tarjeta de crédito para pagarlo todo. Luego se dirige a casa de Hannibal.

Es un vecindario agradable y puede sentir los ojos en el mientras camina hacia la puerta principal. Con el FBI entrando y saliendo, hay equipos de noticias en los alrededores, pero él es solo un rostro más entre el desfile de extraños que deambulan por la calle aunque no le sorprende que los vecinos quieran echarle un vistazo.

Will se da cuenta de que desde que es libre no ha mirado un periódico y no ha mirado lo que dicen en internet sobre la captura del Destripador de Chesapeake y se da cuenta de que no quiere saberlo. Sólo reza porque aún no haya nada sobre él.

Cuando entra en la casa de Hannibal, el olor lo invade. Es el mismo olor que tienen las frías escenas del crimen después de que se haya limpiado la sangre y se hayan llevado los cadáveres. Es un olor vacío y saqueado y Will se siente como si estuviera entrando en una tumba.

Hay una carta a su nombre esperándolo en la mesa del vestíbulo. Porque por supuesto la casa de Hannibal tiene una habitación que puede describirse como un vestíbulo, piensa Will y deja caer al suelo las bolsas con los papeles y su compra y abre la carta.

_“Querido Will:_

_Eres libre y has sido declarado sin culpa, por tu propia admisión y por la ley. Espero con todo mi corazón que no te detengas a la sombra de la prisión. Sabes que no me importa lo que el mundo tenga que decir sobre la moralidad, animales danzando al son de un dios que creen que es bueno. Tú y yo lo sabemos mejor._

_¿Qué son la bondad y la misericordia? Ambos sabemos que son creaciones del hombre. La culpa es el castigo que los humanos inventaron para sí mismos. No te castigues, Will. Eres una criatura completamente única y eso para mí es la santidad más sagrada. Creación, destrucción, comprensión… ¿No es eso más_

_piadoso? Ver belleza en su completa maldad, conocer su mente y tener en tus manos la opción de ser benevolente o cruel._

“Jesús, Hannibal…Estas mostrando tu complejo de dios…” Suspira Will antes de continuar leyendo.

_Creo que a veces me mostraste misericordia, incluso cuando no te di nada a cambio. Te entiendo, Will, como tú me entiendes a mí y eso es algo que nunca esperé. Me tienen en aislamiento. Dicen que es por mi propia seguridad y ocuparé mi tiempo pensando en ti, en el momento en que pusiste tu cuchillo en el vientre. Cómo desearía podido ver tu cara, pero hay muchas cosas que no veré._

_Nunca volveré a esta casa y de eso estoy completamente seguro. No soy un hombre sentimental con las cosas, así que lo que hagas depende de ti. Hay una lista detallada de las obras de arte y antigüedades que poseo y su precio de tasación. También te dejo el número de una excelente casa de subastas, en caso de que decidas no quedarte con nada y venderlo. Los huecos que hay en las paredes son de algunas obras que cedí al museo, aunque no creo que te importe demasiado que las haya donado sin consultarte, ¿verdad?_

Will resopla y deambula por el vestíbulo, hacia lo que parece que es un salón. Hannibal tiene un extraño gusto con la decoración y Will no puede entender como los que vieron su casa no pensaron ‘Peligro: Asesino en Serie’.

_Notarás que la casa tiene una bodega escondida, aunque sin duda el FBI se habrá llevado lo que había allí abajo aunque también pienso que quizás no quieras verla. Te dejo esa decisión a ti. Sabes lo que soy._

_Lamentablemente también saquearon la cocina en busca de pruebas. Nunca te pregunte si cocinas o simplemente te olvidas de comer o pides comida rápida. De cualquier manera, el refrigerador está abastecido. Te falta vitamina D, toma más el sol._

“Que te jodan a ti y a la vitamina D” murmura Will caminando hacia la cocina. Los del FBI la han puesto patas arriba pero hasta ahora, de lo que ha visto de la casa, esta estancia es la que más le habla. Puede ver a Hannibal allí, pasando del fregadero al mostrador, cortando hierbas frescas de las macetas que ahora están muertas. SE queda allí por un momento, viendo con total claridad a Hannibal con los ojos de su mente y luego sigue adelante. Hay una puerta abierta que conduce a un área secundaria de preparación de alimentos. Un área más apropiada para alguien que mata a sus propios alimentos y ve que hay también una gran cantidad de vino. Hay una trampilla abierta en el suelo y allí también puede ver a Hannibal emergiendo del suelo y Will ve que ahora no es un asesino si no lo que brota de la calma después de haber hecho correr ríos de sangre. Will cierra los ojos y tras darse

la vuelta, los abre de nuevo y sale de la habitación. Decide que investigará eso más tarde, cuando se haya ocupado del resto de la casa.

Comedor, baño, estudio… Will sube las escaleras hurga hasta encontrar el dormitorio de Hannibal. Alana Bloom tenía razón. Los trajes de Hannibal son un horror. La habitación todavía huele a él y Will se tumba en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada donde Hannibal solía hacerlo y termina de leer la carta.

_Quiero pedirte un favor. Hay una armadura de samurái fuera de la habitación que pertenecía a los antepasados de mi tía, que era una de las únicas personas con las que forme un apego del que no podía prescindir y odiaría ver como esa armadura se pierde en alguna casa de subastas. Por favor, si no te quedas con nada más, guárdala._

_Nunca dudes en llamar a Bedelia Du Maurier y pedirle ayuda. Ella tiene instrucciones mías en ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Sé que esto no es lo ideal. Cartas y propiedades que posiblemente no desees. Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que decirme pero mantengo nuestro trato. Haz lo que te digo, permíteme cuidarte y toma lo que te estoy dando._

_Más que cualquier otra cosa, deseo verte como un hombre libre y desearía poder ver los giros de tu mente, ahora liberada de las restricciones y rutinas de la prisión. A veces me pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias diferentes pero… ¿Quién puede saberlo? Imagíname en estas habitaciones y recuérdame como me conoces. Nos veremos pronto y ten por seguro de que pensaré en ti cada día que estemos separados._

_Tuyo, Hannibal Lecter_.

Will dobla la carta hacia arriba y mira el techo pensando. Finalmente se levanta, encuentra un teléfono fijo y llama a Bedelia.

“Véndalo todo.” Dice Will. “Todas las obras de arte, las antigüedades, lo que sea. Él dijo que podía manejarlo y busque a un tasador de bienes que pueda vender la casa que pertenecía al Destripador de Chesapeake. Estoy seguro de que habrá algunos enfermos que se pondrán muy contentos.”

“Si eso es lo que quiere, señor Graham…” Dice Bedelia y Will mira su alrededor, observando flores marchitas y secas en los hermosos jarrones, los cuernos y cráneos de animales en las paredes y en las mesas y a su propio reflejo pálido y demacrado en un espejo ornamentado. “Eso es lo que quiero.” Dice Will con total seguridad.

Will cuelga y se dirige a la trampilla. Sabe que no tiene por qué mirar. Sabe que podría darse la vuelta, salir de la casa y no volver jamás, pero por otro lado, hizo este trato con su demonio personal con los ojos bien abiertos. Sabía lo que era Hannibal y aun así durmió con él en su cama, folló con él, besó sus labios y mató a un hombre para protegerlo. Will decide que ya no hay nada de Hannibal que pueda asustarlo. No es ningún cobarde.

El sótano está casi vacío. Hay manchas de polvo para huellas en todas partes y un hueco en lo que supone hubo alguna vez un congelador. Si alguna vez hubo instrumentos de tortura, ya no están, pero Hannibal es un hombre muy creativo y Will duda de que necesitara mucha cosa para hacerle verdadero daño a alguien. Sus pasos resuenan de una manera extraña en la habitación insonorizada. NO es una habitación muy interesante. Ha visto escenas horripilantes sacadas como de una película de terror. Las mazmorras de tortura, los cuerpos apilados y las maderas podridas por el efecto de los cuerpos en descomposición. A algunos de los técnicos del laboratorio donde trabajaba les gustaba ver Drexter, un monstruo que a veces se quejaba de los problemas reales con lo que todo el mundo tenía que lidiar, y ahora Will se da cuenta que Hannibal era así. Un monstruo, pero uno muy bueno. Nada que Will ya no supiera. Siente como si se quitara de encima al estar en el lugar en el que Hannibal hizo todo lo que hizo pero un escalofrío lo recorre al darse cuenta de que ya nunca vera a Hannibal ser Hannibal. Solo conocerá al Destripador, y se le encoge el estómago. Él ha visto algunas de las peores cosas que las personas pueden hacerse entre sí y el canibalismo no es una de ellas. Ya que se mata a alguien, bien se podía aprovechar su cuerpo aunque duda de que Hannibal sea tan práctico. A pesar de todo, tiene que haber una patología allí. Hannibal usa sus dientes como arma cuando pelea, come lenguas y gargantas… No haces eso a menos que tengas una patología. Y Will piensa que un cuchillo casero es mucho más eficaz que ir por ahí mordiendo. Sale del sótano cerrando la trampilla detrás de él.

Will alquila un apartamento a media hora a pie del juzgado y contrata a algunos de los chavales locales para que le ayuden a mover algunos de los muebles de Hannibal hacia allí. Ya que tiene que empezar de nuevo, piensa que es mejor que no se pase se primer mes de libertad deambulando de hotel en hotel. Se lleva la cama de Hannibal, las toallas y la ropa de cama, algunas sillas un escritorio, lámparas y su loca colección de vinos. Va a la tienda de la esquina y compra platos de plástico y cubiertos para comer y luego no hace otra cosa que pedir comida para llevar. Da toda la comida del refrigerador a un albergue. Pone la armadura samurái en su habitación y por las noches se cierne inquietantemente sobre el por las noches, pero Hannibal a veces también lo hace y eso lo tranquiliza aunque de todas maneras no duerme bien.

Pieza a pieza la casa de Hannibal va quedando vacía y día a día, la fecha del juicio es cada día más cercana. Will siente que su vida está en suspenso, aunque ya sabe cuál será el resultado si Hannibal se declara loco. Ira al manicomio y si no lo trasladarán a una prisión de máxima seguridad. De cualquier manera, Will estará solo y se bebe el vino de Hannibal intentando no pensar en ello. Cada día lo echa más de menos.


	18. Chapter 18

El juicio de Hannibal es un desastre de periodismo sensacionalista y Will no quiere tener nada que ver con eso, lo cual es desafortunado porque él es el testigo estrella de la defensa. Bedelia y el otro abogado, Chilton, siguen tratando de sentarlo para que puedan discutir su testimonio, pero consigue esquivarlos con bastante eficacia. Él testificará y lo que quiera que hagan con su testimonio no es su problema. Estos no son sus monos y este no es su circo.

El primer día de juicio, Will se sienta detrás de la defensa, ligeramente a la izquierda y espera. Bedelia se acerca, severa y hermosa seguida de un abogado novato que la sigue con expresión de adoración absoluta, por lo que puede observar Will y él sabe por qué. Ella está defendiendo a un cliente que tanto podría alzar su carrera como destruirla. Ella lo hace no por que quiera fama, sino porque Hannibal ha sido cliente suyo desde el principio de su carrera y no lo abandonará. Will y Bedelia son una pareja extraña, leales a pesar de todo lo que saben y ella le sonríe con amabilidad mientras toma asiento. Will no puede evitar preguntarse cuanto del monstruo ha visto y cuanto le importa aunque la señorita Du Maurier no parece ser del tipo de las que se asustan fácilmente y Will se alegra de que está a su lado.

La galería se llena con la variedad habitual de periodistas y curiosos y luego entra Hannibal, acompañado de un guardia y los hombros de Will se destensan tan rápido que se siente mareado.

Hannibal lleva un traje de tres piezas, azul oscuro a cuadros, con una camisa azul noche y una corbata de seda azul claro con azul los dibujos en el mismo tono que los de su camisa. Sigue en su silla de ruedas y Will sabe que si pudiera, caminaría. De todos los pecados de Hannibal, el orgullo es sin duda el más destacable. Will quiere con desesperación saber cómo está curando su herida. ¿Tan mala fue?

¿Alguien volvió a hacerle daño? Sea como sea, Hannibal no está tomando analgésicos para el dolor adecuados. Está pálido y hay una tensión alrededor de su boca y de sus ojos que lo hacen parecer más viejo.

A pesar de estar visiblemente dolorido, cuando ve a Will, su rostro se ilumina de una manera que Will no ha visto antes. “Will” Dice e intenta levantar una mano pero está esposado a la silla. Vuelve a ponerse la máscara de impasibilidad y Will tiene el presentimiento de que podría haberse equivocado acerca de Hannibal en una o dos cosas muy importantes.

“No tenías que venir” Le dice Hannibal a Will, sin preocuparse, como si no le importara. “Será largo, lento y aburrido.”

Hannibal saluda a Bedelia de manera superficial y ambos ignoran al abogado novato, que está ligeramente aterrorizado. Will se asegura de estar sentado detrás de Hannibal, justo a su izquierda, para que él pueda verlo si se gira en su silla y así él también puede verle el perfil. Hannibal se gira. No mucho, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo. Intenta permanecer impasible, pero su expresión se suaviza y su boca se convierte en una sonrisa.

“Tienes buen aspecto.” Dice Hannibal y sus dedos se mueven como si quisiera tocarlo.

“Y tú pareces una mierda” Dice Will sin rodeos. ¿Qué demonios te están haciendo ahí dentro?

Hannibal suspira, como si el lenguaje de Will fuera casi un dolor físico. “Decidí renunciar a mi medicación para estar lucido en la corte. Nada más que eso, y te echo de menos.”

Cheung entra en la sala y todos se levantan excepto Hannibal y luego reciben permiso para sentarse de nuevo.

“Hannibal. No eres una maldita princesa de cuento de hadas que se está consumiendo. No trates de venderme eso.”

Las pálidas cejas de Hannibal se alzan. “La prisión no es ideal para una convalecencia.” Desarrollé una infección leve. Ahora estoy tomando antibióticos.

“Señor Lecter. Silencio. No me agraven antes de que empecemos.” Dice Cheung con severidad. Y Bedelia parece disfrutar cuando le da una colleja a Hannibal cuando no presta atención de inmediato. Por un largo momento solo mira a Will antes de mirar hacia el frente y prestar atención al comienzo del juicio y Bedelia también lo hace. Hannibal se declara culpable pero loco y Will se encoge un poco. Eso es muy difícil de demostrar y es muy difícil que un jurado acepte porque si una declaración de locura.

Will no se molesta en escuchar las declaraciones de apertura. Se presentan pruebas, sobre todo pruebas de su trabajo como El Destripador, la lista de nombres

que les dio Will y una lista de sus títulos. Como trabajo de cirujano, como de psiquiatra y su capacidad general para funcionar como humano. A Will no le interesa eso. Se sienta y observa los pequeños movimientos en la cara de Hannibal mientras ve como su vida se muestra etiquetada en bolsas de plástico numeradas y se muestra a un grupo de psiquiatras. Will duda mucho de que Hannibal los esté viendo como a colegas...

Sigue así. Will observa a Hannibal. El jurado, los abogados y el juez observan a Hannibal y Hannibal observa a Will hasta que al fin, Hannibal toma su posición. El primer testigo de la acusación y Chilton piensa que Lecter se está poniendo el mismo la soga al cuello.

“¿Es usted el Destripador de Chesapeake?” pregunta y Hannibal se sienta tranquilo e implacable en la parte delantera del estrado. Los periodistas están esperando seis palabras, ya que ahora mismo es el asesino en serie más famoso de la década. Hay una nueva versión en la máscara de humano que lleva puesta Hannibal. Una que Will no ha visto nunca. Se ve agradable, incluso suave. Y Will se estremece. “Sí.” Dice Hannibal en un tono neutral.

“¿Y se cometió usted los asesinatos de esta lista?” Sigue preguntando Chilton.

“Sí. Y estoy dispuesto a proporcionar detalles si hay dudas de que fui yo quien lo hizo.” Dice Hannibal con el mismo tono de voz.

Chilton sonríe débilmente. “No, gracias. Esto es simplemente para establecer de que no hay duda de que es el culpable de los asesinatos.”

Hannibal cruza las manos sobre su estómago, más relajadas que protectoras. “Y de la profanación de cadáveres, ya que el canibalismo en realidad no está en contra de ninguna ley federal” Dice Hannibal. “Pero si lo están la tortura, la retención ilegal, asalto con arma mortal…No tengo la lista completa de todos mis delitos, pero sí. Fui yo.”

“¿Sabes que lo que hiciste es un crimen?” Sigue preguntando Chilton y Hannibal asiente, impasible.

“Sí.”

“Y sabe que eso que hizo estuvo mal?” Hannibal alza una ceja.

“¿Según los estándares de quién?” Pregunta en el mismo tono que antes y se le ve totalmente y terriblemente cuerdo.

Chilton continua, ignorando esa falta de respuesta.

“Usted es cirujano y psiquiatra, así que dígame, señor Lecter. ¿Se tumbara en su propio sofá se consideraría loco?”

“No.” Dice Hannibal y Will quiere estrangularlo. “Los hombres locos son impulsados por fuerzas que están más allá de su control. La locura, como usted la expresa, viene como muchas formas de enfermedad mental que distorsionan la realidad y yo claramente, controlo mis acciones.”

Chilton hace contacto visual con el jurado. “Entonces, ¿Según su propia admisión y criterio usted no está loco?

Hannibal frunce los labios. Es una pregunta complicada. “Lo que dije es que no me percibo como loco.”

“Entonces, usted que es un psiquiatra reconocido, ¿No puede decirlo?

“Mi abogado me ha informado que dada mi estrecha relación con el tema, mi propio diagnostico podría nublar mi juicio.” Dice Hannibal encogiéndose de hombros. Hay algunas risas entre la multitud, pero a pesar de que él no sonríe, aparecen finas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Will puede verlo. Hannibal está seguro de sí mismo y en todo lo que puede pensar Will es en la pena de muerte que se está jugando si falla.

Chilton le pregunta sobre sus relaciones. Sus pacientes, sus colegas y sus amigos.

¿A quién se refiere? Pregunta Hannibal. “Hubo muchas personas que me consideraron un amigo, pero hay muy pocas que yo consideraría igual y muchas menos, ahora que estoy aquí.”

¿Le gustaría enumerar a esos amigos?” Pregunta Chilton.

“No soy tan audaz como para decir que son míos. Sólo sé que yo soy de ellos.” Dice Hannibal. “Loa doctora Alana Bloom, mi querida abogada Bedelia Du Maurier y Will Graham. El resto son simples conocidos. Hubo otras personas a las que conocí cuando era joven, pero hemos perdido el contacto con los años.”

“¿Y cómo separa a los que considera amigos del resto?

Hannibal sonríe de manera fría y fea. “De la misma manera en que se separa a los amigos de los animales. A unos te los comerías, y a otros no.”

Es como si a Will lo hubieran golpeado de repente. Por primera vez se da cuenta de que Hannibal podría tener éxito en su alegato de considerarse loco, porque está completamente desatado.

Al final, Chilton se da cuenta de que cuanto más habla Hannibal, más loco suena, y es el turno de Bedelia para intervenir. Ella le da a Hannibal lo que parece una irada de disculpa y Will no puede entender por qué hace eso hasta que ella pregunta: “¿Cuántos años tenía cuando asesinaron a su hermana, señor Lecter?” Sea lo que sea de lo que Hannibal y Bedelia había hablado antes del juicio, no era nada de eso, ya que Hannibal no se esperaba esa pregunta.

“Diez” Dice notablemente incómodo. “¿Y podría contarme como sucedió?”

La mandíbula de Hannibal tiene un tic y su pie se mueve casi imperceptiblemente contra el suelo.

“Estábamos escondidos en una cabaña en algún sitio de Lituania y algunos hombres nos encontraron y la mataron.” Su voz suena plana y fría.

“¿Por qué la mataron, señor Lecter?”

La corte está en silencio. Hannibal también.

“Hannibal, por favor. Tienes que responder a la pregunta.” Dice Bedelia acercándose a él. Sus tacones apenas hacen ruido contra el suelo y Will piensa que debe de haberlos modificado con suelas de goma para evitar resbalar cuando camina. “Sé que no es fácil para ti hablar de ellos, pero necesitan saberlo.” Dice la abogado con voz suave.

“Fue un invierno brutal. No había comida” Dice Hannibal mirándola. “Se la comieron. Y yo también me la comí sin querer. Poco después pasé tres años en un orfanato donde sufrí abusos físicos, mentales y sexuales, que supongo que es a dónde quiere llegar, señorita Du Maurier.”

Will puede ver a jurado suavizarse con simpatía por el espectro de un niño que no nació como un monstruo, pero que dadas las circunstancias de la vida, se convirtió en uno. Sin embargo, Will sabe que eso no es cierto. Esas circunstancias simplemente cambiaron la forma en la que se presentó su patología, pero eso no importa. También puede ver el disgusto de Hannibal al ser pintado como una víctima y Will recuerda a Hannibal gritando por las noches, como se apartó cuando Will quiso follarlo. Es un monstruo, sí, pero un monstruo con miedos ocultos y ahora el mundo lo sabrá y Hannibal odia eso.

Bedelia no se demora. “Antes del asesinato de su hermana, ¿Torturó animales alguna vez?”

“No por placer.” Dice Hannibal. “Cuando tenía seis o siete años, abrí un perro para ver cómo funcionaba por dentro. Fue curiosidad. NO me interesaba su dolor, y nunca volví a hacer algo así. Fue… “Se mira las manos como si recordara y hace una mueca de disgusto.” Fue sucio.

“Parece que no tiene muchos reparos sobre eso, de una forma u otra.” Señala Bedelia.

“No.” Dice Hannibal.” Lo primero que me importó fue Misha, mi hermana. Como le dije a Chilton, las personas que me importan son pocas, y están lejos.”

“¿Sentía eso por sus padres, señor Lecter?”

Hannibal extiende sus manos como para decir que qué tiene eso que ver. “No. Ellos me cuidaron y nunca me falto nada mientras estuve con ellos, pero no los amaba.”

Las siguientes preguntas siguen así, con la historia de Hannibal siendo un psicópata desde bebé, con una patología agravada por el trauma y alimentada por su inteligencia y su complejo de dios aumentando y por su capacidad de matar sin remordimientos. Y Will descubre que aparte de matar a los asesinos de su hermana, se los comió.

“Me gustó hacerlo.” Dice Hannibal sonriendo otra vez con esa sonrisa terrorífica. “Las personas, exceptuando a algunos, son cerdos. ¿Por qué no tratarlos como a tal?

Chilton escribe en su libreta de notas. Él está estancado en mierda hasta las orejas. Will lo sabe ya que en esos momentos el jurado cree que Hannibal Lecter está tan loco como parece y Chilton tendrá que sacarse un as de la manga para que Hannibal sea condenado a la silla eléctrica, en vez de cumplir su condena en un psiquiátrico.

Will sale del palacio de justicia sintiéndose aliviado. Los titulares de las noticias están en todas partes y hablan del trágico pasado de Hannibal Lecter, y sabe que eso despierta empatía en la gente aunque Will no tiene ni idea de por qué, porque muchas personas son víctimas de abusos y no se convierten en asesinos en serie caníbales. Las noticias deberían de estar hablando sobre las vidas que ha destruido. En todos los que fueron arrebatados de este mundo porque Hannibal consideró que habían sido groseros y Will piensa que todo es una completa y absoluta locura colectiva. Vuelve a su apartamento abre una de las botellas de vino de Hannibal y mira las noticias en la televisión, donde bonitas mujeres de pelo brillante hablan del juicio del siglo.

“Por el saco de gatos rabiosos que es tu cerebro, Hannibal. Para que por una vez te sirva de algo.” Dice Will brindando hacia el televisor.

Will se despierta al día siguiente, todavía en el sofá, rodeado de botellas vacías y con una resaca de vino tinto que le martillea el cerebro. Sabe que llega tarde al juicio, y que es su turno de declarar. Se ducha para eliminar el olor a alcohol, traga antiácidos y mastica algunos chicles de menta. Llega al juzgado justo a tiempo y Cheung lo mira con severidad.

“Señor Graham. Me alegra de que haya decidido unirse a nosotros.” Dice ella y Will siente que le arde la cara de vergüenza.

Will sube al estrado. Se siente enfermo y está sudando y preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar. Estar aquí, es una mala idea. Puede sentirlo, y sabe que va a terminar mal. No puede mirar a Hannibal. No puede soportar tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo. Will jura que dirá la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad con la ayuda de Dios y dice su nombre completo para que quede registrado.

“¿Cuál es su relación con el acusado, señor Graham?” Pregunta Chilton.

Will se mueve incómodo. “Yo…. Yo era su… Supongo que el mejor termino para describirlo es su esposa en prisión.” Se oyen un puñado de risas ahogadas, que Cheung silencia rápidamente.

“Compañeros de celda hubiera sido suficiente.” Dice Chilton secamente. “¿Fue esa una relación voluntaria?”

“No.” Dice Will y siente una especie de placer perverso ante el gesto que está seguro que solo él puede ver en la expresión de Hannibal. Espera a que Chilton le pregunte sobre su relación, pero no lo hace.

“Señor Graham. ¿Consideraría que el acusado Hannibal Lecter está loco?

“No soy médico ni psiquiatra. No se la definición medica legal.” Dice Will con creciente inquietud.

“No es médico, pero si formó parte del FBI, ya que de hecho fue compañero de celda con el acusado por que…”

“Protesto” Dice Bedelia. “El historial de Will Graham está limpio.

“Pise con cuidado, señor Chilton.” Dice Cheung a modo de advertencia.

La sonrisa de Chilton es feliz. “Por supuesto, su señoría. “Fue detenido y luego tuvo una apelación exitosa. ¿Es correcto?

A Will le entran ganas de aplastarle la cabeza como si fuera un huevo. “Es correcto.” Dice apretando los dientes.

“Lo han citado aquí porque no solo conoce al acusado, sino que tiene un amplio conocimiento experto como perfilador experto que lo cualifica para hacer una declaración” Los zapatos de Chilton, por el contrario que los de Bedelia, hacen mucho ruido cuando camina entre Will y el jurado. “¿Entonces su testimonio es relevante para dar testimonio de la cordura de Hannibal Lecter o no?

“Sí. Fui consultor en los casos del Destripador de Chesapeake y también lo fui sobre otros.” Dice Will.

“Esa no es la pregunta que le hice, señor Graham.” Interrumpe Chilton. Will respira profundamente deseando que no le doliera tanto la cabeza. “No, no lo es.” Dice Will mirando a Chilton a través del marco de sus gafas.

“Graciosas señor Graham. Moción para despedir al testigo.” Dice Chilton ufano y Will se pregunta si al fin y al cabo no hubiera sido conveniente que asistiera a las reuniones de los abogados mientras preparaban el juicio.


	19. Chapter 19

Se reúnen en uno de los despachos y Cheung lo mira, con una expresión seca como el desierto. “Es bueno volver a verlo, señor Graham. Veo que la vida como un hombre libre lo trata bien.”

Will está hecho polvo y se siente como una mierda. Esta bastante seguro de que la ducha y los chicles no han eliminado el olor de vino tinto que emana de su cuerpo.

“Gracias.” Es todo lo que puede decir.

“Señorita Du Maurier. Espero que este tipo de cosas se resuelvan mucho antes de llegar a ese punto.” Dice Cheung.

“Para ser justos, no contesté a ninguna de sus llamadas telefónicas, señorita.” Dice Will a modo de disculpa.

Cheung tiene la misma expresión que pone Hannibal cuando es demasiado educado para poner los ojos en blanco.

“Ya veo…”

Bedelia cruza una de sus delgadas piernas sobre la otra y dobla las manos. “Chilton y yo podemos entrevistar a psiquiatras y uno dirá que Hannibal está cuerdo y el otro que no lo está. En cambio Will Graham es un perfilador criminal con cierta reputación. Que además tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar a Hannibal. Puede que no sea capaz de dar un diagnóstico clínico, pero puede explicarle al jurado el funcionamiento de la mente de Hannibal y poner las bases para que ellos mismos decidan si esta cuerdo o no.”

Cheung se sirve un poco de agua y le sirve uno a Will también, quien lo bebe con gratitud.

“Señor Graham. Explíqueme como lo hace. A mí me suena a conjetura y a especulación.”

Will sabe que va a sonar como si fuera brujería cuando termine pero lo intenta igualmente. “Tengo más neuronas espejo que el resto de personas. Eso significa que todas las micro expresiones, todo el lenguaje corporal todos los avisos invisibles se procesan de una manera que me permite ver cosas que los demás no ven.” Suspira y bebe agua y prosigue. “Suena a locura, lo sé, pero sé cómo piensa la gente y puedo entrar en sus mentes y convertirme en ellos. “

“Tiene razón, señor Graham. Suena a locura.” Dice Cheung mirándolo intrigada.

“EL FBI no pensaba lo mismo.” Dice Bedelia. “Su tasa de cierre es del noventa y siete por ciento de los casos en los que ha intervenido y eso fue gracias a su capacidad empática para convertirse en los asesinos. El delito del señor Graham solo se produjo porque estaba influenciado por su enfermedad y esa misma capacidad fue un componente importante que le hizo hacer lo que hizo.”

Chilton hace una mueca. “Ese delito debe de ser cuando el señor Graham mató a un hombre y lo colgó como a una marioneta.”

“Sí.” Dice Bedelia impasible.

Will los ignora y se dedica a mirar con atención a Cheung. Es divertido, porque desde que empezó a hacerlo con Hannibal, es mucho más fácil entrar y salir de las personas comunes. Cierra los ojos y deja que el péndulo se balancee. “No puedo creer que me haya levantado tan temprano por esta mierda.” Dice Will “Esperan a que ponga a un psíquico en el estrado…Madre mía, Esto no va a ser creíble. Debería haber aceptado el puesto en Boston. Debería haber ido a cenar a casa de

Lecter….Jesús, que pesadilla.” Abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de Cheung. “Te graduaste con altas calificaciones porque pensaste que debías hacerlo. Por qué eres una mujer, porque no eres blanca y no eres convencionalmente bonita, aunque eso ayuda ya que la gente piensa que las mujeres bonitas son estúpidas. Pensaste en que siendo bonita y asiática, no habrías podido llegar a donde estás ahora. Pero llegaste, porque trabajaste duro, no por que seas talentosa. Estás casada, pero nadie lo sabe por qué estas casada con una mujer. Ella es ama de casa y siempre te arregla el cuello de la camisa y te revuelve el pelo antes de que te marches y también lo hace porque pasaste tanto tiempo encorvada sobre tus libros que se te olvidan ese tipo de cosas. ”

Will mira hacia otro lado y se rompe el hechizo. Chilton lo mira con gran curiosidad y preocupación y Bedelia sonríe complacida. Cheung se aclara la garganta y bebe de su vaso de agua.

“Bueno…Eso ha sido…. “Dice intentando recomponerse y Will siente que le arde la cara.

“Lo siento.” Dice evidentemente avergonzado.

“Es un testigo experto, como ha podido comprobar.” Dice Bedelia con firmeza. Cheung se levanta y suspira.

“Está bien. Permitiré que suba al estrado.” Dice con un suspiro y dicho esto se va y Will se alegra de no haber tenido que hacer eso delante de todos en el juicio. A nadie le gusta.

Regresan al estrado y ahí está Hannibal, mirándolo con el intenso anhelo que lleva a la gente a componer baladas, a escribir odas y a cometer asesinatos. Nadie lo querrá tanto como lo quiere Hannibal. En algún lugar hay una línea entre el amor y la obsesión, entre el amor y la posesión y Hannibal está tan lejos de esa línea que ni siquiera ya puede verla. Will se pasa una mano por la cara e intenta concentrarse.

Bedelia toma la palabra “Su experiencia está vinculada a una afección medica que tiene. ¿Es eso correcto señor Graham?”

Will asiente. “Tengo un trastorno de empatía y puedo ver el punto de vista de cualquiera y sentirlo íntimamente. Sé que suena un poco como leer la mente, pero en realidad solo recopilo datos casi invisibles que los demás no pueden ver. Además estoy entrenado en criminología, perfiles análisis forense…”

“Gracias.” Dice Bedelia. “me gustaría establecer su relación con Hannibal Lecter un poco más a fondo. Dijo que era la esposa de prisión de Hannibal y que la naturaleza de su relación con el acusado no era consensuada. ¿Puede explicarlo, por favor?”

Will casi se había olvidado de eso. Al menos ahora podrá terminar lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Chilton lo interrumpiera. “Nos pusieron en la misma celda por que Hannibal estaba solo. Ninguno de los dos lo eligió voluntariamente. Al principio teníamos un trato. Hannibal me protegida y a cambio él podía maltratarme siempre que hiciera algo que a él no le gustaba. Aunque no de manera sexual.” Corrige Will y puede ver que la curva de la boca de Hannibal muestra una expresión que le deja claro que no le gusta el juego al que Will está jugando.

“Él quería experimentar conmigo. Quería ver mi capacidad para verlo tal y como es.” Dice Will mirándolo fijamente.

“Pero encaminó su relación con él de manera sexual.” Dice Bedelia mirándolo a la vez que alza una ceja.

Aquí está el terreno menos firme. Dos del jurado son homofóbicos, uno es gay, otro posiblemente también, aunque Will no está seguro y al resto no le importa. Bedelia está apostando por que describa su relación de la manera más explícita posible y Will gira su muñeca dentro del yeso, sólo para sentir el dolor.

“Eso vino más tarde y fue voluntario.” Dice Will mirándola a ella y al jurado.

“El acusado abusó de usted, experimento con usted y su decisión fue ¿acostarse con él?” Pregunta Bedelia y Will lo piensa.

“En ese momento tenía sentido. Cuanto más lo entendía, más amable era conmigo. Me empujaba hasta el límite, pero jamás hasta el punto de romperme. Si mi atención era para él, no me abrumaba con el resto de los presos. Además, el señor Lecter es un gran laico, cosa que compensaba algunos de sus momentos de mierda”

“Señor Graham,…” Dice Cheung a modo de advertencia.

Hannibal parece dolido y Bedelia intercambia miradas con el que dicen mucho. Esto es tu maldita culpa. Le dicen esas miradas.

Los miembros homofóbicos del jurado no están del todo contentos, pero la forma en que Will lo ha expresado suena más como un momento de vinculación masculina que como una relación. Parece que él lo está superando y si lo está superando no es totalmente gay. Su aversión y su incomodidad por Will se atenúan. Están dispuestos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Bedelia sigue con su interrogatorio.

“Entonces, cuando fuiste puesto en libertad, ya tenías una comprensión significativa de su proceso mental.”

“Sí.” Dice Will.

“¿Puede explicárnoslo?” Pide Bedelia con suavidad. Will se aclara la garganta. Puede sentir que Hannibal lo mira, pero él no puede mirar hacia él ahora porque si se equivoca ahora, Hannibal no lo va a perdonar.

“Todos nos movemos por el mundo tomando pequeñas decisiones sobre como interactuamos con los que nos rodean. Existen reglas de la sociedad y pautas culturales sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no. La mayoría de las veces, el señor Lecter se mueve por el mundo de manera cortés y discreta. Él no es racista, ni sexista, ni ninguna de esas cosas. No se enfada cuando conduce, ni cuando tiene que esperar en una cola. Da buenas propinas y es educado con los camareros y con todos en general. No abusa de niños o de animales. Era un excelente cirujano muy respetado por sus pacientes y por las enfermeras, lo cual es raro. Podría decirse que Hannibal Lecter sigue las reglas mejor que la mayoría de nosotros. Hay una palabra que no existe en nuestro idioma. Rawadawa, es decir, la sensación de darse cuenta de repente de que tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo reprensible cuando no hay nadie allí para presenciarlo, así que sabes que te saldrás con la tuya. Algunas personas aprovechan esos momentos para lastimar a sus hijos, explotar a sus empleados, patear al perro u otras crueldades. Hannibal Lecter las aprovecha para matar y comer personas. Él sabe que matar gente está en contra de la ley. Sabe que comer gente es tabú pero para Hannibal todo es lo mismo y pocas cosas le importan.”

“¿De qué manera cree que es todo lo mismo?” Pregunta Bedelia.

“En una escala cósmica. Si Dios no es real, entonces no importa. Si Dios es real, entonces le importa una mierda el sufrimiento de la gente, por lo que para Hannibal no importa. Perdón por el lenguaje, su señoría, pero no tengo otra manera de describirlo. Hannibal hace mucho que dejó de lado el bien y el mal y eso lo hizo colocarse en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia.”

Bedelia tiene una cara de póker increíble. “Eso no me parece una locura, señor Graham.” Dice ella, con una sonrisa que solo Will puede percibir.

Will se encoge de hombros. El jurado tiene mucho para ver y mucho para debatir. Ha establecido el argumento para que debatan y ahora se dispone a refutarlo.

“Tiene sentido si lo explico así, pero si lo digo de otra manera, suena a completa locura.”

“¿Y cómo lo expresaría usted para que suene a completa locura, señor Graham?”

“Mata y come a personas groseras. Ese es su grupo de víctimas. Personas groseras.“ Dice Will. “Los mata sin remordimientos y sin piedad. A veces le gusta torturarlos hasta la muerte, convertirlos en macabras obras de arte y alimentar a la alta sociedad de Baltimore con sus restos.” Dice completamente seguro de sui mismo y sabe que el jurado acaba de ser golpeado con eso. “ Y ahí reside la locura del señor Lecter.”

El jurado puede entender eso. Hannibal Lecter come personas groseras. Está claro, es simple, una completa locura y seguro que recordaran eso a la hora de emitir su veredicto.

El parpadeo de Bedelia le dice que lo ha hecho bien y entonces se obliga a mirar a Hannibal y Will sabe que a pesar de su irritación por su frivolidad, sabe que lo ha hecho bien porque puede sentir el anhelo de Hannibal desde el otro lado de la sala del tribunal. Hannibal ha sido visto y lo han entendido y Will puede sentir la aterradora devoción de Hannibal, profunda e interminable, como el pozo que Will siente abriéndose en su estómago. Ahora pueden regocijarse en eso pero no tienen mucho tiempo. Ambos están conectados, Will ha matado a dos personas, una de ellas por Hannibal y pronto se quedará solo allí.

“Según su opinión experta, ¿Dejaría al señor Lecter en prisión o lo transferiría a un centro psiquiátrico?” Le pregunta Bedelia con una expresión complacida en su rostro y Will se traga sus nervios y dice con voz segura: “Hannibal Lecter hará daño a los prisioneros con los que cómprate condena. Mató a cuatro compañeros de celda antes de que yo llegara. Encerrar a los presos con Hannibal debería ser considerado un castigo cruel e inusual. Él ha convencido a gente para que mate o para que se suicide, por lo que considero que será mejor y más seguro para todos que cumpla su condena en un centro psiquiátrico.

Ella cierra con algunos detalles pero el turno de Will ha terminado aunque después de su pequeña actuación, no tiene escapatoria de la prensa. Encuentran su apartamento por lo que Will se encierra allí y se niega a salir para dar declaraciones. Pide comida para llevar y en un ataque de rabia rompe la televisión para no tener que escuchar nada sobre sí mismo o sobre Hannibal, pero de todas maneras no se pierde mucho. La infección de Hannibal empeora y pasa el resto de su juicio en la unidad médica de la prisión con antibióticos y calmantes. No hay nada que ver a parte de un montón de personas a las que ha engañado a lo largo de los años con su traje de persona y a Will no le importan. Se queda en su apartamento y espera.

El jurado delibera durante tres días y cuando salen de su reclusión, también lo hace Will.

Se sienta en su lugar habitual y esta vez ha bebido demasiado café y tiene las manos temblorosas. No ha podido dormir. Hannibal se ve mucho mejor. Se sienta más derecho y puede ponerse de pie cuando entra Cheung. Will presiona sus manos contra sus ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que ve estrellas y escucha al jurado hablar.

Hannibal es declarado culpable, pero loco y lo condenan a un número absurdo de cadenas perpetuas consecutivas en el Hospital mental del estado de Baltimore para criminales dementes. El morirá allí.

Ambos lo sabían. Will lo sabía pero igualmente eso lo golpea como un puño en las entrañas. No puede respirar.

“Hannibal” Dice con voz ahogada, pero su sonido se pierde en el rugido de la galería. Las lágrimas de los familiares de las víctimas de Hannibal al fin han obtenido justicia y los reporteros hurgan en los restos de los muertos, con las opiniones de quienes se presentaron en el juicio solo para mirar.

El guardia está esposando a Hannibal y está muy cerca de Will. Muy, muy cerca, pero este es el fin. Hannibal se gira para mirar a Will y se le ve tremendamente triste. Will jamás lo había visto así. “ À la prochaine” Le dice mirándolo a los ojos y Will salta la barandilla que los separa y se agarra a él.

“Estúpido imbécil…” Le dice con desesperación y lo besa de la misma manera. Puede escuchar el chasquido de las cámaras de los móviles y no le importa. Todo le da igual. “Idiota. Podrías haberme mentido…Podrías haber dejado que nos pudriéramos en esa prisión los dos juntos.”

Se separan segundos después y Hannibal presiona sus dedos contra su boca, como si aún tuviera los labios de Will sobre los suyos.

“Hubieras cambiado…Tu mente se habría muerto allí dentro.”

“¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo ahora?” Dice Will desesperado.

“No me visites, Will. No te veré si lo haces.” Dice Hannibal mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Will siente como si la vida se estuviera drenando de su cuerpo. “Hannibal…Por favor.” No sabe que es por lo que suplica ya que Hannibal no tiene nada que ofrecerle.

“Jusqu’à ce que nous nous reverrons, mon amour.” (1) Dice Hannibal mirándolo mientras se lo llevan y luego desaparece de la vista de Will que sacude a uno de los guardias que lo detiene y se deja caer en la silla. Se siente vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y Bedelia se sienta a su lado.

“Vete. Hannibal dijo que te gusta el agua. Vete a vivir a la costa. Mira el océano y arregla motores de barco e intenta no beber demasiado“ Ella pone sus manos sobre las suyas y continúa hablándole. “Will, no te quedes aquí. Se inteligente. Coge el dinero que te ha dado y vete... Haz lo que quieras y vive tu vida.”

Él podría hacer eso. Vivir cerca del agua, solo, adoptando a unos cuantos perros callejeros y arreglando motores de barcos. Podría vivir de sus ingresos por las monografías que escribió siendo profesor, sin necesitar el dinero de Hannibal. Podría guardar las cosas de Hannibal en un trastero y vivir su propia vida, siguiendo adelante….Podría pero no quiere hacerlo.

Dos días después de que Hannibal haya sido transferido a la clínica psiquiátrica, Will se pone su traje con corbata, se afeita y se dirige hacia allí. Es cortés y hace contacto visual. Pregunta si a Hannibal se le permiten las visitas y le dicen que su nombre no está aprobado en las listas de visitantes. Le dicen que el médico que le han asignado a Hannibal no cree que Will sea bueno para él. Le dicen que Hannibal no quiere verlo.

Cuando Will despierta la tarde siguiente, sufriendo la segunda peor resaca de su vida, descubre que ha reservado un billete de ida a Florida. Pues a la mierda Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi amor.


	20. Chapter 20

Florida es bochornosa, con cayos y completamente diferente a Baltimore. Will vagabundea durante un tiempo, yendo de pueblo en pueblo hasta que finalmente se compra una casa en ningún parte. Sugarloaf Key. Allí está más fresco por el agua, el aire está lleno de sal y Will se siente limpio por él, por la arena y por el sol abrasador. Los turistas nunca se aventuran a ir tan lejos de los caminos trillados y gracias a eso, Will puede decir que estará solo.

La casa es una mierda, pero la propiedad es grande y está lejos de la carretera. No puede ver las viviendas de sus vecinos y aunque no es comparable a Wolf Trap, no está mal del todo.

Referirse a su hogar como “casa” es tener mucha fe. Will ha vivido en apartamentos más grandes y está a poco de que un viento fuerte se la lleve. La casa sufrió daños significativos varias tormentas atrás y los propietarios, una pareja de ancianos, decidieron mudarse y cuando uno de ellos murió, la pusieron en venta. Desde entonces, la casa ha sufrido dos tormentas más y aunque casi se cae a pedazos ahora, le dicen que allí la pesca es increíblemente buena.

Will no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo y pasarlo rehabilitando el que ahora es su hogar, es una manera tan buena como otra de emplearlo.

Will no entiende mucho de rehabilitación de viviendas, por lo que requiere toda su atención y esfuerzo y por las noches bebe hasta caer inconsciente, aunque las pesadillas lo atormentan de nuevo. No han dejado de hacerlo desde que durmió con Hannibal por última vez.

Todos sus días son iguales. Se despierta al amanecer y trabaja derribando tabiques, reemplazando las tejas del techo y levantando las tablas del suelo sin dejarle tiempo para pensar en que se siente solo. No piensa en el hecho de que a quien echa de menos es a un asesino, o que el mismo es un asesino. Trabaja hasta el agotamiento, y eso lo hace sentirse un poco como cuando estaba enfermo, ya que debido al cansancio extremo y al alcohol es como si su realidad se estuviera difuminando.

Coloca puertas y ventanas con mosquiteras y no se molesta en poner puertas o ventanas de verdad. No hay aire acondicionado, por lo que necesita la brisa del océano. Cocina gumbo de Luisiana y curry indio para combatir el calor y sigue bebiendo demasiado y con demasiada frecuencia. Los mosquitos dejan de picarlo un tiempo después y no está seguro de si es porque se ha vuelto toxico de tanto beber o porque hay algo malo en su sangre. No le preocupa.

Ya hay una cama en la casa. Es una cosa vieja y hundida con el marco de hierro forjado oxidado. Compra un colchón nuevo y como tiro todas las cosas de Hannibal en un ataque de ira, se dirige a la ciudad y compra sabanas de segunda mano que huelen a naftalina hasta que las lava y las tiende al sol, en un tendedero improvisado entre dos árboles. Por las noches se agita y gira y la cama cruje con cada movimiento hasta que finalmente se cansa, y vuelve a la tienda de segunda mano y se compra un sofá, confortable y suave, pero con la tapicería más fea que Will ha visto en su vida. También tiene teléfono, pero no tiene internet. Hay demasiada tentación allí y Will sabe que hay cosas enterradas que no tiene deseos de exhumar. Tampoco tiene televisión. No desea ver las noticias. Sabe que está

enterrando la cabeza en la arena, pero es su cabeza, es su arena y es su culo el que queda expuesto.

Después de conseguir el sofá, no duerme mucho en la cama. Tiene menos pesadillas allí.

A veces sueña con huracanes. Lluvia torrencial y vientos tan fuertes que derrumban su casa y todo queda destruido y enterrado en arena. Sueña con olas negras que lo arrastran al mar, y Will en sus sueños deja que lo arrastren y lo ahoguen. Sueña con el agua salada abrasando sus pulmones y cuando va a rendirse, agradecido por la muerte, se despierta de golpe.

Otras noches sueña que corre por los pasillos del bloque A y las puertas están cerradas. Los guardias con sus equipos antidisturbios lo rodean y los pasillos están salpicados de sangre. Sabe que está buscando algo, pero no lo puede encontrar y grita con desesperación.

Sueña también en que está pescando, sentado en un pequeño bote con fugas y que se está hundiendo, tan lentamente que no se da cuenta, y a pesar de todo él tiene la esperanza de pescar algo, aunque en el agua al final solo hay tiburones.

Sueña con prostitutas asesinadas en áreas de descanso, con hombres jóvenes siendo desechados en basureros, con chicas universitarias estranguladas y sueña con niños inmigrantes apuñalados en la cara y en los genitales y en todos esos sueños, él es quien los ha matado. Está en una casa hecha con los trofeos que se ha llevado de todos los crímenes: Fotografías, joyas, cabello, ropa, dedos y él está sentado en una mesa que gotea sangre y come la carne de sus víctimas. Will sueña que está en la casa de Hannibal, pero con la diferencia es que es mitad casa, mitad celda de prisión y aunque Will grita con todas sus fuerzas, Hannibal no puede oírlo.

Tienen menos pesadillas. Menos pero sigue teniéndolas.

Will conoce a sus vecinos cuando vienen a presentarse. Se pone las gafas y mira el marco, no a sus caras. Puede oír a Hannibal en su mente, haciéndole saber lo grosero que está siendo. Sus vecinos son, por un lado una pareja en edad de jubilación y su hijo adulto, pero con discapacidad mental y por el otro lado hay un hombre mayor casado con una jovencita. Si alguno de ellos lo reconoce, no dicen nada.

Will construye un porche cubierto y compra otro sofá de segunda mano donde se sienta por las noches a escuchar el agua.

Sigue estando solo.

Un jueves lluvioso, Will conduce otra vez a la tienda de segunda mano y compra una escopeta para los caimanes y para los cocodrilos de la zona. Compra también una pistola, porque esta paranoico. Sigue lloviendo cuando regresa a casa y Will casi no ve al pequeño cuerpo triste al otro lado de la carretera. Detiene su auto y sale a la lluvia, iluminado solo por os faros de su coche en mitad de la tormenta. El perro es una mezcla de pitbull, que tiembla bajo un escaso matorral. Will puede casi contar sus costillas y no lleva collar.

Will extiende su mano y la cola del animal golpea contra el suelo y su boca se abre en una sonrisa perruna, con la lengua colgando.

“Hola” dice Will lo suficiente fuerte para que se le oiga por encima del sonido de la lluvia y se agacha y se acerca más. “Hola chica linda.” Ella retrocede cuando Will intenta tocarla, pero él tiene medio sándwich en su coche y ella lo sigue. Él se lo ofrece y no hace falta mucho más para que la perra se suba al coche. Ella lo mira con esperanza mientras vuelven a casa y Will hace una lista mental de cosas que necesitara comprar. “Si te quedas, te llamare Sadie. Solo para que lo sepas.” La sonrisa de Sadie es boba como el infierno y Will sonríe también, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Las cosas mejoran un poco después de eso. Sadie se queda. Nunca ladra y no le gusta que la toquen, pero lo sigue a todas partes. El termina poniéndole la manta de su cama a ella en el suelo, y una noche él se desmaya sentado en el sofá, y cuando se despierta, alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, ella esta acurrucada a su lado, profundamente dormida y con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, y después de eso, ya no le importa que la acaricie, siempre que se lo haga saber antes.

Después de Sadie llega Lou, y después Bean, que está embarazada. Luego llegan los cachorros: Pickles, Millie, Ned y Gene.

Se da cuenta de la utilidad de su pequeña manada cuando un reportero logra encontrarlo y su manada se vuelve feroz cuando se da cuenta de que Will no lo quiere allí. Lo persiguen ladrando hasta que lo sacan de la propiedad y el reportero se mete en el coche. Beans ha intentado morderle una pierna. Vuelve orgullosa con un pedazo de tela entre sus dientes, que deja a los pies de Will y aunque sabe que no debe, él los elogia a todos y les da golosinas. La segunda vez que alguien entra en su propiedad, los perros van tras él.. Desafortunadamente es uno de sus vecinos y Will logra contenerlos a tiempo antes de que se lo coman. Will toma nota de eso y los presenta a todos a sus perros. También pone advertencias por todas partes. Cosas como ‘Advertencia: perros peligrosos’ ‘Prohibido el paso’ pero también cosas absurdas como ‘Los intrusos serán disparados’.

Pasa un año. La piel de Will esta bronceada y el pelo se le ha aclarado por el sol. Está delgado y sus manos están llenas de callos. Sus sueños se vuelven más tranquilos. Aun bebe demasiado, pero no tanto como al principio.

Cuando la casa está terminada, Will vuelve a reparar motores de embarcaciones. Primero solo para sus vecinos, luego para otros lugareños y luego empieza a tener un flujo constante de personas que necesitan reparaciones. Los turistas le pagan en efectivo y con los lugareños hace trueques. Un día, sentado en un muelle, bebiendo cerveza y jugando a las cartas, se da cuenta de que tiene amigos. Son un puñado de pescadores lacónicos a los que les gusta sentarse juntos sin hablar, pero aun así, los considera amigos.

Se deja crecer el pelo y la barba. Se los afeita y luego vuelven a crecer.

Un cocodrilo intenta comerse a Millie y a Lou y Will le pega tantos tiros que vacía el cargador. Llama a sus nuevos amigos y les pide ayuda. Recibe lecciones de como pelar y cocinar un cocodrilo. Sintiéndose morboso, hace campanillas con los huesos y los escucha repiquetear por las noches, sentado en el porche.

Ha pasado un año, tres meses y quince días desde la última vez que vio a Hannibal y se niega a mirar en su cartera para ver su dibujo.

Todavía sueña con él, y esos sueños están llenos de resentimiento y amargura. Will solo estuvo un año en prisión. Ha vivido en Sugarloaf ese mismo tiempo y tuvo una vida antes de eso.. El tiempo que paso con Hannibal es solo una parte muy pequeña, pero aun así, Will no lo olvida. Se ha llevado dos vidas, ambas en lo que podría considerarse una enfermiza defensa propia. Los dos hombres a los que mató eran malas personas. Hubo mutilación y exhibición en esas muertes y aunque a veces quiere culpara a Hannibal, sabe que en realidad fue el quien lo hizo. Y disfruto de ellos cada puto segundo. Piensa en los abismos y luchar contra los monstruos y se pregunta qué coño dijo Nietzsche sobre los monstruos. No tiene ni idea pero debió de ser algo como quien folla con monstruos puede convertirse en uno, pero no piensa que fuera eso. Piensa en cuanta oscuridad había en su interior desde el principio y piensa en lo que hubiera pasado si en vez de hacerse criminólogo y analista, hubiera sido veterinario o profesor de guardería. Siempre estuvo rodeado de muerte, porque eso fue lo que eligió, y sabe no puede culpar a Hannibal por ello. Lo echa tantísimo de menos…

Will se recuerda a si mismo que Hannibal es cruel y que no tiene remordimientos. Es egoísta y manipulador y Will se pregunta cómo pudo caer en ese juego tan profundamente y se odia a si mismo por extrañarlo tanto.

Es una de esas noches en las que está pensando en eso y en la que posiblemente termine con resaca cuando todos los perros empiezan a ladrar y se apiñan en la

puerta principal. No tan borracho como desearía estar, Will se pone de pie con un gemido.

“Si, si…Ya voy. Un momento.” Dice Will esperando a uno de sus vecinos. Quizás si debe de haber bebido más de la cuenta, por que no cae en que sus perros no ladran así cuando se trata de alguno de los lugareños a los que conocen. “Hola” Dice abriendo la puerta y no es ninguno de sus vecinos.

Una navaja destella a la luz que se filtra desde la casa, y Will retrocede lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que le corten la garganta, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para volver a entrar. El tipo que intenta matarlo es grande y Will puede ver los tatuajes de prisión en sus antebrazos.

Hannibal tenía razón, mientras el hombre agarra su camisa y lo arrastra fuera de su casa. Debería de haberse preocupado por los arios, aunque sinceramente no pensó que lo iban a encontrar una vez estuviera fuera.

Lo tiran en la arena y una bota con puntera de acero lo golpea en el estómago. Will escucha un aullido cuando uno de sus perros intenta protegerlo y también lo patean. Hay un sonido desgarrador, otro aullido y su puerta se cierra de golpe. Puede escuchar a sus perros ladrando como locos, y arañando la puerta con sus patas. Por lo menos uno de ellos está gimiendo de dolor.

El aliento de Will vuelve a él, y puede desenrollarse. Rueda justo antes de que la pesada bota se estrelle donde había estado su cabeza y Will se pone de pie, balanceándose y con furia ciega creciendo en su interior. Bloquea el cuchillo que viene hacia el con su antebrazo y siente que se le clava hasta el hueso.

Golpea al ario en la cara con la mano y ambos se tambalean pero el hombre está entre él y su casa, entre él y sus armas. Will gira y sale disparado. Oye maldiciones mientras se desliza dentro de la casa, entrando por la puerta trasera. Pero el ario lo agarra por el pelo antes de que pueda coger algún arma.

Will se retuerce y forcejea, sintiendo que le arrancan un mechón de pelo. Evita que le corten la garganta de nuevo, pero el cuchillo se le clava en la cara, baja por su mejilla y le corta el labio superior. Los perros atacan y muerden a su atacante y evitar que el cuchillo bajo hasta su cuello.

Su rostro es una agonía ardiente, pero Will se arrastra, tratando de no escuchar los gritos de dolor de sus perros mientras el ario los rechaza. Es estúpido tener un arma cargada en casa, pero pensó que prefería pegarse un tiro estando ebrio que perder a uno de sus perros devorado por un cocodrilo. Tiene problemas para cerrar su mano derecha así que la coge con el izquierdo y la apoya en su brazo herido, para equilibrar el cañón.

No puede silbar pero logra decir: “¡Chicos, aquí!” y los perros retroceden gruñendo.

La escopeta lo patea como una mula al retroceder con el dispar, y el cañón le quema sobre el brazo herido, pero la rodilla del ario vuela en pedazos.

“Pensaran que eres estúpido cuando oigan el disparo.” Gruñe el hombre pero Will sonríe.

“Si, pero hay caimanes y cocodrilos y nadie vendrá.” La cara ya no le duele y piensa que es por el shock. El ario intenta levantarse y el llama a sus perros. Lou, Millie, Ned y Pickles tienen sangre en el morro pero no es de ellos. Beans, Gene y Sadie no vienen enseguida.

“Joder. Jodido pedazo de mierda.” Dice Will. Gene viene trotando, un poco desorientado pero bien, y Will piensa que posiblemente sea el que recibió la patada en la cara. Luego ve a Beans, que sangra un poco de una herida en el costado, pero esta agachada sobre Sadie, lloriqueando. Sadie levanta la vista cuando ve a Will cojear hacia ella. También está sangrando, pero es una herida que no afecta a ningún sitio vital y Will siente que el alivio lo invade.

Levanta el arma otra vez al ver que el ario intenta alcanzar algo.

“Deja el puto cuchillo.” Dice con los dientes apretados y el ario se lo lanza, acurrucado alrededor de su pierna. Will lo recoge y piensa que es un buen chuchillo, a pesar de tener una esvástica grabada.

“¿Te dijeron quién soy antes de enviarte a matarme?” Pregunta Will y solo recibe maldiciones como respuesta. “Supongo que no…”

Él es el hombre que se ganaba la vida metiéndose en la cabeza de los asesinos, y él es el hombre que sobrevivió al Destripador de Chesapeake.

“Bueno…supongo que realmente no importa quién sea yo…” Dice Will bajando el arma e inclinándose para recoger el cuchillo. Camina hacia el ario, que intenta arremeter contra él, pero Will lo patea en la rodilla herida. Y le echa la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrándolo por la frente y desliza el cuchillo por su cuello, cortándole la garganta.


	21. Chapter 21

Hay un cuerpo en su casa. Otro hombre más muerto por su mano.

Will deja que el cuchillo caiga al suelo junto al cadáver. Esta es la primera vez que tiene que lidiar con la limpieza y todo el proceso le parece desalentador. Desearía que Hannibal estuviera allí con él. Si alguien sabe cómo limpiar una escena del crimen, probablemente sea Hannibal.

Will considera todo lo que sabe de las contramedidas forenses y decide que puede manejarlo. Es muy probable que nadie examine su casa y sabe que no tiene experiencia de primera mano con la limpieza de escenarios, pero sabe cómo hacerlo para no parecer culpable. También sabe lo que suelen buscar los CSI.

Lo primero es lo primero. Will envuelve sui brazo lo más fuerte que puede. Realmente no le duele, pero es muy posible que sea porque el corte es muy profundo. Preocupantemente profundo. Y hay un hombre muerto en su casa, y eso es problemático. Se siente realmente tranquilo, y él sabe que es porque debe de estar en shock. Los arios vinieron a matarlo y sabe que su vida ya no es segura. Ellos seguirán apareciendo en su puerta, y el monstruo que vive dentro de su cuerpo y mente, estará preparado.

Will va hasta la cocina y coge un trapo y empieza a intentar limpiar la sangre. Al estar detrás del ario cuando le cortó la garganta, él logró evitar el chorro de presión arterial, pero esta por toda la pared y su sofá. Quita la funda antes de que la sangre pueda filtrarse y mancharlo y la usa para limpiar la pared y el suelo. El resultado es un desastre, ya que ensucia más que limpia.

“Joder. Acababa de pintar las paredes no hace ni cinco meses.” Le dice Will al cadáver que está en el suelo y vuelve a la cocina. Empieza a revolver en los armarios hasta que encuentra más trapos y un spray con lejía. Los perros están lamiendo la sangre acumulada alrededor del cuerpo muerto y piensa en gritarles, pero posiblemente lamer sangre no les haga ningún daño y cuanto más laman, menos tendrá que limpiar.

Al final la pared queda limpia, aunque con unas sospechosas manchas de lejía pero Will sabe que una vez se sequen, casi no se notara la diferencia. Pickles se acerca a investigar y estornuda y vuelve al cuerpo que sigue desangrándose en el suelo.

Will tiene una pala y no tiene vecinos. Se tambalea hacia atrás y empieza a cavar. La sangre gotea de su rostro y se desliza hacia el hoyo. Will está agotado cuando logra cavar unos tres pies y puede sentir como se le caen lágrimas de frustración. Solo quiere terminar con eso y dormir. Vuelve a entrar en la casa y aunque sabe que el agujero del suelo debería ser más profundo, piensa que mientras funcione, da lo mismo y dado el estado de su brazo, tampoco puede seguir cavando.

Will tiene muchos cuchillos, y corta la ropa del cuerpo. Las mete en el agujero junto con el cuchillo que trajo el ario y la funda del sofá y tras rociarlo todo con gasolina,

enciende una cerilla y le prende fuego. Mientras las evidencias se queman, el vuelve a entrar en la casa y mira el cuerpo desnudo. No siente remordimientos. Se sirve un vaso de whisky y se sienta un rato, esperando a ver si empieza a preocuparse. Es difícil beber con la cara abierta, por lo que echa la cabeza hacia atrás y vierte el whisky directamente en su garganta. Pasa el rato y sigue sin sentir remordimientos. Su cara esta entumecida, y su brazo también. Piensa en que no es tan difícil descuartizar a una persona. Él lo ha hecho antes con venados cuando vivía en Wolf Trap y también lo ha hecho aquí con cocodrilos. Cuando ha terminado, envuelve la carne en bolsas de plástico y la congela. A las partes del cuerpo que no puede guardar, las mete en el agujero, echa más gasolina, y le vuelve a prender fuego. Se sienta den el porche a mirar como crepita el fuego y bebe más whisky. Ahora tiene la cara muy hinchada y se traga más percocet del que debería. Duerme a intervalos de tiempo y sueña con Hannibal, con cuando lo salvo en las duchas y en el sueño en vez de agua cae sangre. Se despierta ahogándose y tosiendo, escupiendo sangre hasta vomitar más sangre diluida en whisky. Le parece asqueroso ya que las moscas zumban a su alrededor como si ya estuviera muerto.

Es muy tarde, o muy temprano, según se mire, cuando el fuego finalmente se apaga convirtiéndose en brasas y huesos carbonizados. Y Will coge un martillo, reduce los huesos a polvo y los entierra en la arena.

Mira alrededor de su casa. Todavía ha matado a un hombre, ha hecho filetes con su carne y sigue sin importarle. Le duele la cara como si estuviera ardiendo, apenas puede ver y cree que tiene fiebre. Los perros se mueven inquietos s su alrededor y su vista se nubla., Posiblemente fue mala idea sentarse toda la noche en el porche con dos heridas graves. No tiene ni idea de cuanta sangre ha perdido, pero su camisa está empapada y a él le queda limpiar el suelo. Aunque sus perros han lamido la gran mayoría todavía hay una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo y Will arrastra las sabanas de su cama hasta allí y la pone encima. Llama al 911 y les dice que ha tenido un accidente, que se ha cortado bastante y que necesita una ambulancia. Como los perros se alimentan libremente, llena tazones con pienso y vacía el resto del saco directamente en el suelo y llena la bañera de agua y aunque la factura va a subir un montón, deja abierto el grifo para que se siga llenando y como no tiene nada para que le roben, deja la puerta abierta para que sus compañeros de cuatro patas entren y salgan a su antojo.

Sale a la carretera y se da cuenta de que está dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo, goteando desde su cara y de su brazo. Está totalmente empapado y como siente que las fuerzas empiezan a fallarle, se sienta en un lado de la carretera para no caerse. Se queda a la deriva durante un rato, en un punto entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia y luego un técnico de emergencias lo sacude para despertarlo.

“¿Señor Graham? ¿Sigue con nosotros? Soy Benny. No se preocupe, Enseguida le llevaremos al hospital.

“Por dios… ¿Qué se ha hecho este tipo en la cara?” Oye que otro técnico pregunta mientras le sujetan la cabeza hacia atrás con manos enguantadas en látex. “Vamos a necesitar una evaluación psicológica. ¿Señor Graham? Vamos a necesitar que se tumbe aquí y que se quede tranquilo.”

Lo ayudan a tumbarse, pero vuelve a tragar sangre y tose hasta que vuelve a vomitar.

“¿Señor Graham?, Debe mantener la cabeza hacia un lado.”

Will oye las voces pero realmente no sabe quién le está hablando. Lo incorporan un poco, le clavan una aguja y alguien sujeta su cabeza hacia abajo.

Will entra en pánico. Lo van a llevar a un lugar horrible y le harán lo que le están haciendo a Hannibal. Lo sujetaran con restricciones de seis puntos y lo drogaran hasta que se olvide de quien es, hasta que lo terminen matando y Will se revuelve y lucha, mientras los técnicos intentan sujetarlo todo el camino hasta el hospital y el oye un sonido lastimero de lamento. Tarda en darse cuenta de que proviene de su propia garganta se filtra a través de la destrucción de su rostro. Ellos no pueden sujetarlo y el siente que deja esta piel. Está en llamas y Hannibal tenía razón., Es un dios.

“Señor Graham, por favor. Necesitamos que se calme. Apriete mi mano si puede oírme.”

El ya no es Will Graham. Él es más que eso ahora También es menos… Es un dios con las alas de asta de ciervo.

Hay movimiento. Hay luz, hay voces y hay rostros, y él es todos ellos y nadie a la vez. Le ponen otra aguja en el brazo y se queda dormido.

Lo siguiente que sabe Will es que está acostado en una cama del hospital con restricciones suaves en las muñecas. Le duele tanto la cara que cree que podría desmayarse y el piloto de su monitor de frecuencia cardiaca se vuelve loco y una enfermera flota en su vista.

“Hola señor Graham. Deme una buena acogida” Dice ella con una sonrisa y le desliza un cubito de hielo en la boca y le sube la dosis de morfina.

“Mis brazos.” Logra decir Will mientras sigue chupando el trozo de hielo. Necesitaba la humedad y el frio entumecedor. Esta tan agradecido que podría ponerse a llorar. “Por favor”

La enfermera lo mira con compasión y le retira el pelo que le cae sobre la frente.

“Lo siento. Tenemos que dejarlos hasta que tenga una evaluación psicológica. Sólo un ratito más.” Dice con amabilidad.

Y la morfina hace efecto y Will se duerme de nuevo. Sale a la superficie un par de veces mientras diferentes caras revisan sus signos vitales, lo ayudan a beber agua y le ajustan los medicamentos intravenosos. Todavía está esposado a la cama y cada vez que les pide que lo suelten, le dicen que no.

Will se despierta y mantiene la consciencia cada vez por más rato. Otra enfermera revisa su historial y él la mira.

“Mis perros.” Le dice Will con la voz ronca. La enfermera lo saluda y le pregunta si se encuentra mejor y Will niega con la cabeza.

“Tengo perros. Necesito ir a casa.” Hablar hace que su rostro se ilumine por el dolor y ella ajusta la cama para que él se siente un poco y no tenga que tener una conversación tumbado.

“Una vez lo haya revisado el médico, le daré papel y un bolígrafo para que pueda anotar el nombre y el teléfono de alguno de sus vecinos.” Y Will se da cuenta de que no están esperando a un médico normal, si no a un psiquiatra. Cuando llega le dice que le va a hacer algunas preguntas y que tiene que contestar si o no para evitar que se le abran los puntos de la cara. Will lo fulmina con la mirada y hace un movimiento para que le suelten de las restricciones de sus manos y el doctor lo ignora completamente.

“¿Recuerda lo que le paso?” Pregunta el médico y Will piensa que probablemente debería de haber pensado en alguna mentira para contarles a los del servicio de emergencias, pero no lo hizo, así que ahora es el momento de persuadirlos de que no se autolesiona o lo que crean que sea lo que se ha hecho. “Arreglo motores de barco. Me emborrache y seguí trabajando. No me las arregle. Demasiado bien.” Y Will ve que la preocupación en la cara del médico empieza a disminuir. “Estabas bastante molesto cuando te trajeron.”

“No me gusta que me sujeten.” Dice Will con total seguridad y ellos le creen. Llaman a sus vecinos para que se ocupen de los perros. Los vecinos prometen que les sacaran comida y agua en sus propiedades. Nadie se atreve a ir a casa de Will sin que esté el por qué tienen miedo que la manada se los coma.

A Will le dicen que ya no será tan bonito y le importa una mierda. Se pasa el día drogado por los medicamentos y un día, en pleno subidón de analgésicos decide llamar al Hospital Estatal de Baltimore para Criminales Dementes y pregunta que

si puede hablar con Hannibal Lecter. “Tengo mucho dolor. Me atacaron y le echo mucho de menos. Sé que él no me puede devolver la llamada, pero realmente le necesito al muy hijo de puta. Al menos podría haberme escrito una carta…. Lo echo mucho de menos. ¿Se lo pueden decir, por favor?” Will se echa a llorar y cuelga antes de poder seguir avergonzándose. Se da cuenta de que él no ha dicho su nombre.

Pasado un tiempo, lo dejan volver a casa. Se mira la cara en el espejo y apenas se reconoce a sí mismo, pero los perros se abalanzan sobre él, ladrando y moviendo sus colas. Ellos si lo reconocen y lo han echado de menos.

Will vuelve a pintar la pared, vuelve a manchar el suelo e intenta encontrar el sitio donde enterró los pocos restos que había, pero no puede. Es la tercera vez que se escapa con el asesinato y sigue sin sentirse culpable. Se sienta en su porche y bebe whisky y no tiene tiempo de preocuparse. Esta tan lleno de extrañar a Hannibal y a su antigua vida que sus horas solo se ocupan en eso.


	22. Chapter 22

Will sana. Tienen un rango completo de movimiento en su brazo y en su mano y eso era lo único que realmente le preocupaba. Le pica la cicatriz de vez en cuando, pero si se pone manga largo, consigue olvidarse por completo. A su cara no le va tan bien. Cura, claro, pero los médicos tenían razón. No es tan bonito y lo que es peor. Le duele. El corte no estaba limpio, el cuchillo con el que se lo hicieron no estaba limpio y no debería haber hecho nada de lo que hizo. En retrospectiva se da cuenta de que el whisky no fue una buena elección. La línea irregular de puntos corta su rostro a través de su labio superior y sea cual sea la razón, ha desarrollado un queloide rojo oscuro y doloroso. Intenta dejarse crecer la barba para ocultar todo lo que pueda de él, pero el pelo que crece junto con la cicatriz solo hace que le duela más.

La pequeña vida que empezó a construir aquí se está desmoronando. No es vanidoso, pero ahora la gente lo mira demasiado. Ha escuchado a adolescentes reírse y a niños pequeños preguntándoles a sus padres que es lo que le pasa en la cara. Sus compañeros de pesca no preguntan, pero no puede obligarse a mentirles. Todos han cumplido condena y él les dice que fue un pequeño rencor de prisión y que ya está resuelto. Lo miran diferente después de eso. No es que se note mucho, ya que casi nunca hablan de nada que no sean juegos de cartas o pesca, pero aun así, él se ve a sí mismo a través de ellos y se ve completamente deformado de lo que solía ser. Will ya no es solo el tipo de los perros. No es que solo fuera eso, pero fue

agradable fingir por un tiempo. Han visto detrás de la cortina donde se oculta un asesino, una criatura rastrera y confundida echa de sombras y se siente atrapado en medio de una metamorfosis.

Will piensa en llamar a Quántico y preguntar que si necesitan un perfilador, pero sabe que no puede preparar tantas mentiras. Ha asesinado a tres personas y no ha pagado por ninguna de ellas. Ya no se siente con ganas de volver a la enseñanza.

Bebe más para combatir el dolor de su rostro pero eso no detiene sus sueños. Sueña con sangre en sus manos y en construir una casa de huesos y carne. Sueña con Hannibal. Las cornamentas del avatar del Destripador se alzan desde su cráneo, desapareciendo en la creciente oscuridad. Sueña con ellos dos cayendo juntos sobre sabanas tejidas con pelo humano y hacen el amor. La cabeza de Will está bajo una lluvia de sangre y arena y se siente como si ambos fueran dioses. Parece imposible que pueda soñar con cosas tan crueles y que en vez de despertarse aterrado, se despierte con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas de pérdida y Will se aferra a las sombras, intentando encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Will llena su casa con motores de barcos. Agacha la cabeza y trata de no hacer planes, cada vez más ridículos para una fuga de la cárcel para Hannibal. Al final se resigna a su propia y solitaria vida y trata de seguir adelante, pero una vez más, siente que no puede.

Una madrugada, los perros lo despiertan al lanzar un ataque contra la puerta principal. El agarra su rifle cargado y lo levanta, apuntando hacia afuera cuando tira de la cortina. Ve a un buen grupo de personas reunidas en su camino de entrada. Confundido y con resaca, Will abre la puerta y es fotografiado.

“Están invadiendo una propiedad privada” Dice Will apartando la cara de los destellos cegadores de los flashes de las cámaras. “Salgan de mi propiedad. Si no se van, haré que los arresten a todos.” Will da dos pasos hacia atrás y les cierra la puerta en las narices. No quiere escuchar lo que le gritan, ni sobre que quieren saber su opinión. No quiere saber qué está pasando por que no hay ninguna absoluta manera de que sean buenas noticias. Will se sienta en el suelo con sus perros y los deja que se le tiren encima. Están preocupados, pero son cálidos y tranquilizadores y Will puede fingir que no está temblando.

“¡Voy a contar hasta diez y luego dejare salir a mis perros!” Grita hacia afuera para hacerse oír. Para cuando abre la puerta, los reporteros han retrocedido hasta la línea de propiedad y a las siete de la mañana, Will se escabulle por la parte de atrás de la casa y atraviesa la arena para esquivar las camionetas estacionadas a lo largo del camino. No puede subir a las dunas sin riesgo a quedarse atascado por lo que decide coger su bote e irse con los perros a la estación de servicio local que solo los

locales conocen. Se parece a una cabaña, por lo que los turistas casi siempre pasan de largo. Allí no hay reporteros.

Will deja a sus perros fuera y se compra una taza de café en el mostrador. Allí esta Kayla, la eternamente impresionable hija adolescente de catorce años del dueño. Trabaja allí los veranos y aletea las pestañas y se tira el pelo quebradizo sobre un hombro cuando lo ve. Se inclina sobre el mostrador, tratando de mostrar su escote ingeniosamente. Ella realmente no tiene nada que mostrar, todavía desgarbada e infantil y demasiado joven para que Will considere otra cosa que mirar hacia los paquetes de cigarrillos que la muchacha tiene a su espalda. Will no puede entender por qué ella trata de coquetear con el cada vez que lo ve. Por lo general no habla mucho con nadie, pero hoy apenas puede respirar. Esta aterrado desde que los periodistas aparecieron en su puerta.

“¿Han llegado los periódicos?” Pregunta Will y la muchacha asiente. “Claro, señor Graham. Todavía no los he sacado.” Ella corta el embalaje con una navaja, coge uno y vuelve al mostrador mientras lo despliega. No da dos pasos antes de decir. “¿Este eres tú?” Ella está esperando a ver cómo reaccionan el antes de que ella le enseñe nada, pero su voz tiembla y se nota que está asustada.

La foto de Will está en portada. Es de su liberación. Se le ve sorprendido y confundido y un poco aterrorizado, pero no está solo su foto allí. La otra mitad de la portada la ocupa una foto de Hannibal Lecter, y por supuesto Hannibal, logro salir perfecto.

‘¿HANNIBAL EL CANIBAL EN LOS CAYOS?’ Pregunta el titular y Will se siente de repente como si el estómago se le hubiera llenado de plomo y el corazón quisiera escarparse de su pecho.

“Enciende la televisión, por favor” Dice Will con la voz ronca.

La noticia del teletipo en la parte inferior de la pantalla que la noticia de última hora es la fuga de doctor Hannibal Lecter, más conocido como ‘Hannibal el Caníbal’ del hospital estatal de Baltimore para Criminales Dementes.

Una extraña sensación de calma inunda a Will. Bebe un trago de su café y se siente ingrávido y como si todo estuviera de nuevo enfocándose. Piensa en que Hannibal le dijo que no fuera a verlo al hospital, pero también le dijo ‘hasta que nos volvamos a ver, amor mío’ y no adiós.

“…Y no intenten apresarlo.” Dice el presentador de las noticias. “Hannibal Lecter está considerado como extremadamente peligroso. Si lo ve, comuníqueselo a las autoridades locales. La policía advierte a los residentes de Sugarloaf Key que sean especialmente precavidos y cautelosos. La obsesión de Lecter por el ex perfilador

del FBI Will Graham, ha llevado a la policía a pensar que puede intentar contactar con él, quien actualmente, reside en Florida.” La imagen cambia a imágenes de Will de esa misma mañana. Está en ropa interior y lleva una camiseta húmeda de sudor, con una mano sosteniendo el rifle y con la otra cubriéndose la cara. “El señor Graham se ha negado a hacer declaraciones.” Dice el presentador y Will decide que ya ha tenido bastante.

“Apágalo, por favor” Dice incómodo y Kayla aprieta el mando a distancia y lo apaga. “¿Por qué te está buscando un asesino en serie? Pregunta ella abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviera frio.

Will se dice a si mismo que por lo que él sabe, Hannibal podría estar camino de México ahora. Podría estar en Argentina, si logra recoger un pasaporte falso. En realidad no hay razón para pensar en que Hannibal quiera arriesgarse a ser capturado yendo a buscarlo y se dice a si mismo que lo que siente en su estómago pensando eso no es una mezcla nauseabunda de desilusión y esperanza.

“El no vendrá aquí.” Dice Will, medio tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y de no crearse falsas esperanzas. Hannibal no es capaz de crear ese tipo de apegos. “El mismo me dijo una vez que no forma apegos de los que no puede prescindir y hace dos años que no sé nada de él. Hannibal Lecter podría estar en cualquier parte, menos aquí.” Will se pasa la palma de la mano por la cara, acariciando su cicatriz. El dolor no lo ayuda a concentrarse como pensó que lo haría. Si Hannibal viene, Will no quiere pensar lo que va a decir cuando le vea la cara. “Kayla, escúchame. Él no les hace daño a los niños. Si viene y te pregunta donde vivo, díselo. Se amable y cortés y te dejará marchar.” Will intenta no sonar decepcionado cuando lo dice.

El timbre sobre la puerta suena y ambos se sobresaltan. No es Hannibal.

Cuando regresa a su casa, el ciclo de noticias ha tenido suficiente tiempo para analizar la historia y Will no ha estado nunca tan agradecido y a la vez tan frustrado de no tener ni televisor ni internet. Saca la vieja radio que escucha mientras trabaja en los barcos y juguetea con el dial hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando.

Hannibal asesino a dos guardias y a una enfermera con lo que creen que era un bolígrafo roto. Desapareció en las calles y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. No hay coches robados sospechosamente en las inmediaciones, no hay avistamientos creíbles. Hannibal simplemente ha desaparecido. Todos los que conoció están aterrados de que pueda buscar algún tipo de venganza y Will sabe que Hannibal no lo hará pero empaca sus cosas y las vuelve a desempacar y las vuelve a empacar pero Hannibal no viene, aunque hay un largo camino desde Baltimore a Florida cuando no te puedes subir a un avión.

Will se dice a sí mismo que no está esperando a que Hannibal aparezca, pero se corta el pelo y limpia la casa y la ventila para que huela un poco menos a alcohol y a los cuatro mil perros que viven con él.

Hannibal no viene.

Al final, los periodistas se cansan de quedarse esperando y dejan de atormentar a Will, pero una vez que se han ido, Will vuelve a estar solo otra vez.

Aproximadamente cuatro meses después de la fuga de Hannibal, cerca del anochecer, los perros empiezan a ladrar y a gruñir en la puerta. Will los hace callar pero no le hacen casos y coge su rifle y alza la voz lo suficiente para quien sea lo oiga por encima de los ladridos de los perros.

“Coge tu mierda aria y vete de mi propiedad.” Dice con voz firme.

“Por favor. No me disparen. Juro que no traigo ninguna mierda. Ni aria ni de ningún tipo.” Dice un hombre al otro lado de la puerta. Se lo oye tranquilo y divertido y Will deja el arma sobre su escritorio y abre la puerta de golpe, intentando bloquear a sus perros con su cuerpo. El conoce esa voz. Oh, dios…. Él sabe quién es.

Hannibal lleva jeans negros, una camiseta negra de Black Flag y una chaqueta vaquera medio destartalada. Lleva el pelo teñido de negro y lo suficientemente largo para atárselo en una cola de caballo. También lleva barba, principalmente gris y esta delgado. Delgado y hambriento. Parece un extraño, pero es Hannibal que le tiende una mano a Will mientras se queda allí de pie esperando.

“Te dije que volveríamos a vernos.”

Will cierra la puerta antes de que los perros puedan salir, pero no enciende la luz. No puede moverse. Se ha quedado paralizado. No le responden las piernas y es Hannibal el que da dos pasos hacia adelante hasta que Will se queda atrapado entre él y la puerta. Will no tiene manera de ocultar los cambios que ha sufrido su rostro.

“Oh, mon chéri. Qu’est.ce qu’ils t’ont fait?” (1) Hannibal toca el tejido cicatrizado con las puntas de sus dedos, tan suavemente que Will apenas lo nota.

Will avergonzado, gira la cara, intentando ocultarse de Hannibal y se oye decir: “No deberías de haber venido.”

Hannibal le agarra un puñado de pelo y lo obliga a mirarlo. Will cierra los ojos. “¿Crees que ahora que estamos al otro lado de las rejas puedes decirme que es lo que puedo hacer?” Dice con la voz baja y peligrosa.

“No.” Dice Will pero no puede soportar abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Hannibal tira con fuerza de su pelo y lo sacude.

“Mírame cuando te estoy hablando. ¿Crees que me importa? ¿Crees que esto marca alguna diferencia para mí?

Will abre los ojos y ve que Hannibal no está ni disgustado, ni desanimado. Esta cabreado porque alguien puso sus manos en algo que considera suyo, pero no está cabreado con Will.

“Mierda…En realidad estas aquí…” Dice Will conteniendo el aliento y Hannibal sonríe y se aleja un poco.

“Haz lo que tengas que hacer para que tus perros nos dejen solos.” Da dos pasos atrás y Will siente que aún no se puede mover. Los perros siguen ladrando como locos y gruñendo al otro lado de la puerta. Will les dice que se callen, que Hannibal es un amigo y luego abre la puerta. Caen todos a la vez a saludar a Hannibal, con las lenguas colgando y moviendo sus colas. Hannibal les permite oler sus manos y luego todos salen en tropel, corriendo por la arena mientras se persiguen.

“Puedo dejar la puerta abierta. Nadie viene aquí.” Dice Will y Hannibal se mueve tan rápido que casi lo había olvidado. En un segundo pasa de estar a un brazo de distancia al siguiente y tiene una mano en la garganta de Will, empujándolo hacia adentro de la casa, y con la otra le desabrocha el cinturón.

“Estás demasiado delgado. No te cuidas” Se queja Hannibal abriendo los botones de los jeans de Will. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?”

Will empuja la chaqueta hacia abajo y arrastra la camiseta sobre la cabeza de Hannibal. “Joder, te ves bien.” Dice presionando besos sobre toda la piel que puede alcanzar.

“Era esto o pantalones cortos con estampados hawaianos y una camiseta de Disneyland.” Dice Hannibal con la voz contenida. No se molesta en abrir los botones de la camisa de Will. Solo pone sus manos allí y estira, haciéndolos saltar. “pensé que esto era menos ridículo.”

Los muelles de la cama chirrían cuando empuja a Hannibal sobre la cama y su compañero se estremece un poco. Will se arrodilla en el suelo para poder quitarle los jeans y contiene el aliento cuando ve que no lleva ropa interior y puede oler su mezcla de sudor y almizcle. Presiona su rostro contra el muslo de Hannibal, completamente abrumado. Los jean caen al suelo, y las manos de Hannibal vuelven a tirar de su pelo, por lo que Will se levanta y se arrastra sobre la cama hasta poder

sentarse a horcajadas sobre su amante, con sus propios jeans cayendo por sus caderas.

“Quería decir que te ves bien aquí. Aquí conmigo.” Dice Will con la voz ronca por la emoción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Oh, cariño, ¿Qué te hicieron?


	23. Chapter 23

Will nunca se molestó en arreglar la luz del techo de su habitación, por lo que está casi oscuro, excepto por la luz que se filtra desde el pasillo. En la oscuridad, Hannibal se parece más a si mismo por que la extrañeza de su pelo teñido es menos obvia. Will toca con sus dedos la barba de Hannibal, tirando un poco de ella antes de inclinarse para besarlo.

“Limpié mi casa para ti y me corte el pelo yo todo”

“Siempre tan sentimental, chéri.” Dice Hannibal y Will sonríe. “Cortés…Pareces el asistente de gira de algún grupo de rock.” Dice Will y puede sentir la sonrisa de Hannibal contra sus labios. “Te extrañé tanto…” Hannibal suspira y engancha sus pulgares en la cintura de los jeans de Will y estira hacia abajo. Will se pone de rodillas para que Hannibal pueda bajarlos por la curva de su trasero y se pregunta cómo va a quitarse los pantalones de las piernas cuando Hannibal lo hace caer de espaldas y se los quita.

Están aquí juntos y son libres. Los dos son libres y Will abraza a Hannibal con sus brazos y sus piernas y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose. La risa se convierte en un jadeo cuando su amante le muerde la garganta y pasa una mano entre sus cuerpos, acunando sus pollas en su mano.

Will se aferra al cabello de Hannibal con una mano y su hombro con la otra. Hannibal es real y sólido entre brazos y sus ojos oscuros observan a Will con una devoción más profunda que el océano.

“Pensé que no vendrías” Admite Will. Posiblemente Hannibal tendrá moretones en el hombro cuando terminen, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarle. Las marcas en la piel de su amante serán una prueba de que están aquí juntos.

Hannibal pellizca el muslo interno de Will y el grita con sorpresa. “No deberías haber dudado de mí. Mataría al mundo entero solo para volver a tus brazos.”

Will nunca ha entendido a Hannibal más que en este momento. Quiere romper sus costillas, y arrastrarse por su interior, tocando sus partes vitales para poder ver cómo funcionan. Sabe que debe de haber algo extraño en su interior, porque no logra entender como han podido estar dos años separados y que Hannibal siga sintiendo esa devoción por él. Vuelven a rodar hasta que Will queda arriba y rueda sus caderas, presionando su polla sobre la de Hannibal, y se alza sobre síes brazos para poder mirar a su amante.

“Trate de olvidarme de ti. Trate de dejarte atrás” Quiere tocar cada parte de Hannibal con cada parte de su cuerpo. Quiere tocar sus dientes torcidos y afilados con su lengua, sus labios con los suyos y empuja tres dedos dentro de su boca, a la vez que sigue besándolo en un desorden de alientos húmedos. Hannibal le lame los dedos y Will retira su mano, observando fascinado el delicado hilo de saliva que los conecta con la boca de su amado.

“Puedes” Dice Hannibal, serio y tranquilo respirando contra el aliento de Will cuando vuelve a besarlo. “Si quieres, puedes.”

Por un segundo Will no entiende, y luego el placer caliente lo golpea y besa a Hannibal como si le fuera la vida en ello. “Jode, si por favor.” Dice, y luego lo piensa. “Mierda…No. No tengo lubricante.“

Hannibal se ríe. “Eso no me detuvo.” Will apoya su frente contra la suya y suspira. “No soy un sádico. No quiero hacerte daño.”

“¿Te hice daño?” Pregunta Hannibal y Will piensa en que tendrá que evaluar de nuevo la patología de Hannibal. Preferiblemente cuando ambos no estén desnudos. “No.” Admite. “Realmente no.” No menciona que tampoco tiene ni la experiencia de Hannibal con este tipo de cosas ni su desagradable historia.

“Te estoy diciendo que hagas esto.” Hannibal envuelve la mano alrededor de la garganta de Will. “Haz lo que te dicen.” Y Will piensa que la presión sobre sus vías respiratorias lo debe de hacer estúpido, porque su corazón se hincha de amor por ese hombre terrible.

Engancha uno de los muslos de Hannibal y lo retira un poco, para poder empujar lentamente un dedo dentro de él. El agarre de Hannibal en su garganta se tensa, por lo que está asfixiando a Will y el piensa que no hay mucha diferencia, porque esta mareado hace rato. Está haciendo algo que nadie más ha recibido permiso para hacer. Introduce otro dedo y frota la próstata de Hannibal con cuidado y Hannibal echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes.

“Voy a maldecir mucho, solo para que lo sepas.” Jadea Will. “Te sientes tan jodidamente bien…” ¿Estas bien” Pregunta contiendo el aliento.

“Sí. Estoy bien.” Dice Hannibal, lo cual dada la tensión de su voz, no es un respaldo muy entusiasta.

Will mira hacia abajo entre ellos y para su consternación, Hannibal ya no está duro. No le da tiempo a detenerse antes de que Hannibal suelte su cuello y agarre su muñeca. “Te diré cuando quiero que pares” Dice con voz autoritaria y mirando el techo con la mandíbula apretada. No es exactamente un consentimiento entusiasta y traga saliva con un clic seco lo suficientemente fuerte para que Will lo escuche. “Te quiero conmigo y te quiero de todas las maneras en las que pueda tenerte.”

“Pero…” Dice Will y Hannibal clava sus dedos en su muñeca con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle daño. “Está bien…” dice Will colocándose entre las piernas de su amante y baja sus labios hasta su polla para dejar besos y lamidas allí. Espera hasta que los ojos de Hannibal se cierran y luego lo lleva hasta su garganta de la forma correcta, curvando a su vez los dedos en su interior. Chupa a Hannibal hasta que vuelve a estar duro del todo e intenta no toser cuando su compañero empieza a emitir suaves jadeos acompasándolos al movimiento de sus caderas. Deja de chuparlo para poder subir hasta su pecho, recorriendo el camino con su lengua y aprieta un pezón entre sus dientes, golpeando el brote suave con la punta de su lengua.

“La primera vez que me lo hiciste, pensé que lo odiaría, pero no lo hice…No lo hago. Eres un idiota sádico, pero dios…lo hiciste tan bien…y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. No te muevas.” Dice Will y cuando desaparece Hannibal abre los ojos y la duda se instala en su voz.

“¿Will?”

Pregunta un poco cohibido y Will da gracias a que su casa no sea grande y vuelve al cabo de un minuto con una botella de aceite de canola.

Casi se lastima en su prisa por volver. ¿Y si Hannibal no está allí? ¿Y si todo esto no es más que un puto sueño? Pero Hannibal está allí y Will desea tener un móvil para poder hacerle una foto cuando ve lo que Will trae en la mano. “Cállate.” Dice Will. “No tenemos que hacer esto, o puedes follarme, pero esto es todo lo que tengo…” Y Hannibal suspira. “No estoy seguro de si es peor que pienses usar eso como lubricante o que lo uses para cocinar.” Tira de Will y lo besa. “Servirá, supongo.” Y Will sonríe. “Menos mal. Dado que hemos follado en una celda con lubricante robado, veo esto como un gran paso para nosotros.” Y puede oír la carcajada de Hannibal en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Debería de haber traído un tazón, una toalla o algo así porque cuando echa el aceite en su mano, Will ya puede predecir qué hará un desastre. Empapa las sábanas y gotea por los muslos de Hannibal. Desliza de nuevo dos dedos en su interior y lo oye gemir. ¿Cómo fue en el manicomio? Pregunta Will. “Estuve la mayor parte en mi palacio mental.” Hannibal agarra la parte posterior del cuello de Will y tira de el para que esté lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo. “Te he dicho que me folles y espero que lo hagas.” Le dice antes de saquear sus labios con su lengua.

“Tenemos tiempo” Protesta Will cuando se aleja lo suficiente para llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones, pero retira sus dedos y se limpia el aceite. Está un poco preocupado de que uno de los dos se resbale en la cama pero sea lo que sea lo que hay entre ellos, ha sobrevivido a una separación de dos años y siente que realmente la prisa de Hannibal es también la suya. Ya tendrán tiempo después para unos momentos no tan pornográficos. Desliza sus manos por las costillas de Hannibal y baja hasta sus caderas, Hannibal sube una de sus piernas al hombro de Will y le rodea la polla con la mano. Y lo guía hasta su entrada. Will presiona obedientemente hacia adelante hasta que puede sentir la gentil entrega del agujero de su amante. “Hazlo.” Dice Hannibal y Will besa su rodilla. Es la parte de su cuerpo más cercana a su boca y hace lo que le dicen. Las piernas de Hannibal se contraen una vez y él se desliza hacia adelante, empujando más profundamente de lo que realmente habría querido. Hannibal reprime un gemido y gira la cabeza hacia un lado, respirando con dificultad. “Hannibal… Te sientes bien… Dios… es increíble. Por favor, dime que estás bien.” Will se inclina sobre él y muerde la línea de su mandíbula. Así ejerce más presión sobre los muslos de Hannibal y cambia su peso para poder poner una mano sobre la polla de Hannibal, que abre los ojos con lo que parece esfuerzo. “Doucement, s’il te plait.”(1) Dice con la voz suave. “Lentement.”(2) “Si…despacio…” Will apenas se mueve. “N’es-tu mon maître, ne je suis-je plus ton esclave?”(3) Dice suavemente frotando su pulgar sobre el glande de Hannibal y luego hacia abajo para presionar contra su perineo.

Hannibal suelta una carcajada y ambos se estremecen de placer por la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensa. “Pensé en ti cada día…En tu espantoso acento francés. “Es acento de Luisiana, cher.” Dice Will moviéndose lentamente, con una presión constante y una retirada. Tira más aceite sobre ellos y empuja hacia adentro. “¡Oh….Dios!” Gime apretando los dientes y empieza a follar a Hannibal manteniendo un ritmo constante. Incluso entonces, la mirada de Hannibal se mantiene fuera de foco, yendo posiblemente a un lugar horrible, dada la forma en que empieza a perder su erección en la mano de Will y a Will se le ocurre algo.

“Los arios enviaron a uno de los suyos a matarme.” Surge efecto porque la atención de Hannibal se centra en él. “Eso es lo que me pasó en la cara.”

“¿Qué?” Dice Hannibal relajándose entre los brazos de Will y ambos jadean.

“Le volé la jodida rodilla en pedazos. Podría haberle metido una puta bala en la cabeza, pero le corté la garganta y lo maté como a un cerdo. Todo el rato pensé en ti. Quería que lo vieras….Enterré sus huesos en la arena y dejé que mis perros lamieran la sangre.”

Hannibal toma la cara de Will entre sus manos y lo besa con desesperación, casi sin aliento y Will decide que es un buen momento para apoyarlo sobre su espalda, alzarse sobre su mano y empezar a embestirlo en serio, follándolo con fuerza hasta que Hannibal tiene que empujar contra la cama para evitar que ambos se estrellen contra ella. Will siempre pensó que su polla tenía un tamaño normal, pero la respiración de Hannibal atrapa pequeños gemidos, como si fuera el mejor polvo que ha tenido en su vida, como si Will fuera casi demasiado grande para soportarlo. Will aprieta los dientes e intenta no correrse cuando recuerda que, hasta dónde él sabe, es la primera persona, la primera que cuenta, en hacerle esto a Hannibal.

Hannibal aparta la mano de Will lejos de su polla para poder masturbarse, apretado, con fuerza y rápido y Will contiene un jadeo al verlo así.

“Te eche mucho de menos” Confiesa Will. “Te llame al hospital y todo…. Trato de matarme, así que lo despedacé y se lo di de comer a mis perros y un día bebí demasiado y que coño Hannibal… yo también me comí un trozo.”

Los ojos de Hannibal se abren mucho y luego todo su cuerpo se tensa alrededor de Will. “Oh…Oh Will…” Will presiona sus frentes juntas y se retira de su interior cuando Hannibal empieza a correrse y solo le lleva un golpe de su mano antes de que él también se corra sobre la polla temblorosa de su amante y sobre su estómago. “Joder.” Dice Will jadeando. Debajo de él Hannibal es un desastre de aceite y semen pero Will piensa que es lo más hermosos que ha visto nunca y sonríe cuando se deja caer a un lado y tira de Hannibal para besarlo a la vez que sus dedos se deslizan por el desorden encima del estómago de su compañero. “¿Sabes que tienes una manera muy rara de hablar sucio?” Ambos se miran y luego estallan en carcajadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Suavemente, por favor.
> 
> (2) Lentamente.
> 
> (3) Ya no eres mi maestro, ya no soy tu esclavo.


	24. Chapter 24

Will se deja caer en la cama junto a Hannibal y termina acostado sobre lo que se siente como un galón de aceite. Ni siquiera le importa. Flexiona los pies y se despereza. Por primera vez en meses, tal vez años, siente que es libre. Su cicatriz le duele por que no puede dejar de sonreír como si fuera estúpido y eso tampoco le importa. El y Hannibal están presionados juntos y Will choca uno de sus pies con los de su amante de manera juguetona.

Hannibal permanece en silencio durante un rato mientras su respiración se normaliza. “¿realmente te comiste a ese hombre?” Pregunta casi en un susurro y Will rueda sobre su costado para poder acariciar con sus dedos la cicatriz en el estómago de Hannibal.

“Diablos, no… No tengo ni idea de que enfermedades podía tener.” Dice con una sonrisa y Hannibal hace un mohín decepcionado.

Will desearía que ambos fueran 10 años más jóvenes para volver a ponerlos duros de inmediato. Quiere tener a Hannibal de vuelta en sus brazos, peleando, resbaladizos por el aceite y sudorosos y empujar contra su cuerpo hasta que los dos vuelvan a correrse, pero ambos están demasiado cansados. Besa el hombro de Hannibal, mordiéndolo un poco.

“Supongo que te gusta la idea”

Hannibal gira sobre su costado y sus labios se separan como si fuera a decir algo, pero un crujido de la cama lo interrumpe. Es como si la cama estuviera moribunda cada vez que se mueven.

“Cuando mencioné una cama real, esto no era lo que tenía en mente.”

” Venia con la casa… Yo duermo en el sofá.” Dice Will bostezando. “Vamos. Coge las sabanas y ven conmigo al mar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste en el océano? Hannibal no necesita que Will lo convenza. No cuando su compañero aguara las sabanas y sale corriendo hacia el agua. Hannibal lo sigue a través de la arena. Es casi como un fantasma pálido a la luz de la media luna. Will lo arrastra al agua y deja que la marea los meza mientras ayuda a Hannibal a enjuagarse.

“No estas ayudando…” Dice Hannibal alejando las manos errantes de Will y Will se ríe. Es un sonido hermoso. Arriba, en la playa Gene ladra y Pickles se une a ellos, chapoteando y nadando a su alrededor. “Tu perro es más útil”

Will se sumerge bajo el agua. Está lo suficientemente tibia como para despertarlo un poco y ve que Hannibal lo está mirando con la misma mirada hambrienta que

cuando estaban en la celda. Will se estira y se muestra, sintiéndose satisfecho por la intensidad del deseo de Hannibal.

“No mentía cuando te dije que se lo di de comer a los perros.”

La luz de la luna se refleja en los ojos de Hannibal como si fuera un depredador.

“Poco a poco…” Dice y besa a Will sin aliento mientras el tinte negro de su pelo cae, manchando su piel como si fuera sangre en la oscuridad.

Will descubre que de hecho sí que puede volver a ponerse duro y se pone de pie en la orilla poco profunda y Hannibal se arrodilla a sus pies casi como si fuera un penitente. El hombre que le chupa la polla ha asesinado a más personas de las que Will pueda contar. Es frio y cruel y está roto, y no va a ser redimido o salvado, pero está aquí con el después de dos años y Will se da cuenta de que lo ama. No está seguro de lo que dice eso sobre el como persona, seguro que nada bueno, pero a Will no le importa. El ama a Hannibal y eso es todo lo que importa.

Hannibal lo mira con el rostro en las sombras, con las mejillas hundidas mientras se traga su polla y Will se aferra a su hombro y a su pelo para no caerse cuando se corre entre sus labios. Hannibal lo deja ir y se llame los labios. Su boca está hinchada y tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Will tira de él para ponerlo en pie y lo besa, sintiendo el sabor de su propia liberación en la lengua de su amante. Hannibal tiene las rodillas un poco raspadas por la arena, pero no parece importarle, y cuando Will le tiende la mano, lo sigue de nuevo a la casa.

“No es el canibalismo.” Dice Hannibal cuando Will le da una toalla para que se seque.

“¿Emmm?” Dice Will distraído. La cama es un desastre, pero no hay suficiente espacio en el sofá para los dos y pone toallas sobre el colchón y luego cambia las sabanas y la manta.

“Te estaba imaginando mientras tomabas una vida. La fuerza animal y el poder silencioso de tener la vida y la muerte en tus manos.” Dice Hannibal mirándolo como si quisiera devorarlo.

Will levanta la vista. “Oh… Lo sé. Si comer gente fuera lo que te excita tu y yo no seriamos…” Hace un gesto con la mano, intentando encontrar una palabra para lo que son, pero no la encuentra. “No necesitar explicarte, Hannibal.” Dice con una sonrisa mirando a Hannibal con intensidad hasta que él apara la vista primero.

“Lo sé..” Dice Hannibal y sonríe también un poco.

Will abre la cama y se estira en ella. “No seas temido conmigo ahora, narcisista.” Dice Will mirando a Hannibal a la vez que le tiende una mano.

“Ósea que así, es como me llamas.” Dice Hannibal y Will contiene el aliento al ver como la erección de Hannibal empieza a despertarse.

“Si el zapato ajusta…” Contesta Will con voz contenida.

En lugar de responder, Hannibal procede a arruinar el único juego de sabanas limpias que le queda a Will volteándolo sobre su estómago y vertiendo literalmente todo el aceite que queda sobre él y lo folla hasta que Will gime y jadea sin control. Will está bastante seguro de que no podrá volver a correrse y se lo dice a su amante, pero Hannibal no está de acuerdo y saca de Will otro orgasmo con las manos apretadas alrededor de su polla. La respiración de Will sale como en sollozos y se desploma sobre las sábanas medio muerto de cansancio.

“Joder…” Logra decir y Hannibal le da un cachetazo en la nalga. Will gime y agita una mano, casi sin fuerzas y Hannibal se ríe tirando de la sábana para limpiar un poco los restos de semen del cuerpo de su amante. “Supongo que tendremos que dormir sobre las toallas.” Dice. No suena molesto por la idea, ya que está demasiado ocupado empujando su pulgar dentro de Will para poder ver como se escapa su placer del cuerpo de su amante. Will no se molesta en discutir, ya medio dormido.

Los perros se mueven confundidos por la inusual reubicación de Will y su invitado. Beans intenta subirse a la cama con ellos tres veces antes de darse por vencida con un fuerte suspiro. Will duerme agarrado al bíceps de Hannibal, casi como si no pudiera soportar que Hannibal pueda desaparecer de nuevo. Se despierta en medio de la noche, confundido por un momento. Uno de los perros está gimiendo y Will se da cuenta de que es por que Hannibal está llorando mientras duerme, su cuerpo se retuerce en pesadillas mientras gime el nombre de Will casi sin aliento. Will le aparta el pelo de la frente, lo besa con suavidad y usa su memoria eidética para repetir algunos de los cuentos populares lituanos que Hannibal solía recitarle por las noches en la celda. Su compañero vuelve a caer en un profundo sueño y Will, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta, se acurruca contra él.

“Te amo. De verdad lo hago” Susurra Will antes de quedarse dormido sin pesadillas que lo visiten durante la noche.

Will es el primero en despertarse por la mañana. Su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a estar sobrio pero se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido en los últimos. Beans está en la cama otra vez, acurrucada a sus pies y él la mira con severidad, pero ella golpea su cola con el colchón y Will pone los ojos en blanco. Se desliza despacio fuera de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Hannibal, y Beans lo sigue.

Deja salir a los perros y él también se alivia fuera.. Hay un automóvil extraño estacionado al final de su camino de entrada, cerca de la carretera. Will vuelve a entrar, pone la cafetera al fuego y se apoya contra la pared del dormitorio, observando a Hannibal mientras duerme. Parece que lo necesita ya que tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos y Will puede ver la sombra de sus costillas. Busca en los vaqueros de Hannibal, que aún están en el suelo, y por lo que parece, alguno de los perros los ha usado de almohada para dormir, y encuentra las llaves del coche. Will sale a investigar y efectivamente. Es el coche en el que ha venido Hannibal. Hay una bolsa de lona en el maletero, un estuche con un portátil dentro y una pistola. Una 45 semiautomática, envuelta cuidadosamente en una funda. Hay tres fundas más con cuchillos y por lo que Will puede observar son para el tobillo, para la muñeca y para la cadera. No está seguro de lo que quiere decir que Hannibal haya venido a él desarmado, aunque él es peligros de por sí y Will se pregunta cuantas dudas tenia Hannibal de si sería bien recibido. Recoge la bolsa de lona y las armas y cierra el coche. No coge el portátil, ya que aquí no tiene internet y no sirve de mucho.

Cuando regresa dentro de la casa, ve que Hannibal ya está levantado, con los pantalones desabrochados y colgando de sus caderas. La cicatriz de su estómago todavía está roja, pero no tanto como la última vez que Will la vio y hay dos tazas dispares con café y Will piensa que es una escena un poco surrealista. Deja las cosas de Hannibal en el suelo y se acerca a él.

“¿Planeabas una escapada rápida?” Le dice y Hannibal lo mira mientras una sonrisa le cruza el rostro.

“Tu café es realmente tolerable.” Dice. La forma en la que sostiene la taza le dice a Will que es más que tolerable y que su compañero está a punto de abandonar su dignidad y de ponerse a gemir como si estuviera echando el mejor polvo de su vida mientras se bebe el café en pequeños sorbos. Will sabe lo que siente.

“Después de toda una vida bebiendo cafés de mierda de la máquina de la comisaría y un año bebiendo esa cosa de la prisión, decidí que la vida es demasiado corta para beber cosas malas.” Dice Will tomando su taza. ”Tengo que conducir casi hasta Tampa para conseguirlo, pero vale la pena.”

“Por desgracia, en el hospital no nos daban cafeína y casi lloré cuando me bebí un café del McDonald’s” Admite Hannibal. “Comí allí la mayor parte del camino, mientras venia hacia aquí intentando minimizar la interacción con el público.” Le cuenta a Will y Will piensa que no es raro que está tan delgado si su único alimento desde que se escapó ha sido comida rápida.” Will se acerca y rodea la cintura de Hannibal con su brazo. “No te emociones mucho, pero tengo la nevera llena de

comida de verdad.” Le dice a su amante y besa la esquina de sus labios y lo deja ir para que Hannibal pueda rebuscar en los armarios y en la nevera.

“Te cocinaré algo” Dice haciendo sonidos de placer cuando descubre el estante lleno de especias de Will.

Cuando Hannibal le sirve en un plato comida casi gourmet, Will recuerda su predicción de que Hannibal era un gran chef. Se mete más comida en la boca y se siente casi extasiado por lo bueno que está. No solo tenía razón, si no que ahora puede disfrutar de los beneficios de tener a Hannibal en su cocina.

Hannibal se sirve más café y dice casualmente. “Tengo que salir.” Mira por la ventana sobre el fregadero y Will espera a que vuelva a hablar. “Sé que no me entregarás pero… ¿Vienes conmigo?” Está en la punta de la lengua de Will decir que por supuesto y ofenderse porque Hannibal siquiera haya dudado, pero Hannibal levanta una mano y lo detiene antes de que hable. “No tomes ninguna decisión aún.” Le dice. “Si vienes conmigo harás una elección que no podrás cambiar ni retirar, por eso no quiero una respuesta inmediata. Si no te importa., me quedaré una semana aquí contigo. Es el tiempo que necesito para organizar las cosas.”

Will asiente distraído.” Por supuesto que puedes quedarte.” Dice mirándolo y Hannibal sale afuera y se sienta en el porche para contemplar el océano y al poco rato se queda dormido, con Sadie a sus pies y Will lo deja dormir, porque sabe que lo necesita.

Will lava los platos y se lo piensa. Se lo piensa mientras lava la ropa de Hannibal y sus sabanas. Lo piensa mientras tiende todo y lo piensa hasta que Hannibal vuelve a entrar, lo dobla sobre el brazo del sofá y lo folla hasta que Will no puede pensar en nada.

Calientas las sobras de gumbo para el almuerzo y se lo comen en la cama. Will vestido con sus boxers y Hannibal llevando solo su piel. Will dormita apoyado en el muslo de Hannibal, mientras el masajea con delicadeza la cicatriz de su rostro y Will piensa en lo bien que se siente tener las manos de Hannibal sobre él. Puede sentir el corazón de Hannibal latir constantemente, los silenciosos sonidos de su digestión, la calidez de su cuerpo vivo, la piel y los músculos y el cosquilleo de su vello en su piel.

“Dudo que la cicatriz desaparezca por completo, pero con los aceites vitamínicos adecuados, creo que podre aliviar tu incomodidad y la densidad del tejido y Will asiente. Piensa en la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida así, tumbado en la cama, comiendo buena comida, con sus perros divirtiéndose en el agua y viendo

algo de mundo, aparte de las escenas de los crímenes. El estaría de acuerdo en usar cualquier tontería cara y loca que Hannibal quisiera y a cambio, Hannibal le mostraría cosas hermosas y lo llevaría a cualquier lugar que Will pidiera. Comerían en restaurantes caros, a la luz de las velas y donde la comida sería tan buena donde querría hasta llorar y Hannibal seguiría siendo ese enorme grano en su culo, ejerciendo control y orden para los dos y Will le haría creer que es molesto, pero en realidad no le importaría por que estarían juntos y vagarían por el mundo, haciendo lo que quisieran y serian dos dioses, viendo pasar a la humanidad por el rio de la vida.

Es una fantasía bonita y hasta es factible, pero viene con un precio muy elevado.

“¿Cuánto de lo que haces es una patología?” Pregunta Will trazando líneas con su dedo en el muslo de su amante. Hannibal lo mira con la dignidad herida y hace como que no sabe de lo que Will está hablando. “No tengo ninguna patología.” “Mierda…No te comes a tanta gente sin que sea un poco compulsivo.” Will ha visto la capacidad de violencia de Hannibal. Ha visto las escenas del crimen, pero sin embargo El Destripador y Hannibal no se sientan juntos en su mente. El hombre con el que comparte su cama es un asesino, pero también lo es Will pero piensa que hay un gran salto entre lo que él ha hecho y los asesinatos en serie y el canibalismo. La única forma que tiene de medir su incomodidad sería viendo a Hannibal en acción, pero cree que es algo que no cree que pueda manejar y parece que la línea de pensamiento de Hannibal va por el mismo camino.

“¿Podrías detenerte si te lo pidiera?” Dice Will. El comprende, mejor que cualquiera, como la compulsión asesina se eleva en el cuerpo, ahogando todo lo demás. El clamor por destruir, crear, castigar…. El entiende cualquier significado detrás de la locura porque él lo ve y lo comprende, pero…¿Cuánto de lo que hace Hannibal es una manifestación de controlar todo lo que le rodea, cuanto de su complejo de dios interviene en ello y cuanta hambre siente su alma sin que importe la lógica o la razón?

Hannibal frunce el ceño y no responde a la pregunta, pero sigue masajeando la cicatriz de Will y Will se duerme, aunque no más de 20 minutos. Cuando se despierta Hannibal está vestido, de pie junto a la ventana mirando el océano, y Will no lo culpa. El mismo a veces cree que aún se va a despertar en una celda.

“No sé si podría parar.” Dice Hannibal con una honestidad casi dolorosa en su voz. “He hecho esto durante toda mi vida y es lo que soy.”

Will se pasa una mano por la cara y suspira. “Está bien.” Dice él y en el fondo entiende que no es algo que él no supiera.”

Hannibal se da la vuelta y lo mira a los ojos cuando le dice: “No te mentiré Will. Creo que podría parar…Pero no quiero.”


	25. Chapter 25

Will no quiere tener esta conversación en ropa interior. No quiere tener esta conversación en absoluto. Se levanta y coge una camiseta limpia y cuando se la pone se siente mucho más preparado para resolver las cosas. “Te detendrías si te lo pidiera?”

Hannibal lo mira muy serio. “Creo que no estás en lugar de preguntarme nada.” Y se queda allí, como si esperara que Will acepte algo que es un intento descarado de zanjar esa incomoda conversación. Es su manera de intentar controlar una situación incontrolable.

“¿Es un no entonces?”. Dice Will secamente. Tiene más cartas de las que solía tener y Hannibal lo sabe. No están encerrados juntos en una celda y Will está bastante seguro de que Hannibal no lo lastimará lo suficiente como para marcar una verdadera diferencia. Hannibal es un hombro buscado por la le. Si Will quiere tener esta conversación la tendrán o Hannibal tendrá que irse sin él y puede ver como Hannibal aprieta los dientes, y Will se da cuenta de que se está cabreando. “Me has pedido que vaya contigo y sólo estoy tratando de saber lo que significa eso.” Dice Will con calma.

“Sabes lo que significa.” Dice Hannibal con más veneno del necesario y su tono habla de noches frías y oscuras, cadáveres cubriendo el suelo y ríos de sangre. Está cenando con el diablo y su hambre es insaciable. Es una mierda, y es una mierda que hace cabrear a Will. Hay mucho más por ahí…Hay todo un mundo ahí fuera esperándolos y Hannibal parece decidido a pintar cualquier futuro de la manera más sombría posible. La cara de Will duele de nuevo por la tensión que lo atraviesa. “Entonces… ¿Cómo fueron los últimos treinta años? Toda la vida que creaste a tu alrededor diciéndote a ti mismo que no eras quien eres en realidad… Noticia de última hora, Hannibal. Si lo eras. Somos más que las partes de nosotros mismos que mostramos o escondemos y tú te aburrirás de esconderte y te mostrarás de nuevo al mundo y allí no habrá ninguna victoria. Ni tampoco ninguna satisfacción.

“Es suficiente.” Gruñe Hannibal pero Will no ha terminado. Cruza la habitación y obliga a Hannibal a mirarlo y sabe que es una mala idea en el momento en que lo mira. Hannibal está cabreado y la ira no es racional ni tranquila, sino violenta y sangrienta. El momento se rompe entre ellos y Hannibal empuja a Will hacia atrás,

con la fuerza suficiente para estamparlo contra la pared. Will la golpea con un ruido sordo y puede ver como la furia de Hannibal se alza. “Mierda…” Dándose cuenta de lo que pasa “Vas a ir de juega, ¿no?”

“No soy un lunático que puedas diseccionar.” Gruñe Hannibal y Will intenta no darle la satisfacción de oírlo gritar, pero no puede evitarlo. Hannibal está presionado demasiado y le está haciendo daño. Will está realmente asustado. Hannibal le va a romper el brazo o le dislocará el hombro. “¡No te estoy diseccionando, joder. Puedo leerte por mi empatía! Hannibal, para… Me vas a romper el brazo.”

Hannibal deja de inclinarse con tanta fuerza sobre su cabeza, pero no alivia el ángulo en el que tiene el brazo de Will.

“Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que ves Will Graham?”

“Si te vas de juerga por ahí, solo para presumir, solo para demostrar que aun estas ahí y que no te han atrapado, te atraparan. Podrías hacer lo que quieras joder, Hannibal, pero yo no te voy a entregar de nuevo.”

Will ahora lo entiende y se maldice a si mismo por ser idiota. Ahora ve lo que ha pagado Hannibal ese año y medio encerrado en el Hospital Estatal de Baltimore para Criminales Dementes. Deja de pelear e inclina todo lo que puede la cabeza, mostrándole literalmente a Hannibal su garganta.

“No estoy tratando de diseccionarte.” Dice en un susurro. “Me conoces y sabes que no hay nada que no haga por ti.” La respiración de Hannibal se ralentiza y su agarre aplastante en la muñeca de Will se afloja. “Sí.” Dice como si volviera a si mismo desde un sitio muy lejano y deja que Will baje un poco el brazo.

Will se arriesga y pregunta:” ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado desintoxicarte de las drogas que te dieron? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?”

La pelea se va y Hannibal lo suelta por completo y se sienta junto a él en el suelo.

“Acabo de terminar de sentir los efectos de la abstinencia por el Secobarbital.” Dice intentando sonar firme. Will suspira y rueda sobre su espalda. “¿Todavía tienes cambios de humor?” Pregunta y Hannibal le cepilla suavemente la arena que se le ha quedado pegada a la cara con su dedo. “Sí.”

“¿Qué te daban?” Pregunta Will, no por curiosidad, sino porque en realidad necesita saber.

“Secobarbital, acetato de ciproterona, amilo de sodio y en ocasiones escopolamina, que les vino muy bien.”

“Barbitúricos, suero de la verdad y…”Will recorre su memoria.” No sé qué es ciproterona.

La boca de Hannibal se tensa y Will lo ve cansado y un poco demacrado.

“Castración química. Se suponía que reduciría mi agresividad.” El miedo se nota en su voz y es audible en su tono.

“Joder.” Dice Will sentándose. “¿Qué coño te estaban haciendo allí? No tienes que decírmelo. Yo sólo… Tal vez te apetezca esperar un poco cualquier decisión que cambie tu vida hasta que se detengan tus cambios de humor ¿vale?” Gira su hombro y le duele pero se ha visto en situaciones mucho peores.” No tienes ni idea de cuantas personas quieren despedirse en un resplandor de gloria. Lo entiendo, lo hago, Hannibal, pero que te atrape y que te mate la policía, sigue siendo un suicidio. No dejes que te atrapen. Tú eres mucho más listo que ellos.

Hannibal se agarra las rodillas y apoya allí su barbilla. “Quizás.” Dice. Posiblemente esté siendo más modesto de lo que ha sido toda su vida. Se quita el pelo de la cara y frunce el ceño cuando se le vuelve a caen sobre los ojos. “Lo siento Will…No quería hacerte daño. Todavía no soy yo mismo. Me está costando estabilizarme.

Will se levanta del suelo con un gemido y le tiende una mano a Hannibal para que lo acompañe afuera. Saca una botella de su mejor whisky y salen al porche. Es otro día hermoso en los Cayos. El porche es cálido, con la brisa del mar manteniéndolo a una temperatura agradable. Los perros están descansando a la sombra de un árbol y Hannibal lo sigue y se sienta a su lado en el sofá. Will abre la botella y se la pasa a Hannibal.

“No pongas esa cara de perra y bebe.” Dice sonriendo, solo para poder ver la expresión de disgusto en la cara de Hannibal, pero Hannibal lo mira con cariño. “Sé que dices estas cosas para provocarme, pero no me tengas miedo.”

“Tengo miedo.” Dice Will bebiendo un trago del whisky. “Sé que no sabes que hacer contigo mismo sin tener que ocultar quien eres y esa incertidumbre te hace el doble de peligroso.” Hannibal parece satisfecho con esa respuesta. “Es por eso por lo que te hago preguntas. Quiero saber qué vida planeas construir para decidir si quiero formar parte de ella, pero tampoco tienes que contestarme ahora.”

Hannibal bebe un trago de whisky y no retrocede ante el ardor en su garganta. “Tenía planes, aunque ahora ninguno de ellos vale mucho. Subestimé lo desagradable que sería el hospital.” Dice pasándole la botella a Will. “Tenías razón sobre las restricciones y sobre el tratamiento de shock.” ”Mierda…Lo siento.” Dice Will mientras se entretiene un momento, tomando un trago y luego dice:” ¿Hubo

alguien, quiero decir fuiste tú…?” No tiene ninguna manera de terminar esa pregunta.

“¿Si fui confinado? No. Al menos me ahorraron esa indignidad. Tres instituciones diferentes, tres tipos diferentes de crueldades. Con el tiempo me dejaron estar en mi celda sin restricciones. Fue difícil organizar mis pensamientos. Pasé mucho tiempo entrando y saliendo de estados de sueño. Lo que parecía perfectamente coherente y lúcido luego eran pesadillas inducidas por las drogas.”

“Mataste a tres personas para poder escaparte.” Dice Will y Hannibal se encoge un poco de hombros. “Lo hice pero ¿qué es otra gota en el océano?” Bebe de nuevo y vuelve a pasarle la botella a Will. “Puedes intentar racionalizar tu atracción hacia mí, Will, pero no hay una manera en que te guste y es porque reconoces en mi la oscuridad que tú mismo llevas en tu alma, solo que tu aun estas reprimido.”

Will resopla pero sabe que en el fondo Hannibal tiene un poco de razón. “Sigues diciendo eso pero no creo que sea tan cierto como te gustaría.”

“Podría ser pero… Las cosas que podría obligarte a hacer…” Su voz está llana de anhelo y con unos cuanto trago cálidos ardiendo en su estómago Will dice: “¿Si? Tuviste tiempo para pensar en ello… ¿Se te ocurrió algo bueno?

Hannibal gira un poco para mirarlo y alza una ceja.

“¿Me estás pidiendo que te hable sucio, Will Graham?” Will sabe que esto no es en lo que estaba pensando Hannibal, pero es lo que quiere oír. No puede lidiar con las fantasías de asesinato de Hannibal en este momento. Prefiere escuchar fantasías sexuales reales, así que se encoge, dejando que sus piernas caigan abiertas y apoya una mano en su muslo, a escasos centímetros de su polla. Hannibal le quita el whisky y lo deja en el suelo. “Ya veo…. ¿Te cuento entonces como me gustaría atarte las manos a la cama y hacer que te corras una y otra vez hasta que este dolorido y suplicando y ya no puedas ponerte erecto?” La mano de Will se contrae en su muslo y traga saliva. “Mierda…” Dice conteniendo el aliento. “Según mis cálculos, con algunas concesiones has roto las reglas sobre el lenguaje grosero unas diecisiete veces desde que he llegado aquí.” Hannibal se gira en el asiento, con una pierna doblada debajo de él, y con una mano apoyada detrás de Will para poder inclinarse sobre él y emitir un suave murmullo. “¿Debería azotarte? ¿Me agradecerías cada golpe? Tal vez usaría mi mano. Te pondría sobre mis rodillas para humillarte. O tal vez usara mi cinturón y te hiciera sangrar para mí…”

Will nota la garganta seca y traga compulsivamente y se estremece al sentir la respiración de Hannibal en su garganta y Hannibal se inclina más cerca, presionando una mano sobre la polla de Will.

“Hay dispositivos para imponer la castidad. Te negaría la liberación hasta verte frustrado y desesperado y finalmente te vería renunciar y sabrías que controlo tu placer y que no podrías desafiarme aunque lo intentaras. ¿Serias un buen chico o intentarías desafiarme?” Dice con el acento pesado, arrastrando las palabras mientras susurra contra la garganta de Will.

“No lo sé…” Jadea Will alejando la mano de Hannibal y lo empuja hacia abajo y se arrodilla entre sus muslos. Pasea sus manos desde las rodillas hasta sus caderas antes de abrir el botón de sus jeans. “¿Cómo recompensarías mi buen comportamiento?” Dice tirando de los pantalones de Hannibal y él levanta sus caderas lo suficiente para que Will baje sus jeans y se coloque entre ellos, atando los pies de Hannibal a su espalda. “Me dejas estrangularte…Me dejas follarte, ¿Qué más me dejarías hacerte?

Los ojos de Hannibal están casi negros por la excitación y dice como si lo prometiera cuando Will lo lleva a su boca: “Cualquier cosa. Te daría cualquier cosa, mon amour.”

Una promesa extraída durante el sexo, no es realmente una promesa pero Will le cree. “Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y seré tu esclavo.” Dice Will sentándose todo lo que puede para poder empujar sus boxers hacia abajo. “Sí.” Hannibal está de acuerdo y tan excitado que no capta la referencia y tira de Will para poder besarlo. “Resolveremos esto.” Dice Will contra su boca. “Pensaremos en algo. “Está demasiado impaciente como para obtener lubricante, por lo que se muele contra Hannibal, presionando su polla con la suya en el espacio cálido entre sus caderas y estómagos, y deslizándose con suavidad por el sudor y la saliva.

“Dos años...” Dice Hannibal. “Me quitaron esto dos años…A mi edad.” Pone sus manos sobre el trasero de Will y clava sus dedos en sus nalgas, usando su agarre para mover las caderas de Will como quiera. Will muerde su garganta y se oye una maldición en lituano. “Pensé que no podría recuperarme.” “Y entonces me dijeron que alguien había llamado…Que estaba herido y que me echaba de menos y yo supe que era tú…Y supe que me necesitabas… Y yo te necesitaba a ti.” Admite Hannibal y Will no tarda mucho en demostrarle que el acetato de ciproterona se ha eliminado por completo de su cuerpo. Cuando ambos están pegajosos y saciados, Will se tumba encima de Hannibal y piensa en lo que han sido estos dos años para él y cuánto tiempo más le debe de haber parecido a su amante con todas las cosas que le hicieron. Y tras besarlo, le tira suavemente de la barba y se levanta.” Descansa un rato más mientras hago algo para comer y puedes contarme sobre tu estrategia de salida.” Le quita los jean a Hannibal y le echa una manta por encima, ignorando sus protestas. Para cuando llega a la puerta, Hannibal ya está fuera de cobertura otra vez.

Will saca una bolsa de guisantes congelados para ponérsela en el hombro y apoya la frente sobre la puerta cerrada de la nevera. Él sabe que debería llamar al 911 pero sabe que si lo hace, volverá a encerrar a Hannibal dentro del hospital y nunca volverá a ver la luz del sol. Y ese simple pensamiento hace que se le encoja el estómago. No puede entregar a Hannibal. Está en mal estado y le necesita pero tampoco puede correr hacia el atardecer con un asesino en serie. Aún tiene moral.

“¿Qué coño voy a hacer?” Les pregunta a sus perros mientras empieza a hacer unos sándwich.

Hannibal no protesta por la comida cuando entra tropezando medio atontado en la cocina. Will le prepara un café y le entrega un plato.

“Necesito usar un teléfono para organizar mi camino hacia la frontera. Preferiblemente uno que no esté conectado a ti.” Dice Hannibal mientras come deprisa y Will sabe perfectamente que es un hábito que ambos adquirieron en la cárcel. “Las relaciones que cultivé mientras estaba en la prisión me han otorgado suficiente crédito con Barrio Azteca para que me ayuden a cruzar la frontera de México. Por una pequeña cantidad, por supuesto pero es un importe perfectamente manejable.”

“¿Barrio Azteca?” Pregunta Will y Hannibal se frota los ojos y bosteza. “Son una pandilla con control sobre una gran parte del tráfico de cocaína entre Texas y Juárez. Ellos son el brazo a cargo de hacer cumplir la ley. No me gusta mezclarme con ese tipo de gente, pero aunque tengo una gran cantidad de dinero y una reputación bastante interesante, les necesito para que me hagan este favor.”

Will alza las cejas.

“Entonces… ¿A quién tienes que matar?” pregunta mordiendo su sándwich y Hannibal lo mira cansado. “¿En serio quieres saberlo? El nombre no significará nada para ti. Es un miembro de una pandilla rival. Quieren que sirva de escarmiento y yo tengo las habilidades para hacerlo. A cambio de eso me ayudarán.”

“Joder, Hannibal….”

“¿debo darte una lista detallada de todos sus crímenes? ¿De los asesinatos y de a cuantas mujeres han vendido como esclavas sexuales?

“Lo entiendo.” Dice Will. “No me importa una mierda un puto gánster muerto. Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubran un asesinato del Destripador al otro lado de la frontera? Comenzarán a buscarte allí y ahora saben quién eres… Es peligroso.”

Hannibal sigue comiendo y lo mira. “No planeo quitarle nada. Requieren que muera, preferiblemente entre sufrimiento. Quieren que le corte la cabeza y que exponga el cuerpo a modo de advertencia. No será mi diseño. Yo solo soy el arma.

“Pero solo por una vez.” Dice Will y Hannibal asiente.

“Solo una vez. Se arrepentirán si intentan obligarme de algún modo a hacer algo que yo no quiera.” Dice Hannibal y curiosamente, Will encuentra un gran consuelo en esas palabras.


	26. Chapter 26

Will lleva a Hannibal a la tienda general en bote y todos los perros les acompañan., con las lenguas colgando como si fueran en cocha con las ventanas bajadas. Hannibal parece igual de feliz de estar en el agua y Will le pasa sus propias gafas de sol de diez dólares para que proteja sus ojos del sol.

“Los perros deberían llevar chalecos salvavidas.” Dice Hannibal cuando una ola los golpea en un mal ángulo y todos se mojan con el agua.

“Ah no. Eso no va a suceder. Todos nadan bien.” Contesta Will mirándolo con diversión y se da cuenta de que Sadie se ha acercado a Hannibal, tiene la cabeza sobre su rodilla y lo mira con adoración, la muy traidora. Ella debe de tener un gusto horrible con los hombres, como el propio Will, pero él pensaba que los perros tenían un sexto sentido sobre las personas. Sin embargo Hannibal la rasca distraídamente detrás de las orejas, justo como a ella le gusta y Will piensa que su primer dueño no era un asesino en serie caníbal, pero en cambio la dejo para que muriera a un lado de la carretera, así que según el punto de vista de un perro, ellos deben de tener otra brújula moral.

Cuando llegan al pequeño embarcadero, Will se da cuenta de que la tienda está ocupada por cuatro o cinco personas, y no debería de haber ninguna. Hannibal ni siquiera duda y Will tiene que andar más deprisa para seguirlo.

Kayla está detrás del mostrador y cuando Hannibal entra, lo recorre con los ojos de arriba abajo. “¿Quién es él?” Pregunta. Todavía no ha dado un paso atrás, pero el peso de su cuerpo ha cambiado para poder hacerlo. Will está orgulloso de sus instintos de supervivencia y se siente un poco mal por lo que está a punto de hacer. Él quiere decirle que no dude de su instinto, que tiene razón en tener miedo, pero eso va en contra de los intereses del propio Will, quien se acerca sin sonreír. Nunca sonríe, por lo que sería raro que lo hiciera ahora.

“Hola Kayla. Este es mi amigo Nathan, de Nueva Orleans. Ex policía y cazar recompensas. Pensé que si Lecter aparece por mi casa, me gustaría tener algo de protección.” Dice Will y Kayla se relaja. “Hola.” Dice ella relajándose tras el mostrador.

“Bonjour, cher.” Dice Hannibal y definitivamente no tiene acento cajún, pero Kayla no lo sabe. Se apoya contra el mostrador, baja sus gafas de sol y una sonrisa lenta y coqueta se dibuja en su rostro.

Will lo golpea en el hombro, como podría hacer con un viejo amigo que no fuera Hannibal Lecter. “No seas asqueroso.” Dice y Hannibal sonríe más anchamente. “¿Puede usar tu teléfono? El mío está hecho polvo.

“Claro.” Le dice Kayla a Hannibal, visiblemente enamorada y se muerde el labio en un movimiento que claramente debe de haber prendido en la tele. “No hay problema. Hay un teléfono público en la parte de atrás.”

“Haz tu llamada y deja de ligar con las lugareñas.” Dice Will con una expresión neutra que intenta mantener cuando Hannibal echa a andar hacia la parte trasera contoneando las caderas en un movimiento que Will no le ha visto nunca y Will piensa que es lo más excitante que ha visto nunca. Kayla lo observa mientras se va y Will frunce el ceño disgustado. “Tienen la edad suficiente para ser tu padre.” Dice en tono de desaprobación.

Ella solo se gira cuando Hannibal ha desaparecido detrás de los bastidores de bocadillos. “No parece que le moleste que lo mire.” Dice ella en lo que claramente es una bravuconada adolescente.

“Sí. Bueno, Fácil ahí Lolita. Ha…” Will traga el nombre de Hannibal. “Hay muchas cosas que están mal con él.” Dice Will y ella pone los ojos en blanco. Will sigue a su compañero y ve que tiene un brazo apoyado en la pared, como si se inclinara casualmente. Parece una persona completamente diferente en el aspecto físico, como si el monstruo que vive en su interior pudiera deslizarse de una personalidad a otra sin ninguna dificultad. Al contrario que Hannibal, el interior de Will es cambiante incluso si su aspecto siempre es el mismo y Will se pregunta cuánto tiempo puede desempeñar Hannibal su papel y quien es cuando nadie está mirando.

El español de Hannibal es rápido y profesional y Will sabe lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Hannibal es menos respetuoso de lo que uno podría esperar considerando que está hablando con alguien que pertenece a un cártel peligroso. En parte es por la propia arrogancia de Hannibal y en parte porque no es momento de mostrar ninguna debilidad. Hannibal es cortés, pero Will puede decir por su tono que no va a ceder ni una pulgada.

Will pasea por la tienda, sin saber lo que está buscando, hasta que lo sabe. Regresa donde esta Hannibal y le hace unos cuantos gestos para preguntarle qué cuanto va a tardar más o menos. Hannibal simplemente pone los ojos en blanco, ladra algo por teléfono y luego le dice a Will que vaya a donde tenga que ir.

Will deja a los perros dando vueltas fuera de la tienda y trota más o menos una milla hasta llegar a la farmacia más cercana. Él nunca va allí porque está lleno de turistas y la gente lo mira a la cara, y hace que se sienta incómodo. Su corazón late desbocado y se siente como si todos los que lo miran supieran a quien está albergando. No debería de haber dejado solo a Hannibal. Eso fue estúpido, pero ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Coge lubricante y condones, y piensa que ya es muy tarde para preocuparse por las ETS pero será mucho más fácil si no tienen que preocuparse luego por el desorden. No hace contacto visual con el chico tras el mostrador cuando paga por sus cosas y tras metérselos a ambos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sale corriendo de nuevo hacia la tienda de Kayla. No tarda más de 20 minutos en ir y volver pero Will suda como un condenado, no solo por la carrera y el calor, sino porque un terror absoluto se apodera de él pensando que en cuanto llegue allí sólo habrá policías y bolsas para cadáveres.

Hannibal está de pie fuera de la tienda, compartiendo un cigarrillo con Kayla, que está demasiado cerca de él, para enojo de Will. Él silba a sus perros y Kayla salta, sintiéndose culpable.

“¿Tu padre sabe que fumas?” Pregunta Will con severidad y ella se encoge de hombros, pareciendo aún más culpable.

“¿No se lo dirás, verdad? “ Pregunta preocupada y Hannibal le quita el cigarrillo de los dedos, y tras darle una calada, lo aplasta bajo su bota. “Nos vemos, querida.” Dice con su terrible acento cajún y sigue a Will de regreso al bote, y los perros saltan como si no estuvieran en el agua.

Will espera hasta que se han alejado del muelle. “¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?” Le exige a Hannibal. Aún está sin aliento, con el sudor enfriándose en su rostro y con la camisa pegándose a su espalda. La expresión de Hannibal es extremadamente disgustada y su lengua sale para humedecer sus labios como si estuviera tratando de deshacerse del sabor de tabaco. “El amigo de Will Graham de Nueva Orleans es una persona que le hace proposiciones indecentes a las jovencitas, que fuma lo que sea esa horrible porquería y que dejó la policía porque prefiere atrapar a los malos que poner multas de tráfico. También vino para devolverte un favor. Eso es lo que la gente recordará, y no solo que apareciste con

un extraño poco después de la fuga de Hannibal Lecter.”

Lo más molesto de todo es que Hannibal tiene razón y Will no encuentra ninguna razón para gritarle, porque aparte de la molestia de haberlo visto con Kayla, tiene miedo de que los atrapen y que Hannibal escoja el suicido por policía en lugar de volver al hospital. Tiene miedo también de lo que pueda hacer Hannibal a continuación y las elecciones que tiene que hacer aún Will. Todo sobre su situación ahora es abrumador,

“¿Me atrevo a preguntar a dónde fuiste?” Pregunta Hannibal. Su pelo se escapa de su atadura y se mueve alrededor de su rostro con el viento. El tinte ya se está desvaneciendo y Will puede ver mechones de pelo rubios ceniza y grises.

Will respira hondo y empuja su miedo hacia abajo. “Todavía no.” Dice. Solo quiere volver a casa, a salvo donde nadie pueda verlos.

Mientras Hannibal se quita las botas, Will tira su compra sobre la cama y se quita la camisa. “¿Cuál es el plan entonces?” Grita mientras usa su camisa para limpiarse el sudor. Se apoya contra la puerta y ve a Hannibal enderezándose y es evidente de que disfruta de la vista, porque su expresión se suaviza. “tengo que irme mañana. La cita está en Texas y si quiero llegar a tiempo, tendré que irme mañana por la mañana.” La pregunta no formulada cuelga entre ellos y Hannibal se pregunta que si tendrá que irse solo.

“Es lubricante.” Dice Will. Se acerca a Hannibal y lo empuja hacia atrás en la habitación. Hannibal sabe a tabaco barato y Will lame su boca. “Eso es lo que conseguí para ti y para mí.” Abre los pantalones de Hannibal con más fuerza de la necesaria. “Déjame follarte de nuevo.” Dice y no es para nada una solicitud. Hannibal se estremece contra él y traga saliva, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Will pueda oírlo. “Cualquier cosa…Sabes que te daré cualquier cosa.” Dice desabrochando el cinturón de Will y se aleja, quitándose la camisa y los pantalones.

Will lucha con sus propios pantalones y zapatos observando como Hannibal se mete en la cama, que todavía es un desastre de toallas llenas de aceite. Baja sus boxers cuando Hannibal recubre dos de sus propios dedos con lubricante y los empuja en su interior.

“Oh, por dios…” Dice Will. No puede ver la cara de Hannibal desde ese ángulo pero sus hombros están agrupados por el esfuerzo y jadea con gemidos roncos y ahogados. Cuando Will se reúne con él en la cama, Hannibal se pone sobre sus codos y rodillas, agarrando las sabanas fuertemente entre sus manos y con la frente presionada contra sus muñecas. Will suspira.

“Voy a culpar a tu falta de drogas y a tus cambios de humor.” Dice alisando con sus manos la parte posterior de los muslos y de las caderas de su amante. “De lo contrario, tendría que sentirme insultado por que pienses que depende de que te folle para que me vaya contigo.” Hannibal mira por encima de su hombro, con los labios ligeramente apretados y una expresión que es a la vez aterrorizada y cruel. Will se inclina sobre él y lo besa. “Me gusta follarte, pero no quiero que seas un imbécil al respecto.” “No seas ridículo. Te he dicho que quería.”

Will, agachado sobre Hannibal está en la posición correcta para empujar su polla en el interior de su amante, abriéndolo. Los ojos de Hannibal se cierran y se le corta el aliento con un gemido. “¿Qué haría yo aquí sin ti?” Dice Will con la boca presionada sobre la oreja de su compañero. “¿Qué haría sin ti tratando de manipularme y sin que me dijeras que hacer?” Muerde el espacio entre la mandíbula y el cuello de Hannibal y lo oye jadear. “Dime como lo quieres, amor…”

Hannibal gira sobre su costado con una rodilla doblada sobre su pecho y Will se mece con él en pequeños movimientos cortos y agudos. Él puede ver la falta de control de Hannibal, puede ver lo que siente al no saber cuándo su cuerpo lo traicionará, por culpa de los medicamentos y puede ver también el viejo dolor de su cuerpo, su incapacidad para defenderse y piensa en cómo se lo quitaron de nuevo allí en el hospital. Puede ver la soledad de Hannibal. Una soledad que ni siquiera sabía que sentía hasta que ambos estuvieron atrapados en esa celda y ve en ese miedo el suyo propio. Y puede ver cuán interminables son los oscuros sentimientos de Hannibal… Quizás sea amor, o quizás obsesión, pero a Will no le importa, porque él siente lo mismo. Lo besa de nuevo, moviéndose para quedar de frente y poder poner un brazo debajo de la rodilla de Hannibal y así poder moverse más profundo y Hannibal lo agarra de los hombros. “No me voy a romper. Hazlo apropiadamente.” Dice Hannibal y su voz se quiebra cuando Will descubre el ángulo correcto para golpear su próstata.

“Cuando dejen de buscarnos…” Dice Will jadeando por el esfuerzo. “Quiero que me lleves a Europa. Quiero que vayamos a Roma, a Paris, A Atenas… Quiero hacer todas esas cosas turísticas contigo, quiero que nos hagamos selfies malos delante de los monumentos que conoces y quiero que me enseñes todas las cosas que ocultan las ciudades. Te dejare follarme como quieras, y te dejaré hacerme toda esa mierda extraña que me dijiste antes. Podemos hacerlo, podemos irnos juntos… Te dejaré hacer lo que tú quieras, porque yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío.” Hannibal se muerde la muñeca con fuerza y Will sabe que es porque lo que está haciendo es demasiado abrumador para su amante. Hannibal se siente demasiado duro, demasiado lleno y con demasiada estimulación sobre su próstata y está a punto de ponerse al llorar por la sobre estimulación. Will pone una mano sobre la polla de su compañero y frota su pulgar alrededor de la hendidura. Nadie le ha hecho esto a Hannibal. Nadie

lo ha llenado de tantas cosas buenas, con amor y deseo y el cuerpo de Hannibal tiembla mientras maldice en tres idiomas diferentes.

“¿Esto es bueno? ¿Te gusta así?” Pregunta Will antes de mordisquear la garganta de Hannibal. Quiere saberlo y quiere que Hannibal se lo diga.

“Sí.” Contesta Hannibal tirando de su pelo hasta que tiene a Will de vuelta a sus labios, besándolo mientras los dos jadean. Se mueve contra Will como si estuviera intentando escapar y acercarse a la vez y Will vuelve a su garganta y deja marcas allí mientras le dice a Hannibal lo jodidamente bueno que es que los dos estén juntos. Will se corre primero, sintiendo a Hannibal apretado y caliente a su alrededor y luego pone a Hannibal sobre su estómago y lame su agujero. Es la primera vez que lo hace y sobre todo puede probar su propio semen y lubricante, pero aunque es un poco raro parece que a Hannibal le gusta y entiende por qué le gusta tanto a Hannibal hacérselo a él. Se come a su amante hasta que se aprieta contra las sabanas y jadea sin control hasta que se corre el también. Will sabe que no debe dejarlo allí, así que se arrastra sobre él, sudoroso y pesado y se acuesta cuan largo es sobre Hannibal, abrazándolo y besándolo en la nuca hasta que su respiración se iguala.

“Ça vas” Dice Will acariciando con su nariz la nuca de Hannibal.

“Oui, ça vas.” Responde Hannibal. “Realmente debería de aprender a confiar en tu empatía.

Will sonríe y se levanta. “Si, probablemente.” Dice enjuagándose la boca, le da un vaso a Hannibal y trae toallas para los dos. “Iré contigo.” Dice Will mientras Hannibal bebe, apoyado en las almohadas. “Y no te pediré que pares o cambies quien eres, pero sí que quiero que cambies tus criterios.: Mata sólo a las personas que realmente lo merezcan.”

“No soy un vigilante ni un justiciero, Will.” Dice Hannibal hastiado.

“Lo sé. Las relaciones son sobre compromisos. Además, ¿no sería más fácil cazar a otros depredadores en lugar de a ovejas?”

Hannibal frunce el ceño y lo piensa durante unos instantes. “Quizás…” Dice y deja que Will lo acaricie con una toalla, limpiando su sudor, el lubricante y su semen.”

“no lo consideres como un compromiso.” Dice Will volviendo a la cama. Es un desastre. Deberían haber usado un condón. Está casi contento de que esta sea su última noche allí. “Te pido que hagas esto por mí, porque me amas.” Puede ver el deseo de Hannibal de discutir y de preguntar cómo está tan seguro de que lo ama

pero Will puede ver también el momento en que se da cuenta de que discutir sobre eso es estúpido.”

“¿Y si quiero algo a cambio?” Dice Hannibal y Will alza una ceja. Desde luego espera que Hannibal no se rinda tan fácilmente.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” Pregunta un poco desconfiado.

Hannibal finge pensarlo unos segundos, pero es más que obvio que ya sabe lo que quiere. Will espera pacientemente a que Hannibal termine de beber, pero cuando termina, simplemente se acuesta y mira al ventilador del techo que gira perezosamente sobre sus cabezas.

“Maldita sea Hannibal… Dime ya que es lo que quieres.” Dice Will con impaciencia y Hannibal suspira y lo mira.

“Quiero que vengas conmigo, cazando.” Dice en el tono de un hombre que sabe que está pidiendo demasiado y que ya renunció a negociar. “Quiero ver tu cara cuando mates a alguien.”

“Y no una sola vez, supongo…” Dice Will sosteniendo su mirada.

“No.” Dice Hannibal con suavidad. “Podría ver eso por el resto de mi vida.”

Will puede leerlo como un libro abierto. Hannibal cree que pedirle eso podría terminar su relación, que Will puede arrepentirse de intentar ser algo que no es y que cuando se canse de ser lo que no es y de estar con un asesino, se ira y lo dejará solo, y que ninguno de los dos tendrá un final feliz. Will suspira y coge las manos de Hannibal entre las suyas.

“Tú los encuentras y yo los aprobaré.” Dice mirándolo y siente como el pánico de Hannibal lo abandona para dar paso a la incertidumbre. “¿Perdón? Dice confundido y Will sonríe.

“Asesinos, violadores, abusadores de niños. Dudo que suponga un problema para ti encontrar a personas que cumplan ese criterio. Podemos elaborar una lista los dos juntos más adelante.”

“Y…” La voz de Hannibal es plana, su rostro sin expresión. Está a un paso del pánico.

“Y yo iré contigo en tus cacerías. Pero si rompes el acuerdo, rompes mi confianza. Hannibal. Un compromiso es entre dos personas y yo me comprometo a ir contigo”

Dice Will sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

“No lo hare…Te juro que no romperé nuestro acuerdo.” Toma la cara de Will entre sus manos y lo besa sin aliento. “Te amo y te prometo que no lo voy a estropear.” Will sonríe y lo besa de vuelta. “Yo también te amo, Hannibal.”


	27. Chapter 27

Una vez que Hannibal está dormido, Will deja que los cachorros se suban a la cama, y sus cuerpos cálidos se amontona alrededor de Hannibal, acurrucándose en la curva de su cuerpo y presionados contra su espalda. Ed se hace un espacio en la almohada sobre su cabeza, enroscándose como si fuera un sombrero muy extraño. Will no tiene un teléfono para hacer una foto pero tiene una Canon de segunda mano que usa.

Se mantiene atento mientras empaca sus cosas, pendiente en caso de que Hannibal tenga más pesadillas, pero sólo escucha los ronquidos de Gene. Will no tiene muchas cosas que poner en orden. Toda su ropa cabe en una bolsa de lona y su arma entra en una cartuchera de hombro pero deja el rifle donde está. Pone algo de comida en su nevera de viaje y desentierra un mapa de las carreteras de los estados, aunque supone que estar desactualizado.

El coche de Hannibal es una camioneta con un kilometraje decente y tiene una rueda de repuesto en la parte trasera. No es bonita, pero es espaciosa en la parte de atrás y servirá. Hay una hoja rosa de alquiler en la guantera y Hannibal es demasiado listo para conducir un coche robado. De todas maneras, Will le quita las matriculas a su propio coche y las coloca con el resto de sus pertenencias. Su bolsa de viaje van en el suelo en la parte de atrás y la nevera en el asiento trasero por lo que al final no queda mucho espacio para los perros y Will piensa que quizás deberían llevarse los dos coches.

No deberían estar haciendo esto. Will no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no hay nada que desee más en el mundo. La sensación en sus entrañas no es temerosa y se siente como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, justo segundos antes de caer. Es emoción y nada más.

Will se sienta en el porche y mira el agua, demasiado inquieto para volver a entrar y despertar a Hannibal con sus nervios. No sabe cuánto rato pasa sentado allí antes de que los perros salgan en tropel, corriendo por la arena.

“Necesitas pasaportes para ellos.” Dice Hannibal con cara de sueño señalando a los perros.

Will pega un salto en el sofá por el susto y lo mira. ”¿Te importaría hacer algo de ruido?” Dice sobresaltado y Hannibal sonríe y le da una taza de café. “Sólo puedes llevar a dos animales por la frontera y tienes siete.” Hay una pequeña nota de desaprobación en su voz y Will decide ignorarlo. “Bueno…eso es algo que ya resolveremos más tarde. ¿Tienes todas tus cosas?”

“No del todo.” Dice Hannibal y Will lo sigue dentro de la casa y descubre que ha vaciado la nevera haciendo comida para el camino. Hannibal lleva la otra nevera portátil al coche y Will se queda parado en medio de la casa, echando un último vistazo a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no le importa mucho dejar la casa que el mismo rehabilitó con sus manos. Pensó que quizás le importaría marcharse, pero se da cuenta de que no ya que todo lo que le importa ya está dentro del coche esperándolo. Echa un último vistazo antes de salir y se va sin mirar atrás.

Will apila las mantas que no están cubiertas de fluidos corporales en la parte trasera y le silba a sus perros. El espacio es un poco estrecho pero no está mal. Beans y sus cachorros no son especialmente grandes, por lo que caben todos sin problemas.

Hannibal pone el coche en marcha y se da la vuelta para mirar a Will. “Última oportunidad.” Le dice y Will se ríe de una manera que casi da miedo. “Nunca me dejarías ir, Hannibal…Pensaba que ya no nos mentíamos el uno al otro.”

Hannibal conduce y se dirige a la autopista. “Quizás podría haberme ido sin ti.” Dice no sonando muy seguro.

“Tal vez te hubieras ido sin mí, pero con mi cuerpo enfriándose en el suelo de la cocina. “ Dice Will. “Eres un montón de cosas, Hannibal y no eres alguien que perdone.” Se inclina y enciende la radio. Música clásica. No es una gran sorpresa.

“Pero estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar nunca.” Sonríe y Hannibal coge una de sus manos y la besa con cariño.

Faltan 36 horas para llegar a Fort Stockton en Texas y conducen en intervalos de tres horas y van haciendo paradas de media hora para que los perros corran un poco y ellos puedan estirar las piernas. Will duerme a saltos, cuando no le toca

conducir, pero está inquieto y tiene pesadillas y Hannibal tiene que sacudirlo tres veces para despertarlo.

Will se dice a si mismo que no hay razón para preocuparse aún. Nadie vendrá a buscarlo todavía.

“Me están buscando por la zona de Miami.” Comenta Hannibal cuando llevan 10 horas de viaje mientras le pasa un sándwich a Will. “Están cerca de ti, pero también de Cuba.”

“¿Miami? ¿Y por qué no había nadie vigilando mi casa?” Pregunta Will extrañado.

Hannibal golpea con sus dedos la nevera portátil y lo mira. “Hubo alguien.” Dice después de pensarlo unos segundos. “Encontraron su cuerpo en Miami. Por eso me están buscando allí.”

Will sigue conduciendo pero aprieta el volante entre sus manos. “¿Secuestraste a un policía local y te lo llevaste a Miami?”

“No era un policía local. Era un agente del FBI. Me lo llevé lejos de tu casa para dejar un rastro que pudieran seguir hasta Miami.” Hannibal parece un poco ofendido. “He hecho esto durante mucho tiempo. NO es mi primera vez y no me van a pillar.”

Will agarra el volante y se recuerda a si mismo que esta es la cama en la que ha elegido acostarse.

“No voy a hablar contigo durante un rato, Hannibal. Sé que nos estabas protegiendo pero no puedo estar feliz de que hayas matado a un policía.”

Hannibal devuelve la nevera al asiento posterior y lo mira. “Ajá. Ya veo…”

Will no tiene ninguna emoción por un extraño al que nunca ha conocido. Puede ver las acciones de Hannibal, pero no puede despertar empatía por alguien que ha muerto para que ellos puedan escapar. Está demasiado aliviado de que Hannibal los haya mantenido a salvo.

“No estoy cabreado contigo.” Dice mirándolo de reojo. “Estoy un poco disgustado conmigo mismo, pero no contigo.”

Hannibal termina de comer y deja el sándwich sobre el papel encerado en el que estaba envuelto. “Ya veo…” Doce de nuevo.

“No intentes psicoanalizarme o te hare bajar del coche.” Dice Will enfurruñado. “Y Eso se duplica si me preguntas como me siento.”

“No necesito preguntarte, Will. Te sientes culpable por que no te sientes culpable. Es perfectamente natural. Los seres humanos no estamos diseñados para preocuparnos de las personas que no son de nuestro alrededor. En teoría deberíamos, pero no lo hacemos. Pude ver que estabas menos molesto al saber que era un agente federal que un policía local.”

“No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.” Murmura Will y Hannibal suspira. “Te hice una promesa, pero no dudaré en matar a aquellos que amenacen nuestra seguridad, ósea que por favor, no me lo pidas.“

Para cuando llegan a Fort Stockton, treinta y cuatro horas más tarde, los perros están inquietos, las piernas y caderas de Will lo están matando por estar tantas horas sentado pero Hannibal tiene una expresión pétrea y si está cansado no lo demuestra. Alquila una habitación en un motel y conduce para que nadie vea a dos hombres y a siete perros ocupando lo que se supone que es una habitación para una sola persona.

“Ve y pasea un poco a los perros. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas. ” Le dice Hannibal a Will.

Will vuelve cuando los perros están cansados. Le tiemblan las piernas y el aliento le quema la garganta y Hannibal lo coge en sus brazos en cuanto Will cierra la puerta tras ellos. Los perros los ignoran por completo cuando Hannibal lo arrastra hacia la ducha, dejando tras ellos un rastro de ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Se folla a Will a pelo, prácticamente sosteniéndolo, ya que las piernas de su amante están tan cansadas que apenas lo sostienen en pie. Hannibal tiene un brazo alrededor de su pecho, con la mano tapándole la boca y su otro brazo sujeta las caderas de Will, que se apoya contra los azulejos y mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras el agua cae sobre ellos. Hannibal apenas se retira y Will lo siente tan adentro que siente como si se fuera a partir en dos.

Cuando el agua comienza a enfriarse y Will comienza a resbalar, Hannibal lo lleva a la cama, lo empuja sobre la colcha y lo sigue follando hasta que Will gime tan fuerte que los ocupantes de la habitación de al lado golpean la pared. Cuando finalmente Hannibal deja que Will se corra, Will se siente tan exhausto que casi se queda dormido cuando Hannibal termina, a pesar de los arañazos y mordiscos que su amante le ha dejado en la espalda, pero luego, cuando están acostados juntos en la cama, Hannibal sigue siendo un cable de alta tensión debido a los nervios y los del propio Will se despiertan de nuevo.

“Te veré en ciudad Juárez en cinco días, en el motel de Durango que lleva el nombre de Crawford.” Dice Hannibal, acariciando con su pulgar las marcas que ha dejado en la espalda de Will. “Si no estoy allí cuando llegues, quiero que cojas a tus perros, te metas en el coche y vuelvas a Sugarloaf.”

“¿Por qué?” Pregunta Will Esta tan cansado que puede saborearlo, pero no puede dormir.

“Por qué si no estoy allí, es porque estoy muerto.” Dice Hannibal muy serio y Will siente ganas de pegarle.

Will suspira. “Si dejas que algún narco de un puto cártel te mate, te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida.” Dice con la voz ronca y temblorosa. Este dolorido y estar sentado va a ser incómodo y sabe que Hannibal lo ha hecho a posta. Conoce a Hannibal y sabe que algunas de esas marchas dejaran cicatriz.

Hannibal acaricia el pelo de Will y hace un sonido un poco hastiado. “Haré todo lo posible, pero no tengo miedo a morir, Will. No tengas miedo tú en mi nombre.” Dice mientras sigue acariciándole el pelo. Will presiona sus puños contra sus ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que ve estrellas. “No tengo miedo en tu nombre.” Dice entre dientes. “Pero no puedes trabajar tan duro para que tengamos…Esto.” El agita una mano para intentar explicarse. Sigue sin encontrar una palabra para su relación. “Y luego abandonarme de nuevo.”

Hannibal no encuentra una respuesta a eso, por lo que acurruca a Will contra su pecho y le sigue acariciando el pelo.

Por la mañana ninguno de los dos ha dormido realmente. La luz intensa del baño hace que parezcan dos viejos de mala reputación. A Will le duele cada centímetro del cuerpo y no le consuela ver la tensión en los hombros de Hannibal. Ninguno de los dos tiene un plan B y eso es lo que más les duele.

Hannibal va al concesionario de coches más cercano y se compra una mierda de coche de cuatro puertas por menos de mil dólares en efectivo. Cada momento que Hannibal se va solo, hace que a Will le duela el estómago, pero sabe que a estas alturas ya deben de estar buscándolos a los dos y separados llaman menos la atención, sobre todo con la cara de Hannibal en un montón de carteles de ‘SE BUSCA’

“Ciudad Juárez en cinco días, en el motel con el nombre de Crawford.” Repite Hannibal una vez más cuando vuelve a la habitación. Sostiene a Will con el brazo extendido, como memorizando cada detalle de él. Will lo abraza, intentando convencerse de que no está desesperado.

“No nos atraparán.” Dice Will intentando convencerse a sí mismo más que a Hannibal. “No te atraparan. No dejes que lo hagan, ¿Vale? No sé qué haría sin ti si te atrapan. Eres como un gran gano en el culo, pero eres mi grano, ósea que no dejes que te cojan.” Dice Will dejándolo ir.

“No lo harán. Tengo que volver para reprimiste por tu lenguaje. Llevas días maldiciendo. No creas que no lo he estado contando.”

Will deja escapar una risa un poco histérica. “Pues será mejor que cumplas esa promesa y vuelvas, ¿Vale?

Hannibal ahueca su mejilla y traza su cicatriz con su pulgar, y luego se inclina y lo besa suavemente y echa a andar hacia el coche, marchándose antes de que alguno de los dos se lo piense mejor.

Los perros que quejan, dando vueltas alrededor de Will y golpeándole las manos con la nariz. “Sí. Lo sé.” Les dice Will viendo como Hannibal se va.

No puede preocuparse por Hannibal sin perder la cabeza, por lo que elige preocuparse por los perros. No puede soportar pensar en dejar a ninguno de ellos por lo que solo le queda una opción. Will los mete a todos en la furgoneta y conduce hasta San Diego. Tarda dos días y Will está agotado y neurótico, porque no está durmiendo mucho., Duerme por ratos en las paradas de servicio, come lo que le queda en la nevera y vive de las bebidas energéticas de la gasolinera, café malo y cualquier cosa que contenga azúcar.

El puerto de entrada de San Isidro es el cruce fronterizo más activo del mundo. El coche de Will es uno de los más de mil autos que esperan para cruzar. Si Will ha aprendido algo durante sus años de policía es que nadie recuerda una cara nueva en una nueva ciudad. El plan es simple. Se abrirá camino hasta la frontera y si su plan no funciona, se hará el estúpido diciendo que no sabía que no podía llevar a tantos perros.

Las manos de Will tiemblan y le duelen los dientes de tenerlos apretados por los nervios. Tiene un aspecto descuidado y en general se lo ve hecho polvo. Se detiene en un restaurante de comida rápida y se pone una camisa limpia y se peina echándose el pelo hacia atrás y aun así sigue teniendo mal aspecto.

Will se acerca a la farmacia más cercana y recoge un corrector para las ojeras. Coloca el asiento hacia atrás y hace que los perros más grandes se metan allí y los más pequeños entre las bolsas de viajes. Realmente no están escondidos, pero de alguna manera son menos obvios.

Tarda media hora en cruzar la línea y para cuando le toca a él, siente como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho. Le entrega su pasaporte al guardia fronterizo que mira el pasaporte, lo mira a él y mira de nuevo el pasaporte.

“¿Cuál es su propósito para viajar a México?” Pregunta el guardia. Es un día ocupado, él está ocupado y realmente no le importa mucho que un estadounidense blancucho con pinta de alcohólico quiera cruzar la frontera.

“Necesito unas vacaciones.” Dice Will con un acento plano del medio oeste y hace un gesto señalándose la cicatriz. “Al fin ha sanado lo suficiente como para poder tomar el sol.” En la parte de atrás los perros yacen en el suelo y entre las bolsas en silencio y es su cicatriz la que se lleva toda la atención y él canaliza el aire informal de alguien aburrido y olvidable.

“¿Quieres decirme porque te tiemblan tanto las manos?” Le pregunta el guardia desconfiado.

Will mira sus manos y ve que parece un flan y pone una expresión distante. “Iraq” Dice sin inmutarse.

El guardia asiente con simpatía, un poco avergonzado. “Lo siento, hermano. Gracias por tu servicio.” Un idiota toca el claxon de manera impaciente y frunce el ceño distraído.

“Pensé que me vendría bien ir una semana a la playa y relajarme. Quizás hasta beba un poco de tequila.” Dice Will como si no quisiera hablar ni del temblor de sus manos ni de la cicatriz de su rostro. “Pero no es una mierda sobre México. ¿Hay algún sitio al que pueda ir que no esté lleno de universitarios?”

El guardia se ríe. “No en las playas de Tijuana y desde luego no en esta época del año.”

Más bocinazos y Will está por echar una mirada hacia atrás para quedarse con la matricula del tipo, pero a la vez está por agradecerle a ese idiota y a su impaciencia que la patrulla fronteriza no revise su coche y descubra a los perros.

“Bueno, pues divierte en Tijuana.” Dice el guardia devolviéndole el pasaporte sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo a los ojos.

Will conduce hasta que se aleja de la frontera, aparca a un lado de la carretera y se tambalea mareado hasta el arcén. Le tiembla todo y se inclina pensando en que va a vomitar, pero no lo hace. Cuando se siente lo suficientemente estable como para ponerse de pie sin caerse, Will vuelve al coche y mira a sus perros, que siguen en la parte de atrás.

“Oh, dios mío….Joder.” Dice riendo y los perros lo miran confundidos, cansados de estar allí encerrados. “Creo que lo más loco que he hecho es pasar perros de contrabando, y mi vida está llena de locuras. Mate a un hombre en prisión y esto sigue siendo lo más estúpido que he hecho.” Les dice a sus mascotas mientras conduce hacia ciudad Juárez. Son otros dos días de camino y solo pensar en ello hace quiera ponerse a gritar.

Los nervios que aún lo mantienen no son suficientes para distraerlo y todo lo que puede hacer es esperar a que todo haya ido bien con el cartel, porque no sabe qué hará si Hannibal no está allí esperándolo. ¿Y si no está allí? ¿Y si algo ha salido mal? Hannibal Lecter puede ser el demonio, pero es su demonio y Will reza para que su suerte infinita no haya cambiado.


	28. Chapter 28

Will llega al hotel de Ciudad Juárez sin demasiados problemas y un chico que habla menos ingles del que Will habla español le da la llave de la habitación. Quiere preguntarle si es el primero en llegar, y si hay alguien más registrado pero se da por vencido cuando el chico se encoge de hombros en claro ejemplo de que no está entendiendo nada de lo que Will le está diciendo.

No hay otros coches fuera de la habitación y Will se traga las náuseas y empuja sus nervios hacia abajo, intentando controlarlos y abre la puerta.

Hannibal está tumbado en una de las camas y las piernas de Will casi se niegan a seguir sosteniéndolo cuando lo ve.

Hannibal está bien afeitado, se ha cortado el pelo y lo lleva peinado hacia atrás. Lleva un traje de verano de un suave color gris acero, con una chaqueta a juego y una camisa gris perla, con las mangas enrolladas. Tiene cortes en los nudillos, una herida bajo el ojo izquierdo y el labio partido, pero está allí, sentado contra el cabezal de la cama, descalzo y bebiendo vino caro en un vaso de plástico y mira una telenovela con una expresión entre el horror y la fascinación.

Levanta la vista cuando se abre la puerta y sonríe. “Veo que has logrado cruzar con todos los perros.” Dice mientras ellos saltan a la habitación moviendo las colas para que el los acaricie, como si hacer contrabando de perros a través de la frontera con México fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. “Ve y date una ducha,. Te ves horrible.” Dice mirando a Will.

Will huele a cuatro días de camino y está tan cansado que apenas puede ver. Es muy posible que si intenta hablar se eche a llorar. “Lo logramos” Dice cerrando la puerta. Está temblando otra vez con tanta fuerza que le castañean los dientes y le lloran los ojos. “Estás aquí…Oh, dios mío. Lo has logrado.”

Tiene que sentarse para quitarse los zapatos porque tiene miedo a caerse y se queda quieto mientras se quita la ropa. Levantarse es demasiado esfuerzo, por lo que se arrastra hacia la cama, presionando la cara contra el colchón cuando llega al muslo de Hannibal y él le pasa una mano por el pelo sucio, acariciándolo con cariño.

“Mi querido muchacho. Ven aquí.” Dice Hannibal y Will usa su última explosión de energía para moverse hacia el lado que su amante le deja en la cama. Hannibal acerca a Will y lo besa en los labios y Will lo agarra de la camisa, arrugándola y apoya su frente allí en su hombro, tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya pero no puede y se echa a llorar con gemidos ahogados. Hannibal huele a aftershave, a vino y a sí mismo y Will sabe que así es Hannibal cuando nadie lo está mirando: Un pequeño dios vagando por la tierra y mirando el mundo como si fuera un experimento científico. Hannibal lo empuja con suavidad para taparlo con la sabana, con su estómago como almohada. “Hablaremos más tarde,” Dice bajando el volumen de la televisión. Duerme un rato.” Su mano es cálida y pesada sobre la cabeza de Will y frota suaves círculos con las yemas de sus dedo, masajeando sus sientes para librar a Will del dolor de cabeza que lo ha perseguido durante tres días.

No está seguro de cuantas horas han pasado cuando se despierta, pero Hannibal se está poniendo los zapatos. Esta oscuro afuera y las luces de un coche atraviesan las cortinas y puede oír un motor rugiendo desde la habitación.

“Hay comida en la nevera.” Dice Hannibal sin levantar la vista. “Come algo, báñate y sírvete vino. Está delicioso.”

“Me consientes demasiado” Dice Will medio dormido aun. “¿A dónde vas?”

“A pagar mi deuda.” Dice Hannibal. Se pone de pie y se pone la chaqueta. “Supongo que me llevará un tiempo, pero estaré aquí para cuando te despiertes mañana”

Will siente la cabeza como si la tuviera llena de algodón. Le pesan los parpados y tiene que cepillarse los dientes y sabe que apesta a sudor. “Voy contigo.” Dice levantándose. “¿No era ese el plan?

“No esta vez.” Dice Hannibal. “Te quiero lo más lejos posible de esta gente. Son demasiado peligrosos.”

“Si son tan peligrosos deberías tener un respaldo.” Dice Will y Hannibal le sonríe con amor. “Will, nos superan en número por miles. Tu presencia no igualará posibilidades. Iré a donde tengo que ir, mataré al hombre que tengo que matar y luego volveré aquí contigo y mañana conduciremos hacia el sur y comenzaremos nuestra nueva vida juntos e iremos a donde queramos.”

Will se recuerda a si mismo que Hannibal podría ser el chico que use el cartel para mantener a raya a las personas fuera de control y sabe que eso no es lo que Hannibal desea, y que cuando termine este trabajo, quiere huir lo más lejos posible de México y de sus mafias.

Hannibal está distraído aunque no lo diga pero Will se da cuenta cuando Hannibal lo besa, sin prestar demasiada atención. Está nervioso y cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, Will se asoma a la ventana para ver el coche. Memoriza la marca y el modelo, así como el número de placa y observa cómo sale del motel para ver en qué dirección se dirige. Tan pronto como lo pierde de vista, Will agarra su ropa de encima de la silla. Es la ropa sucia que dejo en el suelo, pero Hannibal la ha doblado cuidadosamente y no tiene un aspecto tan arrugado. Los perros lo miran con curiosidad y de repente tiene una revelación. Estaba tan asustado por pasar la frontera con los perros que había olvidado que lleva su pistola en la bolsa y rebusca e n las bolsas hasta que la encuentra y también encuentra los tres cuchillos de Hannibal. Se sube a la camioneta un minuto después de que Hannibal se haya marchado y aunque no tiene ni idea de hacía a donde ha ido, tiene aún sus instintos policiales y sabe cómo rastrear un coche. Después de dar vueltas por los bloques cercanos durante media hora, ve el coche. Hay cuatro caras hostiles que lo miran fijamente y se detiene y baja la ventanilla.

“Soy Mictecacihuatl.” Dice mirándolos. “¿Dónde está Hannibal Lecter?” “¿Mictecacihuatl?” Pregunta el conductor mirándolo sospechosamente.

“Como se diga. Soy su respaldo.” Hay un momento de debate en el otro coche.” Ese no es el trato” Dice el conductor mirándolo.

“Si, bueno. Hay más posibilidades de tener éxito si estoy allí para asegurarme de que no lo han matado a tiros.” Dice Will. “Y confía en mí. No te conviene meterte en mi camino.”

Los otros hombres siguen debatiendo y luego uno de ellos le da la dirección de a donde ha ido Hannibal. Will aparca a una manzana y considera sus opciones. Una pistola no servirá de mucho si hay una docena de hombres con ametralladoras. Si va a entrar, tiene que hacerlo de manera inteligente. Es posible Es posible que todo haya ido sobre lo planeado y que Hannibal esté tomando su tiempo con su víctima, aunque Will no cuenta con eso.

Hay dos tipos vigilando la puerta y Will está bastante seguro de que nada ha salido según lo planeado.

Da vueltas alrededor de la casa, Las ventanas tienen rejas de seguridad y la única forma de entrar es a través de la puerta principal.

El vuelve al coche, coge el mapa de la guantera y saca unos auriculares viejos que alguien dejó allí. Will se coloca un auricular en la oreja y luego mete el resto del cable en el bolsillo de su camisa.

“No.” Dice caminando por la calle mientras va mirando el mapa. “Sé cómo leer un mapa, bebe…No. No estoy de acuerdo. Tú eres el que no sabe leer un mapa, cariño… Sólo te digo que estoy mirando el mapa y no es donde dijiste. Está mal….Oh, espera. Hay unos hombres allí. Voy a preguntar.”

Will contonea sus caderas y agita su mapa hacia los tipos que vigilan la puerta principal.

“Hola…Perdonen.” Sube las escaleras disculpándose. “ Comprenden inglés?” Pregunta con su vago español y luego sin esperar una respuesta empuja el mapa hacia el primero de los hombres. “Estoy intentando llegar aquí, pero creo que me he perdido.” Dice hablando con acento cajún.

“Hola pendejo maricón.” Dice uno de los hombres intentando alejar el mapa. “Esto es propiedad privada.”

No les da tiempo a reaccionar. Will saca el cuchillo de su muñeca y le corta la garganta. La sangre salpica por todas partes y aunque el cuchillo se le resbala un poco, logra apuñalar al otro hombre en la garganta, cortando sus cuerdas vocales para que no grite. No se muere de inmediato, pero por lo menos no hará ruido. Will arrastra ambos cuerpos desde el porche al costado de la casa. Si alguien lo ha visto, no dicen nada. El segundo hombre todavía está vivo y gorgotea con sangre en su boca y Will se inclina sobre él y le corta la garganta adecuadamente. Ambos llevaban armas y Will se las queda, enganchando una a la cinturilla de sus vaqueros a su espalda y guarda la otra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La puerta principal no está cerrada y se abre en cuanto Will la empuja. Tiene un mal presentimiento cuando huele sangre. Hay un cuerpo decapitado en el suelo y Will lo rodea y sigue el olor de la sangre hasta la cocina.

En la cocina hay una tonelada de cocaína, casi toda estropeada por la sangre derramada, Otro cuerpo está atado a la mesa y tiene evidentes signos de tortura. Es algo habitual de las pandillas con los dedos de las manos y los pies rotos y como Will ha pasado tantos años estudiando los patrones de Hannibal, puede ver que ese

es su diseño. La causa de la muerte parece ser un cuello roto y Will piensa que eso es raro. Deja caer el péndulo y reconstruye la escena.

No quiero estar aquí. Las cosas no van según lo planeado. Hay dos hombres en la casa en lugar de uno. Mato a uno rápidamente, antes de que pueda apuntarme con su pistola. Golpeo sui cabeza contra la pared y cae a mis pies. Me dieron un machete y lo uso para cortarle la cabeza.

No me gusta el desastre, pero este no es mi diseño.

El otro hombre, el que me han mandado matar, no es más que un lacayo. Me ve. Tiene demasiado miedo para correr. Lo someto con relativa facilidad y lo ato a la mesa. Le digo que no se me puede comprar y que no me importan ni sus secretos ni nada de lo que tenga que decirme. Estoy aquí para torturarlo y matarlo y eso es lo que hare. Lo amordazo con un trapo de cocina, pero sigue tratando de suplicarme de todos modos. Le rompo los dedos de las manos y pies con un martillo ablandador de carne. Intenta gritar y yo debería disfrutar de su sufrimiento, pero no lo hago. Este no es mi diseño. Estoy decidiendo que hacer a continuación cuando me emboscan. Más hombres con pistolas. Amenazo la vida de su amigo. Amenazó con romperle el cuello si no me dejan ir. No dejan que me vaya y le rompo el cuello. Me agarran y me arrastran…

“¿Dónde?” Se pregunta Will saliendo del su trance. En algún sitio, alguien tiene a Hannibal. Tiene que estar en la casa porque ningún idiota se atrevería a trasladarlo sabiendo quien es. Es peligros y cualquiera sabe eso. El sótano… Hannibal tiene que estar en el sótano.

Hay una puerta ligeramente abierta que parece ser lo que Will está buscando. Se acerca y escucha. No hay nadie custodiando la parte superior por lo que abre la puerta lo suficiente como para poder pasar.

Puede escuchar a tres hombres y a Hannibal. Hannibal está desnudo, con las manos atadas con una cuerda y atado a una viga superior para que sus pies no toquen el suelo. Está sangrando por la nariz y tiene sangre en la boca, pero todos sus dedos parecen estar intactos.

“¿Crees que no oímos que vendrías, Mictlantecuhtli?” Dice una voz en tono no de burla. “Nadie se mueve así sobre nosotros. “Cuando Hannibal no responde lo golpean con algo que silba ligeramente por el aire y cae contra la rodilla de Hannibal con un ruido sordo. El aliento de Hannibal sale de él en un jadeo pero lo llora. “Lo siento. No sabía que necesitaba responder a preguntas retóricas.” Lo golpean de nuevo y sigue sin dar indicios de que le están haciendo daño.

“Mis felicitaciones por una red de comunicación efectiva.” Dice Hannibal casi riéndose.

No hay ventanas por las que Will pueda ver. No hay forma de entrar o salir excepto por la escalera donde está ahora y todas las armas están apiladas en la esquina contraria, fuera del ángulo de visión de Hannibal y los más lejos posible de él. Will no está seguro de lo que esperaban que les hiciera, pero atándole las manos a la espalda, ciertamente no le estaban subestimando.

“¿Dónde está tu pequeño esposo marica del FBI?” Pregunta uno de los hombres y Will piensa que es una de sus descripciones más halagadoras.

Hannibal ladea la cabeza y sonríe como si no supiera de lo que le están hablando.

“¿Quién? Dice él y recibe otro golpe. “En alguna parte de Estados Unidos. Más allá de eso no tengo ni idea de donde está.” Dice Hannibal con un jadeo ahogado.

Esta vez lo golpean con tanta fuerza que pierde el equilibrio y se queda colgado de sus muñecas y Hannibal vuelve a ponerse en pie con un gruñido bajo.

“¿Sabes lo que te digo, Lecter?” Dice el hombre acercándose lo suficiente como para ser intimidante, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para que Hannibal pueda patearlo o morderlo. “Si me dices donde está le pondremos una bala en la cabeza. Será agradable y rápido. Si nos haces buscarlo a nosotros, lo encontraremos y lo violaremos hasta la muerte delante de ti y luego te mataremos y los dejaremos a ambos como advertencia. Te conviene no jodernos, Lecter.”

Hannibal suspira, como si esa declaración fuera aburrida y tediosa. “Señor. Soy un sádico. Disfruto con el dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás, incluso si se trata de Will”

Will se desliza hacia la cocina y se pone de pie. Durante dos minutos los hombres intentan sacarle información a Hannibal y mientras están ocupados Will ojea el contenido de la cocina y ve los productos domésticos habituales. Hay suficiente variedad para hacer una granada de humo medianamente decente.

Will apunta con cuidado, deja caer el tarro de cristal que ha usado como recipiente y aprieta el gatillo dos veces. Uno de los hombres cae al suelo, con un tiro en medio del pecho y Will cree que el otro posiblemente esté herido y la habitación se está llenado de humo toxico. Se oyen palabrotas y sonidos de alguien intentando vomitar. Alguien dispara en su dirección y espera a que dejen de disparar para hacerlo el en dirección al destello del cañón que lo apunta.

Will baja las escaleras lo más deprisa que puede. La toalla que lleva envuelta en la cara solo bloqueará el humo durante unos minutos y sus ojos están empezando a llorar.

Ve que hay una ventana, oculta desde donde Will había estado mirando y el rompe el cristal con la culata de su pistola y el humo comienza a disiparse. A través del humo puede ver al hombre al que hirió intentando levantarse y vacía el cargador de la pistola contra él.

Hannibal tiene al tercer hombre sometido. Lo tiene inmovilizado con sus piernas y lo está estrangulando. Contiene el aliento, con los ojos semicerrados y Will ve que le deben de dolor las muñecas, desgarradas y sangrando por las cuerdas que lo tiene sujeto.

Will dice: “Lo tengo.” Y Hannibal lo suelta. Tan pronto como cae, hacia adelante, prácticamente inconsciente Will le dispara y Hannibal sonríe con los dientes llenos de sangre. “Mi querido Will.” Dice pero se calla ante un repentino ataque de tos. Una de sus piernas lo sostiene, pero la otra no y Will lo sujeta para que no cargue más peso en sus muñecas y en su rodilla heridas. “Sabía que verte matar seria glorioso.” “Oh, cállate.” Dice Will sosteniéndolo y cortando la cuerda con uno de sus cuchillos. “¿Dónde coño están tus pantalones? Necesitamos volver al coche y salir de aquí cagando leches.” Dice con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo. “Me temo que no lo sé.” Dice y nuevamente le da un ataque de tos por que casi no puede respirar.

“Espera en el motel…Volveré pronto…Eres un maldito mentiroso Hannibal.” Gruñe Will y corta la última atadura y Hannibal se derrumba en sus brazos. “Tienes que caminar, cariño. No puedo llevarte.” Dice Will. Hannibal pesa como un muerto, cosa rara considerando lo delgado que está. Hannibal sube las escaleras con su ayuda y Will sabe que le tiene que estar costando una barbaridad con la rodilla destrozada, pero si siente dolor solo lo muestra con un jadeo ahogado. Divisan sus pantalones en el suelo de la cocina y Will se agacha a recogerlos. “Te dije que no vinieras” Dice Hannibal poniéndose los pantalones mientras Will lo ayuda como puede. Luego Will toma dos bolsas de vegetales congelados y el rollo de cinta americana con el que Hannibal debía atar a su víctima para usarlos para ponérselos una vez estén en el coche.

“No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos.” Dice Will. “Esto no es una dictadura y soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca y en este punto, deberías agradecerme que haya venido.”

Hannibal aún tiene su brazo sobre los hombros de Will y con su mano libre acaricia la cara de Will y lo guía hasta sus labios. Lo besa suavemente, con amor. Hay siete

cadáveres por el suelo y sangre por todas partes, pero Hannibal lo besa como si estuvieran caminando por las orillas del Sena después de una cena romántica. “Gracias, mon amour.” Le dice con dulzura mientras sigue acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar.

“Que sepas que quiero ver las pirámides.” Dice Will. “Y quiero ducharme, comer algo y después quiero que me folles como si nos fuéramos a morir mañana. Y después quiero que me lleves a Teotihuacán, Chichén Itzá y a Palenque.”

Hannibal se ríe mientras caminan hacia el coche.

“Probablemente deberíamos salir de la ciudad primero, pero me gusta tu plan.”

“Perfecto entonces.” Dice Will. “Recogemos a los perros, salimos de la ciudad, encontramos un motel donde nos dejen quedarnos con siete perros, nos metemos en la ducha y follamos hasta creer que nos vamos a morir de agotamiento, y luego…luego comemos.”

Hannibal se ríe y tose, y sigue riéndose mientras intenta respirar. “Sigo pensando que me encanta tu plan, chéri.”


	29. Chapter 29

Evaden a la Interpol en Costa Rica sin que haya muertos y luego se turnan para elegir a dónde irán basándose en lanzar una moneda al aire y dejándola caer sobre un mapa. Eso hace que su patrón sea más difícil de predecir. Es el turno de Will y están en algún lugar de Santos, en Sao Paulo. A Will le gusta porque hay una playa y puede salir en barco. A Hannibal le gusta porque hay mucho que ver y que hacer en la ciudad y lo que más les gusta a los dos es que hay un montón de gente entre la que confundirse para que no los encuentren.

Will está dormitando en la cubierta de su barco, con un libro abierto en su regazo, pero se despierta cuando Sadie empieza a ladrar con entusiasmo. Ella ha decidido que Hannibal es su favorito y lo sigue a todas partes con auténtica devoción y se enfurruña cuando él se va y no se la puede llevar y no es extraño verla enloquecida de alegría cuando Hannibal aparece por la cubierta, con un fajo de papeles en la mano y su rodillera ortopédica. Su tendón roto aún está sanando pero ya puede caminar con más soltura.

“Células terroristas en Canadá. Ley marcial en Estados Unidos, decapitaciones de americanos por parte de grupos terroristas en Palmira y se ha filtrado un video sexual de Justin Bieber.” Dice Will en lugar de saludarlo, agitando una mano hacia el portátil que tiene al lado. “Ya nadie habla de nosotros. La única referencia fue una de Freddy Lounds preguntándose si la tasa de cierre de casos del FBI ahora que su residente psicópata ha huido con Hannibal el Caníbal. Nos llama Los Maridos Asesinos.”

Hannibal empuja a Will con suavidad hacia adelante en la tumbona para poder sentarse y para que Will pueda recostarse sobre él. “¿Ya no estamos entre los más buscados?” Pregunta Hannibal y Will pasa por alto el detalle de que Hannibal está distraído rascándole detrás de las orejas a Sadie. “No. Estamos bastante abajo, muy por debajo de terroristas y criminales de guerra. Además saben que no estamos ya en el país, por lo que ya no consideran que seamos problema suyo.” Will se gira un poco y muerde la línea de la mandíbula de Hannibal. “¿Qué es eso? Dice mirando los papeles que trae Hannibal.

Su amante se los entrega y Will ve que hay fotografías y resultados de búsquedas en la web y otros detalles de un perfil. “¿Quine es este?” Pregunta, aunque se hace una idea. La atención se centra en un hombre de unos cuarenta años y el perfil que Hannibal ha elaborado es bastante condenatorio. Es un sádico que aparenta ser una persona normal a los ojos de la gente.

“Compartimos a una camarera de esa cafetería que me gusta tanto. Él fue muy desagradable y grosero con ella y el trato que le dio la avergonzó delante de los clientes, yo incluido.”

Ahora Hannibal tiene ambas manos sobre Will. Una sobre su costado y una acariciando su estómago.

“¿Quieres ir a por el por qué ofendió a tu camarera favorita?” Dice Will alzando una ceja y Hannibal suspira. “También le gusta asesinar a muchachos chaperos, cosa que como puedes ver he comprobado.” Ese fue el trato que hicieron. Hannibal los busca y Will los aprueba aunque no marca ya mucha diferencia, ya que Will a estas alturas ha matado a siete personas, una de las cuales fue asesinato premeditado y no le importan demasiado los detalles. Lanza el archivo al suelo y Ed y Gene van a investigar inmediatamente y se empiezan a comer los papeles. No es una mala manera de deshacerse de las pruebas, piensa Will.

“¿Lo haremos esta noche?” Pregunta Will, dando por hecho que irá con Hannibal. “Si…Esta noche.” Contesta Hannibal sin aliento.

Levanta la camiseta de Will quitándola por su cabeza y va dejando un camino de mordiscos y besos sobre sus hombros. Will se quita sus pantalones cortos cuando oye como Hannibal baja la cremallera de su pantalón y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, con su espalda presionando contra la tela que cubre el pecho de su amante y jadea cuando la polla de Hannibal se desliza caliente y húmeda entre sus nalgas. Hannibal no se ha molestado en desvestirse y Will puede sentir el roce de su ropa contra su piel desnuda. La idea de que su amante este sentado allí, completamente vestido, con solo su miembro al aire, hace que Will se tense, y que sienta una excitación casi liquida en el estómago. Desliza sus brazos hacia atrás, agarrando el pelo de Hannibal mientras él sujeta sus caderas y guía sus movimientos. La respiración de Hannibal es cálida contra su garganta y Will puede sentir el roce de sus dientes afilados y sus fuertes dedos clavándose en sus caderas. Ninguno de los dos aguanta mucho y cuando terminan, Will está sudando y cubierto por su semen y el de Hannibal y se despereza con un ronroneo. No protesta cuando su compañero tira de ellos para llevarlos a la ducha.

Hannibal prepara una cena temprana y ya está fuera cuando es sol se está poniendo. Sólo dios sabe de dónde los sacó pero Hannibal ha conseguido dos trajes plásticos de cuerpo entero como medida contra forense.

Will se pone el suyo en el coche. “Vamos a estar nadando en sudor cuando terminemos.” Se queja Will. “Esto es innecesario. A los policías de aquí no les importa una mierda un cabrón muerto. Hay demasiado asesinatos como para que se molesten en buscar pruebas.”

Hannibal se pone unos guantes de látex y lo mira.

“Y eso no es excusa para ser descuidado.” Dice ajustándose los guantes a los dedos con un chasquido de la goma. Entran por la puerta principal. Will toca el timbre y cuando su objetivo abre, lo golpea en la garganta. El hombre se tambalea hacia atrás, sin aliento y Will y Hannibal entran en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Will estrangula al hombre con una llave alrededor de su garganta y lo arrastra hacia la cocina, donde el suelo es de baldosas y es mucho más fácil de limpiar.

“No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda.” Dice Will mientras el hombre patalea y lo golpea con sus manos, intentando librarse.

Hannibal toma la muñeca del hombre y la quita de encima de Will negando con la cabeza.

“No se toca. Él es solo mío.” Dice casi en todo divertido y Will pone los ojos en blanco. No tienen que trabajar muy duro para que el hombre quede en una posición de sumisión. Will recuerda con cariño las veces que Hannibal uso esa

misma llave con el cuándo estaban en la cárcel y suspira. Hannibal lo mira expectante mientras el hombre ruega por su vida, con voz quebrada y ahogada por el golpe en la garganta.

“No quiero tu dinero. Lo que quiero es que te calles.” Dice Will con tranquilidad mientras Hannibal le retuerce al hombre la muñeca un poco más. “

“¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, chéri?” Dice Hannibal pasándole un estuche de cirujano a Will y él hurga en busca de algo.

“¿Qué fue lo que le hizo él a esos chicos?” Pregunta y Hannibal se encoge de hombros. “Los apuñalo hasta la muerte y luego los violó. Necrofilia. No es una patología muy interesante.” Dice Hannibal poniendo una mueca desagradable.

Will saca un bisturí y observa como la luz se refleja en el con una sonrisa.

“Creo que parece justo que yo le haga lo mismo, pero creo que de la violación, paso…” Dice mirando a Hannibal.

Piensa en todas las vidas que ese hombre ha arrebatado y piensa en justicia. Puede que Hannibal no se considere un vigilante o un justiciero, pero Will sabe que ellos son juez y verdugo. Hades y Perséfone. Will le sonríe al hombre y la ironía está en que para matarlo no necesita convertirse en nadie. Este es su plan y cree que Hannibal podrá apreciarlo.

Will deja caer su brazo, armado con el bisturí y Hannibal se aparta de en medio después de los primeros golpes. Hay sangre por todas partes: Acumulándose en el suelo, salpicando la cara y el traje de Will y él jadea sudando. El torso del hombre es una masa pulposa y sangrante y ya no respira.

Will se levanta y deja caer el bisturí al suelo imaginándose que aspecto tiene ahora, pero la sonrisa de Hannibal, es la de un hombre que no puede creer en su buena fortuna. Will lo agarra del traje y lo besa, jadeando contra su aliento.

“Sírvete tú mismo. Yo voy a saquear la casa.” Puede sentir la mirada abrasadora de Hannibal mirándolo pero sigue avanzando y no mira atrás. No esta aun preparado para ver a Hannibal despedazando un cuerpo, y cuando vuelve con una bolsa llena de dinero y joyas, puede ver que Hannibal ya se ha llevado el cadáver al coche y lo ha guardado en el maletero. Will arroja la bolsa junto al cuerpo y también los dos trajes cubiertos de sangre y suspira. Ambos se suben al coche, y ninguno dice nada.

Los objetos de valor van a una zona de mierda en la ciudad. Para cuando haya salido el sol, ya habrán sido vendidos y desglosados por partes y nadie en este vecindario cuestionará su procedencia. El cuerpo lo desnudan y lo entierran lo

suficientemente lejos para que no lo encuentren accidentalmente y Will observa que está un poco más hecho polvo que cuando lo dejo con Hannibal. No le importa.

Cuando llegan a casa, el sol está saliendo y Will se está quedando dormido casi de pie. Ha sido físicamente agotador y no sabe si hubiera podido hacerlo solo. Después de una ducha, ambos se meten en la cama y Will casi no puede recordar el momento en el que se queda dormido entre los brazos de Hannibal.

Se despierta sintiéndose ligeramente desorientado alrededor de las 11 de la mañana y tantea con su brazo en busca de Hannibal, pero ya no está allí. Entonces se da cuenta del olor fantástico que flota en la casa y sonríe siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Le pregunta a Hannibal mientras se pone unos boxers y bosteza exageradamente. Se acerca a echar un ojo a la comida que Hannibal está preparando y alza una ceja.

“Más vale que busques una respuesta convincente, Hannibal...” Dice rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y poniendo su barbilla sobre el hombro de su amante. “¿Planeabas alimentarme con carne humana sin decírmelo?” Hannibal sigue cortando trozos de zanahoria y sonríe. “Sí. Eso es justo lo que pensaba hacer.” Will chasquea la lengua reprobatoriamente. “Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas y menos si el ingrediente secreto es Soylent Green.” Ve que en la encimera hay una botella de su whisky favorito y sonríe. “Aunque si me gustan los sobornos.” Will piensa que hace ya mucho tiempo que perdió su brújula moral y tras besar a Hannibal entre los omóplatos, se sirve un vaso de whisky y piensa en lo que el canibalismo significa para Hannibal y coge una cuchara. Se acerca a la olla y coge un pequeño trocito de carne y lo saborea. “Está un poco soso. Necesita más especias.” Dice. Hannibal deja caer el cuchillo y Will apenas tiene tiempo de soltar la cuchara antes de que Hannibal empuje la tabla de cortar de en medio y levante a Will en brazos para sentarlo en el mostrador. “Eso no es ningún problema.” Dice besando a Will y Will lo siente cálido y duro entre sus muslos. El sol se refleja en su pelo, tornándose gris y Will sostiene su cara mirándolo con adoración. Hannibal sonríe mostrando sus dientes desiguales y afilados y Will suspira.

“¿Sabes? Creo que si me contestas que sí, habré encontrado una palabra para describir lo que somos.”.-Dice mirando los preciosos ojos castaños de los que esta locamente enamorado.- “Ósea, ¿qué me dices, señor Lecter? ¿Qué si o que no?” Hannibal no responde pero lo besa con tanto amor que Will cree podría morir de felicidad en ese preciso instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si habeis llegado hasta aqui, muchisimas gracias por leer.   
> Y de nuevo mil gracias a xzombieforkittenx por dejarme postear esto por aqui. <3


End file.
